Dragon Ball Era: The Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert!
by Cool Burn
Summary: After decades of living the secluded life of a hermit, Master Roshi's life is thrown upside down when he meets the young Son Goku and desirable Bulma Briefs. After making a more than satisfactory deal with Bulma in exchange for his Dragon Ball, his perverted desires are truly awoken and the Dragon Ball world will never be the same… The Legendary Super Pervert has awoken!
1. A Brief Time With Bulma Briefs

**I'm back after a hiatus of a few months! Welcome all to my new story! What will this story entail? It'll be the story of Master Roshi as he lives out his dream of getting it on with the many desirable girls in the Dragon Ball world!**

**Now, without further ado, let's get to it!**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Brief Time with Bulma Briefs**

Master Roshi woke up with a drawn-out yawn, stretching his arms and shoulders gingerly as his feet met the cold surface of his wooden floor. Despite the early morning, the sun already shone brightly through the semi-open window in his bedroom. It promised to be another fine day on his small, secluded island. Even if it was a bit mundane…

Life at Kame House was good, but somewhat isolated. His only true friend nowadays was Turtle, but even the shield-wearing reptile hadn't visited in quite a while. Turtle had lived even longer than him, so he was sure he could survive without his constant protection, but he was starting to worry – even if only a little.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon," Master Roshi assured himself as he walked down the steps leading to his living room. He snatched the purple shell in the corner of the room and threw it over his back. It didn't seem like much of an achievement, but no one would expect the shell to weigh a hundred pounds! Most men in their prime would've a hard time walking around with such pressure on their back all day, yet it was no problem for the old master. The cane he held in his hand was just for show. Though he might seem fragile, Master Roshi was one of the strongest people in the world! Most would even describe his might as something akin to having super powers! Then again, what good was it to have such prowess when you live like a hermit?

Wake up, eat breakfast, watch some aerobics on television, lunch, bathe in the sun whilst reading lewd magazines – inherently suffering a nosebleed as a result, amongst other things – dinner, sleep, repeat; not a very excitable life, but it was the way of the turtle hermit. He was quite content with his life, though he certainly wouldn't mind seeing some more nimble girls and flashes of actual skin! Television and his magazines could only do so much to excite his withered body. He hadn't left the house much the last few decades. He hadn't seen any young, excitable women in years, much to his chagrin!

Ever since he got old, women didn't give him the time of day, quickly labeling him as an old pervert. They weren't wrong of course, but it still stung. He had been instrumental in the sealing of King Piccolo! Did he not deserve some side boob or a flash of a girl's panty every once in a while?! Was that truly too much to ask for his old soul?! His head dropped dejectedly. "What I wouldn't do to be young again…" Back in his prime, he was actually considered to be quite attractive, with a strong body to boot! Though certainly not successful enough to call himself a womanizer, his exuberant nature was quite the hit with the ladies and the ones who decided to _party_ with him never left disappointed – it wasn't a boast; it was just the truth. Nowadays though… "At least I still have my magazines," he sniveled.

His honed senses alerted him of something approaching his island. That was rare. Living on a secluded island in the middle of the ocean meant he didn't get many visitors. He calmly exited his home to welcome his guest. "Turtle!" he greeted the reptile warmly when he saw that his old friend had finally returned! He smiled brightly. "It's been quite a while, my friend. What have you been up to?"

Roshi listened attentively as Turtle told him his story. Apparently, while gathering mushrooms, he got lost and couldn't find his way back to the ocean and had been trying to find his way back ever since. This morning, he finally met some young folks kind enough to escort him back to the ocean. "I promised them a gift as thanks for rescuing me. Can you come with me so we can thank them properly?"

Any savior of one of his oldest friends was a hero as far as Roshi was concerned, and he'd happily accolade such a group! And so, it was decided that Master Roshi would travel with his old friend to meet and reward the duo. Unbeknownst to Roshi, this event would be a turning point in his life. The compensation that never came for his role in beating King Piccolo, was about to be received!

* * *

"Uuuugh" Bulma growled as she planted her feet in the salty water, raising her gown slightly so it wouldn't get wet. "If I knew we were gonna come here, I would've brought my swimsuit." Beside her, the young boy she was traveling with – Son Goku – once more confirmed to her he was from the boonies by trying to drink the salty water. She rolled her eyes. _What an idiot. _Kami, they'd been waiting for what felt like hours. When was that turtle coming back? He'd promised to come back with a gift, but how long was that going to take? From the corner of her eyes, she could see some sort of silhouette on the water. "Hey, what is that?"

"Huh?" Goku squinted his eyes. With his honed senses, he could see much further than Bulma. "It's the turtle, but… something's riding on its back!"

How could Goku even see that from so far away, she wondered? As Turtle got closer to the shore, Bulma too began to identify the turtle. And on his back was a… a person? And not just any person; it was an old man! An old man was riding on the turtle's back! "What in the world?"

As Master Roshi got closer, he could recognize the two who had rescued his old friend. One was small; a kid most likely. The other seemed to be a girl! His lecherous soul quickly grew anxious and he could already feel his heart skip a beat at the prospect of ogling a luscious beauty, but he was still too far away to tell whether she was a looker. As he got closer though, all doubts left his mind. The girl's attractive features and long legs were top-notch! Even in that less-than-flattering gown, she was very alluring~! "Good afternoon!" Roshi greeted the duo as he jumped off his friend with a spryness unbefitting for a man his age – and with a cane no less! When Goku asked him to introduce himself, he chuckled mischievously. "I am Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit!"

"Turtle Hermit?" Bulma repeated questionably. What kind of stupid title was that?! And why was he the gift that the turtle had promised? He didn't look like much. In all honesty, he seemed like any other old geezer. If he was a prize, then she was the freaking lottery! She exhaled a short, letdown sigh. _How disappointing…_

Master Roshi ignored the girl… for now.

"So, which one helped you?" Roshi asked his turtle friend after his introduction. According to Turtle, one of these youngsters had safely escorted him back to the sea. Such kindness had to be rewarded! Turtle responded by nudging to the boy. "I see, I see!" he approved earnestly. "Allow me to commend you for your hard work! I have a wonderful present to give you as my thanks!"

The first present that came to the old hermit's mind was the immortal phoenix to grant the boy eternal life, but… the _immortal _phoenix had already died. Luckily, his second gift was still alive and kicking: The Flying Nimbus! A magical cloud that could fly any pure-hearted individual all over the world. Roshi planned to give the boy a demonstration, but… it seemed he had lost his pure heartedness somewhere along the way. He jumped onto the Nimbus… and fell right on through, landing on his buttocks with a heavy thud – much to Bulma's amusement, who laughed heartily at his failing antics. Luckily, Goku didn't lack any of the requirements. He jumped onto the cloud, and the Nimbus happily accepted its new owner. The boy flew high into the sky, showing a natural aptitude for cloud handling.

"Wow!" Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. A magical cloud that could transport you anywhere in the world with incredible velocity. She was a girl of science, but this was impressive. Something like that would help her greatly in her travels! "Hey, hey, grandpa! Can you give me one of those too?!" The old man looked at her – and Bulma could swear his eyes lingered just a bit too long on her… feminine parts, giving her the creeps. Was he some kind of pervert? – before he asked Turtle whether she helped him too. Unfortunately, the ungrateful turtle answered denyingly. "What? I gave you the saltwater, didn't I?!"

"Hmmm..." Roshi wouldn't mind granting the girl a gift if she truly helped his friend, but who knew whether she truly had? Turtle seemed to deny it. Of course, he wasn't opposed to rewarding her if she did something for him first. He chuckled perversely. Oh yes, this was the perfect excuse for a little bit of excitement in his prosaic life! "Unfortunately, there's only one Nimbus. But I can give you something else in its place. As long as you… you…" His heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he felt weak in the knees. Even with his perverted nature, it was a bit embarrassing to make such a bold request. _No backing down now._ _Just ask it, old boy!_ _You deserve it! _"…show me your panties first!"

"Ehhh?!" Bulma yipped, a crimson hue painting her cheeks out of embarrassment! "My… my…" – her fingers pointed at her crotch – "…my panties?" So he was a pervert!

"Master, how could you?!" Turtle was quick to condemn Roshi's request. This was not a proper way to behave around girls! Roshi, however, paid him no heed. Even turtle hermits – no, especially turtle hermits! – needed to see a flash of skin once in a while! After decades of scrutinizing dirty magazines, his eyes needed some new variety of stimuli, dammit!

While the duo bickered, Bulma made her decision. "O… okay…" Bulma agreed with rosy cheeks, feeling her heart thump faster in some sort of bashful excitement. Though a bit embarrassing, she supposed she could handle _this _if it meant acquiring a cool reward like a flying cloud! _It's… it's only some underwear! _And she _had_ flashed Goku the first time they met. This wasn't any different, she told herself. She planted her feet apart widely in the sand, bending forward slightly to snatch the hem of her gown. "If that's all you want, then…" Taking a deep breath, she counted to three in her head and raised the gown upwards! "Get an eyeful!"

Unbeknownst to both Roshi and Bulma, Goku had taken off Bulma's underwear in her sleep, and with Goku's discovery of Turtle abruptly ending her morning ritual, the teen hadn't the time to change her underwear and discover the young boy's foul actions brought about by his innocent curiosity. If she had, she surely would've reprimanded the fighting prodigy before putting on a new panty; instead, her gown now slipped past her knees, then her thighs, slowly lifting upwards to reveal her…! Her…!

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Master Roshi could not contain his astonishment as he was presented with his first gander in decades at a real physical pussy! His face grew as red as Bulma's as blood squirted out of his nose on its way down from his head to a place much, much lower. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets! Good thing they didn't, as they surely would've broken the shades of his sunglasses. _Thank you, Kami!_ But this girl… To just show him her pussy like that… What indescribable kindness! He brazenly eyed her budding tender folds, still so smooth and youthful, with a clean-cut tuft of turquoise hairs decorating the top! What a spectacular showing! This girl knew how to treat her elders all right!

Bulma giggled sheepishly as she eyed the perverted old man. For a moment she feared he might suffer a heart attack. He was crimson red, laughing perversely like a madman, his full attention on her undergarment. His reaction was kind of adorable to be honest – even if it was criminally shameless. She gave the old perv five more seconds to snoop at her undies before she released the hilt of her dress. She turned her back to the old man and turtle and shook her head a few times, a red hue still covering her cheeks. "Kyaa! How embarrassing!"

"D- did you see that?!" Roshi whispered to Turtle, scooting a bit closer to his friend so the girl couldn't hear him. "What an unthinkable harvest! I've really outdone myself this time!" He was so excited he couldn't even stand still, bouncing like a restless child after receiving a present.

"M- Master Roshi," Turtle chided him unapprovingly. To think his old friend had grown so impure as an elder. Unlike the Turtle Hermit, seeing a young girl's private parts was not stimulating in the slightest for him. "No wonder you couldn't ride the Nimbus!" Of course, riding the Nimbus was the farthest thing on the pervert's mind. He wanted to ride something – or rather someone – else right now!

By now, Bulma had recovered from her bashfulness and eagerly made her way to the old man. "Hey! Hey!" she cooed, claiming the elder's full attention once more. "So what kind of present will you give me?"

"Eh?" Present? What was she…? Oh right! Her present! He had forgotten all about their little deal. "T- that's right!" But… what should he give her? The girl surely deserved a reward for her efforts, but… Did he even have other good stuff like the Nimbus? _She'd probably get mad if I offer her my briefs…_

As Bulma was growing impatient from waiting, arms crossed, her fingers erratically tapping against her triceps, something caught her eye: a little orb attached to the necklace the geezer was wearing around his neck. "Huh?" It kind of looked like a…! "Wait a sec!" Bulma edged forward a bit to get closer to the trinket. "Let me see that!"

"M- my briefs?" Was he thinking out loud? Now it was Roshi's turn to develop a red hue around his cheeks. Was… Was this girl a pervert, too?! No wonder she was so daring.

"Why would I wanna see something like that?!" Bulma berated him with a glower. She pointed at the star-clad sphere. "I mean the thing hanging around your neck!"

"Eh?" Roshi's brow furrowed, his fingers gingerly stroking his treasure. "This?" He hoisted the necklace over his head. "Pretty, huh? It's a necklace I found a hundred years ago at the bottom of the sea!"

"No way…!" Bulma collected the orb with the care as if it could break at any moment. _This… this is a Dragon Ball!_ This morning, a Dragon Ball appeared on the Dragon Radar. This had to be the one that'd shown up! "We're so lucky! If it was actually under the ocean, it would've been a pain to find! Thank you! We'll be taking this if you don't mind!"

"I didn't say I'd give it to you yet," the old hermit corrected her. Sure, he promised to reward the girl if she showed him her panty – which she technically hadn't, but he'd happily forgive that technicality – but he hadn't said he'd award her with the star-clad ball. _I might be able to sell it for a lot of money!_

"Oh, don't be like that, mister!" Bulma purred at him, eagerly bringing her hands back to the hem of her dress. "Here~! Here~! Here~!" With each cheerful "Here~!" Bulma would raise her pink gown past her stomach, unknowingly giving the old man another ogle at her young tender womanhood. It was still a bit shameful to show someone she just met her undies, but if it meant attaining another orb for her collection, she would happily put her panties on display for the old man!

By now, Roshi's cock was almost painfully throbbing inside his trousers, yearning – begging! – to be released to leap into the delectable snatch that was presented to it time and time again. Kami... how many times was she going to show him her muff? This girl had to be the most valorous woman he ever had the pleasure of meeting! All this for only a little jewelry. It made him wonder: how far was she willing to go to acquire it? He frowned deeply. As much as he liked the show of her tight-looking cunt, Master Roshi saw an opportunity unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Could his luck finally be changing? Before he could change his mind, he raised his cane and bellowed a mighty "Stop!"

"Kyaa!" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, jumping lightly in shock from his sudden outburst. Her fingers released their hold on her gown to shield her slit from the man's hungry eyes, much to his chagrin. "Wh- what's wrong with you!" she spat at him, glaring angrily and waving her finger accusingly. "Haven't you ever been taught not to scare a woman like that? Men your age should know better!"

Master Roshi shrugged and shook his head. "I've changed my mind, girly. I'm not parting with my treasure in exchange for something like that."

"Are you serious?!" she shrieked at him. Who did this senile perv think he was, changing their deal like that? "Listen up, old man. We had a deal, and I've kept up my part of it. Now it's time you give me that Dragon Ball!" The perv only shook his head and repeated that he had no plans to part with his treasure. He never promised to give her his Dragon Ball, he reminded her; he only agreed to reward her. Bulma clenched her teeth, seething with anger – and that was without knowing she had already gone above and beyond the perv's request by showing him much more than he asked! She was about to turn around and leave this ancient perv behind, but… if she did that she could never wish for her perfect boyfriend. And that was something she couldn't live with. She'd gotten too far to give up now. "Well" – Bulma's eyes narrowed, a repulsive feeling of dread enveloping her – "if that isn't enough for you… What do you want for it?"

And here it was: the moment Master Roshi had waited for. The girl was smart enough to know that his next request would be even gutsier than the first, and yet she'd decided to stay. She was willing to hear him out. That thought emboldened his growing confidence, yet it did not calm his nerves completely. "How about..." Roshi could feel his heart beat rapidly, drumming in his ears. His throat was as dry as a savanna, his voice faint as he gave into his perverted urges – the kind of urges that would surely make Master Mutaito turn in his grave in shame. But his old mentor was dead, and this young excitable girl had egged him on more than any other in the last century. Daring enough to show him her pussy shortly after meeting him... Who knew whether another bold beauty would ever present herself like this?! No, he wasn't about to take any chances. This audacious girl wanted his trinket, and she seemed to be willing to do almost anything for it. He had to make the best of this opportunity! "H- how about a blowjob?" he blurted out before his nerves could get the better of him.

"Wh- whaaaaaat?!" Bulma screeched with a volume so loud even Goku heard it high in the air. Did… Did he just say…?! "Wh- what are you talking about, you old creep! I'm _not_ doing that!'' she yelled heatedly. ''You perv!'' Bulma couldn't believe what that old man had just suggested. She was _not_ that kind of girl!

"_Hmmmm_..." Master Roshi hummed knowingly. "I see." Honestly, he had expected some sort of resistance. "That's not a problem at all, girly." He gingerly stroked his white beard as his lips twirled into a corrupt smirk. "I have plenty of other treasures that you can choose from."

"_Tsk_." Bulma begrudgingly acknowledged that the old man had the upper hand. She did need that Dragon Ball. It was the only one of its kind! It was hard to imagine a better bargaining chip. Still, there had to be something she could do! Her lips pulsed. As her brain worked in overtime, her eyes suddenly lit up. Of course! Her father was Dr. Briefs, the richest man in the world! "I happen to be from the wealthiest family on Earth. Whatever price you ask for the Dragon Ball, I can double it!"

So, she could make him rich. That was good. He could always accept her money if she stayed devoted to her defiance. But experience was going to be the deciding factor here. The girl had already shown all of her cards; as long as she showed no indication of walking away, he had no intention of accepting her money. And if she did walk away, he'd happily sell the orb for millions of Zeni. His manhood was throbbing with desire inside his shorts. This was his first chance in years to be intimate. He would not back down easily! Much to Bulma's chagrin and horror, he shook his head. "No deal, girly. I've already given you my terms."

Bulma felt all color leave her face. "Wh- what?" she muttered in disbelief. He… didn't accept her money? Just who was this man? Something else then! There had to be something else she could offer! But… what?

Roshi was bemused as the teen frowned sternly in her attempts to think of something else to offer for the Dragon Ball. The girl should never play poker; she was far too easy to read. It was time to make the teen stunner despair. "Well, I think it's about time for me to go, girly," he bluffed without a hint of feigning. Turning his back towards Bulma, he began to walk away in a sluggish tempo. "Such a shame, too. We really could have helped each other out."

No… The old man was walking away! The Dragon Ball was walking away! Her perfect boyfriend was walking away! "W- waaait!" she pleaded, running towards the old man and snatching his hand to force him to stop. "Please wait a moment!"

"Hmmm? I don't see why, girly. If you don't accept my terms, then we're wasting each other's time by continuing, aren't we?"

"I… I…" Bulma stumbled over her words. What was she supposed to do? She needed that Dragon Ball. Without it she couldn't make her wish in front of the magical dragon. So… what was she supposed to do? Did she really have to do… _that_? Her eyes locked with the geezer's, her dubious ones clashing with his resolute ones behind his shades. "G- Goku and the turtle will see," she reminded him. Wait, what was she even saying? That should be the least of her worries! Was... was she actually considering this?!

A problem that could easily be rectified! Not only that, but the girl was no longer denying his request; she only pointed out a potential hindrance. The fact that she didn't reject his proposal anymore emboldened his confidence. He chuckled haughtily. With her fingers still wrapped around his wrist, Master Roshi led the girl to a more secluded spot on the beach, out of sight from the child and turtle. "Seems like we're in the clear, girly." Master Roshi was eager to proceed. Before Bulma even gave her consent, he was already fumbling with his shorts. In his impatience, it was a lot harder to unbutton his shorts than it should be. He ignored Bulma when she asked him what the hell he was doing. He'd waited so long on a delectable girl like this one, that his mind was slowly getting clouded with arousal. He was starting to forget the most basic of things! After some trial and error, he finally succeeded. Sliding his fingers underneath the sides of his underwear, he tugged both his shorts and underwear down in a trice, finally releasing his erect manhood from its tight prison. "Ah...~! That's better!"

Despite her misgivings Bulma couldn't help but leer at the piece of meat that had been freed. "Ah!" she inhaled sharply in surprise, taking a step back and raising her hand to cover her agape mouth. _What the...?!_ It was so... so big! Nine inches of hard, thick muscle throbbed eagerly as if to greet her. Already, pre-cum dribbled out of the tip in a steady stream. It still seemed to have so much vigor. Ignoring the old man's own boast about his impressive piece, Bulma had to wonder: was this really the cock of an old man?! It certainly was a lot bigger than the boys Bulma had been with in the past.

Wait…? The boys she had been with in the past? Why did that thought suddenly pop up in her head? Could it be that… she had already made up her mind? So… was she going to do this then? She sulked and gulped audibly. She needed that Dragon Ball to wish for her perfect boyfriend. It was as simple as that. She pouted her lips as she eyed his throbbing prick. If that old perv refused anything other than a blowjob then…! "A… all right. I'll do it."

"Heh-heh!" Master Roshi could swear his cock grew even harder than it already was after hearing her concurrence. "Then let's waste no more time, girly!" The old man was impatient; grabbing Bulma by the shoulders in an attempt to beckon her down on her knees. Now that she had given her consent, he truly couldn't wait anymore. After all this time, a stunning woman had finally decided to indulge his sexual urges, and he would not wait a second longer!

"Sl- slow down, will ya!" Bulma ordered in annoyance, pushing the geezer off her and glowering at him before she hesitantly got down on her knees. "I can do it myself!" She placed one hand on the old man's waist for support. Her lips pursed as she eyed the pulsing boner in front of her. Even without touching it, she could feel the warmth radiating from it. She still couldn't believe how big it was… and its girth…! Her free hand came up to cover his shaft, but faltered halfway. Was she really going to do this, she wondered, sucking her teeth? No, she corrected herself. She _had_ to do this! Taking a deep breath, her hand continued its appointed path, and she wrapped her fingers around the old perv's shaft; he moaned approvingly. She was surprised about how hard it was as it pulsed in her hand. It felt like pure concrete! The old man was so excited that his foreskin easily rolled down to his shaft by her touch, exposing his pink glans to the teen.

Roshi looked down at the teen kneeling before him with her hand on his cock, and tried to keep his nosebleed from appearing. "I can't believe this is happening.'' He sniffled out of pure bliss, wiping a tear out of his eye. He had come to accept that his days of being sexual with women was over, but it seemed that he had accepted his fate too early. Thank you, Kami! Which was better, he wondered? The feeling of the nimble teen playing with his dick or the sight of her playing with his dick?

"Ugn! Girly…!" Master Roshi grunted when the luscious girl down in front of him hesitantly began to stroke him. Feeling her playing with his dick was much better, he quickly decided! Somewhat gawkily at first, the girl kept her fingers tightly around his shaft and proceeded to let them rise and fall around his cock. She'd heft her hand till her top forefinger scraped past the sodden, bulbous part of his glans and then sunk back down. It was easy enough. Though the size was somewhat intimidating, it really was no different than when she'd jacked off her smaller-sized bedpartners. And all the while, Master Roshi grunted and groaned like an old man dying on his deathbed.

"How's this, old man? Feels good, right?" Bulma spoke soothingly. So close to her nose, she tried to ignore the musky smell of the geezer's prick. Despite her situation, she smirked cockily. She still had a trick up her sleeve. Though there were at least a thousand things she'd rather be doing than jacking off an old perv, it was still better than blowing him – much, much better! And that was her plan: keep stroking him till he sprayed his white seeds over the sand beneath them. Already, he was overly excited and more and more pre-cum dibbled from the tip of his throbbing cock. It was pulsing so eagerly. She figured it wouldn't take long for him to cum. _Hey, it's not my fault if he can't hold on long enough for me to take him between my lips!_

And holding on, Roshi tried. His hands had tightened into fists at his sides and sweat rolled down his bald head. He had underestimated the effect of having a young excitable girl servicing his member would have on him after such a long period of abstinence. Already, he tried all he could not to empty his testicles, but when the girl started to up her pace, he began to feel the first signs of his climax emerge! _No! Not yet! _Could her plan be to make him cum prematurely?! That clever little tease! "S- stop!" His hands came up to seize the girl's bobbing hand. He wheezed rapidly, slightly of out of breath. That was close… He almost came right there and then! She had to take him between her lips – and fast! ''Just start sucking already, girly. You won't get the Dragon Ball otherwise you know!"

_Crap!_

''I- I know that! I… I'm just preparing myself,'' Bulma spat at him, more frustrated than anything that her plan got thwarted. Shit… and she almost got away with it too! _Ugh… Best to just get it over with._ She had hoped that the old man would cum before she had to take his prick into her mouth, but it seemed the old perv wouldn't give her his Dragon Ball if she would choose to take that route. She gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear to remain out of the way before placing her tongue underneath the crown of his cock, her lips slowly closing over him. _For the Dragon Ball, _she reminded herself as her taste buds registered his pre-cum for the first time; it tasted… weird. _For the Dragon Ball! _Closing her eyes, she gently began to trek forward, taking inch after inch into her mouth. She kept her hand wrapped over the base of his prick, making small pumping motions to excite him further. It wasn't until she embedded four inches of his long rod inside her mouth that she began to waver and was forced to temporarily cease her alleviation. The old man was quite a mouthful – literally! – and she had never sucked such a thick cock before!

"Wow!" Roshi couldn't believe how good the insides of her mouth felt. It was so warm and humid! "You're" – he gulped – "really good at this, girly!" He should have known a bold girl like this one would know how to give head!

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at his praise. It wasn't like she was trying nor was she very experienced with this kind of stuff. Though no longer a virgin, she had only given head twice before; not nearly enough to be considered an expert or anything. Nevertheless, she persisted, dropping her jaw a bit more to accommodate another inch of his long cock past her lips. By now she'd taken about half of him in; more than enough as far as she was concerned. Any other men would be ecstatic with how much she anchored, it wasn't her fault the old perv was hung like a horse!

Happy with how much she'd taken in, Bulma began to pull back until only the man's tip stayed stuck between her lips and then retraced her steps, jolting forward. Back and forth, back and forth; simple yet effective. She kept her eyes closed as she went down on the old man. Her head bobbed back and forth on him, her turquoise tresses mirroring her movements. And all the while, she kept pumping him with her hand. Each time her head moved back to the top, her hand would retreat towards the base; when her head advanced forward, her hand would rise up till it met her lips, after which the whole procedure would begin anew. Occasionally, she'd unenthusiastically twirl her tongue over his sensitive crown. As disgusting as it was, it'd speed up the process, and Bulma wanted her humiliation to be over as soon as possible. More often though she simply rested her tongue beneath his shaft. It still generated enough pleasure for him to sing her praises. _Kami, just cum already!_

Roshi felt like he had died and gone to heaven! He wondered whether the girl was getting into it a bit. It did seem like she was beginning to sip him more enthusiastically. He couldn't imagine her sucking him off didn't have any effect on her body whatsoever. "You know, if you want to pleasure yourself, don't let me being here stop ya, heh-heh!" A jest, of course. Though Roshi wasn't about to complain if the girl down on her knees would suddenly decide to slip a finger or two up her gown!

Yeah right! As if an old man like him could ever get her wet enough to even entertain the thought! Kami, how humiliating! Down on her knees, servicing the cock that belonged to the most perverse geezer she ever had the displeasure of meeting. And for what? An orb that supposedly was able to grant wishes? Who was to say the legend was true? What if her journey was for naught? Bulma felt her belief waver. Why was she doing this? Why had she agreed to any of this? Could her entire journey be... pointless?

...

_No! The Dragon Balls will grant my wish!_ Bulma assured herself._ I will get my perfect boyfriend! And the first step to getting him is to make this sick perv cum!_ Feeling rejuvenated and keen to get the job done as soon as she could, she released her hold on the geezer's thick prick, grabbed the old man's lanky thighs for support and jolted her head forward as far as she could!

_For the Dragon Ball!_

"Uhh...~!" Master Roshi couldn't contain his pleasure when the girl took him in even deeper than before. His tip had gone past her tonsils now! She had taken him so deep~! "G- girly!"

Bulma kept going until she felt his tip breach into her throat. She kept herself still for a moment, holding on closely to his thighs, and swallowed for his pleasure; she heard the perv whimper in delight. She'd never deepthroated anyone before and having such a pole in her throat was uncomfortable, but Bulma persisted. It was somewhat difficult to breathe, but she learned to inhale through her nose. No, the uncomfortable part was fighting her gag reflex. Fending off the urge to gag, she kept his meat deep inside until she couldn't take it anymore and had to dislodge him. A line of spit connected Roshi's prick to Bulma's lower lip before breaking off.

Coming up for air, she kept her left hand on his waist – gingerly tickling him – and embraced his warm pole with her right. It was time for the finishing blow: her seductive prowess that made any guy like putty in her hands! "I can't wait for you to cum, mister!" she pleaded in the sultriest voice she could muster. "I want to see you blow your white cum, mister~! Please~! Please cum for me, mister~!"

"G- girly!" Roshi's head lolled back in response to the pleasure. That minx! She was pulling out all the stops now! Her deadly combo of hands and erotic urging; how was he supposed to survive an onslaught like this?! But as wonderful as this felt... she wasn't going to pleasure him more orally? How maddening! This could've been the last blowjob of his life! He wasn't ready to let it end yet, not after experiencing such bliss after decades of nothing more than dirty magazines and his own hands! More! He needed more!

"Ahh?!" Bulma yelped in surprise when Roshi caught her hand to cease her hand job, grabbed the back of her head and, taking advantage of her surprise, rammed his cock to the back of her throat. "_Gnnnn?!_" the teen gurgled in surprise, her eyes bugging out. She tried to order him to get off her, but her words came out as gibberish as Roshi's long cock filled her and he began to fuck her mouth! Now that she was at the geezer's mercy, no longer in charge of the tempo, it was a lot harder to breathe through her nose. It felt like she was going to choke! Her hands came up to his pelvis to push him away, but the old man easily stood his ground.

"Sorry, girly, but this is just too much!'' Gurgling sounds filled the air, their volume only surpassed by the rough force of Roshi's thrust as he smashed his dick past the girl's lips time and time again. Roshi moaned blissfully the entire time; Bulma on the other hand winced as the old man's testicles slammed against her chin, not used to be taken this forcefully.

"Ugh… Girly! I…! I...!'' As good as it felt, Roshi couldn't endure any longer! The pervert released a heartfelt cry and withdrew his member from Bulma's mouth – finally giving her some much-needed air – grabbed his cock by the base and gave it a single squeeze before he erupted over the teen's face.

"Kyaa!" Bulma hadn't even the time to catch her breath before she felt the first wad of pearly whites cover her cheek. She quickly closed her eyes. Her arms came up to shield herself, but by then a second spray of seeds had been ousted to shoot against her left shut eyelid. Even with her hands safeguarding her face, she felt another load scatter against her, followed by another, and another…! Geez, just how much had this old perv saved up?! Had the perverted geezer decided to finish in her mouth, she would've drowned!

Roshi continued to stroke himself during his release. He was surprised. It hadn't been that long since his last release, and yet he was firing more cum than he'd done in decades. He had no doubt it was thanks to the delectable girl that his discharge was so plentiful. She'd really done a number on him! But any ejaculation, no matter how bountiful, had to come to an end. Though it took some time, his prick eventually released nothing more than small streams of sperm accompanied by less-than-enthusiastic thumping before coming to an end. "Ah…" the hermit wheezed. "Much better~!"

_Easy for him to say_, Bulma thought bitterly. Kami, she felt his gooey jizz run down all over her hands and arms in steady streams. Her fingers came up to brush against her cheek and sure enough, there was more spunk to clean up. Geez, just how much had he cum over her? At least she didn't get any of it in her mouth... Now that she could finally repose, Bulma was able to reflect on the debauchery she'd committed. She'd truly done it; she'd given an old perv a blowjob – performed a sexual act! – in exchange for a Dragon Ball. Kami… did that make her a slut? Would her perfect boyfriend even forgive her for committing such unchaste acts? Then again, if he truly was perfect, he probably would.

Master Roshi lustfully leered at the girl, his mind clouded with desire. So long…! It'd been so long…! He wanted more of this girl! He wanted to touch her tits, their supple form so infuriatingly hidden behind that gown! He wanted to see her pussy again! He wanted to push his cock inside her! "Sorry girly, but…" – he pointed at his crotch – "It seems I'm not satisfied yet. You don't mind continuing and helping this old man out, right? Heh-heh!"

"Huh?" What was he talking ab- "Ah! You…! You're still…!" He was still rock-hard, even after his ample climax! How was that even possible after ousting out a gallon of sperm?! And what the hell did he mean with _helping him out_?

Master Roshi's cheeks were bright red, his teeth on full display as he presented her a foul, perverted grin that betrayed his dark intentions. Drool dribbled down from the sides of his lower lip. He took a step towards the girl, which was quickly followed by another. It seemed like he had been taken over by his desires! "I'm sure blowing me roused you quite a bit. Why don't you allow me to take care of that for you, heh-heh!"

"Wh- whaat?" Did he plan to…?! "N- no! Don't come any closer, you sick perv!" She used her feet and hands to slide herself away from the man, but he walked up to her in an alarming pace! Bulma shamefully admitted to herself that she felt _somewhat_ heated, but all she wanted to do now was leave before the old man did the unthinkable. When he was inches away from her, her arms came up to defend herself. Crap, what was she going to do?!

But just then, a voice echoed throughout the palm trees. "Bulma! Are you there?!"

Bulma sighed in relief. It was Goku! She'd been saved! "Goku! We're here!"

Master Roshi came to a stop. Swiftly, he lifted his shorts back up, his hard cock quickly tenting against his trousers. Geez, what the hell was he thinking? If that kid hadn't come along to bring him out of his fevered state, he would've…! He shuddered at the thought.

Goku had finished his ride with the Nimbus only to notice that Bulma and the old man were gone. Not even Turtle knew where they were. He sighed in relief when he heard Bulma's voice. "Geez, why did you guys have to disappear on me like that?" As he found the old pervert and young genius, though, he noticed something. "Huh? Bulma, what's all that white stuff?" For whatever reason, Bulma's face and arms were coated in some strange liquid. "Hahaha! Your entire face is covered in it!" She looked absolutely ridiculous!

"Sh- shut up, you little freak!" Bulma spat at him, her relief to see Goku quickly substituted with anger. She finally got up from the sand, and marched towards the old perv who had taken advantage of her. "I think I deserve that Dragon Ball, you fucking perv." Not only had he almost suffocated her and painted her in sperm, he even tried to do the unthinkable for crying out loud! She deserved all seven Dragon Balls for that act alone!

Roshi rubbed the back of his bald head, laughing sheepishly under the weight of her glower. "Sure, sure!" He unclasped the orb from his necklace and gifted it to the girl who had bestowed such pleasures to him. "You truly deserve it after doing such fine work, girly!

And so, Roshi and Bulma's debauchery came to a close. After cleaning herself up using the ocean's salty water, Bulma added the Dragon Ball to her collection and she and Goku left the pervert and Turtle behind towards their next adventure. Their first stop was the capsule home they had left behind when they decided to escort Turtle to the ocean. Once there, Bulma finally changed her clothes and made the unwanted discovery of her lack of panties. Needless to say, Goku was punished for his actions… severely.

And as for Roshi. Well… as good as it'd felt to have the girl's lips wrapped around his cock, he was still as hard as a rock. Not only that, but he felt… awakened? Yes, awakened seemed to be the appropriate term here. It was as if he'd finally been freed from a rut he'd been stuck in for decades. If he didn't want to still his perverted urges with nothing more than dirty magazines and television shows, then he needed to be more proactive! He noted the rock-hard tent in his pants, and furrowed his brow. Something had to be done about that, no? "Hmmm... Now how am I going to remedy this?"

Master Roshi's lecherous adventure had begun!

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1! I hope you like the start of this story! If you do, I have a poll up on my profile page: which original DB girl (so pre-Z) are you looking forward to the most? Don't worry, we're going to get to the Z, Super and even GT-era eventually, but there will be a lot of girls before that! Also, Bulma will get a dedicated chapter in the future where she and the old hermit will do a bit more than a bj. So this isn't the last you've seen of her!**


	2. Mai I Take Your Virginity?

**Welcome to the second chapter. So far, I'm pleasantly surprised with the reception of this story. As for the last poll, though all girls seem to be somewhat appreciated, Bulma came out on top of most of your lists! We have a few chapters to go before we return to her after chapter 1, but I'll make sure to meet your expectations when we do!**

**In the meantime, though, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mai I Take Your Virginity?**

Whilst Master Roshi and Bulma were on the verge of finalizing their deal, a young woman piloted a submarine beneath the big blue sea. The woman – Mai – gave off a cold appearance, emoting nothing in particular as she carried out her orders, once more reading the briefing Emperor Pilaf had given her to carry out. She acted like a real soldier, through on true.

Emperor Pilaf had received intel from one of his lower lackey's that an old hermit by the name of Master Roshi was in possession of one of the seven magical, wish-granting Dragon Balls that the Pilaf Gang was scouring the Earth for. It was her first solo operation in some time. Usually, she was accompanied by her partner, Shu. But the threat level of this 'Master Roshi' – who even named themselves Master anyways, she wondered? – was so low Emperor Pilaf had decided that Shu could be employed to better use elsewhere. She didn't mind. In all honesty, Shu wasn't the most useful partner to have around – incompetent was the word that came to mind. His loyalty, however, was unquestionable. Then again, he was a dog, so that wasn't very surprising. They were known as loyal companions.

When she neared the designated coordinates, she covertly examined her surroundings using the sub's periscope. Surrounded by nothing but the big blue sea, it was easy to spot the red roof and pink façade that housed the old man who was to be her target. "Location spotted," she muttered out loud matter-of-factly. She exhaled lightly to remove her tension. Her mission was about to start.

Mai collected her gun and sheathed it into its hoister. She wrapped her hands firmly around the hilt and frowned, deep in thought. She hoped the old man would comply without the need of a pistol, but she wasn't opposed to using it if push came to shove. Though the threat level had been estimated to be low, she couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness. The grip on her gun loosened, and she shook her head. "Calm down, Mai," she ordered herself. She was only agitating herself. Everything was going to be fine.

It wasn't going to be fine.

* * *

Elsewhere, Master Roshi made his way back home, his brow still furrowed. He was at a loss. He vowed to be more proactive to have fun with excitable women, but how exactly was he supposed to do that? Sure, he had some tricks up his sleeve, like the Sleepy Boy Technique – which should also work on women, he reckoned – and the Hypnosis Technique, but such techniques were meant for combat. Even in his heated state, he had to respect the sacred martial arts. At least until desperate. He had promised his master long ago to never use such techniques for lecherous purposes. And where was he going to find women like the delectable girl from this morning anyway? It were these kinds of questions that made him decide to head home first before figuring out his next move. It was hard to think with such a bulge in his pants – he needed blood in his head, not in his trousers – so relieving himself once he got home was his number one priority. Probably while thinking of the turquoise-haired stunner who so graciously showed him her pussy.

As he got closer to his home, however, he spotted a silhouette in the distance. It didn't look like a sea-dweller. Could it be a human then? That would be quite something. He couldn't even remember the last time he had human visitors. Whoever it was, he hoped they wouldn't stay long. He really needed to take care of his yearnings. With his honed senses he eventually managed to discern a shapely form standing on his island.

Wait…? _Shapely?!_

Could… could it be?! Standing in front of his home was a… a _woman_?! Roshi hastily shook his head and rubbed his head. Was he dreaming? Could this entire day have been a dream? If it was, he truly didn't want to wake up. He hesitantly pinched his cheeks, but other than stinging his cheeks, nothing changed. He wasn't dreaming then. That was a blessing; the last thing he wanted was for the events of this morning to be a dream. But… then why was there a woman in front of his home? He eyed her with notable interest.

She was a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs, wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. She wore a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. She seemed quite… intense. She was a looker though! Oh yes, he snickered, she was perfect to provide some _relief_ after meeting that young girl this morning. The piston in his pants pulsed eagerly in anticipation. Perhaps his hands were unneeded after all!

The only question was… how was he going to convince her? He quietly got off the turtle he'd used as a lift and took his first steps into the grains of sand. He was quite crafty as he approached the woman from behind. Tiptoeing toward her in the sand that surrounded his home as if he was weightless, the crafty perv eyed her buttocks, licked his lips and raised his hand. As he got closer, he noted she seemed to be quite toned and well-trained, her efforts prominent despite her baggy clothing. Then, thanking Kami for this opportunity, he propelled his arm forward and squeezed the girl's left butt cheek.

_!_

_! !_

_! ! !_

_Oho~!_ How firm and shapely it felt in his hand. Making the best of this opportunity, he pinched the tight skin once more.

"Huh!" Mai inhaled sharply when she suddenly felt something funny grab her… her…! She swiftly turned around to come face to face with the old man she was supposed to rob. "Y-you!" she stuttered, a crimson hue covering her cheeks. She couldn't believe a man had touched her _there_! The audacity! The furthest she'd ever gotten was holding hands with a man, and now one had caressed her butt! And how had he gotten behind her so mutely? He... he couldn't be the low threat Emperor Pilaf had spoken about! This man was dangerous! She tried to regain her steely gaze, but with one grope, the hermit had successfully befuddled her. "W- who are you?" she rambled shakily.

The old geezer chortled heartily, straightening his back before he introduced himself, "They call me Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit!"

_What?! _That couldn't be…! _This_ was the man mentioned in the reports? Something seemed… off about him. Mai steeled up her guard and took a step back to broaden the distance between her and the old man. Then, she hastily dove her right hand down toward her hoister and hoisted her pistol, holding it in front of her and angling her firearm towards the geezer. With her gun now out in front of her, she felt her confidence return as well. As if she was a completely different woman than the flustered girl moments earlier, she spoke, "All right, listen up, old man. I'm here on the orders of the great Emperor Pilaf, the soon-to-be ruler of the world. We have received intel that you possess one of the seven Dragon Balls. If you value your life, you'll hand that ball over right this instant."

"Oh my," Roshi uttered, not showing any fear despite his current situation. If anything, he was surprised to hear another person mention the Dragon Balls after the girl from this morning. He'd never heard of them before today, and now there were at least two groups searching for them. What was so special about those trinkets anyway? "Are you sure about this, girly?" he warned playfully. "You might be in a bit over your head here."

Mai snorted and chuckled, unaware of the prowess of her opponent. "Yeah right." She was the one holding the gun. She had all the power here. "I'll ask you nicely for the last time. Hand over the Dragon Ball."

_For the last time, huh? _Master Roshi thought humorously. _Oh dear… _He should probably try to go easy on her. And – his cheeks were slowly getting flushed – maybe he can have some fun while doing so, too! Despite his efforts, he could not hide to sleazy grin that appeared on his face. With his hands still behind his back, he exerted pressure on his right foot and – in the blink of an eye – bolted forward. Before Mai could even pull the trigger, he appeared behind her and once more began to cup her ass and reveled in the taut texture and the swell of her buttocks. "Oho~! Your butt sure feels nice, girly! It's so firm! You must train a lot in your spare time!"

"Aaaaah!" Mai hastily spurred around with crimson cheeks and began to fire on the geezer. "You sick perv!" she shrieked, her body recoiling after each shot of her firearm, before she recuperated and fired another bullet. In her agitated state, she kept her eyes closed as she opened fire. A shame; if she hadn't, she could see that the old master had already relocated and that she was firing into nothingness. All she did was empty the clip each time she pulled the trigger. When she finally opened her eyes again, her pupils dilated in shock. The… the old man? Where… was he?

"Heh-heh!" Mai shrieked and jumped up in shock as she heard the geezer's foul laughter behind her. "You need to train more mentally, girly. You're far too easy to perturb. Some meditation would do you well." He strolled up to her in a leisurely pace. If he was anxious of the gun Mai held in her hands, he didn't show it. Mai reacted to his steps forward with a backwards one, trying to maintain their current width of separation. As long as he preserved this pace, it wouldn't be hard to keep her distance. At least that offered some solace to her. But then, once more using his superhuman speed, Roshi closed the gap between them before Mai could even react.

_Shit!_

When he got close enough, Roshi snatched Mai's belt that kept her coat fastened and pulled at it with enough force for it to break. Both sides of the trench coat that her belt held together flew to opposite sides, revealing her white tank top underneath. The perverted master wasn't displeased in the slightest when an ample amount of cleavage was revealed to him. The piece of clothing was somewhat tight around her fit frame, making her chest squelch from the pressure. Not much, mind you, but enough for him to notice. _Wowzers!_ the old Turtle Hermit thought. _Who knew she was hiding such a nice rack beneath that coat!_ Nicely round and fully-developed, and considering her youthful appearance, probably without an inch of sacking~!

And, he noted with glee, she didn't seem to wear a bra underneath…!

"Kyaa!" Mai shrieked with a pitch that seemed unbecoming for the stoic soldier she wanted to portray herself as. In truth, she was much more self-conscious than she let on. Ever since she was young, topics like boys and lechery were a nerve-racking topic for her. Showing so much skin to a member of the opposite sex was… was…! "How embarrassing!" She shook her head, carrying a heavy blush on her cheeks. Shaking her body, however, made her fleshy pillows shake enticingly underneath her shirt, confirming to the old hermit that she indeed did not wear an encasing beneath her top.

Master Roshi gulped audibly, unable to resist the allure of the heavy knockers as they swayed left to right and vice versa. They seemed so spirited and supple. The hard-on in his pants received an ample amount of blood as he licked his dry lips. The only thing that his adventure this morning had lacked was an eyeful at the teen's fleshy mounds, but now he was gifted with superb compensation – a very bouncy compensation! Though it wasn't strange considering she was a few years older than the girl from this morning, he estimated this woman's cups to be larger and more developed than those of the girl's this morning. Of course, it'd be even better if the funbags could sway without being hindered by something as frustrating as clothing. Something that could be easily remedied, he figured with a perverted snicker.

By then, Mai had recovered enough from her abashed state to glower at the old man with a furious expression. This man… was a… a…! "Pervert!" This lewd geezer had to be punished for his many missteps. Men like him needed to be taught a lesson! Once more, she aimed her firearm. This time, she would not miss. "Take this!"

The bullet was fired with incredible accuracy that would've felled any normal man. Roshi, however, was no ordinary man. With speed that seemed to be gifted by the gods, he evaded Mai's wrath with ease and jolted toward her. When he was in arm's length of her pistol, he snagged her gun and disarmed her. Despite the efforts it must take to move at such speed, Rosh showed no signs of tiring as he steadily held the gun in his hand. He eyed the astonished woman with unexpected sternness. For the first time, he actually looked quite intimidating. "You really should train your body more, girly. Look how easy it was for me to steal your gun." He pointed the firearm in her direction. "You're completely defenseless now."

"W- wait?" Mai pleaded, lifting her arms up to signal her yielding. Her heart skipped madly in fear. "Don't shoot!"

_Chance!_ With Mai's guard down and her arms up, Roshi was free to try and remove that irritating piece of clothing that shielded her desirable body from his perverted eyes. Appearing behind her with superhuman speed – much, much faster than before– he grabbed the sides of her top and soared it past her raised arms and shoulders before she had a chance to react; she could only inhale sharply in surprise.

"Wh- whaaat?!" Mai screeched helplessly as she felt the fabric of her top drag her jugs up, brushing against her nipples before gliding past them, and then she felt it slide past the top of her breasts, which meant she was now…! "Nooo!" she wept, feeling her tits fall back into place with a generous bounce as the chill breeze of the island enveloped her sensitive nipples.

"Hoooooooooooo boy!" Being the first pair of funbags he'd seen in decades, Roshi couldn't take his eyes off them, studying and memorizing their size and shape, as well as noting the light shade of peachy nipples adorning the tips, perfectly sized to match their volume and milky skin. The ever-present breeze on the island made it somewhat chilly, and her nips responded to the cold accordingly. He ran his eyes over her body, keen on remembering every single detail. They really did seem quite heavy~! They truly seemed to be more mature than those of the girl from this morning would've been! After all this time, he finally had a pair of breasts in front of him again! Underneath his shorts, he felt his shaft starting to throb, fully awakened to the state it had been in this morning. He pointed overzealously at the unconcealed bosoms, blood dribbled down his nose as he yelled, "Ti…! Ti…! TITS!"

With her breasts unstifled, wobbling into place for the old man to see and enjoy, the last of Mai's serious-demeanor disappeared as if it'd been a façade; replaced by a stuttering and flushed mess of a woman. "N- no!" She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide the spirited globes from his pervy eyes. "D- don't look!"

But it was far too late. Just like this morning, Roshi felt all clarity ooze out of mind, replaced by one, single objective: to grope to girl's amazing boobs to his heart's content. Turning his body from Mai's back to her front, he snatched her shoulders to keep her in place and dove his head into the part of Mai's cleavage not hidden by her crossed arms and reveled as the soft flesh yielded to his face. For now, he was content with allowing the girl to deny most of her tits from him. This was his first contact with a woman's fleshy pillows in decades after all, and he reveled in the softness provided to him. "Incredible!" he hollered exuberantly, but Mai's squelched breasts blocked most of his reveling, making his roar come out as a murmur rather than a howl.

"St- stop!" Despite her shock, Mai willed one of her hands towards the old geezer's shoulders – her other arm was still defiantly placed over her mounds – but she couldn't get him to budge an inch! "Get off!" Her second attempt to impede the geezer's actions – hitting him on the head as hard as she could – didn't prove to be very fruitful either; all it did was hurt her hand… She shrieked as if she'd seen a rat when she felt something rough brush against the top of her breasts. Was… was he licking her breasts! For someone as sheltered as Mai, that simple act was enough to almost make her faint, and she suddenly felt very lightheaded. So lightheaded, in fact, that the strength she used to hide most of her bosom from the pervert loosened considerably.

Though he was strong enough to have done so earlier, Roshi realized this was the perfect opportunity to pull her arm away and drink in the sight. When he removed the last blockade, he licked his lips as he ogled the pair of fleshy globes. With his perverted desires at an all-time high, he couldn't help but grope the pair as soon as possible. He reveled as his fingers sunk into the pliable skin. "Wow…" he breathed with bathed breath. So long… it'd been so long that he'd forgotten the wonderful feeling of a woman's chest. How could he have forgotten these sensations?! "What a pair!"

With Mai in her current state, he was free to squeeze her breasts a few times to test the softness; very, very soft. His thumbs brushed past her erect nipples, flickering them and joyously snickering as they sprung back up each time he released his hold. Kami, those nubs looked so inviting… On instinct, the old man lowered his head, parted his lips and began to tap his tongue against her right teat before he began to explore more of the milky-white skin. Indeed, it wasn't long before he began to envelop her entire tit in his saliva! And all the while, his hands eagerly cupped and squeezed Mai's receptive mounds.

Mai slowly but surely managed to awake from her mindless stupor. _"Ahn~!"_ Despite her situation, Mai's fingers sunk into the geezer's wrinkled skin in reaction to the way he eagerly cupped her malleable chest. Though the man bequeathing her with such pleasures might be as unattractive as they came, her body refused to discriminate. The perv's experienced handling of her sensitive bosom gave her goosebumps and brought about an unfamiliar feeling in her abdomen she'd never felt before. Oh Kami, what was this glorious sensation? The foreign pleasures started at her stomach and went all the down to her loins. And why did her undies feel so wet? These feeling were all too new to the sheltered Mai. With the old man sucking her tits and slathering his saliva all over her breasts, it felt like she had lost all control over her life! "Oh Kami~! Wh- what is happening to me?!"

Roshi ears perked up at the sound of the many soft moans that arose from Mai's reluctant throat. Despite her disposition, she could not hide the sounds of pleasure that he brought out of her. It seemed she was quite inexperienced with love if this was enough to almost make her knees give out. Whatever the reason, he loved that he was the reason this beautiful woman was sobbing with pleasure. Kami, he was so hard right now. He imagined the girl making the same lecherous sobs, perhaps even louder to make a crescendo, whilst he fucked her to his heart's content, the fleshy globes he now had possession of shaking uncontrollably. Needless to say, the thought didn't do much for his self-restraint and he couldn't take it any longer.

Unlike this morning, there would be no interruption this time!

This girl… He had to have this girl!

Mai couldn't help the disappointed whine that escaped her lips when she felt the old pervert remove his lips from her erect tip and his hands from her chest. She was flushed red from embarrassment, sweating profusely, and slightly out of breath. She was so flustered that she refused to meet the geezer's gaze, her eyes staring aimlessly at her feet. Her legs were shaking; not from fear, she admitted shamefully, but from the unexpected feelings of elation she'd experienced. Mai thought her ordeal was over when the shameless perv stepped backwards. For some reason, that realization made her feel conflicted. "F- finally done huh…" she tried to speak with contempt, but she stuttered all the way through her sentence. "Now, how about you give me the Dragon Ball an- Aaagh!" Mai was helpless as the old man surged forward and threw her over his shoulders. "Wh- what now?!" she sobbed, her breasts squelching against the old man's shoulder. "Where are you taking me?!"

He did not answer her. Mai was too tired to resist, mentally exhausted, though she wouldn't have had much of a chance either way. "Come on," he spoke hastily, as he carried her into his home. Mai grew more suspicious with each creak that came from the wooden floor as their combined weight pressed down on it. Just where were they going? They stopped in a big room – the living room, she figured. As the old man continued walking, she shrieked when he brought her down. She sighed with relief as something soft enveloped her. It was a couch she realized. A red sofa. But… why?

The sound of something unzipping reached her ears. "Huh?" What was the exuberant geezer doing now? Her eyes roamed towards the old man, but when she noticed what he'd done, she inhaled sharply and screamed in shock. "W- why are you naked?!" she asked with notable worry in her voice. And how had he unclothed himself so swiftly?! She couldn't help but leer down… down to his…! "Aaaagh!" The first penis she'd ever seen, Mai couldn't help but squeal. So big! Why was it so big! Nine inches of rock-hard flesh was pointed at her, releasing some strange see-though liquid in steady streams. It looked massive… Were all penises so big?!

Roshi slightly chuckled from the girl's reaction. Just like the one from this morning, the length unnerved her. Oh yeah, his body might have withered, but his cock was still as pry as in his youth and much larger than average. "Not bad, huh? "he joked, grabbing his prick and rubbing it a few times for his own pleasure. Kami, it felt so good to finally alleviate his urges… and in front of such a desirable woman no less. He eyed her tits with lust. In any other instance, he would've asked her to just sit there while he ogled her incredible fun bags until he was showering her in his white seeds. But now… he just needed to be with her.

Mai was mesmerized by the large staff until she noticed the old man was walking towards her. Wait… what was he going to do? She shrunk backwards into the sofa, but it didn't do much to widen the distance between them. The long, swollen cock throbbed with each step towards her. She gulped when he stopped right in front of her. His cock, she realized with flushed cheeks, it was… it was right in front of her face! What... what was she supposed to do, she wondered? She eyed the prick with curiosity. Kami, she could feel the heat that radiated from the piece of meat without even touching it. She noted the enthusiastic throbbing and thick veins that surrounded the large shaft. It was so… raw. Her hands, till now plastered on the sofa, arose to touch the swollen staff, but before she could do so… "Aaaaaagh!"

Master Roshi suddenly got down on his knees and pulled at her boots until they came off, throwing them down behind them. As he began to pull at her pants, she yelled, "What are you doing?!" Again, he stayed silent, and Mai realized the perv hadn't spoken in quite some time. Though she was filled with doubts about all that was transpiring, she willingly raised her hips to help the old man drag her slacks down and past her feet. Kami, what was she doing? Why was she so compliant to show such a rotten perv her underwear?

As her black panty was revealed to the old man's perverted eyes, drenched from the many tears of arousal that leaked from her cunt, Master Roshi could not help the nosebleed that emerged from his nose. How long had it been since he was granted such a beautiful sight? "So beautiful!" he blurted with elation before he dashed forward and pressed his nose against her covered snatch.

"Huh?!" Mai shrieked. Was he going to smell her…?! "Nooo!" He was so dirty! She couldn't believe he wanted to smell her _there_! The shameless perv was so kinky! Her snatch was so sensitive that even his breath sent chills all over her body.

Master Roshi took a long, drawn-out whiff. Her female-arousal-filled scent satiated his senses. The aroma clouded his tainted mind even further. High on the girl's fragrance, he could contain himself no longer. After decades of failures, a nimble girl had finally presented herself for his pleasure! He needed to have her! He needed to claim her! He needed to fuck her! The blowjob from this morning had been exhilarating, but this was his true reward for defeating King Piccolo! With shaky hands, he snatched the sides of her undies and ripped it apart with the ease of ripping off a band-aid.

"H- huh?!" Mai wailed when the sound of something tearing reached her ears. Did he just…? "H- hey!" Mai chastised him as he spread her legs and she realized what the old man had done. He was… he was eying her…! "No!" Mai sobbed, shaking her head from side to side.

Roshi lustfully leered at her swollen nether lips. First the girl from this morning, and now this one had gifted him with the sight of her pussy! The tuft of well-groomed black hair that adorned her leaking folds added to her air of maturity. They looked so delicious… In his youth he'd be tempted to go down on the girl to slurp up her sweet juices, but after his long period of abstinence, all he wanted was to plunge his cock into her. He wanted to be inside of her! The time had finally come to claim a desirable woman, and he would not wait a second longer. Not even this mouth-watering sight would distract him!

Mai watched the old man as he got back up. What… what was he going to do now? He clutched his cock, and she felt him loom closer when he began to guide himself towards her swollen folds. Wait… could it be he was planning to…! Her eyes enlarged in panic, and she shook her head franticly. "D- don't!" Mai beseeched him, the true ramifications of what the old man was planning on doing waning on her. She... she wasn't ready! "You… you can't!" she pleaded. "I… I'm a virgin!"

If it was a confession to halt Roshi's actions, it backfired – horribly. If possible, it only excited the old perv even more. _A bona fide virgin eh?!_ His cock throbbed eagerly. He, too, had waited a lifetime to finally bed someone again. Could this day get any better?!

Mai looked on helplessly between her tits as the old man angled his long cock in line with her yet-to-be breached snatch. "You... you can't!" she pleaded, breathing heavily and on the verge of hyperventilating, her tits rising and falling at an alarming pace, as the perv prepared to stab her. Her hands pushed against his pecs in an attempt to push the geezer off, but he was far too strong, easily withstanding her efforts! Despite her protests, she instinctively spread her legs just a bit wider for easier penetration. Roshi pushed eagerly on her engorged lips once he found his mark, but his length and girth would make the intrusion a slow – and painful – process. She shuddered when she felt his large, bulbous head rubbing against her folds; it was an entirely new experience having a cock knocking for entrance. In fact, it was the first stimulation she'd ever received down there! "Wait!" Her hands were put against the pervert's shoulder blades to insinuate halt. "P-please wait!" she breathed out. "It's too big!"

Just like Bulma this morning, she was powerless to stop the lust-filled perv; unlike with Bulma, however, there was no one who could bring the geezer out of his arousal-clouded mind. His cheeks were flushed bright red and sweat rolled down his bald head. He laughed perversely as another nosebleed started to dribble down his nostrils. The incorrigible perv had truly lost all sense of reason. Finally; after all this time he was going to slip his dick inside a woman again! Even before pressing against her, he could feel the sizzling heat that radiated from her snatch that told him how ready she was for him. He truly couldn't wait anymore. Thanking Kami one more time for all that had transpired today that led to his opportunity, his pressed against her unbreached snatch - for now at least - and pressed himself inside. He wheezed eagerly as he felt her swollen lips scrape against his cockhead as he anchored himself inside. "Aaaagn...!" He was... _inside_! "Unbelievable..." For the first time in decades, Master Roshi was fucking a woman!

"Nooo!" Mai wept as she felt the mushroom-like tip delve into her. Her... her virginity...! The old man... The old man had taken her virginity! She'd lost her virginity to an old perv! Not only that but feeling his girth spreading her – even with so little inside – was starting to hurt… "Take it out!" she sobbed, but the old man refused to listed. She cried out, her back arching as his large, thick cock spread her walls and delved deeper into her. Already, her body began to tense up.

In contrast, Roshi felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he voyaged into the woman. So warm! So tight! So heavenly! "This... this is amazing!" This… this was what it was like to be inside a woman! Memories forgotten long ago reemerged as Roshi almost cried in joy from the many remembrances of his younger days. Mai's slick walls contracted around him like a snake. "You feel amazing, girly!" Already, he could feel his balls lifting, his cock showering the young woman's walls in pre-cum with each throb. When the tip of his prick bumped against the barrier signaling her purity, he stabbed roughly and easily broke her chastity. A small dosage of blood ran down his cock as he continued to anchor himself as deep as he could.

By now, Mai tried to keep her watery eyes from breaking down in tears. It hurt so much…

"T- take it out!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please take it out!" Her folds felt like they were going to break as her walls were spread to their limit! Her nails sunk into the old man's biceps in pain. "It hurts!"

Master Roshi had expected such a reaction, though. He pulled back a little, pushed further in, pulled back again, and then made the final thrust forward, making the woman cry out as he hit her cervix painfully. She arched her back in pain, her heavy breasts heaving upwards. Nevertheless, despite the pain, she managed to accommodate most of him inside of her, a feat that would earn her respect from even the most experienced of women. That, at least, was a blessing. _"Hnn!"_ Roshi threw his head back, hissing in pleasure. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been embedded _this_ tightly. Despite his lust-filled state, he managed to refrain from trying to insert all nine inches of his cock inside of her snatch and breaching past that very-noticeable barrier and began to withdraw his hips.

Mai exhaled with relief as more and more of the old man's long cock evacuated her. He drew his hips back until only the head of his prick remained nestled inside of her. She felt herself tense when the geezer told her he was going to move. She had regained some composure now that she felt unstuffed, but she still showed signs of fatigue. Even taking the old perv in once had been exhaustive. How was she supposed to handle him in quick succession? Already, she was drenched in sweat. "Mo… move slow…" she pleaded. She had given up on persuading him. A perv like him wouldn't dislodge himself for a million Zeni. "Please move slow!"

"I will," he whispered with bated breath, As promised, his pace was slow and gentle for Mai to get used to and enjoy. His thrusts, however, no matter how tender, did nothing to hide the spirit of her springy tits; wobbling with enthusiasm with each push.

Mai moaned softly, while his prick had hurt for a while during the initial impaling, her pussy slowly accommodated to his cock. It was starting to feel… good! "Ah, old man…!" To help Roshi reach deeper into her, Mai wrapped her long, shapely legs around the Turtle Hermit's waist, beckoning his thrusts. Though still somewhat uncomfortable, the sensations she felt when he played with her breasts were starting to return to her! Could... could this be what sex felt like?

Roshi cussed under his breath, sweating profusely from trying to keep a controlled pace while Mai continued to flex around him and coat him with her juices. Her breasts flopped up and down with each of his thrusts. The sight of the mounds bouncing in time with his thrusts was hypnotic. Kami… he wanted them to bounce faster! Wanted them to bounce as hard and fast as they could! He couldn't control himself any longer! He began to pull out before starting a relentless series of brutal thrusts that had Mai writhing. "Ooooh Kaaaamiiii!" she sobbed in pleasure. Mai's toes curled when the feeling of release built in her abdomen. Her strained mouth opened every now and then, only uttering sounds of rapture.

As Mai's head fell back, mouth wide and eyes unseeing, her pussy gripped frantically at Roshi's plowing cock, slowing his pace insignificantly. Roshi took one hand from her waist to support her left breast, holding it in place so that his mouth could slip around the taut nipple. When he began to suck on it, nipping and licking, Mai cried out. His lips on her sensitive nipple felt so good! By now, both of them were drenched in sweat as their hands explored each other's body.

Of course, Mai being the first woman he'd breached in decades – and the first virgin he fucked for even longer than that – Roshi couldn't withstand her warmth and incredible tightness for long. Her walls wrapped around him so fiercely it felt like they were trying to imprison him. Roshi may have been a legendary martial artist, but his stamina wasn't everlasting. He pried his mouth off of Mai's mound to proclaim his upcoming release. "I'm cumming!" he announced, his violent thrusts reaching its peak, making the couch drag over the floor with a squeak.

"Wh- whaaat?!" Mai's shaking head shook franticly. Though she might be ignorant when it came to sex, Mai knew about the possible ramifications of a man erupting his seeds inside a woman. "Nooo! Not inside!" Yet, despite her protest, her legs stayed defiantly crossed over the old man's waist to keep him deep inside to preserve her feelings of indescribable pleasure. It was like she was losing control over her body!

Roshi got in a few more weaker thrusts before shuddering and pushing into Mai until he couldn't go any further, releasing his load inside her. It rushed up his urethra and transferred into the woman's awaiting womb in thick, strong bursts. Mai arched her back when the deep thrust pounded against her cervical wall. Roshi couldn't believe it. After all this time... he was cumming inside... a WOMAN!

Though his sperm was still quite potent - especially for a man his age - a trick Roshi had devised in his youth allowed him to use his ki to control the efficacy of his seeds. It was quite the nifty trick, even if the only reason he developed it was so he would never have to wear a rubber. The jizz he was currently shooting into the young woman's womb was as sterile as it could be. The old man kept himself firmly inside until he was sure that not a single drop could be spilled.

And then Mai suddenly felt unfulfilled. Her eyes weakly opened when she realized that his cock had been extracted from her gaping hole, causing a bucket of cum to spill on the sofa beneath them. Mai panted heavily, her breasts heaving with every puff. Her pussy still quivered as it gushed out the white, gooey seed. "Are we… huff…are we done?" Since he had moved away from her, she thought that it was finally over. That was, of course, until the exuberant hermit turned around and presented his still-erect cock. She inhaled sharply in surprise. How was he still so hard? Dazedly, she eyed the perv's rock-hard staff, still throbbing with desire... She had almost forgotten how big it was.

"I can keep going, girly!" After all this time, there was no way Roshi could be satisfied after only one round in a desirable woman's cunt.

She shrieked when the perv grabbed her and flipped her onto her front. "You... you want to go again?!" she screeched as her ass was raised up. Mai noticeably tensed when she felt him nuzzle against her slit. She held her breath when the old man sunk back into her, yet she could not help but be relieved that the feelings she felt throughout her body would not ebb away anytime soon. She wasn't quite there yet! She still felt it in her loins. Unlike last time, he slid into her with ease.

Keeping his hands fastened around her hips, Roshi made smooth and controlled stabs into her, enjoying the grunts from the woman beneath him each time he knocked against her cervix. He loved the slick sounds of his cock as it drove through her sleek, constricting walls. It wasn't long, however, before he could no longer contain himself and the velocity of his hips build up with each successful thrust. He felt his testicles rattle against her clit each time he clashed against her. Yes, this wild and rough thrust of his hips was how it was supposed to be. This was what it was like to fuck a woman!

"Aaagh!" Mai cried once the old man began a relentless assault on her insides. Each time his groin collided with the cushions of her ass, she was propelled forward as the old man recoiled, only for him to ram himself back inside her until he jolted against the entryway to her womb. Her dangled tits shook uncontrollably beneath her. "Slow…! Slow down, will ya…!" Geez, how did he retain all that strength and stamina at his age?!

Roshi surprised Mai when he lowered himself onto her, his pecs mashing against her back before he guided her head to his and their lips connected. Her eyes widened in shock, her screeches of surprise and disgust muffed against his mouth. Her first kiss…The old man had stolen it… His tongue wriggled into her mouth to combat her own. His right hand went to her chest to bounce her marvelous cups, gingerly coiling her nipples.

He tongued her mouth a while longer before he pulled away to exclaim his pleasure. "Ah, your pussy's the best!" Roshi groaned out as he continued to rock against her crotch. Her juices stained his crotch and began to trickle down his thighs, which only tickled his nerves. "You're so tight!"

"Oh Kamiiiii…!" Mai hiccupped and sobbed uncontrollably as she endured his brutal thrusts against her backend. Beneath her, her developed breasts wobbled wildly, the sensitive tips of her chest receiving jolts of electricity as they lightly flickered against the arms of the sofa. Was this…?! Was this what it meant to have sex?! The strange knot that had appeared in her stomach ever since the geezer began to slurp on her tits finally began to come undone, titillating her loins in a way she'd never experienced before. It felt so nice! More! She wanted more! Her hips began to coil against the invading piston in a desperate attempt to generate even more gratification. "Yes! Yes! Harder! Faster!" she pleaded fiercely. Oh Kami what was she saying? She was being so uncouth, but... she didn't care! She didn't care about her mission anymore. She didn't care about the Dragon Balls. All she cared about was getting fucked from behind by this old lively perv and his incredible cock!

Oh yes! Getting a girl to beg for more was the way of the Master Roshi of the past! The way he was supposed to be! Master Roshi was back! "You got it, girly!" Planting his fingers so tightly into her flesh that it started to whiten before inevitably reddening, he gathered his ki around his hips and loins and began a relentless assault against her buttocks, even faster and more powerful than before! Just like using his ki to make his seeds sterile, gathering ki around his loins for added rushes of pleasure was another technique he'd developed for lecherous purposes. After his long abstinence, however, it was hard to maintain, but his current skill should be enough to make a virgin like Mai go crazy with desire!

"Kyaaaaaa!" How... how was the geezer moving so fast?! Each time he pulled out, he jolted back in in less than a trice! Her ass was going to be flaming after they were done! And his cock... it felt like it was exuding... energy? Whatever it was, it felt good! The pleasure in her loins expanded. That tingly feeling in her stomach... It... it was coming out! "Something...! Ugh…~! Something's coming! Something's coming out~!" Mai's head fell back, mouth wide and eyes unseeing as she experienced her first-ever climax.

For Roshi, having her orgasm grip at him was the final trigger. Her clenching walls convulsed around him, begging for his seeds. A splatter of her plentiful fluids splayed on his cock, staining the cushions of the sofa, but that was a worry for later. The geezer must've been willing to wait out these wonderfully intense contractions when he pushed as far as he could inside of her, cementing their hips together with his powerful grip. Hot spurts of her essence spilled out around the implanted cock as Mai gasped and hiccupped from the pleasure she was riding on.

Mai heard Roshi groan and his cock swelled inside her, and wondered if he was about to cum again. It only took a few more thrusts before a rush of warmth splashed inside of her lower regions to heighten her senses, feeling indescribably good against her convulsing walls. She unconsciously pushed back to the old man's crotch, trying to keep him as deep as possible whilst he came to prolong those pleasures, which also served to Roshi in his ejaculation. The following burst was added to the first gush now coating the walls of her womb as the old pervert pumped her full of semen to mix with his first eruption.

The old hermit's face was scrunched while pouring out his essence. Mai's body repeatedly squeezed his old phallus and milked him of every pearly drop. He bucked above her, gasping and grunting while emptying his balls into his target. It didn't take long until the tight space around his cock was flooded with his cum, truly remarkable since his first abundant ejaculation had been nothing to scorn about.

It wasn't until Roshi was thoroughly drained and his cock deflated that the girl's squeezing muscles pushed his non-resisting member from her semen-filled depths. Some semen was spilled onto the sofa as Roshi was unplugged, but Roshi vowed to never wash the couch ever again in tribute of the events of today.

But man… he was exhausted. He tried his hardest to roll off of her or sit back on his haunches, to keep his weight off of her in some way, yet he failed and simply collapsed on top of her. At some point, his right hand came up to her breasts to test the weight. She didn't mind. She turned her head to look back at him and presented him with a weary smile. "That was fun… old man."

Roshi was too dazed to agree. Though he was happy Mai had a good time, he felt like he still came too soon, especially considering the first two loads that Mai and the girl from this morning had siphoned out of him; the third one should've taken much longer. He still needed more training if he wanted to go back to the way he was before.

The question, of course, was an easy one: who could help him further his training?

* * *

**And so ends chapter 2 of The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert. I hope you liked it!**

**As for a new poll... How about this one:**

**Should the Legendary Super Pervert be a power up Roshi develops that makes him super strong (on par with villains like Freeza, Cell, Buu and even warriors like Jiren after training) or should he stay the relatively-strong and wise mentor who is quickly starting to get overshadowed by the younger generation?**


	3. The Legendary Turtle Hermit

**A/N: Hi all, I've decided to change chapter 3, as I wasn't happy with leaving this part of Dragon Ball out of this series. The Launch chapter will be back soon, slightly rewritten, so don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Turtle Hermit's Massive, Lengthy... Powers!**

Ever since Bulma's little _adventure_ with Master Roshi, she and Goku had continued collecting the Dragon Balls. They even found a new travelling partner with the name of Oolong – a small piglet with the ability to transform into anything he wanted to for five minutes. They now had four Dragon Balls in their possession, and the fifth one was within their grasp. All they had to do was put out the fire that plagued Fire Mountain. They lacked the necessary tools to do so, and so it was decided that Goku would collect the Bansho Fan from the legendary Master Roshi, as the Ox King – the enormous ruler of these parts – suggested. Both Goku and Bulma were surprised to learn that the same old perv who had given them a Dragon Ball was some renowned martial artist. Was that perverted Turtle Hermit really that great of a person? It was hard to imagine considering what Bulma had to do to get that Dragon Ball from him. He didn't exactly seem noble, she thought bitterly.

On the way to Master Roshi, Goku found the Ox-King's missing daughter, Chi-Chi. She was a young brunette girl, dressed in armor. Well... if you could call those small pieces of clothing armor that is. It wouldn't safeguard much in a fight; all it did was cover her feminine parts. With Chi-Chi in tow, he traveled to Roshi's island, but not before making sure whether Chi-Chi was a boy or a girl by kicking her groin, resulting in...Chi-Chi thinking she had no choice but to become Goku's bride?!

It was a problem for later. Much, much later.

When they finally arrived at Kame Island, they saw the old man called Master Roshi sweeping some leaves into the sea. "Heeey!" Goku greeted the old man. "Long time no see, Gramps!"

"Well, would you look at that," the old hermit said, stopping his efforts to sweep the floor. "It's the boy I gave the Nimbus to!" He greeted the boy with a big grin. If not for the young boy's decision to guide Turtle to the ocean, he never would've met the teen stunner who'd awoken his dormant urges by giving him such an excellent showing. For that, he would always be thankful.

"Th- that's Master Roshi?" Chi-Chi was perplexed as she looked at the elderly man. From all the stories her dad had told about him, she expected a legendary warrior: large, strong, and big; someone like her father. This man seemed so... fragile. Was this seemingly-unimpressive geezer truly the legendary Master Roshi? She had her doubts...

Master Roshi wondered whether Goku had brought more people along than just him and the brunette girl. His party couldn't have changed _that_ much in those few short weeks, right? Could... could the girl who'd given him that incredible blowjob be here too?! He excitedly scanned the area, but all he could see was the girl behind the young boy. This... this was a different one, right?

"H- hey, boy, that girl with you..." The old master eyed the boy's traveling partner. She was the first girl he laid eyes on since Mai had left. Mai had quickly left after he'd sprayed his seeds inside of her snatch, blushing furiously and acting unusually timid as she gathered her clothes and left him without saying a word. She never came back, and he didn't expect to see her again. Luckily, he'd managed to hide her underwear as a keepsake before she could grab it. Sometimes, he'd snatch the panty out of his drawers to... _reminisce_ about their encounter. He liked having the underwear around to remind him of his conquest. He might make collecting them a habit.

Still, despite the lack of feminine charm in his presence these past few weeks, this one was young; too young for his tastes, even with her scarcely-clad armor. "Is it just me or did she shrink since last time?" He eyed the girl's budding cleavage, hidden behind her armor. They lacked the _oomph _he'd hoped to see... The girl had potential, but for now... the turquoise-haired teen from last time had much bigger jugs. "Last time I saw her, her boobies were more BOING~!" His hands began to squeeze the air as if fondling invisible pillows. "Boing~! Boing~!"

"!?" Chi-Chi tried to utter her horror at his perverseness, but the shock she felt shackled her. All she could manage was whisper a mutter, her cheeks flushed red. B- boing?! How uncouth!

"This isn't her, Gramps," Goku clarified, ignorant of the hermit's lechery. "Her name's Chi-Chi. She is the Ox-King's daughter."

"Huh? The Ox-King?" So, this was his old pupil's child. He sized the blushing girl up, stroking his grey beard. Yeah... she would be around the right age. No wonder she was already starting to develop a bosom, considering her mother's ampleness, he thought with a chuckle. If she would turn out like her mother, he should definitely keep an eye out for her _development_. "I see!"

Chi-Chi had her eyes glued to the ground ever since the eccentric geezer's immoral outburst. Having been raised as a noble princess, such lechery was... unbecoming for her to hear. "H-hey," she finally spoke, getting closer to Goku in the hope the old man wouldn't hear. "Is this really Master Roshi?" All her life, she'd been raised with stories of the legendary Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. A legendary warrior and the greatest fighter of his generation. A fighter so strong he surpassed human limits. Not... _this_. Needless to say she had her doubts. She grabbed her pink helmet and narrowed her eyes to the muttering pervert, who was too busy whispering "boobs" over and over to notice. Her helmet had a detachable blade on top, which could be thrown like a boomerang. "I'm going to give him a little test... If he's the real deal, he should be able to dodge it."

Had Roshi's perverted desires not been awakened by Bulma, perhaps he could've been fooled. With his strength rejuvenated, however, he dodged Chi-Chi's blade with ease, sidestepping it before the sharp edges could faze him. He chuckled. "Nice try, girly."

"Wow!" Chi-Chi's view on the old man seemed to transform in an instant with his impressive maneuver. "It... it's really you! You're Master Roshi!" She threw the blade so fast, and yet he dodged it with ease. He really was superhuman! He was a tad uncouth, but she nevertheless looked at the old hermit with newfound admiration in her eyes.

"By the way," Roshi began, skeptically looking at the duo, "why did you two come here anyway?"

And so Goku began his plight. Fire Mountain was on fire, and they needed the Bansho Fan to put it out so they could collect the Dragon Ball hidden there.

"Hmmmm," Roshi muttered, his brow furrowed. "One swing brings gales, two swings brings rainclouds, three swings brings downpours... Yes, the fan should be able to put the fire out." The old man turned his back to the duo, and let his gaze rest on the ocean, seemingly in deep contemplation.

"Please!" Chi-Chi pleaded, bowing in awe and respect. "Please let us borrow it! We'll give it back as soon as we're done."

Though Master Roshi was truly in deep thought, his current musings would probably leave the others flabbergasted would they ever come to light. The only thing on his mind, unsurprisingly... was debauchery. There was opportunity to be had! The Ox-King's daughter had potential to bloom into a bombshell of a woman, but she was too young for now. After experiencing all of Mai's mature body, there was no way this one could entice him. She'd be unable to fulfill his carnal desires... for now. The most interesting thing about her was her chest... and even that was only budding. Not to mention that with his length he imagined the whole ordeal to be... _uncomfortable._

No, what he wanted was... _her. _The young minx who had so graciously shown him her pussy and blew him to completion. Remembrance of the teen's tight slit and bobbing head whilst down on her knees circulated waves of blood and excitement to his prick, making it tent inside his shorts. He tightened his fists determinedly. Yes, _this _was his chance for another encounter with the beautiful girl who had reawakened his desires, and he wouldn't dare waste it! He would help... for a price. "Okay, I'll let you borrow it."

Ignoring the small girl's shrieks of joy at his promise, he called the boy to him. "Boy, come here!" Goku made his way to the old man, who made sure they were out of range for the girl to hear. "There is a condition to my help."

"What?"

"I'll let you borrow the Bansho Fan., but..." Roshi felt his cheeks redden as he began his request. "...that girl from before, with the _bouncy_ titties."

"Bouncy titties?" Goku repeated, puzzled. What the hell was he talking about? Did he mean... "Bulma?'

Bulma!

"Yes, that's the one!" How could he have forgotten? "In exchange for my help, I just want to... you know... I want to..." – he presented his teeth as his lips twirled into a lecherous one – "touch that girl's boobies!" The last time he met Bulma, she'd graciously shown him her pussy, but her tits had been infuriatingly concealed behind her gown, and this monkey-tailed boy had interrupted them before he could grab them for his amusement. Yes, a handful of the teen's breasts was to be the compensation for his efforts.

His friend Turtle tried to scold his old friend for his perverted request, but Roshi shushed him. He didn't want Chi-Chi to hear about his lechery. Though too young for now, the girl would grow up to be a looker, and he wanted her to have a positive impression of him for when she'd be old enough to entice him. He needed to play the long game with her.

Goku shrugged, he didn't see what the big deal was. "Sure, all you want to do is touch her chest, right?" An innocent and sheltered boy, Goku didn't really get the old man's and Oolong's obsession with Bulma, and now happily sealed his friend's fate to endure Roshi's touches with his ignorance. _He sure likes to touch some weird things..._

Roshi chuckled mischievously, thanking Kami for the boy's obliviousness. "Now, keep this a secret from Chi-Chi, all right? If the Ox-King finds out, it'll look bad." The monkey-tailed kid happily agreed to keep the old man perverse antics a secret from the young girl.

"All right, with that matter settled, let me get that Bansho Fan for you." With his bouncy compensation on his mind, he eagerly ran into his home, but as much as he tried to... he couldn't find it. "That's strange..." Peaking his head out the window, he asked Turtle if he knew where the fan was.

"Didn't you use it as a tablecloth that one night we ate hot pot?"

"That... that was the Bansho Fan? Dammit!" Roshi grew pale, feeling his supple reward slip through his fingers. "I got it all dirty and threw it out!" Ignoring everyone's shocked response, Master Roshi tightened his fists. If tits were his reward, then... "If that's how things are, I'll just go to Fire Mountain and put the fire out myself!" Changing his attire into his martial arts suit, he reminded Goku of their little deal before making his way to Fire Mountain on the back of Baby Gamera.

_Bulma's tities, here I come!_

* * *

Back at Fire Mountain, the group consisting of Ox-King, Oolong, and Bulma waited patiently for Goku to return with the Bansho Fan. Bulma sighed, her arms crossed over her bust. Why was this taking so long? Unbeknownst to her, that was soon to be the least of her worries.

"Look!" Oolong screamed, pointing upwards. "That's the Nimbus! Goku's back!"

As Goku and Chi-Chi stepped off the Nimbus cloud – with Oolong eager to introduce himself to the Ox-King's cute daughter – the boy explained the situation. They didn't have the Bansho Fan, but they did have Master Roshi himself with them! On que, Baby Gamera landed next to the group, with the old hermit in tow.

"Great..." Bulma watched the old perv with disgust, fully aware of his foulness. It was the first time she saw him since... _then_. Not only had she revealed her nether region to him and sucked his cock – ending with him dousing her face with his jizz – she even had to stick two fingers inside her snatch when she could bathe that day to finally get the pesky feelings of arousal out of her system; a secret she would take to the grave with her. She would never give the geezer the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten her heated. Kami, she hoped he'd leave again soon...

The old hermit looked at the fires that surrounded the mountain, frowning in concentration. "I see... So this is Fire Mountain. That's quite a fire all right! But... I should be able to put it out." His stern frown did not leave his face as he eyed his former pupil, the Ox-King. "I haven't been hearing very good things about you," he began his scolding. "In order to protect, you've resorted to killing a number of people."

To the shock of everyone, the Ox-King got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. "You're right, Master! I'm so embarrassed. I was possessed by grief! I'm so sorry!"

"Wh- what?" Bulma was shocked, blinking her eyes in disbelief. This large, bulky man was apologizing to the lanky, old perv? What was going on here? The man currently down on his knees was twice the elder's size! Could the old man really be some legendary warrior? There was no way, right? She remembered the last time she saw the geezer after she'd given him that blowjob, remembered his foul, perverted grin as he'd eyed her with lust, preparing to do the unthinkable to her. Who knows what would've happened if not for Goku's timely intervention? She shivered at the thought. A man like that couldn't be some legendary hero, right?

"To be honest, I'm kind of surprised you couldn't put out a fire like this yourself," Roshi continued to scold his former pupil. "A fire like this would be easy to put out, but first..." He eyed Goku, and nudged him to edge closer. "H-hey boy... the condition...?"

"Huh?" Goku tilted his head, before his pupils widened in recognition. "Oh yeah!" He made his way to Bulma, and pointed at the old hermit. "Gramps over there wants to ask you something."

"Eh?" Bulma screeched as if she'd seen a rat. Shit... what did he want now? The last time this happened... She couldn't help herself from remembering the moment the old man tugged both his shorts and underwear down in a trice, revealing his long, thick cock to her. She quickly shook her head to banish those thoughts. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Come here, come here~!" Roshi beckoned Bulma toward him. As Roshi looked at the girl who reluctantly stepped forward, it felt like another ounce of blood made its way to his groin. Kami, what an outfit~! Dressed in a black bunny outfit that perfectly accentuated her luscious figure, he couldn't help but leer at the cleavage of her ample chest, licking his lips. With each step, her knockers would bounce ever so slightly. Mai's seemed to be bigger due to her maturity, but _these_... they looked like they'd perfectly fill his hands. And they were so much bigger than Chi-Chi's! _These_ were to be his compensation for putting out a measly fire? What a bargain!

"Wh- what is it?" Bulma asked, already dreading the answer. She tried to ignore his hungry gaze at her bosom. He wasn't exactly subtle... _He is such a perv..._

Despite the confidence he'd gained, Roshi was unable to utter his lewd request to the girl, beckoning Goku forward to tell Bulma of their deal in his stead. The young boy stepped forward and unabashedly pointed at her breasts. "Uhm... He wants to touch your chest."

"Eh?!" Bulma squealed, defiantly crossing her arms over her breasts. She knew it! She knew it couldn't be anything good with that old perv involved!

"If... If you don't let me touch your boobies, I won't put out the fire." Just like last time, Roshi had all the power. And like the blowjob last time, he would use that upper hand to get himself a good handful of Bulma's knockers.

Checkmate.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bulma yelled at him, advancing toward him until they were inches apart. With hatred filling her beautiful sapphire eyes, she grabbed his collar. "Why would I do something like that?!"

"But if I don't put out the fire, you can't get the Dragon Ball, right?"

Bulma looked at the old man with an intent to kill, but... she was forced to admit that he was right. Just like last time, she needed the old man to collect all Dragon Balls and make her wish. She gritted her teeth and instead began to look daggers at her monkey-tailed companion. _Goku... you and your big mouth...!_

"Hmmm... maybe I'll just go home now." It was the same trick Roshi had used the first time he _persuaded _Bulma. Well, if it ain't broke...

"F- fine!" Bulma once again agreed to one of the geezer's perverted requests. "However, I don't believe you can put out that fire, even if you are some legendary warrior. So I'll let you touch them only _after_ you do it." It was partly true. In her scientific mind, there was no way an old man like him could put out that fire, but on the off chance that he could, she could buy herself some time to think up a plan to outsmart him.

"Okay!" Roshi agreed to the nubile teen's request. He put out his pinky, to make her swear on the sacred pinky promise. "Whoever breaks the promise swallows a thousand needles."

Bulma reluctantly tangled her pinky around his. _He is so perverted!_

With the deal finalized, the trio made their way back to the group with good news: Master Roshi would put out the fire!

"How about I put out the fire then?" Taking off his upper clothing, he revealed his lanky, frail body to the group. "Here I go!" He flexed his muscles – or lack thereof – and eyed Bulma with a grin. "Sexy, ain't I? "

"Yeah, yeah..." Bulma hesitantly played along. There was no way this old perv could put out a fire like that, she figured as she watched the old man gawkily climb one of the broken walls around the area for a higher ground. Just when he finally managed to find his footing, he almost slipped again. Bulma shook her head. There was no way he could do it. It seemed her chest was safe. Although... maybe just in case... her eyes rested on Oolong, a sly smile twirling her lips as an idea formed in her head.

With Roshi finally atop of the crumbled wall, he sighed. "Well, here goes." Taking a fighting stance, he gathered his energy and... "HAH!" In a trice, all of the old hermit's muscles engorged massively; shoulders, arms, pecs, stomach, legs... They all grew into boulders of steel!

The entire group was flabbergasted at the sight! Chi-Chi looked at the old man with admiration. So _this _was Master Roshi's true form! Even Bulma had to admit he looked impressive. Of course, the sudden growth of his muscles came with a prize. His trousers and underwear, made for his lanky legs and hips, were not able to contain the sudden increase in size, and before any of the group could close their eyes, they ripped apart to reveal Roshi's last muscle to the group. Ever since his eyes landed on Bulma, Roshi's prick had stood erect, and now his nine-inch cock was out in the open for all to see. Even with his entire body bulked up, it still looked massive.

Oolong cursed his luck and closed his eyes. Goku had little to no reaction, more shocked by the increase in the old man 's muscle mass than by his unveiling.

Bulma, however, couldn't help but eye the piece of meat with awe. It was without a doubt still the biggest she'd ever seen. Before she could help herself, she could recall the taste of his prick between her lips when she sucked him off for the Dragon Ball.

"Gyaa!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she saw a man's genitals for the first time. She tried to look away, but her sight was glued to the massive prick. It seemed so enormous. Were... were all penises so big? Her lips parted in awe, her eyes engorged, fascinated at the sight. Though she wanted to, she just couldn't look away!

Roshi, it seemed, either didn't care much for his sudden exposal or pretended not to mind, for he gathered his hands together, and began to utter, "Ka! Me! Ha! Me! Haa!" With his final "Haa!" he released a massive amount of blue energy from his hands, firing it straight at the castle. All bystanders were perplexed by the old man's incredible strength.

"Phew..." As the Kamehameha subsided, so did Master Roshi's buff state. All that remained was his lanky form, even his prick had withered into its soft state, though for how long was questionable. "Looks like the fire went out."

"Uhm... M- Master Roshi,'' The Ox-King began, "You... you put out the fire, but... T- the mountain and my castle..."

"I- it's all gone." Bulma screamed in astonishment. It had all been demolished! Just... just how strong was this old man? Even knowing about his hopeless perverseness, Bulma couldn't help but revere him, even if only a little.

"Looks like I got a bit too excited." Roshi hollered, laughing sheepishly. And speaking of excitement, the real exciting prospect was in hands reach, he thought, leering at Bulma behind his shades with carnal intent. Oh yes, the bunny girl was about to be his prize!

* * *

**As always, a new poll is up on my profile.**


	4. Inside Bulma's Briefs

**A/N: Two chapters in one week?! I must be feeling ill or something, haha. For those unaware, I've changed chapter 3 as it would've been a waste not to write about the deal between Bulma and Roshi at Fire Mountain. The Launch chapter that was uploaded before will follow after this one, slightly rewritten.**

**Anyways, last time we saw Roshi, he'd struck a deal with Bulma to grope her in exchange for putting out the fire at Fire Mountain. What will happen next? Read further to find out.**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inside Bulma's Briefs (A.K.A. Ploughing the Bunny)**

The dust was finally clearing, the once magnificent castle that housed the royal family of Fire Mountain in crumbles after Master Roshi's powerful Kamehameha stilled the land from the scorching fire that had plagued it for many years. And though the castle was gone, it could be rebuilt. In the rubble of the ruined kingdom, two adventurers sought for a very specific type of treasure.

"There's no way we can find the Dragon Ball now…" a small piglet muttered, his hands gloomily sheathed in his pockets. He kicked a pebble of cement that lied crumbled in front of him. To think this had been a grandiose castle only moments ago. He still couldn't believe the power that the old man possessed existed… It was out of this world!

"Sure we can, Oolong," the beautiful girl that stood alongside the pig protested. Dressed in a black bunny outfit, she pressed the device that she held in her left hand and waited for the radar to detect one of the magical spheres that they were looking for. She beamed brightly as it started beeping when it picked up on a signal. "There should be one about fifty paces to the west!" She was glad to have found the treasure so quickly. She needed to collect the orb and get out of here before that geezer wanted to collect her debt – fast! She also had a plan if they couldn't escape the old man, but she preferred to avoid owing that foul piggy anything if she could help it.

A few feet away from the duo, a wizened man contently watched the two as they scouted the debris. Master Roshi still couldn't believe the deal he'd struck with the nubile bunny girl. In exchange for using his power to put out a measly fire, the eye-catching girl that accompanied Son Gohan's kid had agreed to let him touch her breasts! They even made a pinky promise to seal the deal – the most sacred and holy of all promises! He chuckled joyously, humming in anticipation. The girl was turning out to be quite something. Only a few weeks earlier, he met her after she and young Goku returned his old friend Turtle to him. As a reward for helping his pal, he gifted Goku with the Flying Nimbus.

The girl, who had been reluctant to help Turtle, had asked for a present as well – the pretty jewelry he'd collected from the bottom of the sea that hung around his neck. Since she hadn't been very supportive of his friend, he asked her to show him her panty before he would part with his star-clad sphere. She hadn't complied; instead, she'd shown him her entire nether region! To this day, he remembered every nook and cranny of her young and tender folds. Even her pubic hair had been cut short! Afterwards, she'd even agreed to give him a blowjob in exchange for the star-clad orb. Suffice to say, numerous tissues had been wasted since then in remembrance of that day. And now she'd agreed to show him her tits as well… Oh, he was getting hard just thinking about it! Luckily, Roshi had taken an extra pair of pants with him, allowing him to cover his prick after he ripped his other trousers whilst powering up. Unfortunately, he hadn't brought more underwear, so his piston now nestled against his pants.

Although... something seemed off. Something was telling him to make sure to keep an eye on the girl. They'd struck a deal, and he would make sure he'd collect his winnings.

"There it is!" the girl in question – Bulma, as she was known by her friends – shouted with glee. She'd finally found her prize! "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… It's the seven-star Dragon Ball!" Bulma jumped repeatedly with excitement, orb in hand. "Hooray! Hooray!" All she had to do now was to take her place in her car and drive away as fast as she could! Confident in her abilities to outsmart the old pervert who wanted to touch her chest, she had no idea of the ordeal that would soon befall her.

* * *

"Wh- what happened to our car?!" Bulma sobbed as she eyed the broken automobile that used to be her vehicle. The tires had come loose and the doors and bumper were dented beyond recognition. "It's been totally wrecked!" Apparently, Goku had tried to imitate the old perv's Kamehameha and though he failed to conceive a blast with the same force as the withered geezer, he managed to generate enough energy to dismantle their only means of transportation. Bulma wailed. How were they going to give the old man the slip now?!

As if Kami heard Bulma's prayers, the Ox King offered the group his own car. "Really?!" Oh Ox-King, bless you and your oversized muscles! The monarch of Fire Mountain seized a capsule from his pocket and activated it. The vehicle appeared with a loud poof, accompanied by heavy smoke. It looked a bit old, but it was able to drive – and that was all that mattered! "This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Now all she had to do was urge the others into the car and get the hell away from here!

The group got into the car and prepared to make the voyage to find their last Dragon Ball. Using her trusty Dragon Radar, Bulma soon located the last orb. "Looks like it's located west of here. It looks pretty far, though." The group was heading westbound! Thanking the Ox-King and his daughter, Bulma prepared to press the gas pedal with her foot when…

_Thud. _

"Aren't you forgetting something…" an old, shaky voice whispered into her ear. Bulma felt shivers run down her back. It was the old pervert! She coyly asked what he meant. "Our important promise!"

"Heh heh…" Bulma laughed, but her chuckle lacked any joy. "So, you remembered, huh…?" She charily got out of the car. There was no escaping this one… She released a drawn-out groan from her throat. Though she would've preferred not to use it, plan B it was! There was no way she'd give the old man the pleasure of another sexual favor! Sucking his cock had been degrading. She was quite possibly the smartest teenager on this planet, not a toy for some perv's amusement! She turned her head to the eccentric old man and smiled innocently.

"J- just hold on a minute, okay?" Bulma asked the old man with the sweetest voice she could muster. Franticly, her eyes sought the little perv who was going to get her out of her pickle. She chuckled when she found the piglet she'd been looking for. "Oolong" – she beckoned the piggy towards her with her forefinger – "come here for a sec."

"Eh?!" Oolong was startled when Bulma snatched his hand and led him away from the group. "Wh- what?" What was going on? Why was Bulma so intent on speaking to him alone? They stopped behind one of the few broken walls that were still standing after that strange old man's energy beam. They were completely out of sight from their companions. Why were they so secluded, he wondered?

"Listen up…" Bulma whispered, leaning closer to the piglet, "I promised to let the old guy touch my boobs in exchange for putting out the fire so that we can get the Dragon Ball." She continued to bend down until she was at eyelevel with the piglet. "I want you to transform into me and let him touch your chest in my place!"

"Ieeeee?!" Oolong uttered fiery. "Y- you've gotta be kidding me! I've got nothing to do with this! Getting touched by an old guy is just as disgusting to me as it is to you!"

Proudly spoken by a shameless pervert who didn't waste any opportunity to spy on her, Bulma thought bitterly – and she didn't even know about Oolong's attempt to fondle her drugged body in her sleep only a few days ago! "Oh, I see. You want me to say pii pii again then?" Bulma grinned victoriously when Oolong prepared to protest, but then wisely kept his lips shut. Back when Oolong joined her and Goku's party in search of the Dragon Balls, she made sure to trick him into eating an invention of hers that gave him a sudden case of diarrhea each time she said the words _pii pii_. It made the piggy a tool to use as she saw fit. And right now, she needed him to transform and endure the old man's vile touches in her place!

_Thud._

"Eh?" Bulma yipped, feeling a sudden blunt object gingerly hit the back of her head. How strange… Had someone sneaked up behind them?

"I don't think so, girly," a seasoned voice chastised her.

"Kyaa!" Bulma jumped in surprise. That voice! She felt her breath hitch as she turned around, coming face to face with… "Old man?!" Why was he here? "I- I thought I told you to wait?"

Master Roshi shrugged. So… the bunny girl had planned to trick him. It seemed he was right to trust his gut that something fishy was going on. His eyes narrowed on the small piglet. Who knew that such a strange creature would be able to transform into anything he wanted? The world sure was a strange place. He wondered whether there were any girls who had that ability. A girl that could transform into other women... that could come in handy, he thought perversely. "I think it would be best for you to join your friends, young man."

"Y- yes sir!" In all honesty, Oolong would've loved to have stayed and watch the old geezer fondle Bulma's boobies, but he knew better than to argue with a man that could summon that weird blue energy of destruction whenever he wanted. "I'll get out of your way then!" He practically sprinted away from the duo, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Oo- Oolong!" Bulma screamed after the darting piglet, a slight panic in her voice. "Come back right this instant!" He never came back… Her eyes hesitantly trailed from the disappearing piggy to the old pervert who expected to touch her chest. "H- hey there…I told you to wait, you silly old man. Haha… ha…" She groaned. This was the worst…

"I thought you were taking too long, bunny girl. I was worried you were planning to get out of our deal." And he had been right to worry, it seemed! Kids these days... How dare she try to break the holy pinky promise! "We made a promise, bunny girl."

"Don't remind me..." Bulma whimpered with her head dropped low. So close… She'd been so close to evade the old man's perverted desires this time. She glared at the rotten senior with disdain. Was there really no way out? Did she really have to let this hopeless geezer touch her chest?! After last time, she really didn't give the perv the satisfaction. Her genius mind worked overtime to come up with a plan to escape her ordeal, but she found no viable solution. "Fine!" she stated with annoyance, audibly gritting her teeth. If there was no way out, she'd rather get it over with quick! "I'll do it..."

Master Roshi mouthed a faint "Yes!" underneath his breath. After all this time, it was finally happening! His lips pursed as he eyed the bunny girl's cleavage. They looked so soft and smooth~! After decades of trying but failing, he was going to touch another marvelous pair of knockers so soon after groping Mai's luscious pair! And not just any pair, but the tits of the incredible girl who'd reawakened his urges! Life sure was great lately.

Silence filled the air around them. Bulma saw the old man look at her in anticipation, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He looked pathetic… He truly was someone far below her standards. A startling realization hit her. After this, he would've seen everything. From head to toe, all he had to do was close his eyes to remember her naked body. It was a chilling thought… Even more chilling a thought was what an old eccentric geezer like him would do to her once she exposed herself to him. She still remembered what he'd tried to pull last time. If it hadn't been for Goku, the old man would've... Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You'll only touch them, right?"

"Yes!" he promised. Though, in all honesty, he would have said whatever she wanted to hear as long as it meant the removal of the cups hiding her tits. Already, he could feel his penis tent against his fresh pair of pants. "Of course! N- now please! Please let me touch them!

His assurance did make Bulma feel better – even if only a little. "T-then…" Bulma swallowed her anxiety down her throat, a red hue filling her cheeks. The feeling reminded her of the time he wanted her to show him her underwear. She heard his breath hitch in anticipation of the unveiling of her bosom. _Come on, Bulma. Keep it together, _she urged herself. All she had to do was show him her tits, endure his corrupted touches for a couple of seconds, and get the hell out of here. But if it was truly that simple, why did she hear her heart beat so franticly into her ears?

"Is something wrong?" Master Roshi asked, noticing her hesitance. "If you need some help, I'll be happy to lower the cups myself. Heh heh!"

"Tch!" Bulma groaned, gritting her teeth. What a filthy pervert! That was the last straw! She wanted this geezer out of her life forever! If a flash of her knockers was all it took to accomplish that then...! Her hands came up to the cups of her bunny outfit and unwaveringly yanked them down. "Here!"

"Uhn...! Knn...! Ehhhhh...!" Master Roshi stammered incoherently as the teen's breasts were exposed for his pleasure. They came into view with a generous wobble as the caps of her outfit came down. His hands trembled overzealously at his sides, but his posture remained as stiff as a statue, as if he did not know how to proceed after the bunny girl granted him such a boon. Her jugs looked so round and nice, he thought as they joggled into place. They were quite large and full compared to her taut physique, but not overgrown. And not an inch of sagging~! The peachy tips that crested the mounds complimented the milky-white flesh perfectly! A line of blood dribbled down his excited, overworking nostrils. What a wondrous pair of boobies~!

"Ti... Ti...!" He watched her delectable chest with an increasing sense of heat. His heart was beating franticly. Sweat rolled down his head as he huffed and puffed, huffed and puffed, huffed and puffed until he could huff and puff no longer! "Tits!" His hands surged up to claim the marvelous jugs without any warning, lunging his arms with a sense of urgency as if the enticing mounds could disappear at a moment's notice. His fingers sunk into her pliable skin, squeezing her supple bosom to test the suppleness. "TITS!"

_"Hnn…!"_ Bulma whimpered from his sudden advancement, unprepared for his sudden groping of her sensitive chest. The hands at her sides tightened into fist in an effort to restrain her urges to pull herself away from the old man. "Pervert…" she stated, gritting her teeth. What had she done to deserve this?!

Master Roshi hollered mischievously. Pervert was a title he would wear with pride if it meant handling such wondrous boobies! Excitingly, he slipped his hands to the undersides of her tits and pressed them up to test their weight. "So heavy~! Heh heh!"

Bulma whined when his thumb began to flicker against her left nipple. Goosebumps ran down her body when the geezer coiled the erect tip with his fingers as if it was the dial of a radio. His large hands filled her breasts much easier than her own during the long, lonely nights she'd experienced while searching for the Dragon Balls. It… didn't feel bad… No! She refused to think like that! She would not enjoy this, dammit! She shook her head and closed her eyes to try and block the old man's efforts from her mind. Unfortunately, before she could help herself, a moan escaped from her lips.

Master Roshi reveled at the amazing texture of the bunny girl's chest. His lecherous antics were on full display! After getting several glimpses of her pussy back at the ocean, he now finally had access to her titties as well! He pawed at her breasts as if he was a cat playing with a treat. He cupped, prodded and squeezed the wonderful globes with endless vigor. His eyes followed her tits as he began to press them up, down, together and apart. Each time he released his hold on her knockers, he'd revel as they wobbled back into place. Oh yes, these were the firm, supple breasts of a young woman! He licked his lips whilst his thumb scraped past her erect nipple. It looked so nice and inviting…

Though they hadn't agreed on a specific period of time that she'd allow him to have his immoral hands on her breasts – which Bulma now sorely regretted – she figured she'd given the old perv's hopeless hankerings more than enough time touching her bosom – much more than he deserved even, especially after what she had to do last time! She was about to pull the pathetic geezer off her when... "Kyaa!" Bulma screeched when something rough and slimy scraped past her nipple. Was that his...?! She opened her eyes to the nauseating sight of the old man coiling his tongue over her nipples. Her cheeks flushed to the color of a tomato in a mixture of anger and shame. "No!" Her hands came up to defiantly push the perv away from her chest, but he was far too steadfast. He didn't even react when she began to knock her fist onto his head! "This... This isn't part of the deal!"

"We agreed that I could touch your tits," Roshi murmured between the many swathes of his tongue. "I never said I was going to touch you with only my hands! Heh heh!" Though he kept his tongue on her areola most of the time, he'd often slather his oral muscle over her creamy skin. Indeed, it seemed his real objective was to mantle her entire breast in his saliva!

This couldn't be happening... Why was it so hard to push him away? His strength far exceeded her own. Bulma had no choice other than humoring his lustful yearnings.

Master Roshi felt the bunny girl's hands on his shoulders loosen in their attempts to fend him off, acknowledging her fate to endure his gooey brushes. When he licked the underside of her right knocker, his nose nuzzled against her nipple; the teen mewled from the sudden titillation. He grinned haughtily. She wasn't trying to dislodge him anymore. She'd dropped her guard! Taking advantage of the bunny girl's disheartened acceptance of her situation, he surprised her by soaring his head and parting his mouth to claim her nipple between his lips. With his lips secured tightly around the peachy tip, he began to suck on it as a baby desperate for nourishment.

"N- no!" Bulma wailed somberly. Her fingers tightened around the hermit's shoulders from the sudden suction. Now the geezer had begun to suck on them too?! Bulma was forced to tolerate the pathetic old perv's sipping of her erect peaks. An old man was sucking her tits! She squirmed and wiggled to escape from the geezer's hold, but he was relentless! "W- what are you doing?!"

Even worse than having a shameless pervert nursing on her teat was the sickening realization that the disgusting perv's assault on her bosom had roused her. She grimaced when she noticed the dampening of her panty against her leaking sex. It seemed her body did not care that it was a hopeless, wrinkled old geezer who had awakened those stirrings. She squirmed her legs together in an attempt to hide her arousal from his perverted eyes. Who knew what an immoral debauchee like him would try to do if he found out he'd gotten her heated?! "No!" This couldn't be happening! This had to stop! "L- let go!"

Perhaps it was a moan that reluctantly climbed out of Bulma's throat or perhaps it were his honed senses that detected the stimulation of her nether region; whatever it was, Master Roshi listened to her request and removed his lips from her erect peak. He eyed the bunny girl; she was flushed red with embarrassment, sweating profusely, and slightly out of breath. She was so flustered that she refused to meet his gaze, her eyes staring aimlessly at her feet. Now that he had forced himself off of her glorious jugs, he noticed just how heated he had become himself. He felt his prick throb relentlessly against the fabric of his pants. What to do, what to do? Back when they made their deal, he truly had intended to only grope her knockers. But now that his arousal had been stirred by the bunny girl's amazing body – he eyeballed her incredible tits – well, what else was he supposed to do?

Bulma thought her ordeal was over when the shameless perv stepped backwards. She released an extended sigh of relief. "Finally done, huh…" she muttered with contempt. "I swear, you should be ashamed of yourself, old man," she lectured him. Asking to see her underwear, ordering her to take his cock between her lips, and now this... he was such a vile perv. "Taking advantage of a young woman like me..." All she wanted to do now was to tuck her breasts away, forget this ever happened and return to her friends. Bulma shamefully admitted to herself that she felt heated enough that she'd have to park the car once she was a safe distance from this foul geezer to _take care_ of her yearnings, but all she wanted to do now was leave before the old man tried to do the unthinkable again. Before she could hide her jugs, however, the sound of something unzipping reached her ears. "Huh?" What was that disgusting, ancient guy doing now? Her eyes roamed towards the old man, but when she noticed what he'd done, she inhaled sharply and screamed in shock. "W- why are you naked?!" she asked with notable worry in her voice. And how had he unclothed himself so swiftly?!

"Sorry about that. It looks like you got me all worked up, bunny girl. Heh heh!" He pointed to his crotch. "As you can imagine, I felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden."

Bulma couldn't help but leer down at where he was pointing. She gasped in awe. "Wh- what are you doing?!" she yelped in disbelief as she stared at his long cock. Once again, she was perplexed by his length and girth. In all honesty, it wasn't _that_ freakishly big, but compared to the few she'd seen... It looked massive. But... what was he planning to do with it? "P- put that thing away...!" She apprehensively took a step back. He... he couldn't actually be trying to finish what he started the day they met, right?

"You've done so much for me already, bunny girl. Please allow this old man one final request." His cheeks were bright red, his teeth on full display as he presented her a foul, perverted grin that betrayed his dark intentions. Drool dribbled down from the sides of his lower lip. "Heh heh!" He took a step towards the girl, which was quickly followed by another.

Bulma shuddered at his sleazy laugh and matched his forward step with a backward one. "H- hey now…" Even when hidden behind his shades, she could tell his eyes were locked onto her barren chest as they joggled in line with her steps. For a short while, their movements were like a dance – Roshi would saunter forth, and Bulma would trail back. It wasn't long, however, until disaster struck. Keeping her eyes on the old man to make sure he stayed a safe distance away from her, Bulma failed to notice the rubble of broken stones beneath her. "Whaaa…!" Bulma gawkily tried to steady herself as she threatened to trip over the pebbles, arms flailing helplessly, but it was not to be. After a few seconds of strenuous efforts, she fell down with a thud.

"Ouch…!" she sobbed. Her buttocks were flaming. She fell right on her heinie… Of course, such a meager rush of pain was forgotten the moment she realized the vile, naked pervert was still striding towards her. "Ah! D- don't come any closer!" She used her feet and hands to slide herself away from the man, but he was much faster and threatened to catch up! "W- we had a deal, didn't we?" She shrieked when she noticed his cock inches away from her face!

Roshi gulped audibly. She was at eyelevel with his piston... again. With such a nimble girl down in front of him, tits out for his viewing pleasure, it would not take long for him to cum by his own hand. The thought was a pleasant one. Yet, it seemed to be such a waste to do so when there were... _other_ methods to reach fulfillment.

A sly, perverted chuckle put Bulma on edge. She watched how the old geezer thrust his hips forward. His penis was rushing toward her! Was he aiming for her mouth?! What was he thinking?! Was he planning on slipping _that_ between her lips again?!

"Wait! Wait!" Bulma's hands franticly came up to catch the approaching cock to successfully impede its progress.

"Agn...!" The sudden capture of his prick made Roshi come to an abrupt stop. It felt so good to have a hand other than his own around his cock. A shiver ran down his spine as her hot breath touched his cock.

Bulma breathed with relief. It seemed she'd managed to halt the old man's advancement! Although, so close to her nose, she could not help but note the somewhat foul smell of his dick… Instinctively, she bended it upwards to widen the distance between his odor and her nostrils.

"Ha… Hah hah…" Bulma laughed in both relief and anguish at her current situation. It seemed she had saved her jaw from dislocating. Of course, now she was left with the old perv's big, sizzling piston in her hands. While she held his dick up, the pre-cum that was ousted from the stiff rod leaked down until she felt it run down her hands. Just what was she supposed to do with it? Had it been up to her, she'd let go of the geezer's disgusting prick and walk away from him, but something told her he would stuff her mouth full the moment she released his cock from her grasp. Was she supposed to rub it then? It would be much more than the vile perv deserved, but... she had the feeling it was either this or her mouth… and after all she had to endure last time, she really didn't want him in her mouth again... _I don't have a choice… I have to do this!_

"Ugn! B- bunny girl…" Master Roshi grunted when the luscious girl down in front of him hesitantly began to stroke him. Somewhat gawkily at first, not used to have to use two hands to jerk someone off, she wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft – right hand on top and the left close to the base – and proceeded to let them rise and fall around his cock. She'd heft her hands till her top forefinger scraped past the sodden, bulbous part of his glans and then sunk back down to the base. It was easy enough. As she got the hang of it, it really was no different than when she'd jacked off her smaller-sized bedpartners. With her growing confidence, he felt her movements that were once gingerly replaced by gutsy jerking motions. And all the while, Master Roshi grunted and groaned like an old man dying.

"Th- there, there, old man. This is nice, right?" Bulma spoke soothingly. "There's no need to press this thing anywhere else than between my magic hands. Wouldn't you agree?" The old perv nodded hesitantly. She cheered inwardly. It seemed her jaw had been saved this time!

Despite the bravado with which she spoke, Bulma suspiciously leered at his prick as her hands bobbed up and down the old man's rigid staff. He was overly excited, she thought as more and more pre-cum dibbled from the tip of his throbbing cock. It was pulsing so eagerly. She figured it wouldn't take long for him to... A chilling thought crossed her mind. What if something revolting shot out without warning? She still remembered the embarrassment she felt from when Goku found her doused in the perv's pearly whites, and she'd rather avoid that outcome this time.

The thought of ejaculating over the bunny girl's pretty face without alerting her had crossed Master Roshi's mind. He could imagine her mouth agape, shrieking in shock, eyes closed helplessly as wad after wad of sperm shot out of his piston to paint her helpless face and tits in white... The sheer thought of it... It was too much! He could feel his lust start to cloud his judgment. His breathing accelerated and he could swear he was starting to feel so heated that steam shot out of his nostrils. Just like the first time with the bunny girl and with Mai, his perverted urges were starting to overwhelm him! If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer!

"Kyaa!" Bulma could not be blamed for her sudden screech when she was pressed down to be laid on all fours. What happened? One moment she was begrudgingly bobbing her hands around the old man's shaft, the next she found herself down on the ground. And where had that geezer gone to?! A sudden sound of movement behind put her on high alert. How had the old man gotten behind her so fast?! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when…

"H- hey!" Bulma squirmed when her ass was raised up. The white cotton tail that adorned her butt wiggled franticly. "W- what do you think you're- Aaagh!" Bulma released a horrified scream when the old geezer seized the lowest part of her leotard and yanked it apart to her horror. The leotard and tights covering her loins ruptured with an audible shred to reveal her blue panty to the old man's perverted eyes, drenched from the many tears of arousal that leaked from her cunt. What the hell was he thinking?! She was about to oppose his deplorable actions when he suddenly dashed forward and pressed his nose against her covered snatch. Was he going to smell her…?! "Nooo!" He was so dirty! She couldn't believe he wanted to smell her _there_! The shameless perv was far too kinky for her liking!

Master Roshi took a long, drawn-out whiff. Her female-arousal-filled scent satiated his senses. The aroma clouded his tainted mind even further. High on her fragrance, he could contain himself no longer. This was the nimble girl who, after decades of failures, had presented herself that fateful day at the ocean. She was the one who had reawakened his dormant urges. The one who'd shown him he was still alive! Of all the women in the world, he needed to have _her_! He needed to claim _her_! He needed to fuck _her_! "I… I can't wait any longer, bunny girl! I'm going to stick it inside you!"

"W- whaat?" Did he just say...?! Bulma yelped when the shameless perv got down on his knees and tore her panty off with the ease of ripping off a band-aid. "H- hey!" She felt him loom closer when he began to guide his cock towards her swollen folds. Her eyes enlarged in panic, and she shook her head franticly. "D- don't!"

"Heh heh…" Roshi was no longer listening. Not in a million years would he have expected him and the girl he met a few weeks ago together like this. Sure, he'd fantasized about it, but to actually be on the verge of intertwinement… Hastily, he angled his cock against the girl's entrance. Even before pressing against her, he could feel the sizzling heat that radiated from her snatch that told him how ready she was for him! "Heh heh!"

Bulma noticeably tensed when she felt him nuzzle against her slit. She turned her head in his direction in a frenzy. "Please! You…! You can't…!" she beseeched him, trying – but failing – to wriggle out of the pervert's hold. With his size, he'd..! "You'll break me!" Her pleading sapphire eyes tried to find his, hidden behind his shades, but she saw nothing but a hopelessly-overexcited pervert staring back at her; his cheeks were flushed bright red, sweat rolled down his bald head and his glasses had fogged as a result of his own body heat. He only laughed perversely as another nosebleed started to dribble down his nostrils. The incorrigible perv had lost all sense of reason. No... this was what she'd been afraid of back when she showed him her tits! And this time, Goku wasn't showing up to save her!

"Heh heh!" Roshi's free hand had slid over Bulma's tight back end to keep her in place. Kami, how badly he wanted this… Ever since she showed him her pussy back at the beach, this girl had been on his mind. Now he'd finally been granted the opportunity to fuck the girl. It was as clear as day since the day they met. This bunny girl was the exciting woman he'd been waiting for for decades and he would not wait a second longer to puncture her. "Heh heh!" He lined his cock in alignment with Bulma's drenched slit. This was it. He was finally going to fuck the bunny girl! "Heh heh!"

"_Ahh!_" Bulma's hands tightened themselves into fists when Roshi began to apply some pressure, readying herself for incoming sex. She braced herself and closed her eyes. There was no getting out! All she could do was endure! Roshi watched breathlessly as he pressed his cock inside the shapely girl. She grunted and gasped as she spread around his length. The engorged lips slowly gave way, the incoming piston pressing them inwards before they yielded. Her gathered juices helped, but it wasn't enough to allow one quick, smooth push into her corridor. Bulma couldn't believe it. The old perv... The old perv was inside her... The old perv was _fucking_ her! "N- nooo!"

Bulma held her breath as the old man slowly sunk into her and gulped nervously. How was she supposed to handle this? He was much thicker than her other bedpartners. He spread her to the point she thought her folds were going to tear! She had never been spread this wide before! _"Ah! Fuck_!" She took her right hand off of the ground and placed her index and middle finger against her stretching folds – index finger on the left lip and middle finger on the right – and used them to spread her hole a bit wider for easier insertion.

Bulma's initiative worked and a moan escaped Roshi's lips when his mushroom-like tip fully delved into the teen's secreting walls. "Wow! You're so tight, bunny girl!" he spoke in his delectation. How was she so tight? She was as tight as Mai, who was a virgin for crying out loud! And so… warm! The slick and sizzling sensation of anchoring into Bulma was almost overwhelming! "Bunny girl, this is your… your PUSSY! I'm finally inside your pussy!" The old hermit had to fight the determined muscles in his body that wanted him to anchor himself through one fell swoop, and readied himself for a slow voyage.

"T- take…! Take it...! Oh Kami…!" Was he ever going to bottom out?! Not only did he spread her more than she ever thought possible, he reached much deeper than anyone who had come before. "Take... it out...! You… You're too…!" TOO BIG! Bulma felt like she could scream those words, but the pain she experienced snagged her capability to speak. She felt her nails penetrate her skin as a reaction to the staggering pain she had no choice but to endure. Sweat trickled down her head. It couldn't be normal to get pushed to the limit like this, could it?

When Roshi had two of his nine inches left to obtrude, he felt himself thump against a noticeable barrier. "Ahn… Fuck!" Bulma whimpered in pain beneath him. "It- it hurts!" It seems she'd never taken anyone or anything this deep before, inexperienced with cervical penetration. "You… you're in too deep!"

Even in his current state, though he wished he could embed himself inside the bunny girl completely, Roshi knew better than to pressure her cervix any further and respected her wishes. When he began to withdraw, he heard the teen sigh with relief. He drew his hips back until only the head of his prick remained nestled inside the teen's wonderful corridor. Kami, she felt amazing! Even without any movement, he felt awes surround his tip that left him breathless. He couldn't wait anymore! He needed more of the sensations that she bestowed upon him! "I'm going to move now, bunny girl!"

Bulma tensed at his remark. She had regained some composure now that she felt unstuffed, but she still showed signs of fatigue. Even taking the old perv in once had been exhaustive. How was she supposed to handle him in quick succession? "Mo… move slow…" she pleaded. "Please move slow!"

"Don't worry, bunny girl! I'll take good care of you!" Roshi respected her wishes… at first. Keeping his hands fastened around her hips, he made smooth and controlled stabs into her, enjoying the grunts from the teen beneath him each time he knocked against her cervix. He loved the slick sounds of his cock as it drove through her sleek, constricting walls. It wasn't long, however, before he could no longer contain himself. "Bunny girl!" Experiencing amazing thrills, the velocity of his hips build up with each successful thrust. He felt his testicles rattle against her clit each time he clashed against her.

"Kyaaa!" Bulma cried once the old man began a relentless assault on her insides. Each time his groin collided with the cushions of her ass, she was propelled forward as the old man recoiled, only for him to ram himself back inside her until he jolted against the entryway to her womb. Her dangled tits shook uncontrollably beneath her. "Slow…! Slow down…!" she begged in pain. "Please slow down!" Tears emerged from the corner of her eyes. Picking one closed fist off the ground, she arranged her hand on his progressing pelvis in an attempt to push him out of her, but the old man resumed his advancement as if she wasn't even trying. How did he retain all that strength and stamina at his age?!

"Oh Kami! I can't believe I'm finally fucking you, bunny girl!" Roshi licked his dry lips as he eyed his shaft behind his shades as it sheathed into the delectable girl beneath her round, taut posterior. Her teenage pussy felt just like he imagined it – perhaps even better! She wrapped so tight around him and refused to let go! "Ever since you showed me your pussy back when we first met, I've fantasized about sticking my dick inside it!" he confessed with glee. Now that fantasy had become reality, he wanted to fuck the girl as hard and long as he could.

"N- no! Don't say that!" Bulma sobbed, hiccupping helplessly as the old man behind her smacked his hips against her buttocks time and time again. She'd never meant to show the shameless pervert that region in the first place! It had all been that stupid Goku's fault! Why did he have to take off her panty that day of all days?! "I never even wanted to show that to you!" She wailed each time his bulbous tip collided with her cervix. She had long since given up on her feeble endeavors to dislodge the pervert from her depths.

"Oh Kami, bunny girl," Master Roshi murmured lustfully with bated breath. His right hand left her waist to slide over one of her dangling breasts. With gravity causing the mound to hang, he could enjoy its weight to the fullest, squeezing the supple globe joyously. The pliable flesh was so malleable in his callous hand. This teen's body was just perfect! He lowered his upper body to align his head next to the teen's, his pecs mashing against Bulma's back. "This body of yours..." he whispered sultrily, his tongue licking her earlobe "... I could fuck it forever."

Bulma's sapphire eyes widened in shock when the old man guided her head to his until their lips connected, her screeches of surprise and disgust muffed against his mouth. She felt his tongue slip into hers to wriggle against her own. Were they even kissing now?! Bulma closed her eyes and flinched, but she did not stop the kiss. He continued to tongue her until he pulled away to nibble her ear. Why, she wondered? It was so confusing. It felt so uncomfortable, yet she could not deny the rush of pleasure that was starting to appear each time he bumped against the entryway to her womb. How did something so painful feel so good?! She couldn't help the moan that crawled from her throat as the old man's hands returned to her waist and his balls began to pulverize her erect clit. She unheedingly began to coil her hips around the old man's mighty cock to receive even more pleasure.

"Oh no..." Bulma wept when she felt treacherous stirrings arise. Why?! Why was the old man making her feel so good? "Ugh~!" She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to muffle her endless rain of moans. Though she hated everything about the old man; from his corrupt morals all the way to his withered, wrinkled body, she could not deny the rush of pleasure that ran through her each time he jerked against her. Oh Kami... A shameful thought occurred to the teen beauty that sent shivers down her spine. Was the shameless pervert going to make her cum?

"Heh heh! This is amazing...!" Roshi loved fucking the bunny girl. He loved her pretty face. He loved her delicious body. But most of all, he loved the sound of his groin banging against the girl's ass while she was lost to the world, blown away by his vigor. She was so nice and tight! She wrapped around his cock and refused to let go! "Take this! And this!"

_Smack! Smack!_

_"Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Kyaaa!" _Bulma couldn't believe how good the old man's cock made her feel as she basked in its glory. Her mouth stood agape, her tongue stuck out of her mouth, gasping each time she felt the old man's testicles grace against her clit. It felt so good! She didn't want to admit it, but the geezer was leaving her breathless!

"Ooohoooo!" Roshi roared, his head lolling back. "You're really starting to clamp down!"

Of course, Bulma was not the only one who experienced gratification. As an old hermit who usually had to settle for his own hand after reading his porn collection, fucking a quality minx like Bulma left Roshi overcome with perverted urges. Mai was the first women he'd bedded in decades. Fucking a woman was still an overwhelming sensation for him. He angled his head to the side in an attempt to watch her knockers. He loved the sounds the girl was making, loved knowing that her delicious tits swayed wildly from his thrusts, but in their current position, he couldn't see them flounder in their full glory. He imagined her jugs bouncing erratically, her peachy nipples stiff like never before. Though he loved how the teen made him feel, his perverted ego that had allowed him to get this far with the teen stunner in the first place demanded compensation for its accomplishments – a big and bouncy compensation!

"Huh...?" All of a sudden, the old perv had come to a stop. Bulma didn't mind his respite and exhaled with relief. She finally had a chance to catch her breath and regain some of her composure. "Waaaa...!" Bulma yipped when she suddenly felt unstuffed as only the tip of his rock-hard piston remained cuddled between her lips until that part, too, was evacuated. After feeling overfilled for so long, Bulma welcomed the feeling of relief that came over her. Flushed and drenched in sweat, she huffed and puffed arduously from her ordeal.

Of course, Bulma was kidding herself if she thought the pervert would be done with her before reaching his climax. "Kyaaa!" she shrieked when she was flipped onto her back. What now?! Dazedly, she eyed the perv's rock-hard staff, still throbbing with desire... She had almost forgotten how big it was. Had that really been inside of her? It was difficult to fathom.

Master Roshi watched the bunny girl with pride. Mantled in perspiration and winded like never before, she was ready for the finishing blow. Then again, so was he! He eyed the saturated lips that his cock had pierced from behind his shades. It was his first good look at her young and tender marvel since she showed it to him back when they first met. Now soaked and swollen from their little adventure together, the view was even better than back then! Though the girl herself had far too much pride to admit it, her body did not lie. Leaking arousal in a steady stream, the bunny girl's pussy was begging him to plunge himself back inside. And Master Roshi would eagerly comply such a simple request!

He curved his knees in front of her, grabbed her ankles and spread them over his thighs, placing her feet against his buttocks. She mewled when his tip brushed over her slit. "You- you want to go again?!" He didn't answer; he only laughed perversely in confirmation. Angling himself against her pussy, his hands snatched the sides of her waist and pulled her towards him until he anchored himself as far as he could. The bunny girl took him in with a great wail, her back arching, her jugs rising and her hands seizing his wrists, her nails scathing his skin.

"Kyaa...!" The insertion was much easier the second time. Bulma loathed the thought that her walls had spread so much that she could now accommodate the old man with hardly any stalls. She felt each pulse of his cock as it delved into her hypersensitive depths. "Ugh…!"

In no time at all, Master Roshi resumed his previous pace. Pulling her towards him each time he thrusted forward, their new position had the desired effect. "Heh heh! Heh heh!" With the teen's knockers now in front, they shook and wobbled uncontrollably for his amusement while he pushed and pulled with all his might. "I love your amazing tits, bunny girl! They're going boing, boing, boing! Heh heh!"

"No! Don't say such things!" Bulma wished she could use one of her arms to hide her wobbling chest from the old perv's eager eyes, but she feared that she'd get overwhelmed by the geezer's force if she let go of his wrists. Without holding onto him for support, she would have been launched ten feet away by the strength of his thrusts! Naturally, Bulma wouldn't actually get propelled several feet forward, but it sure felt like she would! She felt the release she'd been so close to return to her as if it'd never left. Except this time, the old perv showed no signs of stopping! It kept building and building as if it was the awakening of a slumbering volcano!

"I can feel how much you like it, bunny girl! Heh heh! You're wrapping so tight around me! Doesn't it make you wish we could go on forever?!" Holding her tightly, he pounded relentlessly at her pussy. "Tell me, bunny girl. Tell me you want to me to continue fucking you forever!" The turtle hermit had become mesmerized by every facet of the bunny girl's shapely body. The scorching, tight feeling of her pussy as it gripped his cock. The way her tits floundered in line with his thrusts. Her beautiful face flushed and drenched in sweat. And the endless series of moans that escaped her agape mouth. It all compelled him to fuck her senseless.

Unfortunately, noting lasted forever, and the Turtle Hermit knew he had to concede soon. His balls had lifted, and he realized he wouldn't last much longer. In or out? On one hand, it would be pure bliss to pull out and cover the bunny girl's pretty face and tits with his spunk and store the picture in his memory banks to remember for the rest of his days; on the other hand... How was he supposed to pull out when it felt so wonderful around his prick?!

"Noo!" Bulma's head shook shamefully in denial, but her body revealed her true disposition towards the many wonders that the old geezer bestowed upon her. She could not cum! If she came now, she'd never hear the end of it! Her efforts, however, would prove to be futile. "Nooo!" she wept when she finally came around the thrusting dick. Her back arched and her juices gushed over the pervert's penis, balls and thighs. Against her own wishes, she came harder than ever before! Her walls collapsed around the long piston in an effort to keep it trapped deep inside of her. The old fart... had made her cum! "Noooooo!"

"Ooooooooh!" Master Roshi couldn't believe how narrow the young woman's corridor had become. "So tight!" She was so snug~! It felt like his manhood could snap off at any moment. She was cumming, even if she didn't have the will to announce it. Nevertheless, he persisted, fucking the bunny girl with all he had. To keep the momentum going with the teen so compact around him, he mobilized all of his strength and spirit and upped the pace.

"Oh Kami! Oh Kami!" she sobbed. She was cumming so hard! She'd never felt something this intense before! It felt like her orgasm had spread from her abdomen to her whole body! Why?! Why was she cumming so hard?!

Of course, with the teen so tight and wrapped around him, begging him for a wad of his precious seeds, Master Roshi couldn't handle much more for long. "Ugh...! Bunny girl!" He didn't want this to end, but he was at his limit. Why?! Why did it ever have to end?! Oh, if only he could spend the rest of his immortal days fucking this bunny girl's heavenly cunt! His strong, powerful thrusts were replaced by weak, meager pokes of his hips that were expected of a man his age. He was at his limit! "I'm... I'm going to…cum...!" Pushing himself in Bulma's compressed cavern as deep as he could, he ejected his sperm with a heavy grunt. "... Inside!"

"Huh?!" Bulma yelped when she felt his jizz fill her womb. Was he…?! "Inside?!" she screeched. "Nooo!" The only thing that was worse than the old man shooting bullet after bullet of cum into her womb was how good it felt to receive them! Her entire body trashed wildly, her muscles spasming uncontrollably. This was, without a doubt, the biggest orgasm she ever experienced!

Though it hadn't been that long since his last discharge, Roshi expelled an ample amount of semen past Bulma's cervix. It seemed that the young girl had made him feel so heated, his testicles had worked double time to produce enough seeds to fill her with his pearly whites. His intense orgasm affected him severally. He felt his strength sap away until he could no longer keep himself upwards, landing on top of the bunny girl, his head settling on her supple, squelched jugs whilst he flooded her insides. This feeling... He was cumming inside... BULMA!

Despite her situation, Bulma moaned reluctantly from the pervert's ejection inside of her. It helped augment her already intense orgasm even further! Yet, she couldn't help but wonder how much longer he was going to spurt his seeds inside of her? He just kept shooting inside her womb! She registered each pulse of his leaking cock inside of her constricting cunt and each thump was accompanied by a healthy dose of seeds to cloud her uterus in white. He was overflooding her with sperm! After what felt like forever, she finally felt his large, spraying cock come to a stop.

Due to his endurance developed as a marital artist, Master Roshi recovered rather quickly from his splendid orgasm. Yet, he made no effort to pluck himself off of the teen's bosom. He was comfortable with spending the rest of his days with his head on the bunny girl's marvelous boobs. They were so comfortable. Like two fluffy pillows~!

For a short while, Bulma was content with letting the eccentric perv rest atop of her chest. Her mind was in shambles, overwhelmed by the many surges of pleasure that it had to endure. However, as she recovered from her tiredness, so did her sense of reason. "G- get off me, you dirty old man!" With the first ounce of strength that returned to her body, Bulma placed her hands on the perv's wrinkled shoulders and pushed the geezer off her. With her second ounce of strength, she finally hid her breasts away from the perv's eyes. She had more than enough of his indecent antics. She whimpered when she felt his cum drib out of her leaking cunt, mixed with her own juices. "Ugh..." Why did he have to cum inside? It wasn't like she expected his blunder to have any consequences for her – he looked ancient, after all – but the mere thought of such a disgusting old man shooting his jizz into her revolted her. Perhaps the only thing more shameful than the old geezer's eruption inside her was her own climax...

Of course, Bulma should've been more worried. Had it not been for Roshi's decision to use his ki again to sterilize his seeds, the very potent seeds shot inside her very fertile womb could've had disastrous consequences...

Meanwhile, Master Roshi got up to recover his clothes. He felt more fulfilled than he had in decades. Not even Mai had made him feel this good. After all this time, he finally managed to bed the pretty young thing from the beach. "I live a blessed life. I feel so alive!" Although, he wished she wouldn't be such a prude and hide her tits from him. He would've liked to watch them shake for a little while longer.

Bulma barely managed to cover the tear he'd made in her pantyhose by knotting her ruptured leotard back together. The solution wasn't perfect, and she would have to make a swift dash to the car to hide her shame, but it would do. Of course, getting her snatch to stop leaking the semen the old perv had ousted into her was a different story. She felt the milky liquid run down her legs, pasting her tights to her skin. "Eeeeew..." she sniveled, cussing her faith. Of all the humiliation she experienced since starting her journey for the Dragon Balls, getting fucked behind a broken wall by the vilest, most perverted old geezer she ever met reigned supreme undisputedly. Followed closely by the time she had to suck him off, of course... Twice; she'd now been intimate twice with the foul perv. And this time they'd even... fucked... The thought sent shivers down her spine. And did he really have to stick his tongue down her throat?

At least she never had to see this old man again. The thought filled her with some comfort. Unfortunately, fate had different plans in store for her. Roshi and Bulma would meet again..._ intimately_.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Bulma and Roshi, a small frame puffed exasperatedly, leaning against a nearby wall with one hand. His other hand still grasped his ever-withering pickle. The wall he was leaning against was covered in white liquid; proof of his taxing efforts. Each burst of white – of which he had just unloaded the fourth and final dosage – had been brought about from watching the hottest girl he'd ever seen get ravaged by an erratic geezer. "Fucking old man..." the small, curled-tailed shadow cussed with disdain and jealousy.

After Roshi sent him away, Oolong had made his way back to Goku and the others, but right before he had trekked all the way back, he'd decided to take his chances and snuck back to the duo in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Bulma's knockers. He wasn't prepared for all he got to see. Before he knew it, he had become the voyeur to Bulma and the old man's erotic adventure, pants down by his ankles whilst he bobbed his prickle to release load after load at the sight of Bulma's terrific and barren body in all those compromising positions.

Oh if only his plan with the sleeping pills had worked... Then he could've been the one enjoying Bulma's body like that. Why couldn't he be so lucky, he wept to the heavens, his tears muffled only by the occasional "Oink, oink..."

Always a piglet, never the boar...

* * *

As for Master Roshi... Well, his story was only just beginning. He'd covertly slipped the bunny girl's blue panty in his pocket back when he hoisted his pants back up. As soon as he was home, he'd make sure he'd store it next to Mai's. Their panties would be like trophies; accolades of his conquests. "Heh heh!" He'd finally done it. He'd finally fucked Bulma! But... finally fucking the delectable girl from the beach that had been on his mind for so long wasn't the end of his lecherous adventure.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

**And so Roshi finally gets his hands on what he always wanted: the luscious Bulma Briefs. Hope you liked it! Personally, I think it's the best chapter so far.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read! Fave and follow if you like it! It helps to motivate me to write more.**

**New poll is up on my profile page if you're interested. **


	5. Launching Back Into Action

**N/A: Here's the next chapter. It's an edited version of a chapter I uploaded before, but decided to delete. It has a better tone now, so I think you'll enjoy it more. **

**Roshi's lecherous adventure continues! After finally fucking Bulma, Roshi thought the world was his oyster. But...**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Launching Back Into Action**

Master Roshi exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh as he took a seat at the dinner table, one hand anxiously rubbing his bald head. Life sure had been… _boring_ lately.

Sure, he supposed life was better than it had been in decades. For one, he'd actually been sexual with two young enticing women, but… that had been _months _ago, and he hadn't seen either of the minxes in what felt like ages. Mai never came back after their exploits, and he didn't expect to see her again.

And then there was the other girl – Bulma Briefs. Kami... what a woman.

His first meeting with the teen had been mind boggling; the sheer thought of that day was enough to leave him slowly swelling with desire. The teen down on her haunches, servicing his member. Oh yes, it had been quite the first meeting indeed~!

And the second time... it'd been magical. She and her friends needed him to put out the fire on Fire Mountain. He agreed to do so, but only if she allowed him to touch her breasts, as they had been kept neatly concealed during their first meeting. It took some persuasion, but eventually the girl allowed him to grope. He still remembered how his fingers had made those soft, cushiony pillows yield with even the slightest provocation. And that hadn't been all... They'd done more...! So, so much more...! He groaned as he remembered every facet of Bulma's shapely body. The scorching, tight feeling of her pussy as it gripped his cock. The way her ample tits floundered in line with his thrusts. Her beautiful face flushed and drenched in sweat. And the endless series of moans that escaped her agape mouth. Kami... What a day that had been...

But... that had all been months ago. After she and her friends had left and he said his goodbyes to the Ox-King and his daughter, Chi-Chi... nothing. For all his optimism at the start of his journey, no enticing woman had come to his island and no golden opportunities had presented itself. No soft jiggle of a youthful bosom, no broad hips or shaky bottom to entice him; not even some side boob to entertain his lecherous urges! Life was moving on, and it was leaving him behind to dwell in his misery.

At least he still had their panties...

Once more, Roshi sighed, his head dropping. At least there was _some _good news, he reminded himself. He'd taken two new students under his wing: Son Goku, who he'd become acquainted with the same day he met Bulma, and a new face, Krillin. Though young, both martial artist showed incredible potential, and Roshi had no doubt they would one day surpass him. They wouldn't come back until tomorrow though. He'd send the boys on a survival trip on one of the surrounding islands for training in preparation for the Tenkaichi Budokai that would be held soon.

When he first arrived, Goku told him all about how his and Bulma's adventure for the Dragon Balls had ended. Goku had told him all about what happened after they'd parted ways. That dumb pig. If that magical dragon was really able to make any wish come true, he could've wished for something much more perverted than a panty... He could've wished to fuck Bulma, or any other woman on the planet! That little piglet had no right to call himself a pervert. After hearing the whole story, he finally realized why Bulma was willing to go to such lengths to acquire the wish-granting orbs. It seemed those Dragon Balls were true wonders.

Ah, and who could forget the fourth member of the residents currently living in Kame House: Launch. Oh sweet, innocent, luscious Launch… If anything, she was the biggest cause of Master Roshi's current troubles. Though he never would've guessed it, living with such a young, desirable woman was absolutely maddening! It wasn't anything like the heaven he'd envisioned it to be.

Every day, he had to watch her parade around in those little, tight yellow shorts and green top that exposed her taut belly button and perfectly filled her spirited bosom. That in itself wasn't bad of course; he absolutely loved the view. No, what made it such a torture to be around her were all his failed attempts to grope her! He hadn't even succeeded in briefly caressing her thighs for Kami's sake! She must be some kind of cruel punishment; always so close, but still slightly out of reach.

And then there was her blonde alter ego... Whenever the delicate Launch sneezed, her hair color changed into a blonde dye and her eyes altered into an emerald color. And he hadn't even mentioned the switch in her personality yet. Launch would transform into the most berserk woman he'd ever seen. If he even looked at her the wrong way, she'd label him a pervert, take her gun out of who knows where and start firing! It seemed that every encounter he had with the blonde ended with him covered in bruises. He was staying away from that one for now... If he tried something she might actually shoot his dick off!

When he assigned Goku and Krillin the task to find him a young woman to live with them in exchange for his training, he expected his recent luck with woman would allow him to become sexual with the stunner the boys would present to him. Now though, he realized his success with Bulma and Mai had been nothing but a fluke. A short resurgence of what he once was, but couldn't be anymore. The Legendary Super Pervert that awoke the time Bulma's lips wrapped around his cock, threatened to go back to slumber. By now he was starting to become desperate again. Even the Ox-King's daughter and her budding cleavage was starting to sound appealing to him…

He supposed there were other means to get what he wanted. Techniques like the Sleepy Boy Technique and his Hypnosis Technique were perfect to realize his vile desires, but even an old pervert like him had his virtues… at least until truly desperate.

The sound of the front door opening brought the dejected old man out of his musings. Raising his head, he saw the object of his predicament appear behind his dark shades, a grocery bag in each hand whilst she wore her usual maddening attire. "Hello, Master Roshi," Launch greeted him with her cheery persona. "I'm home."

"Hi Launch…" he murmured, sulking like a kid would after taking away their toys. He looked absolutely miserable. He almost didn't even have the will to ogle the maid's luscious curves...

_Almost_ being the operative word of course.

His crestfallen response caused the maid to take pause. Her master was usually such an eccentric, jubilant person in her presence – she herself was absolutely oblivious to the reason why. "Master?" She took a few steps toward him. She worried about her master the last couple of days. He hadn't been like himself. "Are you all right?" Master Roshi was quite old. She hoped he hadn't fallen ill. That could be quite dangerous for a man his age. She hoped he was all right… Master had acted rather dispirited lately. She wondered what could have caused such an eccentric man to be so passive?

Roshi's eyes rose when he heard his maid make her way toward him, stopping right in front of him. He rose his eyebrow. What was she…?

"You're not sick are you, Master?" she asked with noticeable worry in her voice. "What's your temperature?" Roshi gasped as the woman suddenly leaned closer, raising her hand to his head. Of course, all Roshi could focus on was the very sudden and unexpected pleasure of Launch's perky chest hanging enticingly in front of his face as she bowed down in front of him. Though there had been no fever whatsoever, Roshi was burning up by the time Launch's hand landed on his head whilst he eyed her dangling breasts underneath her top. "Oh my!" Launch spoke in alarm. She heard the palpitation of his heart as her slightly-dangled breasts were mere inches away from his face. "You're heating up!"

Yeah, no kidding!

They were so close! Roshi breathed heavily through his nostrils as the first beads of sweats started to roll down his bald head. With gravity forcing them to hang, it was a spectacular sight! Downwards – between his legs, to be exact – something else was starting to stir. They were so close! All he had to do was raise his hands and he could finally cup her amazing boobies! Could his luck be returning? Was today the day for the Turtle Hermit?!

No. It wasn't. Of course it wasn't… It never was...

"Oh I know~!" Launch chirped, leaning away from the perverted man before he could carry out his plan. Roshi's head yanked forward almost as if pulled by a magnet whilst he eyed her withdrawing cleavage. "I'll get you some medicine from the store." And with that, another attempt to grope his blue-haired maid ended in failure as she ran out the door in a hurry. Though her intentions were pure, it only served to sour her foul master. "I'll be back soon, Master. Hang in there okay~!"

And thus Master Roshi was alone again to dwell on his misery. The only difference being that he now had a tent in his trousers for his troubles. He supposed he ought to take care of his yearnings by himself… _again_.

* * *

Launch walked through the nearest marketplace with a rushed pace. She was starting to sweat a bit. It was so hot outside, but it was even hotter on the island. A fever in these warm temperatures wasn't anything to write home about, but for a man of Master Roshi's age it could actually be lethal! Of course, Roshi's immortality wouldn't allow a simple fever to claim his life, but the beautiful maid had no way of knowing about her master's eternal lifespan, and thus worried immensely. It would be a sweet tale if not for the fact that the old man in question had only heated up from ogling her young and lively breasts. In Launch's eyes, Master Roshi was a noble man of great renown.

Her new master was such a great man, she thought as her lips twirled upwards into a smile. Teaching kids that had nowhere to go and giving them a roof over their head. He had even allowed her to live with them for no money at all, despite her other self's crazy... _tendencies_. To think there was still such kindness in this world... it made her heart flutter! She wondered how she could ever repay him as she bought the medicine and prepared to make her way back to Kame House.

Though she didn't know it then, her chance to repay his _kindness _would soon present itself. In a way she never would've expected from her good-willed and _noble _master.

* * *

"Master, I'm home!" Launch announced as she opened the door to the living room. She wiped some sweat from her forehead; making herself drown in worry for her master had made her dash to Kame House to give the old man his medicine as soon as possible. Her heart was still pounding when she gently shut the door behind her. She exhaled a heavy sigh. She'd actually made it home in record time.

"Master?" she repeated herself, but her beloved master did not respond. He wasn't in the kitchen either, nor did she find him in the bathroom. Just when her worry was starting the amplify, her ears started to pick up faint sounds from the upper floor. It was a bucking sound, but it was very faint. As her feet brought her closer to the stairs, the tremors intensified. Was her master upstairs? She wondered whether he'd gone to bed? It did seem like the most logical conclusion if he was feeling ill. But… what were those sounds then? The old, wilted staircase in Kame House squeaked under the weight of the beauty as she made her way up the stairs, medicine still in hand, but it was starting to drown in the noise as she neared the second floor.

"Phew…" Launch inhaled deeply as she reached the top. Her sprint home combined with this long set of steps made for quite the workout. She took a couple of deep, stabilizing breaths before she chased the origin of the tremors. The closer she got to her master's bedroom, the harder and more powerful the vibrations. A thought popped into her head. She hoped her master hadn't hurt himself. Maybe he fell down before he could reach his bed… She'd read that such incidents weren't uncommon for a man his age.

As she neared the door, she could hear the small, aching grunts of her master. Had... had he really hurt herself? She picked up the pace and rammed the door open without knocking. "Master, are you all…" Launch's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, her words caught in her throat. For a brief moment, time seemed to stand still before she felt her face flush with a mixture of heat and embarrassment as she realized what she'd walked into. All at once, all the bucking and groaning sounds made sense. For when she walked in, she saw her old, wrinkled Master naked on his mattress, his clutched hand pumping the rock-hard staff between his legs as if he was boasting his nine inches of flesh to the young woman before him. Now _that_ was uncommon for man his age! "…right?"

Her gaze inadvertently stayed on his exposed meat. Actually on closer inspection, something green was bundled over the meaty staff. Some small piece of fabric... Actually... Was... was that her underwear?! Her panty... Her panty was... was enveloped around her master's cock!

"L- Launch!" the old pervert screeched, alarmed to get caught in such a degrading position. He threw her underwear on the floor in a silly attempt to shield her eyes from his blunder. Though he'd gone upstairs with the intent to use one of the panties he'd collected from Bulma and Mai, he couldn't help himself from ruffling around Launch's laundry basket until he found a nice, small, and – most importantly – _used_ piece of green fabric. All it took had been a whiff. The smell of Launch's underwear…! No, it had been the smell of Launch's _worn_ underwear! Only a few hours ago, this piece of cloth had been pressed against Launch's…! The thought of sniffing the scent of Launch's pussy had made him feel so heated that he'd been driven over the edge. He'd taken the piece of underwear with him to his room and forgot all about necessities for privacy like locking his door before pleasuring himself. How could he have been so stupid?!

He gawkily shuffled atop of his bedsheets, trying but failing to hoist his pants back up. _Shit! _He hadn't expected her to be back so soon! When Launch ran out the door, he figured he'd go upstairs to rub one – or perhaps a bit more – out thinking of her, but now the object of his fantasy had caught him in the act, and he had no idea what to do!

Launch gulped, her cheeks flushed brightly as she eyed the rock-hard staff between his legs. Apparently, master had been… _handling _himself for a while. Pre-cum dribbled down the slit atop of his prick in a steady stream. Though not an expert on such things, she recognized a penis that had been... _excited_ for some time.

Watching her bungling master gave Launch some time to gather her thoughts. Was… was this the reason her master had been so troubled lately? Had his aches and troubles all been due to him not being fulfilled… sexually? She wondered what kind of woman was on such a noble man's mind during times like these. She must be quite special. In the absence of that special lady, perhaps she could be of assistance? He had been forced to use her panty after all, with her being the only woman living in his home. Forced wasn't exactly the right word here, but Launch didn't know that. If she did, she would've known that the turtle hermit was at times compelled to excuse himself to his bedroom due to nothing more than the sheer sight of her. The old master allowed her to live with them, had given her a small family to take care of, and didn't even ask her any rent for his troubles. The least she could do was alleviate him of his troubles. Her fingers tightened into fists with conviction. She smiled angelically, her mind determined. If this was how she could repay him for his kindness, then...!

Roshi's clumsy attempts at hiding his prick halted when his maid did something unexpected. Instead of running away from his naked form, she took a step forward into his bedroom, followed by another one, and another. He loosened his arms at his sides. 'L… Launch? What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Why was she smiling like that? When Launch stopped in front of him, Master Roshi's lips parted as if to speak, but they sealed before he could utter his confusion. He could not, however, contain his shriek when she suddenly got down on her haunches in front of him. The red hue covering her cheeks was adorable. But... what was she planning?

"Just relax, Master." He was surprised by her affectionate tone. His breath hitched as he realized the position she was in as she shifted a bit to support herself on her knees; she was dangerously close to his unveiled crotch. His heart skipped a beat as she placed one hand on his naked thigh to stable her balance. Despite his best efforts, his cock throbbed eagerly from the sultry position she was in. Just... just what was going on here?!

Launch was surprised by how composed she was during all of this. She had expected herself to form some sort of doubt for what she was about to do. It must be the certainty she felt within that kept her heart from beating faster or for her stomach to flutter erratically with nerves. Gingerly, her hand trailed along his thigh; she heard the bald elder inhale sharply from the sudden motion. He hadn't expected her to move unannounced.

"What are you…?" It was no secret for Roshi where her hand was going as it came closer and closer to its destination: his crotch. His eyes focused on her hand attentively. However, when it came to the final brush forward, she halted. His pupils rose up to meets hers in bewilderment, wordlessly querying why she had stopped so suddenly. Could she really be about to touch him? The thought send more blood to his prick, making it throb even more wildly than before.

"Launch…" Roshi said pleadingly. He looked at her with ravenous excitement, as though expecting her to read his mind and do exactly what he wanted. His doe eyes were filled with lust. Was Launch really about to…?! He was breathing heavily with excitement, almost gasping for air. For a moment, he feared he would pass out from his heated state. So long… He'd wanted this for so long. "Launch… _please_," he begged. After dreaming about this for so long, it was cruel to make him wait at the last moment. Once again she was so close, but yet so far.

Launch bit her lip when the old man looked at her so pleadingly. With his penis out and her down on her knees in front of it, it wasn't hard to guess what was to be expected of her. The view of the beating muscle on display caused Launch to take pause. Transparent liquid seeped from the glistening tip with every throb, oozing down to the grey bush decorating his towering rod. "You're so big, Master..." Though she hadn't been intimate with a lot of men – and a lot of time had passed since her last coupling – she had never seen such a long piece. It looked pretty intimidating , but... _I... I need to thank him!_ Suddenly, her hand came up and caught the rigid price. As a maid and as thanks for all he'd done for her, she would tend to her master's needs! The old man's entire body shook from the sudden contact with his sensitive prick whilst he moaned her name. Immediately, another dose of pre-cum leaked from the tip and rolled down her hand. Her breath hitched. She'd almost forgotten how hot an excited cock was. Squeezing his shaft tightly, she began to pump her hand up and down his cock in a steady motion.

Roshi rolled his head from the pleasurable ministrations. Her hand was so smooth; it felt like silk rubbed along his cock. Her hand felt even better than her soft panty…! "Launch…~" he grumbled when her hand caressed the sensitive head, squeezing him like a sponge. "It feels so nice..." He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd desired Launch for so long!

Pride filled Launch as she watched Roshi's reaction; leaving such a good man awestruck with her skill was a boast to her ego. She had wondered whether her lack of experience could please him. It seemed she needn't worry. His head came back up to watch her; she was looking back at him, eyes locked together as the bobbing of her hand accelerated, taking advantage of the ample amount of liquid that served as an effective lubricant. Her young eyes full of naiveté met his wise, devious pair, filled with desire. Caught in the moment and before Launch truly realized it, she had hefted herself up with her knees and claimed the old man's lips.

The first girl to kiss him on her own accord in decades, Roshi moaned eagerly into her mouth as she curled her tongue against his own while stroking his length. Hands that had been frozen to his sides came loose to envelop in her blue locks of hair, pulling slightly while enjoying their kiss. It didn't take long though before Roshi couldn't help himself from touching her some more. After so many failed attempts, he finally had the perfect opportunity to grope her splendid curves. He snatched her hips, his deft finger curiously tickling the cushions of her ass, so perfectly stuffed inside her short, sexy shorts. "Gnh!" he grunted, his balls lifting. Then again, he was not the only one affected. Launch could feel herself slowly moisten from her actions while she played with him when she shuffled her knees, feeling her dampened panty underneath her shorts. Perhaps it was a bit foolish to assume that someone with her long period of chastity could remain unaffected from this kind of debauchery; it would be best for both their sakes if she continued her appreciation.

It was one thing to break the kiss, but when her hand left his cock as well, the old pervert whined somberly. He gazed at the maid who had been on his mind for so long as she took a few steps back to create some distance, wondering if he'd been wrong to touch her. This couldn't be the end right? Not after pining for her for so long. Not after months of abstinence. Not when he was about to blow his load! She couldn't be so cruel, right? "Launch..."

Her old master looked absolutely miserable…

Launch giggled mischievously. "Don't worry, Master," she consoled the old hermit who looked like he was about to cry; he was almost as somber as when she found him this morning after she came home from buying her groceries. She doubted he'd feel so dejected for long though. "We're not done yet." Judging from his reactions to her bold actions, he was going to adore what she was about to do. She _loved _how her master responded to her body. She had wondered whether he could accept her to reach sexual fulfilment, but it seemed she shouldn't have worried. Had she known about Roshi's reactions to her body, she would've realized that the sheer thought of him fucking her was enough to make his nose spill blood and his prick to oust his seeds. She heard him breath excitedly through his nostrils as she clinched her green top and rose it past her head.

Now with only a purple bra to protect her swollen attributes, Master Roshi licked his lips in revelry whilst his prick pulsed with desire. Launch being barely clothed... he'd imagined it for so long! He was somewhat surprised to learn that Launch wore a bra. In his time, most women opted to go without one, and if Mai and Bulma were any indication, that trend hadn't changed with time. But... did she really expect him to stay seated with such a tasty view in front of him? Self-control was not one of his virtues! Before he could jump the object of his desire, though, the sound of the encasement unclasping reached him and halted him in his tracks. Seconds felt like hours while he awaited the eventual drop of her undergarment. Many schemes to see his desirable maid naked had gone awry. Could his luck finally turn? The thumping of his heart, it refused to end!

He breathed through his flaring nostrils like a dog in heat as the cups finally came down to expose her wonderful breasts to his eager eyes. His breath hitched as he almost fell down back on his bed, his mouth parting to utter his wonder before closing again as he gazed at her unveiled bosom. Round and ample, with a beautiful shade of pink circling at the centers, capped by spirited nubs of wonder. Her slim and toned form served to emphasize the size of her splendid jugs. Roshi was flabbergasted, too overwhelmed with emotion to mutter anything resembling anything coherent. All he could do was immortalize the image of the half-naked Launch in his mind. Blood that needed to go to his brain to keep him active plummeted down to his groin, though not before a dosage of blood was ousted from his nostrils. Finally, after surviving of nothing but dirty magazines for the last few months, he was finally granted the wonders of seeing actual knockers again! And not just any tits... Launch's tits! Launch was showing him her amazing tits!

"L... L..." he tried to utter her name, but his brain was in shambles due to the sight in front of him. Blood dribbled down his nose in a steady stream.

"Are you okay, Master?" Launch asked the pervert, concerned. He merely managed to direct his head to nod. She walked closer to him. "You seem a bit pale…" He... wasn't too excited was he? She didn't want him to suffer a heart attack! She wanted to make him feel fulfilled, not kill him.

Master Roshi could do nothing as Launch got closer and closer, unable to comprehend what was happening. Each step made her youthful breasts wiggle. They looked so malleable, he thought as his cock pulsated fervently. They looked heavy, he mused, and he felt the animalistic urge to mash them with his palms. When he tried to pull himself up from his bed, however, Launch cautioned him to stay in place. Launch was lucky that Roshi had felt so depressed for so long that his perverted urges had diluted somewhat. If it hadn't, he would've jumped her long ago from all the excitement he was feeling and would've made her endure Bulma and Mai's faith until his seeds were journeying toward her womb.

Though frustrated at first, Roshi's bothersome feelings ebbed away when she began to strip the rest of her clothes. The old hermit appreciated the sway of her dangling tits as she slithered out of her shorts. For all his constraints, the moment he spotted her damp purple underwear, Roshi could no longer contain himself. She was wet! Launch was actually wet! He rose from the bed, gazing at Launch with lust. He wanted her. Desired her.

"Just a little longer, Master," she assured him. To illustrate, she rolled her purple underwear down her legs. Roshi made sure to remember that he had to take her undies with him after they were done to add to his collection. The curls of her pubic mound crowned her snatch, adding to her maturity. There were more curls than there had been with Bulma, but the short length suggested she took good care of herself down there. Roshi couldn't help but wonder whether her pubic hair also changed color when she went blonde. He hoped to one day find out for himself. But for now... Her dripping folds had swollen with excitement, ready to receive his cock. Planting her buttocks on the cool wooden nightstand in the corner of the room, she spread her legs and beckoned Roshi to make his way towards her. "Come here... Master." The shade of red that covered her cheeks as she made her bold request was absolutely adorable.

Roshi gulped audibly at her coaxing. With each step, he could hear his heart beat rapidly. He stopped inches away from her. He was close enough to feel the heat she exuded from her snatch. He ogled her glistening folds with great interest, licking his dry lips. He lazily slithered two fingers over her swollen folds. He chuckled as his fingers were mantled in her juices. "You're so wet." Bringing his fingers to his parted lips, he experienced her taste with his tongue.

Despite her earlier bravado, Launch's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but there was no denying of the heat she felt. There was only one remedy to curing this heat. For the sake of her master, she would continue without falter. Roshi whimpered softly when Launch wrapped her fingers around him and lined him up with her pussy. "Are you ready, Master?" He nodded anxiously, wordlessly starring as the tip of his cock brushed against the maid's slippery folds. "Then push it in."

After all this time, Launch was finally close _without _being out of reach. His watch was finally over, and he wouldn't wait a second longer.

Roshi's breath was hitched in his throat as he inserted himself into Launch, his lust-filled eyes leering behind his shades as his cock forced her folds inward before granting him passage. As his cockhead disappeared from view, his shaft gradually followed. He voyaged through her, plunging himself deeper and deeper. "Wow…" he gasped at Launch's tight warmth. After all this time he was finally inside her. The thrill of entering such a beautiful woman snagged his voice when he tried to utter his adulation of the wonderful warmth that surrounded him. All he could offer were his guttural sounds of approval.

No doubt the biggest she ever had, Launch whimpered softly as he spread her. Her hands latched onto his shoulders, clamping tightly. Being the first man to bed her in some time, Launch felt him quite intensely – not to mention his above average size and width. It was somewhat painful to have her pussy lips spread so much; she clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on his shoulders in response. She shifted her hips slightly to better accommodate his girth. His length was uncomfortable, but manageable. Her ability to handle such a monster was quite impressive. Roshi mused it was her blonde counterpart's adventurous spirit that made her body so adaptable. Whatever the reason, she was able to take him in with much more ease than Mai and Bulma had had, and all while being as tight as they came. She inhaled sharply when his hips suddenly surged forward in an unintentional spasm of his muscles, nestling himself completely inside her. "Ahn…!" she whimpered when he clashed with her cervix, her back curled, her breasts jumping before falling back into place.

Roshi, his groin now mashed against his maid's, was already on the verge of getting overwhelmed. Such sensations! She was so tight and warm around him! Though certainly not the tightness of a virgin like Mai, she was still incredibly tight. "L- Launch...!" Roshi fought the urge to gibber. Dribbles of sweat ran down his heated back while he tried to keep his cool. Already, he could feel his balls rising. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to improve his sexual endurance. Already, he could tell a fair amount of pre-cum was spilling into her, mingling with her juices as well to create a more slippery experience.

Launch was surprised he didn't immediately pull away when he bottomed out. She'd expected a man in heat like him to fuck her frantically until he was spent. Instead, he opted to cool down and marvel at the warmth surrounding his sensitive prick. If he proceeded to fuck her right away, he wouldn't last long, he seemed to realize. "You're a bit…" he gulped audibly. "…overwhelming," he explained when she asked him if something was wrong.

Launch supposed she could understand his apprehension to commence. "That's okay," she consoled with a sweet, genuine tone. She stroked his bald head affectionately. "Take your time, Master."

They continued to stay relatively still for the time being. Launch could already feel him throbbing inside her while he donated a healthy load of pre-cum inside her deepest depths. Though she wouldn't be opposed to some added motion against her slick walls, the throbbing alone actually felt quite significant after so long. "I'm… going to move," he announced with a strained voice; she nodded encouragingly. Settling his hands on her wide hips, Roshi seized her tightly to keep her in place whilst he retracted his piston; he groaned roughly, his throat clogging as her walls tried to keep him in place. Unlike with Mai and Bulma, he was far more in control of his body this time. He wanted to enjoy this coupling as much as he could, so he didn't barge in like a man possessed, but rather used finesse. Aside from some unwilling spasms, he refrained from trying to insert all nine inches of his cock inside of her snatch.

The old man slowly humped against the young woman, establishing a sluggish rhythm while employing his hips in ways he hadn't practiced in a long time. He'd tardily nudge his cock into her until his white hairs would tickle her deep-blue curls, enjoying the low whimper of the beauty receiving his thrust, and then retract himself till only the head remained firmly anchored, motions he heartily repeated. Her moans were soft, but encouraging. "You are so beautiful," he said lustfully, leaning closer to steal another kiss.

In the midst of her moans, she gave half a laugh and awkwardly thanked him. "It feels good, Master." Despite his somewhat gawky movements, Launch enjoyed the old man's efforts. He felt pleasant enough inside her; with his immense length, he filled her completely and his current efforts were enough to leave her hankering for self-gratification. She grunted roughly when the hermit jerked suddenly from a sudden spasm, bumping against her cervix. With his length, such clashes against the sensitive entryway to her womb were agonizing. The jutting force caused her bountiful breasts to spring up as her back arched in pain. "Agh! Master! Please be careful!"

"Sorry…" he groaned out.

Roshi eyed the lively jiggle of her spirited bust each time his groin clashed with hers. They seemed so supple, swaying in line with his thrusts. He enjoyed it very much and he felt the urge to see them flounder uncontrollably. He took a firmer hold on her hips and began to yank her towards him in line with his thrusts; pulling her to him as he delved in, and away as he retracted. Her boobies were bouncing now!

?!

Roshi felt something stir inside his body. It was akin to feeling the blaze of a small fire growing into a raging volcano! Could... could it be...?! "Launch!" This feeling…! He felt his powers returning, and with his strength growing, so did his confidence! What the hell was he doing, sulking around all the time? He was the legendary turtle hermit! He was done acting so pathetic and nonassertive. He wouldn't allow Launch to order him around anymore. The turtle hermit was a man of action, and he was going to fuck Launch for all she was worth! "The Turtle Hermit has returned!" he howled loudly. Finally taking initiative, he prepared to use the same technique he used with with Mai; he concentrated immensely and gathered his ki around the tip of his prick to exude small ounces of ki inside of Launch. "Heh heh! I love fucking you, Launch!"

"Ahn~!" Launch whimpered as the old hermit discovered a faster rhythm. Wh- what happened? All of a sudden, her master was taking her like a man possessed! She grunted and groaned, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt the small sparks of energy begin to caress her sensitive walls. "Master…~! What are you…~!" It felt so good! It felt like she was fucking a completely different man! Launch bit down on her bottom lip to keep from wailing. Now that her walls had adjusted to her master's big width and length, he was starting to feel incredible! Face screwed in hard pleasure, Launch made a grab at the small wooden corner of the stand. The stand was slowly starting to tremble as the rejuvenated hermit discovered a faster pace for both of them to enjoy.

Roshi's discipline in martial arts came in handy to prolong the phenomenal debauchery. His self-control was the key. Unlike before with Mai and Bulma, he would slow his thrust to cool down and recover somewhat before resuming to smack his hips. Launch's dazed eyes regarded him; eyes screwed shut, face deep red and dripping with sweat. He did all he could to last as long as possible. She supposed it was somewhat flattering that he wanted this to last. Her hands ruffled his sweat-mantled head while she dragged him to her lips. "Keep going…~" she whispered affectionately into his ear. She heard him breathe excitedly through his nostrils from her vocal incitement as he accelerated his tempo. "You're doing great."

Though Launch could feel her orgasm building up, toes coiling in quiet delight, Roshi was still a perverted old man for whom these sensations were still fresh after such a long abstinence. Mai and Bulma were the first women he'd bedded in ages, and now Launch was intending to sip everything he had out of him. Tits out for his amusement, tight walls constricting around him, and her whimpering voice egging him to keep going, it was no wonder he – one of the biggest perverts in the world, let's not forget – was already at his limit. He'd tried to hold on as long as he could, but he had no choice but to concede to his limits. Gripping her tightly to keep her in place, he fell forward, head pressing against her shoulder. "L- Launch…!" he whined roughly; it was all he could do to alert the panting woman of his impending release.

"Just a little longer…!" she implored him. She was so close! She'd never been taken this forceful before. With his current force, it was like he was trying to pound her into the wall! By now, the entire nightstand shook wildly from the pervert's mighty blitz! Her whole body shuddered with each thrust; her breasts swinging beneath her. Though she had agreed to this for her master's benefit, she was now desperate to reach her own satisfaction now that it was almost palpable. She was on the verge of gushing! She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to keep going. "You can keep going, right?"

Roshi's rasping voice whimpered in response, declaring that he'd try. Launch's stiff, sensitive nipples brushing against her master's pecs helped to gift her with jolts of pleasure, but at this pace her climax would elude her. Taking one hand away from his lanky shoulders, she slithered her hand down her sweat-stained body until her nimble fingers found her erect clit. She pinched the nub; the tightening of her damp corridor didn't do much for Roshi's efforts to subsist. While the old hermit willed himself not to cum, she rotated her clit in a crazed frenzy, restless in her attempts to discharge.

"Oh Kami~! Yes~!" Roshi was worried for a moment when Launch's legs suddenly tried to squeeze the air out of him and a sudden gush of liquid sprayed his cock. "Yeeees~!" The young woman arched her back, breasts jumping before she pulled him towards her, pressing against him. Finally, the pleasurable sensations had arrived to claim her, and she uttered the words Roshi had wanted to hear ever since he met his maid, "Master...! I'm...! I'm cumming!"

As if she needed to tell him! Launch's climax was the moment Roshi was finally allowed to succumb. Her walls came crashing down around his pulsing member, resolving to milk him for all he was worth. Considering her wrapped legs around his waist, she obviously didn't mind him bursting inside her, though the thought of pulling out didn't even enter his mind. After only a few more jerks of his hips, Launch felt the first spurt of cum fill her insides, accompanied by a heavy grunt of satisfaction as the warm spunk heightened her own release. "Hmmm…" she droned while the old pervert released a long, extended groan of relief. Though the thought of fertile swimmers did cross her mind, she had the necessary precautions in her bathroom. Thank god, she added as an afterthought. Judging from the quality, she'd spurred him on more than even she expected! Of course, Roshi used his secret technique to make sure his seeds contained nothing but barrenness, but Launch didn't know that.

Even when he was completely spent, Roshi kept himself inside while he shriveled. It wasn't until he withered completely that her vagina ejected him, along with a good quantity of semen. Even then, he preferred to stay in Launch's warm embrace while she lovingly stroked his bald, drenched head whilst she commended him for his hard work.

He tried his hardest to roll off of her or sit back on his haunches, to keep his weight off of her in some way, yet he failed and simply collapsed on the blue-haired girl. At some point, his right hand came up to her breasts to test the weight. She didn't mind. She gave a weary smile to him. "That was good… Master Roshi." Master Roshi wholeheartedly agreed. Though… he hoped Launch would be willing to help him train further more from now on. "Next time you're troubled, I'll make sure to tend to you as soon as possible, Master!"

Master Roshi felt like crying from his maid's kind words. Rather than let his tears flow, however, he opted to turn his maid around and quickly prepared for another go. Her admission was all he needed to make him hard as a rock once more. "Heh heh! Then it's time to tend to my needs, Launch!" His screech echoed throughout the small island, as would Launch's many, many pleasurable sobs for the next few hours and she endured his many, many thrusts. At times, she'd offer her mouth to give her loins a much-needed rest, but the old perv was insatiable. Her master's needs, she realized, could never truly be quenched. For a maid like herself, he was the ultimate challenge.

Instead of falling into slumber, the Legendary Super Pervert was rejuvenated and stronger than ever!

* * *

**And that's another win for our favorite perv, and what a victory it is! Must be nice for such a lecherous old hermit to have such a dutiful maid huh ;)**

**I actually edited a bit more to this chapter than I initially expected. I think about 1k was added to its length. Hope you liked it! **

**Anyways, thanks for the read! Fave and follow if you like it! It motivates me to write more.**

**New poll is up on my profile page if you're interested. **


	6. Blonde Launch Gets a Rearful

**A/N: I think this story will hit 100 faves and follows soon, and I'm very thankful for that. Needless to say, I'm a lot more motivated to write after seeing how well this story has been received. So thank you for the many faves, follows, and reviews! Also, since it's impossible to write another chapter before the end of the year, I wish you a happy new year in advance!**

**As for the poll, it seems like Videl is the woman who made her Dragon Ball debut in Dragon Ball Z that you most want to see star in this story, barely beating Android Eighteen. I hadn't expected that to be honest. My own money would've been on Eighteen or Maron.**

**With Launch bringing our favorite hermit out of his depression, he's rejuvenated like never before. What's next for the lecherous pervert? Read further to find out.**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blonde Launch Gets a Rearful**

It had been a few weeks since Launch brought Roshi out of his depression with her feminine charms, and the Tenkaichi Budokai was edging ever closer. A month from now, the tournament would be held. Goku and Krillin were making steady progress with their training, and Roshi had no doubt they'd be ready to wow the world with their skills when the time came. In fact, he should start probably start his own training soon. He would impart his final lesson on the day of the tournament. He couldn't let those runts surpass him just yet. For now, though, he had... _other responsibilities_ to take care of.

"Oooooh Kami!" Launch sobbed as she rode her wise master with the finesse of a bull rider. She maneuvered her hips a bit before she hefted them, rising till only the head remained, leaving his cock coated with her nectar before descending her hips again. Using this technique, she rose and fell on his lap time and time again. The blue-haired maid was grinding Roshi's member against her inner walls as if he was a bucking bull. "It feels so good, Master~!"

Ever since their first day of intimacy, her master had become... _handsy_. When Launch told her master that she would tend to his needs whenever he was troubled, _this_ wasn't quite was she had expected. Her master used every opportunity when they were alone together to shamelessly fondle her ass or breasts – sometimes even with Goku and Krillin around when they weren't looking – usually resulting in him asking her for a handjob... for starters. Every once in a while, he'd even request them to bathe or shower together. Once, they'd even masturbated together!

Now that the morning training was over, Goku and Krillin were sleeping to recover until lunchtime, and her master had used the opportunity to snatch her wrist and guide her to his bedroom for what he called a _quickie_. And so, Launch had mounted the old man she'd sworn to serve. During working hours, Launch now wore the lingerie that her master had given her on her very first day at Kame House; black stockings that came halfway up to her thighs with a pink lacing circling around the top of each stocking, and a tight black corset that perfectly hugged her taut body and pushed against her breasts to make them swell. She was here to serve her master and answer his every need. So, when he asked her to wear the lingerie outfit while doing her duties around Kame House, Launch did so without protest. And though she worried about the effect this had on the kids – Krillin especially seemed to have trouble keeping himself focused on his training with her parading around in such scarcely-clad clothing – Master Roshi had assured her it was fine.

Roshi hummed blissfully as he eyed his maid. Her panty and corset had been pushed to the side to give his cock entry into her soaked snatch and she'd squeezed her tits out of the tight outfit for his viewing pleasure. Launch was the first woman to ride him since his awakening. And though this wasn't the first time she'd done so, he still loved the sight, if only because it gave him the chance to lay back and enjoy the spectacular view of her curves. "Heh heh! I love your boobies, Launch!" he stated while his eyes were glued to her joggling chest. "Bouncy, bouncy!"

It didn't take long until the perv could no longer control himself. Hands that had been glued to his maid's hips came up to fondle her shaking breasts. "Heh heh! They're so nice!" The pair of fleshy melons marvelously fitted his large hands whilst he cradled them; they were a perfect fit. He moaned roughly as his fingers dug into the soft pair of knockers. "These are incredible!" He eagerly clung his fingers around the sensitive tips, tweaking and coiling them roughly; Launch writhed uncomfortably but made no effort to relief her peaks from their dominator. "Easy peasy _lemon squeezy!"_

Roshi groaned and moaned as Launch's walls clamped his cock tightly each time she dropped her weight on him. With Launch's tits elevating his carnal desires for satisfaction, Roshi started to thrust his hips to match Launch. His hands left Launch's tits before he brought them to use, settling them at the most advantageous point: the fullness of her ass. Her ass cheeks felt very taut and firm. Using her ass as leverage, Roshi began to put his muscles to use. Launch sobbed when her master unexpectedly upped the pace by lifting and dropping her on his cock at a much higher velocity than she was using previously. The couple moaned and grunted as they pushed up and down, the squelching sounds of Roshi's thick dick pumping inside Launch's drenched pussy getting more and more frequent.

"_Ahn…!_ Master~!" His sudden initiative was unsurprising, but still left Launch reveling with pleasure. She wailed as Roshi pushed and pulled with all his might; she was forced to clutch his scrawny shoulders, lest she'd lose her balance and fall off. Launch groaned and moaned as she felt the heat in her stomach come tumbling down to her crotch, making her toes coil in delight. Who knew her old master would be so talented at this?! Still, this wasn't her first time with her master, and the young woman impressed the old man by effortlessly matching his celerity. Launch's many, many converges with the turtle hermit had made her ability to handle his exuberate tendencies and long dick quite impressive. Her fleshy mounds franticly swayed to and fro, and Roshi once more felt an uncontrollably urge to clutch their suppleness tightly in his palms. But, as his palms still held her tight butt cheeks, he felt another urge rise within him. They felt so taut in his hands... An idea formed in his head. Licking his lips, he wondered if she'd get mad when he...

Roshi snatched his hands around Launch's butt, spreading them further apart. Launch hadn't the mind to notice… until Roshi suddenly angled his middle finger against her anus and started to press the digit through the small ring that is. "Wh… _Ugh…_ what?" Launch looked back at the invading digit, wriggling its way through her asshole with some panic in her eyes. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. "Master?!"

Roshi ignored her, or perhaps was no longer able to hear her. "Kami..." Launch really was tight there, he thought in awe. His finger barely had room to stretch. He tried to spread the walls further apart by wiggling his finger, but it was a lot tougher than expected. The walls tried to squeeze him out, but the old hermit never said no to a challenge. "Oooohoooo!" With only the tip of his finger in, he could already tell how tight she was back there! He couldn't help but wonder how tight his prick would feel inside of his maid's ass! "Launch, you're so tight here!"

"N- No!" Launch protested, quickly snatching the hermit's wrist to evacuate the invading digit out of her anus. She shook her head. "That's... too dirty...! Let's... let's just do it like this, Master," Launch pleaded, setting her hands on the old geezer's shoulders before resuming the pace of her bobbing hips. By now, she was covered in sweat. "This is fine... _ugh~..._ right?"

Roshi nodded hesitantly, but he couldn't help but feel dejected. Launch was an incredible woman with an amazing body, and he was very lucky that he could bed her whenever he wanted. But, she was just a bit too... pure. Naturally, he respected her wishes out of fear of her discontinuing their incredible arrangement, but it was getting more and more difficult for him not to be able to follow up on all his perverted desires. Handjobs, blowjobs, fucking; it was all amazing... but he really wanted to experiment more. This was all very... traditional. Perhaps a bit too traditional for a pervert like him.

"Gnn!" Roshi was brought out of his musing when he felt Launch's walls squeeze harder and harder as his lap became soaked in her nectar. She was getting close to her climax. Of course, Roshi was quickly finding himself in the same situation. He could feel his cock twitching inside Launch's heavenly snatch, his balls ready to spray her uterus with white. "Get ready, Launch! I'm going to… _gnn…_ cum inside your pussy!"

She nodded hesitantly. Even after her master had explained his technique to sterilize his seeds with his ki, Launch still worried about letting him spray loose inside her walls. "O- Okay!"

Launch soon couldn't take it anymore. Master's incredible cock and spirited vigor proved to be something she couldn't handle any longer. Her nails clawed into Roshi's flesh and her hidden tunnel caved in as all the heat in her stomach rushed to her loins in a trice. Her agape mouth closed for only a moment before it opened and she roared, "I... I'm cumming!" Her walls convulsed around her master, tightening around him as she sprayed her release all over his cock, soiling his lap. She trashed her entire body from left to right, reveling in her orgasm, trying to prolong it as long as possible. Roshi tried to keep thrusting for both their pleasure, but her convulsing walls made it almost impossible for him to budge. "Master~!"

Roshi's breath was hitched in his throat as her walls came down around his cock, leaving him in an almost inescapable vice. He barely succeeded in his attempts to keep thrusting, reveling in the amazing feeling of his maid's undulating walls, prolonging the climax of the woman on his lap. When he felt Launch release her essence against his throbbing dick, it was all over for him! Releasing his hands from her ass cheeks, he desperately settled his hands on her hips to keep himself nestled inside as deep as he could. "L- Launch…!" he whispered huskily. "Here I come!"

Launch gasped when she felt the old man's piston let loose inside her loins, spraying bullets of cum against her cervix. The quantity hardly surprised her anymore, the steady amount of white pearls currently shooting up inside her snatch as impressive as always. She felt his cum travel inside her body, journeying to her womb, exciting her greatly and intensifying her exquisite orgasm even further. Both were covered in sweat as they rode out their orgasms.

"Wow..." Launch reflected as she dismounted her master to lie next to him. Covered in sweat, she turned her head to look at Roshi. "That was great, Master," she stated with bated breath.

Roshi agreed wordlessly, eyeing her glistening tits as they rose and fell with each winded breath. Kami, he was already hardening just from watching her breasts. Though he'd definitely be ready for another round, the kids would wake up soon to resume their training. "We should probably get back soon," he stated reluctantly.

* * *

That evening, Roshi laid down on the couch, eyeing the ceiling of his living room before his eyes closed in contemplation. His mind couldn't help but wander back to Launch's reaction to him squeezing his finger between her butt cheeks this afternoon. Though somewhat anticipating a negative response, he hadn't expected her to be so adamant with her rejection. It'd be hard to make Launch comply with some _butt play_, as Roshi fondly called it. If she was so hesitant about one finger, then how would she react to him wanting to anchor his entire dick inside her ass? She'd probably run and never come back... Needless to say, that would be catastrophic.

He sighed loudly. Once again, he internally reiterated how lucky he was to have a woman like Launch to serve his needs, but every once in a while, he needed more stimuli than she could give. Master Roshi could only be a one-woman man if the woman kept things exciting for him. He really wouldn't mind finding a woman a bit more adventurous to play with, but where could he find a woman like that? It wasn't a question with an easy answer.

Or so he thought!

Just then, as if Kami had heard him, a sudden, feminine sneeze brought him out of his musings. He jumped, slightly spooked by the abrupt sound. Wait... a feminine sneeze?! "Oh oh..." That could only mean... He turned his head to come face to face with Launch's blonde alter-ego – or, to be more specific, Launch's _seething_ blonde alter-ego!

_What the hell_ was she wearing?! She was dressed like… some kind of fucking slut! She angrily clenched her fist. "Damnit!"

Launch knew exactly who was to blame for her current apparel. It was that perverted old man again. So that foul geezer had finally managed to get her counterpart to wear this kind of crap... Such audacity needed to be punished... _severely_. "Tsss!" Her eyes narrowed on the perpetrator. Hadn't he learned his lesson yet? How many times did she have to bruise him until he finally knew better? Though the normal side of Launch was so gentle that she wouldn't hurt a fly, the blonde version of her was a whole other story. "Old man, what the fuck am I wearing?!" Before Roshi could defend himself, Launch had already seized her gun – where did she even hide a firearm like that with such little clothing? – and unleashed a relentless barrage of ammo onto the old man. "You perverted fuck!"

"W- waaaait!" Master Roshi pleaded as he fled the room, running up the stair to hide in his chamber. He closed the door behind him and locked it for his own safety. Slightly winded, he leaned against the door and brushed his arm against his sweating forehead. "Phew..." That had been close...

Still, Roshi recalled the bitter blonde, dressed in the lingerie he'd ordered Launch to wear. She sure was a hottie. A crazy lunatic to be sure, but a hot crazy lunatic. It gave him an idea. Her body was just as good as Launch – not that surprising, since they shared the same one – but her... _spirited_ attitude made her the perfect candidate to brave his debauchery. Truth be told, he'd almost gotten with her before. Launch once let Goku sleep in her bed for the night, and had accidently sneezed with the young boy still sleeping beside her. In the chaos that followed – with Launch's blonde version ready to attack the young boy for daring to sleep next to her – Goku had kicked Launch unconscious. Roshi had almost taken advantage of her senseless body there and then if not for Goku's timely interference. Thinking about it, that boy was now responsible for stopping his perverted antics twice: once with Bulma, and once with Launch. Perhaps he had to punish the boy one of these days as a reprimand…

Vulgar, adventurous, and unconventional... Yes, she would do nicely. She was the perfect foil to Launch's purity. The only question, of course, was how he was going to persuade her? He'd stayed away from her till now, dreading her certain retaliation if he ever tried to get his hands on her. After all, she was the type of girl that started firing at him for something as innocent as looking at her ass. Getting such a reluctant girl in his bed would be impossible without some ingenious trickery.

Luckily, the hermit had a nifty scheme up his sleeve that might just work. He sleazily rubbed his hands together. "Heh heh!"

At times he was surprised by his own craftiness.

* * *

It had been a week since Roshi's latest incident with Blonde Launch, and Roshi had conjured up a plan that could finally be set into motion today. His bedroom hadn't been cleaned for the whole week, as per his request. It was getting quite dusty, he thought with a snicker. Per usual, Roshi had guided Launch to his bedroom as soon as his pupils fell asleep. Not as usual, however, was Roshi's demand for Launch to lie on the bed, with his head between her legs. Though her master was a fine lover, he wasn't very interested in pleasuring her in ways that didn't give him the same pleasure in return. In that sense, he could be quite selfish. In truth, Roshi loved to go down on women and inspect every nook and cranny of a woman's sex, but he would always be too heated to do so. Even now, he had one hand around his cock, slowly pumping it.

Roshi had been ecstatic to find out that Launch wore the green panty he'd used to jack off back when Launch caught him a few weeks ago. So, that piece of underwear was going to be part of his collection after all! Master Roshi had decided that he'd only collect the underwear a woman was wearing the first time they coupled together. And though Blonde Launch was in the same body as his maid, she was an entirely different woman as far as he was concerned, so this definitely counted!

Not saying a word, he sunk to his knees and pushed apart Launch's legs. He scooted in close, the scent of strong arousal wafting through his nostrils. His hand came up to pull the now-saturated panties down Launch's legs, throwing them onto the floor to reveal Launch's glistening nether lips. Not hesitating, he drove his mouth to the snatch, lips latching and tongue thrashing. Her sweet taste flowed through his mouth, and Roshi lapped up more and more, his nose rubbing against the erect clit at the crest of the pussy.

That had been ten minutes ago.

Launch cried out and grabbed onto Roshi's bald head, forcing his face deeper into her snatch as her sought-after release finally claimed her. "It's coming, Master~! It's coming~!" She squealed as she came, her whole body tensing and holding onto Roshi's head. His facial hair prickled against her thighs. The old man continued wriggling his oral muscle against the quivering pussy lips, even as the secretions began to flow steadily over his mouth. The walls were clenching tightly in fierce spasms as the maid experienced one of the best climaxes she ever had. Roshi endeavored to make it last long and hard, using his stroking fingers to help escalate Launch's pleasure. Launch's head rolled uncontrollably as her climax overtook her. The bed shook from her zeal, and with it, small flakes of dust came down from ceiling. The room hadn't been cleaned for a week, and it showed. The dust crept up Launch's nose, tickling the climaxing woman's nostrils until she had no choice but to…

"Achoo!"

The change was instantaneous. Ever since Launch was young, the simple act of sneezing would change her, in more ways than one. Her deep-blue locks changed to gold and her sapphire eyes transformed into green emeralds. What changed the most, however, was her attitude. Roshi always made sure that there was no chance Launch could transform while they coupled, as even he knew better than to awake the angry side of Launch while his dick was out for her to see. But this time, he had taken no precautions; in fact, he'd even anticipated it. His plan was about to start! Taking advantage of the situation, his eyes ogled her pubic hair to confirm that she indeed even went blonde _down there_.

Launch angry alter-ego awoke feeling… good! Really, really good! And then she gave a sudden yelp when a strong and pleasant tingle shot up her spine. Involuntarily, her back arched off the floor and her thighs tensed. Something very frantic and wet was passing through the cleft of her sex, paying generous attention to her very-swollen, very-sensitive clitoris! She wheezed and gasped as she climaxed, staring down her taut body to where this sensation was originating and saw the bald, shining head of the old pervert between her legs, his tongue lapping again and again at her pussy. _"Y…! You!"_ Her back arched suddenly, effectively ending whatever she wished to say. "Ol- old man!" she grunted through her gritted teeth. "The fuck are you doing?!"

Despite the pleasurable sensations that claimed her, Launch tried with all her might to think of how she'd ended up here. Judging from the fact that she was completely naked on the bed, it was probably safe to say that her other self and the old perv had been intimate together... What the fuck was that girl thinking? This was her body too! They were far too hot to entertain this old piece of shit. Launch wasn't sure how long this had been going on, but since she awoke during an orgasm – which she didn't find quite as intense as her good-hearted version had – it must have been going on for quite some time.

When it was finally over, Roshi glanced up at the woman whose flavor was coating his lips. Launch propped herself up on her elbows and starred down between her bosoms at the old perv stupidly looking up at her from her snatch. Her deep stare intensified when she noticed the glistening fluid surrounding his mouth and beard. He had been enjoying himself all right.

"Tssk!" Launch wasn't quite sure how the old man had tricked her other self into doing something like this, but she'd make sure this would never happen again. How dare his ancient tongue dine on her young snatch! She could feel anger build up throughout her entire body. "Old man!" she screamed whilst she glared at him, her hands ready to summon her gun again as if out of thin air. This time he had gone too far. She was gonna shoot his fucking dick off! "Say your prayers, cause you're about to... aaagh!"

Using his overwhelming strength and speed, Roshi snatched his arms around Launch's midsection and rolled her on her stomach. "Wh- what the fuck?!" Launch cussed, feeling her tits flattening against the mattress. Before she could tell what was going one, she felt one hand press on her back to keep her upper body down, while another hand rose her backend. She turned her head to the side to look daggers at the old man sitting down on his knees behind; he didn't look back, hungrily gazing at her ass. What the hell was he planning? And why was he so strong? Unwittingly, she was forced to confirm how excited he was to ogle her backend. As her eyes rested on his throbbing cock, her eyes enlarged. _What the fuck!_ Just how big was that thing?! "Old man, I swear, if you don't let go right now, I'll fucking...!"

_Thwap!_

Roshi hit his full palm against her butt cheek mightily, though the cheek somewhat disappointedly didn't ripple. "Heh heh! You shouldn't curse at your seniors you know. It's disrespectful." If he expected Launch to cry out from the spanking, he'd be left disappointed. Even with his handprint visible on her butt, Launch was tough as nails and refused him the pleasure of hearing her squeal; she gritted her teeth and endured as he swatted her ass a second time. Her silent defiance only spurred Roshi on even more. If he hoped to hear the coarse blonde sob, he had his work cut out for him it seemed. This was a good thing, of course. She could handle more than her blue-haired counterpart, which was exactly why he'd set his plan in motion. Unlike the other girls he'd bedded till now, this one was far less sensitive. "You're pretty tenacious, heh heh!" He slapped her ass one last time for good measure. "I like it!"

When Roshi halted his spanking, Launch smirked victoriously. "Heh, that all you got, you sick perv?" she taunted him. "Just wait, once I'm free, I'm going to pay you back tenth fold." His silence to her taunts frustrated her. Who the hell did he think he was? "Hey, are your senile ears too old to hear me or wh- _Ahn_!" She couldn't help the sudden gasp that left her lips as she felt two fingers anchor into her snatch without warning. With her orgasm only minutes before, he slipped into her with ease. Fuck... the old man's fingers were inside of her... How gross. "You fucking perv!" Her resistance to the old man's actions, however, was still futile. She could feel him slither inside her like the snake he is, brushing his fingers against her slick walls. That damn perv... she was gonna kill him!

Roshi was surprised. Her hidden channel actually felt different than her counterpart's! Just how far did Launch's transformation go? She seemed to coil more aggressively around him, as if she was trying to expel him from her depths. He was tempted to experience her altered pussy with his dick, but… he had other plans to take care of.

Launch sighed with relief as Roshi departed from her depths, but it was short lived. Bringing his doused fingers back up, he aimed them at Launch's tight asshole. The blonde yelped as the slick substance was smeared over her rim. "What are you...?!" Launch grunted, displeased with the old man's continuing intrigue with her backside. Though not a stranger to anal exploration – both the exploring and being explored – the thought of that disgusting geezer doing it made her feel ill. It also made her even more weary of what he had planned for her. He couldn't possibly be thinking about... "Hey!" Her emerald eyes narrowed at the old man with even more suspicion, warily leering at his pulsing cock. By now, she had a pretty good inkling of what the eccentric geezer planned to do with her. "This is your last warning, you senile fuck. Get your fucking hands off me!" Her ass shook defiantly, but Launch couldn't escape the perv's grasp.

Once more, he ignored her. Roshi was far too preoccupied to pay heed to her many threats. His excitement had just about hit its peak. "Heh heh!" He inserted two of his fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue thickly over them to cover them with saliva until they were completely saturated. He laughed in a holler as his fingers brushed against her tight sphincter and began to press. There came no answer to Launch's threats, only whimpers as Roshi wedged his fingers through her anus alarmingly easy, courtesy of the substance that had been applied to the puckered hole and his own saliva.

"Kami, you're so tight here, Launch," Roshi complimented his maid's alter-ego as the tips of his fingers slipped inside, though if she took it as a compliment was questionable. His fingers barely had room to stretch. Shit... he was close to cumming just from experiences her tightness with his fingers, his prick throbbing relentlessly at the thought of getting enveloped in such a cramped space! "It's... so nice, heh heh." Even he hadn't expected it to be _this _tight.

Launch felt his slick digits trek further and further into her back entrance. _"Uhn..."_ She should've known that the disgusting old man would eventually try something like this. She should've trusted her instincts and gotten off this island much, much sooner. He was always lusting for her behind his shades and trying to get a cup and feel. Of course he would've been encouraged to try something like this once driven desperate enough. To think that he now had his dirty hands on her body – _in_ her body! – was infuriating! She inhaled sharply when he punctured her until only the base of his fingers remained, scissoring his fingers inside her bowels to test her tightness. The tips of his fingers brushed against the walls of her rectum, forcing them to spread in an attempt to loosen her up. With two fingers deep inside her, Roshi was finally able to experience the tightness of Launch's bowels to the fullest!

"L- let go, you piece of shit!" By now, Launch was getting somewhat desperate, sweat dribbling down her head. She hadn't planned for the old man to get this far. She wasn't used to getting overpowered like this. She tried to escape from his grasp, but the perv was far too strong. Shit, how was he holding her down so easily? It wasn't that she was weak, the geezer was just way too strong! How the fuck was he so strong? "Ugh..." she reluctantly moaned out from her throat. "Shit..." This constant toying with her ass was actually making her drip... By now, the mattress was starting to dampen. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she muttered, cursing her own body for getting aroused. She couldn't help but moan when he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her ass. Slowly at first, but harder and faster with each thrust.

"Ughn…" Minutes passed, and Launch unwittingly began to wiggle her hips as Roshi explored the deep reaches of her asshole. Her eyes found him as she glanced back at him. By now her face was flushed and covered in sweat while the matrass was soaked by her arousal. The old perv was grinning brightly, licking his lips as he watched his fingers move in and out of her anus as if he was in a trance. He was pumping hard and fast – as she preferred it – and it felt wonderful. "Ol- old perv." _I can't fucking believe this… Him of all people._ She bit her tongue to keep herself from giving in, but… she supposed she could tolerate it, just this once. It wasn't like she could get out her situation, so she might as well enjoy herself a bit. Even if the perv looked ancient, his cock was massive, and she _loved _big dicks. Her hands came up to seize her cheeks and spread them for his thrusting fingers. "Oh Kami…" Her head ducked. "That's it."

The old man's fingers delving and probing deep in her rectum felt delightful, but it was hardly enough for now that her arousal and curiosity had been piqued. "Old… man," she breathed hotly, leaning forward a bit to raise her ass further up. With a scornful expression – which made Roshi fear that she'd grab a gun and shoot him dead right there and then! – she reached back to cup both her firm cheeks to spread them as far as possible. "Just shove it in already!"

It wasn't like her words could be interpreted any differently, and Roshi quickly extracted his digits from her tight bowels, ready to plunge himself deep inside of her with his cock. "Yes ma'am!" Launch exhaled a relieved sigh as she felt the old man's fingers vacate her rectum, feeling the stress leave her body instantly. Of course, she was fully aware that relief would be short-lived.

Maneuvering himself behind the blonde with his knees, Master Roshi grabbed his cock and angled himself against her sphincter. "This is it," he whispered excitedly, eyeing the swell of her butt with lust. This is why he had set his plan in action. "I can't believe you're letting me fuck your ass," he whispered excitedly. Fucking the blonde, deranged alter ego of his maid was like a dream come true. And in the ass no less! First Bulma, then Mai, followed by Launch, and now Launch's blonde alter-ego… Would his luck ever run out?! He wiped a tear of pure happiness from the corner of his eye. "Young girls are so kind to their elders these days."

Launch gasped as the mushroom-like head of his prick poked against her bum; she willingly backed up against him, moaning as she felt the old man's monstrous size bump against her posterior. She clutched the sheets of the bed, her nails clawing through the fabric as the geezer started to apply pressure. Ever after all the prep work, she was still considerably tight, but insertion was definitely doable, though it'd take some effort from both sides. "Tsk!" Slowly – very, very slowly – her asshole began to spread around his thick muscle, defiantly putting up resistance until yielding ever so tardily. She willingly pressed against him, wiggling her ass to help him further in until he snatched her waist and began to pull her onto him. Launch gritted her teeth and balled her fists, sweat running down her head as he spread her deeper and deeper. This was probably the fattest piece of meat she'd ever taken _back there. _She wondered if she'd be able to handle it before reprimanding herself. Of course she could handle it!

Roshi was speechless. He felt like he could cum at any moment as he felt the colon surrounding his cock trying to push him out, but it was no match for his strength. It was so tight! None of the women who'd come before with their fiery and tight snatches could possibly compare to this amazingly intense feeling of Launch's asshole – not even Bulma had been this tight! Her firm walls quivered around him as he bottomed out. "It's in!" he hissed with a beaming grin, as if she couldn't feel it for herself. She rumbled with a groan when he finished his long stab into her, his thighs resting against the cushions of her butt, and his balls pressed against her soaking snatch. "I can't believe I'm inside you..." he whispered, already winded. Fucking both versions of Launch was like a dream come true! "I've been wanting to fuck you for so long!"

Kami, couldn't the old man just act cool for once? But shit... the old man fucking stung! Launch didn't want to admit it, but... it was kind of hard to handle such a monster. She swallowed audibly and panted roughly, sweat rolling down her body from her efforts to keep her composure. She felt the stress throughout her entire body. Though experienced with anal sex – even preferring it over vaginal sex – this thing currently inside her was huge! "Fuck, old man. You're fucking big, aren't you." A statement; not a question.

Roshi's face was lolled back, his eyes tightly shut as he slowly began to push in and out of Launch's tight bowels. He would retract his hips till only his head remained nestled between the little butt cheeks, after which he'd shove his cock back in. Slow and gentle at first, but faster and harder as Launch slowly accustomed to the feeling of her walls spread and the monstrous size and cock within her. "Heh heh, anal sex is so good! It's like you're trying to cut my dick off!" With each thrust, his balls rattled against her leaking pussy. "Do you like it, Launch? Do you like me fucking your ass?"

Launch tried to ignore the geezer's aggravating voice. Big cock or not, the old perv was annoying. She wished he'd shut up for once. She started to rock her hips against his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Her breasts swayed, her stiff nipples brushing against the mattress. She had to no choice but to admit how nice it felt. "Fuck!" Glistening beads of sweat soared from Launch's face when she threw her head up with a deep gasp of pleasure. Tossing her hair to one side and casting a smirk back at Roshi, she whispered sultrily, "Is that the best you can do, old man?" Her backside began to move against him, helping him push further and harder into her colon as she began to match his tempo. "Do it harder."

"Harder?" Roshi was amazed with Launch's vigor. He knew she was tough, but to actually claim she wanted him to use more of his strength… Oh well, it wasn't that he had started off slow because he wanted to, but because it was hard to pack his girth into her. Now that she had been stretched more, he was free to increase his pace. "Take this! Heh heh! And how about this?!" Each time the old hermit's groin clashed with the blonde's buttocks, a loud smack echoed throughout the room whilst the geezer's hips ricocheted backwards. Beads of sweat began to drip down his head from his effort. But Kami, this Launch acted so differently compared to her nice alter-ego, Roshi thought. Though the body was technically the same, Roshi felt like he was fucking a whole other person. Experimentally, he let his hands slip over her bosom. Even her tits felt different compared to his maid's. Less soft due to an increase in muscle mass. It wasn't necessarily better or worse; just different. "Squeezy, squeezy!"

"Fuck!" Raising one hand from the mattress, Launch guided her fingers up her legs, scraping against her blonde, curly hairs before brushing against her sensitive, engorged folds. The old man's balls now swung against her digits. She whimpered from the sensational explosion of stimulations. And that was just from touching her pussy! When she finally plunged two fingers inside her, she groaned with satisfaction. "Oh Kami~!" The perv's big cock inside her ass and her own fingers handling her snatch... It'd been so long since she felt this good! With her fingers inside her hidden channel, she could actually feel his long cock thrust inside her with the tip of her fingers! Geez... Just how deep inside was he? "That's it, old man! Go faster! Go harder!" Her tits were shaking uncontrollably, her ass stinging from the many impacts it had made with the perv's groin, and her pussy leaking like never before. She...! She was getting the fuck of her life! "Old man! That's it! Yes! Fuck my fucking brains out!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Roshi's face was straining behind Launch, and she knew even the insatiable old pervert would not be able to hold out much longer. His movements snagged when he gasped, feeling sharp stings of pleasure in his testicles. Finally fucking a woman in the ass again after all those years truly felt sensational! If not for Launch's intoxicating urging, he'd have been forced to yield long ago. "Launch…!" he warned her, feeing himself succumb.

Launch was the first to give in. The feeling of her ass filled with such an immense cock combined with her own fingers playing with her snatch was simply too much. She screamed as she came, calling to every god she knew as her muscles contracted around her and her snatch sprayed her juices onto her bustling finger and the old man's swinging testicles. In the midst of her orgasm, Roshi pulled Launch onto the base of his cock before he continued thrusting. The fact that the old man hardly slowed his bucking helped heighten her level of pleasure. Even now, as her body shook with release, she gasped, "Harder. Faster!" Her ability to handle Roshi's brutal treatment was incredible. "Don't stop… ugh~... until you cum inside my fucking ass!"

Launch's orgasm also meant that the tight walls around Roshi contracted even more. It felt like the constricting walls were trying to cut his dick off when her butt clenched! It was the final trigger. "Launch!" he yelled her name like a roar of victory before his thrusts became much weaker and more erratic. "I'm cumming inside... your ASS!" Launch felt him fill her bowels with his spunk. Had she not been so hazed, she would probably wonder how she could expel such a large quantity from her ass in the near future, but now she only emitted screams of pleasure as she felt her rectum get painted in white, sending all kinds of pleasures to rush through her. She groaned when the old man lost his balance and fell atop of her as he came, his hands claiming her tits again whilst his head became entangled with her blonde locks; she couldn't support the two of them for even a second, collapsing onto the bed with a thud while she was filled with his jizz.

Fulfilled and truly satisfied, Roshi started to whither, allowing Launch's rectal muscles to finally push him out of her. Launch exhaled a relieved sigh as the old man's girth finally popped out of her. Her sore asshole finally sealed itself again, but that didn't stop the pearls of cum inside from dribbling out of her backdoor. Of course, at the pace it was going now, it would take a while until her bowels were completely free from the milky-white seeds.

"_Ah~!_ Now _this _was a nice way to spend the day," cheered the Turtle Hermit as he finally released Launch from his grasp and he rolled next to her. His semi-erect cock rested happily against his thigh.

Launch smirked in agreement. This had truly been a spectacular climax. And yet, she was already starting to recover. Her fortitude was certainly admirable. She took her place next to the elder man. "Agreed."

"We should do this again some time!" Roshi suggested to the gun-loving blonde as he ogled the golden curls at her crotch. Her soaked lips leaked with her release. He licked his lips. He wouldn't mind testing if her pussy felt any different from her counterpart's.

"Not a chance, old man," she stated unhumorously. Though the old man was a much better fuck than she expected, and she didn't regret sharing this occurrence with him, she had a lot of suitable candidates who were more pleasant to look at.

Well maybe he had a chance if she was drunk and wanted a good fuck, she thought as she eyed his prick; _a nice cock is a nice cock after all._

* * *

Two weeks later.

Master Roshi made himself comfortable in his chair. Finally, he could relax for a moment. Aside from training his pupils, he'd been training his own body in preparation for the Tenkaichi Budokai. The tournament was only one week away. The two boys had to learn the lesson that there was always someone stronger out there, so he had taken in upon himself to be the wall they still had to surpass. Training though, had left him absolutely exhausted.

"Hey, old man!" a rough, blunt voice hollered throughout the home. Launch's alter-ego waggled into the living room of Kame House. She held an empty bottle of wine in one hand, and a pack of beer in the other. The remains of the beverages dripped down onto the floor to create a puddle. She'd obviously been drinking. "Get your cock out!"

It took the old man a moment to react. He blinked blankly at her until comprehension of her request dawned on his face. The color was drained from his face as his eyes widened, his mouth agape as he promptly jumped up in shock. "Whaaaat?"

"You heard me!" she howled, red in the face from the booze. Her decision to let him anchor himself inside of her could obviously be blamed on the alcohol. "Pants off, cock out!"

"B… but!" the old hermit stammered. He was exhausted and all he wanted was a quick rest. "I'm just so tired!" he wept. "I have nothing left!"

"No excuses, old man!" Launch blared, catching the wailing hermit by his collar. He sobbingly protested, but the blonde wouldn't budge as she dragged him to her bedroom. "You like fucking, I like fucking! We're gonna fuck all night!"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter and another win for our favorite perv. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, make sure to review! It motivates me immensely.**

**As always, a new poll is up on my profile page.**


	7. The Dilemma of the Unconscious Ranfan

**A/N: Welcome to the newest chapter! Thank you so much for the many faves and follows so far! We passed the 100 mark for both, which is a huge milestone as far as I'm concerned. Hope you all had a good holiday season. Let's make 2020 the best year so far! Unfortunately, with life getting back to normal again, my time to work on this story will become more limited...**

**As for the poll, the chapter you guys enjoyed the most so far turned out to be 'Inside Bulma's Briefs', and I have to say that I agree. I think that is my most successful work so far, too. **

**With Roshi managing to even tame the wild and ferocious Blonde Launch, it seems no mountain is too high for the eccentric geezer. What's next? Read further to find out! **

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dilemma of the Unconscious Ranfan**

"Huff, huff," the young man breathed, covered in sweat. He was down on his knees. It was so dark in here and the atmosphere was so tense that it made it hard to breathe! He anxiously ruffled his hands through his raven hair, already matted to his skin due to his excessive sweating. In front of him was the imposing man whose sheer aura had immobilized him. Though his grey hairs and mustache might suggest otherwise, his strong, developed muscles betrayed his immense strength. His traditional martial arts gi bore a white color, with a black collar and the emblem of his training in the area of his chest. His dark blue belt hung around his waist. The young man in front of him cowered when his stern eyes fell on him, and his mighty voice began to echo throughout the room.

"Roshi," the commanding presence began his lecture. "In all my years as your master, I've never been more disappointed in you than I am now. In truth, I should exile you and order you to never return as your proper punishment."

The young man bowed his head. "No..." His pleading eyes came up to beg to his master, shaking his head in a frenzy. "Please, give me another chance, Master Mutaito!" He messed up. It... it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He'd lost his self-control! "It'll never happen again, I swear!"

"Silence!" Mutaito's eyes narrowed on his pupil. "You used my teaching for vile purposes. Hypnotized that poor girl into thinking your... your..." Mutaito couldn't even say it out loud, seething with rage. "...your _thing_ was a lollipop!"

"I...! I...!" Roshi tried to make excuses, but his heightened sense of panic made it impossible to even speak! Tears ran down his watery eyes. After his umpteen effort to woo Fanfan had failed, Roshi – in a moment of pure desperation – used the Hypnosis Technique to hypnotize and control her mind. Afterwards, he'd guided her to a secluded spot in the village, dropped his pants, and made the purple-haired girl think it was her favorite piece of candy – a lollipop. She'd licked and suckled his prickle until he erupted over her face. It couldn't be helped! Fanfan didn't want anything to do with him. What else was he supposed to do?

As his imposing master made his way to him, Roshi gulped and prepared for the worse. "Hnn!" he whimpered as he felt the wise man's hand tightly grasp his shoulder. Roshi's fingers clenched tightly in preparation for his punishment.

"Promise me, Roshi," Mutaito pleaded. "Promise me you'll never use the sacred techniques for such lechery ever again."

Roshi bowed as deep as he could, silently sobbing. "I promise, Master Mutaito. I swear I'll never use them again."

* * *

Master Roshi hastily rose from his bed with a gasp, shakily looking around the room, his heart thumping and his body covered in sweat. Though dim, the light than shone through his curtains made it possible to see where he was. He... was home. "A dream..." he uttered. It had all been a dream. Or a memory, to be more specific. A memory from the one and only time he'd used his martial arts techniques to coerce a girl into pleasuring him. He sighed with relief and lied down back onto his matrass. Launch was still asleep beside him, too deep a sleeper to wake up from her master's stirrings. Both versions of Launch were now available to him, and of that Roshi had taken full advantage. They were the perfect yin and yang: one gentle and tender; the other wild and ferocious. It was too bad he couldn't have them both at the same time though...

"That... that was the day I made that promise to Master Mutaito." He wondered why he dreamt of that today of all days? It was a memory he hadn't thought about in a long time. And Fanfan... She'd been his first love. He hadn't thought about her in forever... She died during the rampage of King Piccolo. She never forgave him for that stunt he'd pulled. Each time she saw him in the village, she'd blush, ignore him, and walk into the other direction. He... supposed he got what he deserved.

"What a time for those memories to resurface," he whispered. Perhaps his nerves made those images of long ago come back to him. Today was a day of great importance after all. The Tenkaichi Budokai was going to be held today! It was hard to believe that eight months had passed since Goku and Krillin first came to him and requested his training. As far as fighting went, he didn't have much more to teach them. Their eyes, fists, legs and even minds had become extremely keen. Even with 40kg on their backs, the boys performed their grueling training exercises sublimely. Nevertheless, he was confident that he could best them today. This old hermit still had some tricks up his sleeve.

A few hours later, Master Roshi, Launch, Goku and Krillin gathered in front of Kame House to travel to South City – safe for Launch, who'd safeguard the house – and the old hermit couldn't help but look at his two pupils with pride. They had truly done well. He chuckled as the boys could finally take the shells off their backs and reveled in their inhuman strength and speed. In times like these, he was reminded of the fact that they were still children. "Hurry up, boys! If you don't we'll miss our plane!"

The practitioners of the Turtle Style changed into their suits and said their goodbyes to Launch. Roshi's goodbye, of course, was a subtle squeeze of her buttocks. And so, the trio rode away toward the airfield. Unbeknownst to the boys, hidden in the trunk of the car was the means with which Master Roshi planned to impart his final lesson on his pupils: a disguise.

* * *

It'd taken a car ride, a plane flight – with a curvy flight attendant who royally deserved the hand that the old hermit placed on her backend – and a taxi ride, but Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi finally arrived at the tournament ground of the Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Look at all these people here!" Goku was amazed by the size of the crowd. "I wonder if there are a lot of fighters too."

"Y- yeah... there's gotta be." Krillin, it seemed, had a lot more nerves than his friend, gulping and sweating at the thought of the fights he would soon participate in.

"We need to go to the preliminary area," Roshi said, bringing his pupils out of their musings. "If you stand around gawking like that, you'll get lost."

And so Goku and Krillin signed up for the tournament. After surprising his students by giving them their own Turtle Style gi, Roshi gave them his last words of encouragement. "The eight fighters that make it through the preliminaries will fight in front of the crowd. I will be sitting there too, so if I am able to see you two up there, I will have no complaints."

"Yes sir! We'll do our best!" they promised in union before Roshi watched them go into the large building that only contestant could enter until they were out of sight. And while they amazed all other participants with their incredible strength as a result of Master Roshi's training until they both qualified for the Tenkaichi Budokai, the old hermit himself unexpectedly reunited with the special girl who'd awoken his dormant desires. "Hmmmm?" He readjusted his glasses to observe her. Could it be? Turquoise hair, pretty face, long legs, and of course her youthful and delicious body. Oh yes, that was Bulma all right! After their previous intimacy, he'd recognize those curves anywhere.

Of course, she had changed a bit since their last encounter. For one, she wasn't wearing her bunny outfit. She wore a red tank top with her name on it with a white shirt underneath, orange skirt, yellow socks, and purple shoes. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She looked as splendid as always. Oh how he had missed her these last eight months! "Oho! Long time no see," he greeted her with a big, goofy grin on his face. The swell of her ass especially looked wonderful in that skirt! Oh what he wouldn't do to give her the same treatment he'd given Launch's blonde alter ego...

If Roshi's reaction to seeing Bulma again was one of pure happiness, then Bulma's reaction could only be described as the very opposite. "Y- You!" she shrieked with revulsion. Her eyes narrowed on the old perv, filled with hatred while she glowered at him. She was seething with anger at the mere sight of the old pervert. If looks could kill, Roshi would be a dead man. She still hadn't forgiven him for practically forcing himself on her the last time they met. This old perv was so disgusting. She still couldn't believe he'd actually slipped his dick inside her back then and thrusted his hips until he came inside her. Fucking an old man was without a doubt the most humiliating thing to ever happen to her. What if she'd gotten pregnant? If she'd never met him again, she would've died a happy woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my pupils," Master Roshi explained. Before he could help himself, the eyes behind his shades dropped until they ogled the two spirited globes of flesh hidden behind the teen's clothing. "But more importantly..." His cheeks began to flame, his lips twirling into a goofy grin as drool began to drip down his beard. He could still recall how full and supple her jugs had been as his hands and mouth tended to them. "... how about letting me do a puff-puff or two for old times' sake!"

Before he could react, Bulma smacked the old man on the head with a massive hammer, plummeting him to the ground, wailing in pain. "Yeah, right..." she uttered, blushing fiercely. He was still the same hopeless pervert... If the old man thought he'd ever be able to use her like that again, he was sorely mistaking. Her journey for the Dragon Balls was over, and with it, all the old perv's bargaining chips were depleted as well. Bulma couldn't describe the immense satisfaction she felt from finally being able to say no to the eccentric geezer after their previous two encounters.

Shortly thereafter, Goku reunited with his friends before he and Krillin gave Roshi the news that they had qualified for the tournament. Roshi couldn't recall the man they called Yamcha, who was also an acquaintance of the group, but he, too, had apparently qualified for the Tenkaichi Budokai. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt when he heard that this Yamcha fellow now dated Bulma. So this Yamcha had access to Bulma's splendid curves whenever he wanted? Having such a nubile girl all to himself... The brutality!

"We will now begin the Tenkaichi Budokai!" the speakers around the fighting grounds began to announce. "To the eight chosen contestants, please gather yourselves inside the main temple!"

"You guys need to get in there," Bulma noted.

Roshi watched as his students quickly made their way back before he readied himself. "Now then..." It was time for him to do his part as well.

"Fufu... he's still the same little runt like before," Bulma said with a fond smile as she watched her oldest traveling partner appear out of sight.

Meanwhile, Oolong confusedly eyed the area around them. "Huh?" Someone was missing. "Where did that gramps go off to?"

* * *

So far, Master Roshi's plan had gone off without a hitch. And as he gathered as the final martial artist of the eight who had qualified, he had a jubilant smile on his face. With his grey wig pasted on his bald head and dressed in his black martial arts outfit, he was no longer Master Roshi. For the remainder of the tournament he was Jackie Chun. With hair on his head and without his glasses, he just hoped he could fool Krillin. Fooling the gullible Goku was a given, but his second pupil was a bit more observant. He could feel the bald kid's eyes on him, but he paid him no heed.

As for the other participants, there was that selfish Yamcha fellow, a boar of a man that smelled like he'd never bathed a day in his life, a Giras, a dark-skinned man, and, finally, jadedly leaning against the wall was a...! A WOMAN!

Before the geezer could help himself, his feet began to move toward her. Wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and green puffy pants, she had an impressive amount of purple curly hair on her head with a beauty mole on her left cheek. With deep-red lipstick on her luscious lips, she was absolutely stunning! "Uho-hoh! Are you a contestant too, my lady?"

The female righter regarded him with a cocked eyebrow. Her eyes were a beautiful dark shade of ocean-blue. In all honesty, the geezer in front of her seemed a bit off... She couldn't really put her finger on it, but he seemed sketchy. But if he made it to the Tenkachi Budokai, then there was one certainty: he was strong. She should probably butter him up, just in case they fought in the first round. He already seemed quite smitten with her. That would be her advantage over him. As the whole crowd would soon find out, she wasn't afraid to use her looks or show some skin to achieve her goals. Her lips twirled into a seductive smile whilst she winked at him. "Why aren't you just a cute old man~!" she purred, stroking his chin. "Promise you'll be gentle with me once we _play_ with each other in the ring, okay?"

"Heh heh!" Oh, there wouldn't be anything done gently if he ever got his hands on her, Roshi thought perversely. Drool began to leak down his lips whilst he drowned in the girl's aroma. Before the conversation could go any further however, the foul-smelling man walked past them to make both of them fight off their urge to gag.

"Hello! Participants, please gather yourself up!" a blond man dressed in a black suit beckoned the last eight contestants towards him. Once all martial artists had gathered, he began to explain how the match ups were going to be decided. "Now then, in order to determine the order of the battles as quickly as possible, we'll be doing another lottery. Once your name is called, please come up and pull a number."

"Ah, excuse me," a raspy voice commanded the announcers attention.

"Uhm... yes?"

The girl that had caught Roshi's eye shrieked when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I'd like to fight this young lady!" Though keeping up his stern expression to not alert his students of his true identity; inwards, Roshi could already imagine all the _accidental _touches that would occur if it came to a bout between him and the minx that had left him spellbound.

The announcer laughed awkwardly. "Lets... not get selfish here..." But geez... They sure had some... _lively_ contestants this time.

And thus, it slowly became clear what the match-ups were going to be. When her name came up, Roshi was finally able to deduce the girl's identity. Ranfan... Funnily enough, not only did their names sound alike, she even looked a bit like Fanfan. Although... this once seemed a lot more seductive than the object of his infatuation from long ago. His own opponent was clear too: Yamcha. Oh this had to be fate! He would teach that youngster a thing or two about hogging a desirable girl like Bulma all to himself!

"All the battles have been decided. The battles will be one round with no time limit. If you fall off the stage, or the battle ground, or say anything like 'I give up' you will lose. However, poking the eyes or attacking vitals isn't allowed."

"Excuse me," Goku said, bringing up his hand. "What are vitals?"

"Forgive my unrefined manner of speaking, but: your balls."

"Oh my..." Ranfan distressed in an overdrawn manner. "Uhmmm... I don't have any of those."

The poor announcer sweat dropped. "Anyway, the tournament will begin soon. So please wait here until you are called out," The blond man made his way to the fighting stage and addressed the crowd. "Thank you all for waiting so long! We will now begin the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai!

* * *

The match ups had been quite eventful so far.

Krillin won his fight with the foul-smelling Bacterian. Since he didn't have a nose, he wasn't handicapped by the reeking odor. Bacterian couldn't have faced a worse opponent, and was quickly dealt with by the young martial artist.

Bulma had noticed that the hurtle hermit was nowhere to be seen during Krillin's battle, which she noted as odd. Didn't he want to see his students' fights? Then again, it wasn't like she wanted him to spectate next to her for the remainder of the tournament, so why should she care? She could already imagine the geezer's hands _accidently _grope her while he cheered...

It was Roshi's own turn to fight next in his Jackie Chun persona. "I wonder what kind of person Jackie Chun is!" Bulma spoke dreamily with a blush on her cheek.

"What are you saying?" Oolong asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Isn't Yamcha your boyfriend?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having aspirations, is there?!" A beauty like her should always keep her eyes open.

Ignoring Bulma's disappointed jeers against him for being nothing more than an old man when he revealed himself, Roshi made quick work of that upstart Yamcha. He used his superior speed and footwork to dodge all of his attacks with ease, and created a gust of wind with enough strength to blow Yamcha out of the ring. That would teach him for dating Bulma! Although, he did feel some pity for the young man. Considering her earlier words, it didn't sound like Bulma had undying loyalty for him. Perhaps that could work to his advantage some day in the future? For now, though, he had a tournament to win. Krillin was to be his next opponent.

Next up was that stunner Ranfan. Oh how Roshi wished he could be the one to fight her. He grinned sleazily as he imagined all his _accidental_ touches on her more delicate areas. An innocent poke on her chest, a subtle squeeze of her heinie. "Heh heh!" Her opponent was Nam, a serious-looking individual who – Roshi learned by reading his mind – wanted to win the prize money to buy water for his entire village. It was a plight that almost made him root for Nam... _almost_.

Ranfan sized up her opponent. He seemed to be quite strong, but... shy. Even in the ring, he was afraid to look her in the eye. "Ufu~" she purred, giving the timid warrior a wink. Even a purring cat, however, had claws. Before Nam could take a defensive stance, Ranfan flew at him and kicked him right on his nose before uppercutting his jaw. Nam, however, recuperated. Evading her last strike, he used his momentum to jolt toward her, but just before he could inflict his first damage to Ranfan, she... "Kyaaaaa!"

Her sudden shriek unnerved Nam, and what was meant to be a hard-hitting strike ended up being nothing more than a brush on her arm. It should've felt as nothing more than something gracing her skin, but that didn't stop Ranfan from getting down on her knees as she started to cry in response to the pain. "Ohhhh," she sniffled. "Nam just made Ranfan cry! You're so mean!"

Not even the stoic Nam could hold his composure. Had... had he really hurt her? And even if he did, wasn't such a thing inevitable in a fighting tournament? Still, as he watched the young woman cry, he couldn't help but feel... guilty. "I'm... sorry."

It was all part of Ranfan's ruse. By now, Nam should've known this woman was a femme fatale. Once more taking advantage of his ignorance, Ranfan slammed her balled fist into Nam's stomach and prepared to finish him off, but the dark-skinned warrior recovered just in time, snatching her wrist before she could do so. "If that's how you're going to fight... I just won't consider you a woman anymore." Nam readied his stance. "I'll fight you with all my might as I would a man, or archenemy!"

"Oh, Nam has gotten serious," Ranfan cheered with the sweetest voice she could muster. _Shit... actually he really looks serious. _If she didn't charm him now, she could be in trouble. "Oooohhh~!" Ranfan chirped, smiling and winking at the stern fighter. "He got mad~!"

Her cute act, however, would work no longer. With overwhelming speed, strength and technique, Nam quickly overpowered her. Ranfan could do nothing but dodge and for how long she could hold that up was questionable. She... was in trouble! When she finally managed to widen the distance between them enough, she exhaled her hold-in breath. He was strong... Far too strong to beat one on one. But... she still had her trump card! _I don't have a choice... I have to use that move. _"If I have no other choice, then..."

Spectators, participants, announcers... None were prepared for what happened next. When Ranfan reached for the hem of her shirt, the last thing they would've expected her to do was for her to throw it over her head to reveal her pink, lace bra decorated with frills underneath that carried her breasts. Before anyone could comprehend what she'd done, she slid her pants down her legs and past her shoes to reveal the swell of her ass and pink panty with the same frilly motif as her bra! "Well, mister pure man?" She smirked seductively, holding her shirt over her head, slightly arching her back to accentuate her curves. She thrust her chest out to make her breasts jiggle with great aplomb from the sudden movement. "Fu fu fu! Well? Can't even look at me, can you?" Tough men were all the same. Show a flash of skin and they were like putty in your hand.

Case in point... "What a sight!" Roshi screamed joyfully from the waiting room. "Look at those curves!" Her slim but well-trained figure, her taut but broad buttocks and her bountiful breasts still hidden behind their pink encasing. He could feel himself hardening whilst he suffered a nosebleed. "Hey, come on now! If you're gonna go that far you might as well take it all off!"

In the stands, Bulma reluctantly compared Ranfan's bust to her own. Ranfan's were bigger... _I still have some growing power_, she psyched herself up. _I'll beat her in no time! _Especially since her mom was so stacked! Wait, why the hell was she thinking about her mother's rack?

With her trump card played, Ranfan confidently walked toward Nam. With each step, her goods would bounce to proudly show their suppleness. With each step she took forward, Nam took a backward one. He could feel the edge of the arena looming behind him. Ranfan did as well. Stopping her tracks, she leaned closer, giving Nam an eyeful of her dangling breasts. This was it. She was about to win! In a trice, she ran toward Nam to give him the final push over the edge. This was her victory!

What Ranfan hadn't accounted for, however, was for Nam to close his eyes to shield himself. Now that his eyes were closed, he could focus on the sounds around him, the slight change in the air as she moved. She was looming closer. All he had to do was...

_Thud!_

Just before Ranfan reached him, Nam jumped over the young woman and hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out cold. After ten seconds of Ranfan not responding, he was declared the winner. "Is... she alright?" He... hadn't expected her to be out cold... It hadn't been _that_ hard of a punch... He merely wanted to keep her down for ten seconds...

"Ummm... Can you not touch the body like that, Sir?"

It seemed that, in the chaos, Roshi had sneaked onto the ring and used the opportunity to _inspect_ the unconscious Ranfan, gingerly sliding his hands over her naked thighs and uncovered parts of her butt cheeks. "Ohooo~. Such smooth skin." And the swell of her buttocks! He couldn't help it when he felt his prick starting to throb. Kami... he was starting to get all worked up... It'd be hard to concentrate on his next match in this state. Hmmm... something had to be done about that, he thought while he subtly pinched Ranfan's ass. Picking her up with his arms, he began to carry the woman back to the temple. "I'll make sure she gets to a medical room so she can rest! There's no need to postpone the next match!"

"Uhm... sure." The announcer watched as the old man carried the unconscious girl bridal style out of the ring. "T- thank you, Jackie Chun. Now, let's continue the tournament!" he cheered, and the spectators quickly followed suit.

All safe for Bulma, who couldn't help but think how odd that Jackie Chun guy was acting. He kind of reminded her of...! "No... way..."

What a twist!

* * *

As Roshi walked past the other contestants with Ranfan safely in his arms, he tried to combat his perverted urges. He would only get a cup and feel, he promised himself. He'd find an empty room, get some squeezes in, and begin his preparation for his next fight. Yes... that was all he was going to do... Yet, as he looked down at the unconscious minx, dressed in nothing more than her underwear to hide her most attractive features from his eyes... "Shit..." How was he supposed to control himself?

Immoral or not, he wanted to cup her boobies! The flirt's heavy chest had been his obsession ever since she threw her shirt over her head. It was her own fault for stripping in front of him, or so he told himself. She had to take responsibility. He gulped audibly as he found an empty medical room and carefully laid her down on the bed. Had it not been for Nam's strength, she surely would've regained consciousness by now. Now that Ranfan was on the bed, Roshi could freely appreciate her curves. He licked his lips as his eyes landed on her magnificent mounds, hidden for now, rising up with each drawn breath. It excited the already-spurred-on appendage in his trousers, throbbing excitingly against his boxers.

Roshi could hear his heartbeat drum through his ears. He was a nervous wreck. One sound too many, one wrong touch and his life could be over. Was seeing some breasts really worth the tragedy that could befall him? He weighed his options with a furrowed brow.

He contemplated deeply. Groping an unconscious woman wasn't anything new to him. Back when Goku and Launch just started living with him, Launch had fallen asleep next to the young boy. When Launch woke up the next day and accidently sneezed, her blonde version did not appreciate the young kid sleeping next to her, mistaking him for a pervert. She'd aimed her gun at him, but Goku knocked her out cold before she could do any serious harm. With the delectable girl out cold, Roshi had tried to grope her knockers... for starters. If it hadn't been for Goku's timely intervention, Roshi would've enjoyed that blonde, feisty piece of ass much, much earlier. And now there was another woman ripe for the taking, and there were no monkey-tailed boys to disrupt his plan. The question was: should he?

If he got caught, not only would he be disqualified, he'd probably lose the respect of his pupils as well should they ever figure out who he truly was. The door couldn't be locked, and he doubted he'd have the mind to focus on nearby footsteps once he was busy groping. Clarity was slowly winning over his lust. "This is a bad idea…." he muttered. For once, the old master chose reason over lust.

But right then, an especially long, drawn-out breath from Ranfan made her jugs expand to their fullest, complimenting their ampleness. Roshi's mind was made up. Just like with Bulma and Mai, once arousal clouded his brain, there was no going back. "Boobies!" His hands began to squeeze the air as if fondling invisible pillows, his lips twirling into a sleazy grin. "Boobies!" He was going to mash those heavenly melons and that was that! Silently, he scooted closer. With trembling hands, he experimentally poked his forefinger against her flesh. The springy globe yielded so easily to his subtle stabs! "Heh heh, They're so supple!" he whispered with excitement. "I'm so lucky!"

But with so much of her breasts still hidden behind her undergarment, poking was pretty much all he could do. With trembling hands, he wrapped his arms around her back, and tried to undo the binds that kept her bra secured. With his nerves this high, however, it was hard for him detach it, but somehow he managed. With his right hand, he threw Ranfan's pink lingerie on the floor before laying her back down, and with flaring nostrils he guided his eyes towards the ultimate prize. Roshi's breath was stuck in his throat as his objective finally came to fruition as a bountiful amount of pale skin presented themselves, still slightly jiggling, proudly presenting their suppleness to the one responsible for their breakout. Roshi found himself bedazzled by their brilliance. The brown tips that were already starting to harden due to the sudden breeze perfectly capped the top of the two hills made for a mouthwatering sight. Roshi was mesmerized, memorizing each and every detail of her mature boobies as if it was his only and final opportunity – which, to be fair, could very well be the case. Without checking, he knew his nose was bleeding again while drool dribbled down his chin.

"Wow!" he roared at the sight with delight, quickly covering his own mouth and cussing at his own stupidity. He stayed silent, his heart thumbing rapidly. Would she wake up? Had he alerted anyone? Ranfan still seemed to be out cold, and no one seemed to come into the room either. He sighed relieved. Luck seemed to be on his side today. Although his original goal of seeing the knockers of the buxom tease was now completed, he couldn't just leave now – especially considering the aroused state he now found himself in! Ranfan was ripe for the taking, and he planned to take full advantage. He maneuvered himself on the matrass, the bed squeaking from the added weight, and supported himself on his knees, edging closer to the spirited pair by raising his arms.

Touching her breasts for the first time, he cradled the underside of her breasts in his palms before bringing them up, testing the weight. He molded the springy flesh in his eager hands as if he was kneading dough, squeezing and twirling the quelling globes, his thumbs scraping against her stiff nipples. "Heh heh! Squeezy, squeezy!" The tips were a pleasant and bright shade of brown, perfectly sized to match the size of her tits. The circumference had contracted to form an oval around the tightened bud. The peaks looked so inviting…

He couldn't help but dip his head to devour one, sticking out his tongue to lash it against the erect tip. He teased it playfully, whipping his oral muscle to and fro. An enjoyable way to spend his time, but with so much entertainment to be had he instead opted to be a bit more daring, enclosing his lips around the sensitive nub. Like a baby nourishing for milk, he sucked and nibbled on the aching nipple. While there was no creamy award to uncover, Roshi was content with the reward already in his callous hands, slurping audibly. With one hand, he slipped himself through his waistband to grip his erect prick, stroking himself whilst he nourished. With the excitement seizing him long ago, he moaned from his own ministrations. He was far more worked up than he initially thought, his pre-cum so abundant that he could effortlessly pull back his skin. Pumping himself to completion while fondling and suckling Ranfan's spending knockers. It would be a nice way got, but...

"Not yet," he reprimanded himself. He wasn't ready yet. There was one more thing he had to do. "Heh heh!" By now, Roshi should've known better. Despite his promises – to either himself or someone else – it was never _just_ a blowjob. It was never _just_ a cup and feel. Consequences be damned, once his sexual interest was piqued, he would lose all sense of reason and his desires would overwhelm him. So far, only Launch had been able to avoid such an outcome, and only due to the depressed state the hermit found himself in at the time. Like with Mai, Bulma and Blonde Launch before, Roshi wouldn't think; only do. Blood drippled down from his nose in anticipation, a red hue painting his cheeks, his breathing quickening. He deserved to unwind some after his previous match, he reasoned..

Somehow finding the will to stop slurping on Ranfan's knockers, Roshi released his hold on the stacked chest and released his cock from his grasp. In a botched attempt to undo himself of his trousers, Roshi fidgeted with his pants. "Come on, come on…" he urged himself, swaying his hips as if he expected to slip out of it – which the hard-on twitching against his boxers made especially hard. After many trials that tested his patience, Roshi finally managed to undo himself of his pants, his boxers quickly following suit. A line of pre-cum formed between the tip of his prickle and underwear before it ruptured as his cock sprung into view, his erect meat ecstatic to be freed from its confinement. "Hello, old friend. Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we."

Seizing the edges of Ranfan pink panty – slightly moist from Roshi's handling of her bosom – he made sure the girl was still asleep before he descended her undergarment down her strong thighs. His eyes drew up to leer at Ranfan's exposed crotch. He was in awe as smooth, wet flesh was presented to him. Purple curls like on her head decorated her crown. "Wow," he gasped at her flowering petals. The enlarged lips dripping signaled her readiness. It also meant that nothing stood in his way to do what he wanted: he would ravish her.

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, Roshi leaned forward until his prick was in line with Ranfan's snatch. By doing so, Ranfan's buttocks slowly lifted and left the soft matrass. In this position, he was almost at eyelevel with her boobs. As if to tease her, he deliberately slunk his tip against her clit; pride filling him as Ranfan whimpered softly from the gentle rubbing of that hypersensitive button. He directed his throbbing cock to her crevice, the heath radiating from it telling him that she was ready for him, even if she didn't know it herself. He shivered as he felt the tip of his cock slither against her slippery lips. Just a little more; just a little more stirring and he would finally be inside her. "Here we go, heh heh" he whispered with bated breath. Pressing his cock down, he began to delve into her depths. "Hope you're ready, Ranfan!"

Nothing but brainless babbling left his mouth as he smoothly slid himself inside Ranfan, wallowing as her tight walls spread around him and held him in their clinch. Placing his hands next to her midsection, he slowly, as if to savor each and every second, drove more and more of himself inside the sleeping beauty. He didn't stop until the white hairs on his crotch made contact with her purple ones. "Ughn..." Roshi was on the clock – not only could Ranfan wake up at any moment, the time of his next match was getting closer and closer. He withdrew his cock from her wet embrace until only the tip remained seated, her undulating walls massaging his retreating cock before he pushed forward again, anchoring himself as deep as he could before pulling out once more. He kept this up time and time again, showing formidable endurance. His offensive assault had the desired effect: Ranfan's breasts swung enticingly, spurring him on even more, which made him drive into her even harder. His testicles slammed against her perineum. She'd asked him to be gentle if they were to meet in the ring but... they weren't in the ring now were they?

At this point, Ranfan had joined him in the increasing crescendo of grunts and moans, but Roshi hadn't the mind to care that she was getting more active. Indeed, his eyes were glued to her quavering chest and his ears picked up nothing but the slurping sounds of her grateful pussy each time he rammed his hips forward. Ranfan's breasts swayed erratically to match the old hermit's tempo, jiggling enticingly. He took one hand off the bed to steal one of the shaking globes in his hands.

Ranfan increased reactions to his efforts should've made the old master weary. Nam's hit, while impressive, hadn't been so hard that she would be out cold for long, and with the added stimulation to her body, she was already starting to awaken. Her blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light quickly. Where was she? And what about her match? These were the questions she needed answered until she gave a sudden yelp as a strong and pleasant tingle shot up her spine. Involuntarily, her back arched off the floor and her thighs began to squeeze with all their might, meeting unexpected resistance between them. Something very hard was passing through her snatch at incredible speed! Wait...! She... she was having sex?! Not only was the piece between her legs moving fast but... it hurt! "Aaaaagh!" It was big! She wheezed and gasped, trying to determine who was bobbing between her lifted legs.

His head was down, hiding his features from view while ogling her shaking breasts. Whoever it was, he was groaning like an old man dying on his deathbed... Her hands came up to grasp the unknown man; he seemed so... lanky... And his hair, was... was it grey?! Wait! Could it be...! The old man from before! Confirming her suspicions, she seized the sides of his jaw and hefted his head up. "J- Jackie Chun?!" Before she could reprimand him, her back arched and she screamed as she experienced a mini orgasm from her alarmed, heightened senses combined with his long spear surging through her. "Kyaaa!"

Shit, Roshi screamed in his head as he came face to face with Ranfan's repulsed expression. She wasn't supposed to wake up! She couldn't wake up! Not with him being so close! If she woke up now, he was screwed! What was he supposed to do?! Now that she was starting to scream, it wouldn't take long for someone to hear her. But... what was he supposed to do?!

!

Wait... What if he...

"Heh, I see. So my dream today... it must have been fate." Just like with Fanfan all those years ago, lechery won over reason. After all this time, it seemed he needed to break his promise to his late master. "Sorry, Master, but... I don't have a choice!" His promise to his master was in the past; he had the future to consider. Exhaling once to calm himself down, Roshi's eyes transformed into orbs of yellow. His hands and fingers began to move erratically, moving slower and slower to put Ranfan in a trancelike state. All her panic was replaced by tranquility. "You are so sleepy," he voiced sluggishly. "When you hear me, your eyelids will drop." Ranfan grew more and more tired. Hey eyelids were starting to become heavy... "You are a sleepy girl." And with those magic words, Ranfan dozed back into slumber.

"Phew..." Roshi could finally relax a bit. "That... was way too close..." Panting and covered in sweat, Roshi wondered what had made him more winded: his body's efforts or the panic of Ranfan waking up?

When he moved slightly, he was reminded of the fact that his cock was still deeply nestled inside her snatch. A wise man would stop, withdraw his hips and count his blessings. And though Master Roshi was a wise man, his perverseness would always triumph over reason. It was his one and only weakness.

The squelching sounds as their bodies joined once again grew more and more frequent until Ranfan's cramped walls bore down on the geezer's sensitive prickle, her already-narrow cave crumbling around him as she came. Already so tight around him, her vaginal muscles clamped down on Roshi's cock and tried to milk him. With his aroused state bubbling over, Roshi almost hadn't the mind to pull out as he felt his load ascend from his testicles. Even in his lust-filled state, he had just enough clarity to not leave any traces of his visit inside her.

"S- shit...!" Roshi gritted his teeth as he pulled his hips back just in time. As soon as his prick felt the first signs of a breeze, it erupted over Ranfan's stomach. His body spasmed uncontrollably whilst he came, but he had enough control to aim and hit his targets: Ranfan's springy chest, covering the two fleshy globes with his seeds. He was quite excited. When his cock finally withered inside his hand, they were covered in his white cream. Luckily, Ranfan was still asleep, blissfully unaware of his paintjob. "Heh heh!" Though it had been too close for comfort, he'd gotten away with it! "Go Roshi go!"

But still... he was exhausted. Oh how he wished he could just lie down on Ranfan's cushiony pillows and close his eyes for a few minutes. But Roshi knew there was no time for such a breather. He needed to prepare. Krillin was to be his next opponent, and his pupil was not to be underestimated. Dressing himself and stuffing Ranfan's pink panty in his pocket for his trophy cabinet, he began to dress the young fighter with the clothes she'd stripped herself out of. He just hoped she wouldn't find out about her missing underwear until _after_ the tournament.

Giving Ranfan one last longing look to remember her by, he walked out of the room and back to the other contestants. Despite his tiredness, he found himself refreshed. "Hmmmm..." Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad; using his techniques to get himself out of a pickle every once in a while. They could be handy if he ever got himself into trouble again. But only as a last resort of course.

* * *

"Let's all give our winner, Jackie Chun, another round of applause!" The rest of the tournament went by as planned. Master Roshi defeated Krillin and Goku – though the latter was much stronger than expected – teaching them the lesson that there was always someone stronger out there to make sure they wouldn't get content with their current strength and would continue to aim for greater heights. He also received the prize money of 500.000 zeni, but after taking Goku – and the others, including Bulma, who agreed to come after Roshi swore that she didn't have to show him her panty in return or anything like that – out for dinner after the tournament, there was almost nothing left of his cash... Luckily, Yamcha offered to ride them to the airport in gratitude of Roshi buying them dinner. He supposed even selfish people like Yamcha had their redeeming qualities.

And so the group went their separate ways once more.

"When you guys get back, are you going to keep training?" Yamcha asked the two pupils of the turtle hermit.

"No no!" Roshi quickly denied before they could answer. "I've already taught you two all I can. You both need to take your own paths now. Training on your own is the best. You two should be more than able to do it."

"Well, then I'm... going to find my grandpa's Dragon Ball!" Apparently, the four-star Dragon Ball, which had scattered with the other six when they gathered the last time, had been Goku's last keepsake of Gohan, another former pupil of Master Roshi. Saying goodbye to his friends, the young boy jumped on his Nimbus and set out for a new adventure. Krillin opted to stay at Kame House – much to the old man's chagrin, as he hoped he'd finally get some alone time with Launch now that both versions of her were consensual to his perverted inclinations. Not having any kids around would have made his life so much easier...

"So where are you guys going?" Roshi asked the group bound for West City. Though it was to some degree genuine interest, Roshi hoped he'd finally be able to find out where Bulma lived. After seeing her again today, he realized that he hadn't had enough of her. He would never get enough of her! But the world was too vast a place to start looking randomly. Boyfriend or not, bargaining chips or not, he would never give up on the turquoise-haired genius!

"Ha!" Bulma hollered victoriously. "Nice try, old man." Like she was ever going to tell such a dangerous, old freak where she lived. Telling him such privy information was far too treacherous. "Like I'm going to tell y-"

"We're going back to Capsule Corp. in West City. Bulma and her family live there and it's a great place to train." Yamcha didn't know it yet, but he'd soon face the wrath of Bulma's fury for handing out such delicate information. His punishment... would not be pleasant...

Bulma felt all color leave her face. Shit... the geezer knew where she lived now... Did... did that mean she had to move? _No, don't be ridiculous, Bulma, _she admonished herself. It was fine. It wasn't like he'd just show up one day to perv on her, right? Not even the old guy would do something so lecherous... Things were going to be fine... probably. Still, if it was all so dandy, then what was this sinking feeling in her stomach?

The training for the Tenkaichi Budokai and the tournament itself had finally concluded. Though this period of his life started horrendously, Roshi wouldn't have traded these past eight months for anything. He had two wonderful students now, and a spectacular maid to aid his lecherous needs who came with an added blonde bonus. And with that jubilant conclusion another chapter came to an end.

* * *

**The end of chapter 7 that is! This was a fun one to write, as a lot of characters gathered for the first time and I could even write some very, very short fight scenes for a change. I know you guys mainly come for the lemons though, and I think this one was another solid entry in that department. **

**Make sure to review so you can tell me your thoughts. It motivates me immensely. **

**As always, a new poll is up on my profile page.**

**Catch ya later!**


	8. Getting Raunchy with Panchy

**A/N: I'm back! Do you guys like the new cover image? It's my favorite one so far and I can't imagine replacing it anytime soon. I wrote chapters 6, 7 and 8 at the same time, which is why they could all be published relatively soon after the other. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for chapter 9. From this point on, nothing has been written yet, so expect a longer time between uploads from here on out. **

**Without wanting to say too much or overhype your expectations, this might be my new favorite chapter.**

**As for the poll, the vast majority of voters want to have some recurring Dragon Ball babes in this story who come back from time to time instead of having a new girl star in every chapter. This is great news, as that is my vision for this story as well.**

**Last time, Roshi discovered that using his martial art techniques for vile purposes wasn't as bad a thing as he initially thought, succeeding in ravaging the seductive Ranfan. Not only that, he even managed to uncover where Bulma lived. With such delicate information now in his possession, what's next for our favorite hermit? Read further to find out! **

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting Raunchy with Panchy**

In the metropolis known as West City, an elderly pervert roamed the streets. He leaned on his cane, his posture withered from time. If a bystander happened to look at him as they passed him by, they wouldn't think they were locking eyes with one of the strongest men on the planet – the current champion of the Tenkachi Budokai even. Only one week prior, the geezer won the tournament under the heavens and added Ranfan's panty to his trophy cabinet. He still wasn't sure of which of these two accomplishments he was proudest.

Though he hadn't been in such a bustling city in ages, Master Roshi knew about the many temptations it offered. At every corner, another beautiful woman would walk past him. He felt like he could explode with desire! Blonde or brunette, black or white, short or tall, curvy or flat; whatever your preference, it didn't matter. This city had it all! Why had he opted to stay secluded on his island for decades when all the full-figured marvel he'd pined for all this time was accumulated here? It he hadn't been immortal, he would've called his life a failure.

He tried to pay no attention to the splendor. He was not here to loiter. The old man had come to West City with a mission: to find Bulma Briefs. The teen stunner had given him so many memories and had awoken his dormant desires that had been long forgotten to him by giving him the first flashes of skin and stimulation to his groin in decades and set him on his current path of becoming proactive with women and enjoying each and every inch of their magical and curvaceous bodies for as long as he breathed. For a pervert like him, that was the true definition of heaven on Earth. Collecting and perusing dirty magazines and watching raunchy shows were fine activities to pass the time, but they were never meant to quench his lustful desires.

His wizened body ached with a raging passion for a third meeting with the nubile girl. Ever since their reunion at the Tenkachi Budokai, Master Roshi couldn't get Bulma out of his head. Her sweet scent, her ripened curves, and of course her zealous reactions to his length and width whilst he experienced her narrow walls. Even in her teens, her splendid breasts were already a handful. She was absolutely perfect for the insatiable elder. As he told her the day he'd thrusted his hips against her groin, he could fuck her body forever. Unfortunately, unlike the last two times they'd shared in lechery, he didn't have any rare items to bargain with this time; no trinket hanging around his neck, no technique to extinguish a fire. What he did have, however, was a location: Capsule Corporation in West City.

As long as he could keep his objective Bulma in mind, he could resist the abundance of feminine allure in West City... probably. A sudden quiver with his hands to create a gush of wind to blow a girl's skirt up, a subtle rub of a woman's behind with his groin as he squeezed himself past her in the crowd, his _accidental_ dive head first into a bombshell's cleavage as he tripped, the accompanying motorboating completely incidental as well; that was all he did as he made his way to Capsule Corp.

Being a hermit meant that he wasn't as modern as he could be; otherwise, the last name of the girl should've rang a bell the first time he heard it. Unless you were a hermit like Roshi or grew up in a forest far from civilization like Son Goku, everyone knew about the Briefs family. They created the Capsules that had made life more comfortable than ever before. With a few well-timed jumps, he settled himself on the rooftop of one of the bigger buildings in the city. From here, he could see everything, and the yellow, oval building planted at the center of the metropolis with its blue 'Capsule Corporation' letters was all he needed to figure out his path. He picked up his steps, his destination clear. "Heh heh!"

_Here I come, Bulma! _

There were no more hinderances! Well, aside from Bulma herself...

* * *

Even with the name of the building in his head, it had still taken a while for Master Roshi to find Capsule Corporation. He whistled, impressed by the giant marvel. Bulma was quite fortunate to live in such an immense estate. Thinking back on it, she did mention that she came from a wealthy family when they first met. This girl could probably buy anything she wanted... he doubted he had anything in his possession that could persuade her to indulge him. This... was going to be difficult. Still, he was confident that he could make something out of this. So far, going in without a plan had worked wonders for him. As long as he had his intuition, he had a shot. Even though he didn't have any plan whatsoever in mind – maybe she would just choose to grant him a sexual kindness from the bottom of her heart? – Roshi pressed the doorbell and hoped for the best.

?!

He was not prepared for who unveiled herself as she opened the door. If he had been he would've brought a camera.

She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. Roshi took a moment to size up the blonde woman that had opened the door. Roshi grunted deeply as he took note of her buxom assets, stretching out the front of her orange tube top, emphasized even more by her otherwise thin frame. They seemed like they could pop out of her tight top at any moment. And her jeans... they were hugging her wide hips so tight like they were a second skin~! Was... was this the girl's mother?! Bulma was a young and excitable woman, but her mother was a true knockout as well. She had beautiful curves in all the right places. Bulma still had some growing to do if she wanted to reach her mother's voluptuous level. The only uncanny thing about her were her eyes that refused to open.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a voice so sweet he almost melted.

The old man adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he ogled the curvaceous woman. He was speechless, his perverted mind already working overtime. Kami, the things he would do to this woman... He could imagine grabbing her top and yanking it down, her tits surging out and jiggling into place. They were without a doubt the biggest pair of knockers he'd seen since starting his quest – scratch that, these were some of the biggest mounds he'd ever seen period! He would go so far as to call them udders. He supposed the mermaid who Goku brought back with him when he gave him and Krillin the assignment of bringing home a busty babe came close, but this buxom wonder had even her beat. Unaware of his impure thoughts, the woman asked him if he was all right. Shaking his head to clear his thought, he uttered, "Huh? Sorry I was just wondering... Is Bulma here?"

"Oh!" She seemed to cheer up instantly at the mention of her daughter, clasping her hands together. "Are you a friend of Bulma? Come on in!"

Not one to turn down such a pleasant invitation – especially from such a babe! – Roshi heedlessly stepped inside. The house seemed even bigger on the inside. He stayed behind her as he followed her to the living room, if only to inspect her scrumptious backside. As expected, her ass matched the mass of her breasts. He groaned as he took note of the hardness that emerged to poke against the fabric of his pants. "You must be Son Goku?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she took a seat on the sofa – which looked as comfortable as it looked expensive – and gestured him to do the same.

"Son Goku?" He had an inkling of who she was talking about, but how could she possibly confuse him with a young boy? "No, I'm not Son Goku. My name is Roshi. I'm the master of the Turtle School."

"Oh!" She nodded in understanding. "To be honest, I thought you looked a bit old for a twelve-year old." The old master laughed sheepishly. She was either a jester or very oblivious. For his own plans, he hoped it was the latter. "My name is Panchy, by the way." She bowed in respect; impulsively, as the blonde bent forward, his eyes zeroed in on her bust. He was throbbing now. They were so large... They'd easily fill his entire...

The room was getting rather hot...

He cleared his throat and tried to deny his perverted urges. He wasn't here for the mother, no matter how beautiful and curvy. "So where is Bulma anyway?" He tried to keep his priorities in order, but his eyes did not leave the blonde's chest.

"She's upstairs with her boyfriend," Panchy clarified with no worry in her voice whatsoever. Clearly, she didn't see any harm in leaving two teenagers of the opposite sex unsupervised. Another point for the oblivious bracket. "When Bulma suddenly left this summer saying she was going to find some wish-granting balls, I joked that she should wish me a new, handsome man once she had all of them, but I never thought she'd actually take one home with her! Unfortunately, she decided to keep him all to herself." Roshi groaned with dismay. So that selfish Yamcha fellow was here too. That... complicated things. "Bulma told me not to come upstairs, so I've been cleaning some family photos to pass the time."

As she handed him one of the photos, Roshi could recognize two of the four figures. One was Bulma, though she looked much younger. She was likely a toddler back then and looked nothing like the voluptuous minx she was now. The older blonde was Panchy, who looked the exact same as she did now. He raised his brow. Wasn't this supposed to be a photo of over a decade ago? She seemed to be untouched by time. The only man in the photo was most likely Panchy's husband and the father of Bulma. But... "I recognize Bulma, but who's the blonde girl with the colorful beanie?"

"Oh, that's Tights! Our oldest daughter and Bulma's older sister," Panchy elaborated with a big smile. From the glow of her smile alone, Roshi could tell how much her daughters meant to the mother. "That girl just can't sit still. Last I heard of her was that she was hanging out on some secluded island. I think she writes science fiction stories now."

Bulma has an older sister? That was worth remembering. Blonde and beautiful like her mother, but not as curvaceous. Bulma, it seemed, had won that genetic skirmish. Having said that.. she was absolutely stunning. Suffice to say he wouldn't mind if she ever came to his secluded island. But Kami... It seemed that all women of the Briefs family won in the gene pool. Not to mention the effect they had on his body... By now, he was starting to sweat.

Actually, if this photo was made more than a decade ago, and Tights was a teenager back then, then just how old was the buxom lady in front of him? She didn't seem a day over twenty, but...

Still, her skin was so smooth and her _assets_ didn't seem to hang whatsoever. What kind of magical creature was she? She had beautiful features, and had such a blessed rack and plump bottom, too. And she smelled so nice... Why, he could spent the entire day eyeballing her incredible...

_No!_ He jolted up from the couch, eccentrically shaking his head. He needed to find Bulma._ She_ was the one he came for, not her mother! The mother was old, and he wanted a young and exciting treat to appease him! She was merely a temptation Kami had designed to trick him! These were the lies he told himself to try to resist Panchy.

They didn't work whatsoever.

He had to get away! Talking to Panchy had made him heated, and Bulma needed to remedy this... fast!

* * *

Master Roshi had stiffly excused himself from Panchy's presence, shamelessly ogling her massive rack as if it was the final time he could do so before he made his way to the staircase leading to Bulma's room. As Roshi reached the stairs that connected to the upper floor, his ears started to pick up faint sounds. They were bucking sounds, as if a heavy object was stirred to and fro overzealously. Considering Bulma asked Panchy not to come upstairs while she was there alone with Yamcha, he had a pretty good inkling of what was going on. As his feet brought him closer to the stairs, the heavy tremors intensified. He pressed his shoes on the wooden staircase, and each step up made it harder to hear the shrieking of the stairs beneath him. As he reached the top he began to chase the origin of the sounds.

As he arrived at the door leading to one of the bedrooms, his hands came up to clench the doorknob before opening the door slightly and peaking inside. As expected... jealousy filled the old perv's heart. Disheveled clothes were scattered around the room, the sounds of the squeaking bed overpowered by the grunts and moans of the two teens atop of it. Bulma was down on all fours on the mattress with Yamcha clumsily pounding his groin against her backside. From his current angle, Roshi couldn't see much of Bulma's unveiled curves, forced to watch the taut buttocks of Yamcha...

"Bulma...!" Yamcha had wrapped his arms around her slender midsection. He didn't pull back very far, keeping his movements akin to a dog humping a person's leg. Luckily, the genius did not object to his unorthodox thrusts. "Shit...! You're so tight~!" This was bad. They had only just started and already he was about to nut...

"Why thank you!" She giggled heartily at his compliment. Her body truly was incredible~! Less incredible however was Yamcha – or his technique, to be more specific. She could find the experience somewhat enjoyable, but his thrusts were far too erratic; lacked control. She supposed he filled her nicely, though he certainly wasn't as big as that old man and his absurd cock. Wait why was she thinking about that old man again? "Oh Kami... Not again…" she muttered. As disgusted as she was with herself, her body reacted positively at the thought of the salacious geezer.

"B- Bulma!" Yamcha wheezed in disbelief. "You've tightened up even more!

"Sh- shut up!" Bulma admonished her boyfriend, a fervent blush on her cheeks. Did… did thinking about the old perv's cock make her tighten up again? _No! No way it did! Yamcha must have just hit the right spot for once, _she assured herself before quickly banishing the old perv from her mind. _Kami, I really need to stop thinking about him in times like these..._

Yamcha tried his best, but... "Harder," she'd command from time to time to the poor boy who did all he could to pleasure her, lifting his hands from her waist to massage her swaying tits. When she felt the first spurts of cum enter her body, however, she groaned with disappointment. It seemed that her orgasm would elude her once again. "Ugh... You're miserable!"

Neither heard the sounds of a door closing behind them.

* * *

Master Roshi felt conflicted as he made his way back to the living room. On one hand, watching two people go at it with him as the hidden voyeur was arousing, but he still felt his frustration stirring. What was Bulma doing with such a feeble guy? It was obvious that Yamcha could not satisfy her sexually, so what was she doing? It baffled him. Talk about an iniquity...

Still, thought he hadn't thought it possible he was even more stimulated now than when he left Panchy... He was worked up, and someone needed to take care of hid predicament.

"Ooh! Back already?" Panchy was watering the plants, leaning forward slightly to reach the greenery with her watering can. In this position, her bountiful ass was presented to him as if she was showing off her ampleness. In didn't do much to revert his heated state. "Oh my... I didn't think Bulma and Yamcha were so busy that they didn't even want to see their friends..."

With Yamcha here too, Bulma was unattainable for now. It wasn't like the boy would be hard to get rid of, but he couldn't really try and persuade Bulma to have some fun with him with Yamcha sitting right next to her. This… changed things.

Roshi licked his lips as he ogled Panchy's terrific rump. And her tits...! His brow furrowed in deep contemplation. She might not have been whom he came for today, but there was no denying the urges this woman had brought about in his body. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He stole a not-so-secretive glance at her generous cleavage when the blonde turned to him and smiled innocently. Should he...? Master Roshi concentrated and stayed silent as he pondered, unable to pry his eyes away from the large, round objects hidden behind her top.

Big tits, protruding butt... Considering the age of her oldest daughter, she was likely a bit older than what he usually went for, but her body was incredible. The day wasn't going like he had in mind, but... Why was he even thinking about it? He was only kidding himself. Of course he was going to do it!

In a flash, he was next to her. Panchy yelped when he snagged her around the midsection to pull her down onto his lap on the couch they both fell on; her eyes opened in surprise for the first time before closing again. He gave her a toothy grin. "Your daughter made me feel all heated you know." Then he glanced down at her chest, his smile widening when he brazenly slid his hand up from her stomach to finally caress the suppleness of her bountiful bosom, much to her shock. "As her mother, you should take responsibility for her actions!"

"Wha- what are you doing?" she shrieked as he touched her breasts all too suddenly. Her daughter? What did Bulma have to do with any of this? And why was he touching her? She wiggled defiantly against his grasp. Unfortunately for Panchy, when Roshi's mind was set, there was virtually no stopping him. Panchy's breath hitched and a bead of sweat trickled from her brow when his strong, callous hand began to squeeze and massage her tits with familiar caresses. Just what was going on here?! L- Let go!" She doubted he'd heard her, happily chortling to himself.

Panchy was a fool if she thought Roshi would ever willingly let go of such a handful of springy flesh. For all the women he'd been with since reawakening his perverted desires, Panchy was without a doubt the bustiest. He wouldn't let go even if he was offered a million zeni! "Your tits are amazing, Panchy." He poked her tit playfully, pushing against its weight. "They're really soft," he observed, smiling at her. A reluctant moan left her throat as his forefinger and thumb rolled her nipple as it began to poke against her tube top. "They're soo nice~! They're much bigger than Bulma's!"

Bulma's? What was he talking about? Why was he talking about her daughter again? Mrs. Briefs pursed her lips and turned away with cheeks flaming red. She'd never been apprised like this before; Mr. Briefs loved her very much, but he wasn't one to compliment her so. It was embarrassing, but exciting at the same time. It had been a while since her husband had given her any attention and her hands didn't generate this kind of feeling when she took care of her needs herself. Wait, why was she having such thoughts? She needed to get his hands away from her!

"I want to see them up close, Panchy!" Before Panchy could register Roshi's words, the wind reached her jugs as her top was joinked down to reveal her udders. _No bra!_ Roshi watched them, noticing how her massive breasts surged into view and jiggled into place.

_Kami... WHAT A PAIR OF BOOBIES!_

"Heh heh!" Had his shades not been so important to him, he surely would've thrown them aside so that he could remember those memorable knockers even more. "So... _big_!" he pointed out the obvious. His eyes widened to match the fun bags he was leering at. "Heh heh! These are incredible, Panchy!"

"Wh… whaaat?!" Panchy's head shook fiercely in protest. Like most women, Panchy preferred not to wear a bra, finding the encasing to press uncomfortably against her ample bust. Her body immediately felt the gentle breeze that floated through the room, but that was swiftly replaced with warmth as her flushed face stood ablaze with embarrassment from the sudden exposure of her breasts! "Nooo!" The squirming of her body only served to emphasize the springiness of her bosoms. They swayed enticingly from side to side for Roshi's enjoyment. "Kyaa!" she screeched as a pair of hands suddenly rose to claim them in eager palms. His hardening member grew and poked against her ass while he played with her tits. She tried to ignore it, but to no avail. A hard cock... it had been so long...

"They're so soft, Panchy!" Roshi gushed as his flitting fingers sunk into the springy flesh. Pushing them up, he marveled at the way they swelled, the abundant flesh spilling down the sides, his hands unable to contain them . "Heavy too~!" He enjoyed the way they wobbled back into place when he dropped them. He prodded and squeezed, kneading them as if they were made of dough, reveling at the soft texture. With his thumbs, he flickered against the sensitive tips. He chuckled while Panchy protested. She obviously didn't mind as much as she said, opting to stay in place while he played with her jugs.

_Another man_, Panchy thought. Another man than her husband was fondling her breasts. She was filled with shame, but... she could not help but enjoy the old man's talents. Now, her body was naturally craving more. Though she loved her husband, he could get so caught up in his experiments. Once a theory formed in his head, he forgot all about his family and worked until he could prove his mind to his peers. It meant Panchy spent a lot of her time alone – including in the bedroom...

The old man's hands were so warm, almost sizzling against her breasts. "Geez...'' Panchy had to admit his large hands filled her ample breasts much better than she ever could during those lonely nights alone in her chambers, even if he couldn't cradle all of her at once. She grunted as he molested her tender bust, squeezing her breasts together, jiggling the heavy knockers with his palms. Already, his treatment of her chest had the desired effect on her: her body was breaking out with goosebumps and her nether lips dampened her undergarment. Her legs squeezed together when she felt her crotch moisten with need. She winced audibly when he pinched her sensitive nipples. A reluctant moan left her throat as his forefinger and thumb rolled her nipple.

She hadn't even realized that one hand was on the move, gliding down her taut stomach and down to her crotch. She felt her breath to be stilled as his fingers slipped through her jeans, spreading the unbuttoned opening to slip to her crotch. She mewled softly when she felt his fingers meet her panty-clad sex. The stimulation on her chest had made her panties feel incredibly moist and her pussy very sensitive. She hissed him to stop when he crept down to the apex of her legs. "R- Roshi…" she breathed softly. She felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Her hand came up to latch onto his arm and pry him away from her leg, but halted as she came halfway. Why? Why was she so complying?

Roshi could feel the heat radiating from her damp panty. But when it came to touching the wet fabric, he stopped. "Wh- what's wrong…?" he heard the panting blonde ask as he distanced his hand from her panty. He grinned wildly and coiled the stiff nipple still in his possession; she was basically asking him why he stopped. Well, if she really wanted him to, then who was he to deny her? His middle and index fingers played with her panty's waistband until she felt him slip through. Her lips parted to protest, but closed before she could utter anything even resembling an objection; all that escaped her mouth were the fast breaths of anticipation as his fingers trekked ever closer to her sex.

Roshi could feel the neatly-trimmed tuft of blonde hairs as he scraped past her pubic region. The heat emanating from her crotch radiated against his skin. She stuttered her denial when he joked how wet she was. Of course, she wasn't the only one excited. His hardened cock had been throbbing with desire ever since Panchy had opened the damn door! But alleviating that area could wait for now. There was still much to be done with the succulent blonde sitting on his lap.

Panchy whimpered as his fingers brushed against her sensitive folds. Though anticipated, the first real touch of his fingers against her drenched lips still came with great satisfaction for her. His other hand still played with her tits, squeezing the full, soft skin of her chest. "Roshi…~" she moaned his name as he teased her, sluggishly caressing her tender labia. His fingers quickly became saturated from her leaking sex. Roshi moaned as her body rocked against his groin while he tickled her loins. She could feel his hard member grind against her as she twisted her hips.

With index and middle finger on either side of her petals, he parted them. He knew what she wanted, even if she didn't have the will to ask him. "Ahn!" the blonde yipped when his finger suddenly punctured her, hands balling into fists at her sides. Her walls clenched him tightly in affirmation of how much she wanted him. There wasn't much room to stretch, boasting her tightness, but that didn't stop Roshi from managing to probe a second finger in. No wonder Bulma felt like a virgin when he ploughed her. Even after two children the girl's mother was still as tight as they came. "You're so tight…" he uttered in disbelief. It was hard to imagine considering the high-quality woman she was but... maybe her husband didn't have time for her?

Panchy nodded hesitantly at his compliment. She pleaded him to stop, but he bore right through, sinking into his knuckles before pressing her swollen walls apart. Perspiration dripped down her head. God, when was the last time she had felt this heated? She felt his fingers curl inside her depths, searching for a very specific spot. She sobbed loudly when he found her g-spot and mercilessly assaulted the famed area. "Oh Kami~!" He had her squirming in that moment; her body shook atop of his lap, her breasts shaking against his mauling hand, while his fingers spiraled inside her.

"Huh?! What are you…?" For all of her supposed unwillingness, Panchy sobbed a lot harder than she would've thought when she was suddenly unstuffed as the geezer's fingers receded from her snatch and his mauling hand left her chest. She was surprised at how much she wanted his fingers back in her orifice. Even more surprising was to be urged off his crotch. Without warning her belt's buckle was fumbled with until the support became slack. She fidgeted to try and discourage such boldness, but Roshi's hands were already fastened at the front of her jeans, unclasping the button and yanking the zipper down. He wasted no time and jerked her tight jeans down to her knees, unveiling her orange undies, the same color as her tube top. Roshi chuckled as he eyed the undergarment, her _very wet_ undergarment. Panchy was soaked to the core, her moist sex releasing never-ending streams of arousal than ran down her thighs.

He pulled her panties down away from her protruded ass and crotch to stretch around her thighs. Panchy squirmed, making her ass shake tantalizingly, but to no avail. Roshi's eyes were trained on her exposed sex. Unlike her daughter, who had abolished all hairs around that region, her mother only kept it well-groomed. A whimper was heard when he brought himself closer to her snatch and kissed her labia. Mrs. Briefs felt paralyzed between conflicting emotions when the old geezer pulled back. "What are you going to do now?"

"Aaaagh!" Panchy yelped when she was swiftly thrown headfirst onto her couch, her tits flattening beneath her. It was Roshi's first real gander at the mom's ample butt. The wonderful cheeks stood projected out for his pleasure. But the real marvel, of course, were the dripping petals below, arousal leaking down Panchy's thighs; he licked his lips in anticipation for the wonderful treat presented to him.

Roshi was hungry for her. Her juicy lips looked so inviting to him. He crouched down behind her and clutched the delightful, supple cheeks tightly. His fingers sunk into her cheeks. So round and pliable, they reminded him of her wonderful knockers, though with a little more mass. He experimentally smacked her butt, the attacked cheek undulated slightly from the swat. She flinched at the sharp pain, but it only seemed to egg on her arousal. His thumbs extended to her folds and stretched them for his viewing pleasure; his cock throbbed eagerly, pre-cum leaking down to the floor. With the full roundness of her ass facing him, he dove in for his meal.

"Oh Kami…~" Panchy ducked her head onto her arms as he began dining on her from behind. With his thumbs spreading her lips, Roshi wasted no time delving into her depths with his tongue. She felt his oral muscle spread her walls, crawling in and out of her like a thrusting cock while her corridor undulated around him. "You're getting so deep…" His oral assault quickly left the blonde writhing and gasping. Her full ass shook enticingly around him. His nose teased her sphincter when he tried to dive his tongue in as deep as he could. She willingly spread her legs farther apart for him so he could reach even deeper. It had been so long!

He muffled something against her muff resembling a "You taste great, Panchy!" before he went back to his task. She tasted so sweet! It left him craving for more. By now, his tongue left no area of her folds untouched, slathering her whole area with his spit as he lapped up her juices. At times, he'd move all the way down and skid over her clit, much to her audible enjoyment. He was truly doing a thorough job down there!

And then it was over. Just like that.

Panchy whined as tongue and fingers left the voluptuous blonde. This was probably a good time to tell him to stop. In her hazy state, Panchy failed to notice that Roshi had taken it upon himself to make himself more comfortable. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers; they fell down with a thud. Roshi moaned as his cock was released from its tight confinement. "That's much better," he uttered blissfully. He'd been worked up for so long now. He clutched his cock, groaning from the stimulation of touching his sensitives nerves. He was far more worked up than he'd thought…

When she noticed what he'd removed in exchange for this newfound coziness, Panchy's throat clutched. His shorts and underwear had been disposed of, leaving nothing to the imagination as his nine inches of thick muscle towered above his white curls. In his excitement, his foreskin had already slid off his cockhead as droplets of pre-cum ran from the tiny slit on top. She looked him up and down again, unable to believe that such a strange-looking geezer held such a tool. She found her husband to be a fine lover, but his size paled in comparison to the thick, lengthy stick before her.

Roshi smirked. Her daughter had given him a similar reaction when she spotted his rigid muscle. "Like what you see?"

She ducked under the old geezer's gaze. "I… I don't think…" She hated to be caught gawking. She'd seen her fair share of naked men in her youth, yet that did not make this any less awkward to her. Although, with her husband's busy schedule, she had to admit that it had been a while since she'd last seen a cock in the flesh. Nowadays, she was forced to rely more and more on her subservient fingers.

She shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her wide ass to keep her in place, his fingers sinking into her pliable skin once more. She fidgeted to try and discourage such boldness, but Roshi's hands were already fastened. "W-what?!" As oblivious as Panchy Briefs might be, she had a pretty good idea of what was about to follow. "Do you want to…?" She didn't finish her question, afraid to ask the obvious. Everything she'd done up till now was wrong, but this was another kind of wrong. This was adultery in its purest form. She and her husband joked around a lot about finding new partners, but their love was true. Could she really betray that love? "I- I don't..." She felt paralyzed between conflicting emotions when the old geezer took his prick in his hand to aim for her cleft. She winced when she felt him rub against her slick petals, ashamed of how good it felt.

As his musky tip graced her snatch, doubts filled the blonde's head. It seemed to be too late for regrets now. She could already feel him apply pressure! Secretly, though she would never admit it, she found herself throbbing with need. In the deepest corners of her mind, she admitted to herself that her body yearned for more and that she was eager to proceed.

Pressing her lips inward before they yielded, Roshi's tip crawled into her hidden hole; Panchy moaned lazily as he split her. She could feel him twitching inside her as he crawled up her tight snatch. He took his time as he enjoyed his voyage, reveling as the tight, warm embrace took hold of his cock. The voluptuous beauty was one worthy of conquering, and he would relish every second of it. He groaned as he bottomed out, and Panchy could feel his tip tickling the entrance to her womb. "You're… really tight," he complimented, gulping audibly. It'd probably be weird if he said she was almost as narrow as her daughter...

Another man... Another man than her husband was inside her! _Boxer, Bulma, Tights, forgive me ...! _

He felt so big inside of her… His wide girth spread her wider than all who came before him. She worried she might not be able to handle it. "Go slow, okay?" Panchy requested, her trembling voice betraying her concern. Propping herself up with her arms, she turned her head to the side to see him nod at her appeal. She released a lazy moan when Roshi started to carefully rock his hips, nudging Panchy forward, and the blonde knockout responded by pushing back to reclaim his cock all the way to the hilt. Again, he slowly shoved his hips forth, and again, she tardily anchored him back inside her. It was a tempo both could enjoy as they got used to one another.

Roshi would respect her decision to start leisurely. It was not the first time a woman needed a moment to adapt to his length and width. For now, he enjoyed the sluggish moans and wails from the recipient of his thrusts. Her full mounds proudly presented their suppleness as they joggled with each hump, no matter how small. From her sides, he could see them sway back and forth, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. "Your pussy feels great, Panchy. It feels like you're sucking me in!"

He started drooling as he focused on her jiggling bosoms, but he wouldn't bother wiping his chin dry. Eyes glued to her sides, he felt an animalistic urge to see more. He wanted her big, heavy knockers wobbling erratically to his thrusts! He clutched the blonde's wide hips tightly, fingers clinging into her skin, his intent clear. Perspiration dripped down his steaming body while he tried to keep himself in control. He knew he had to respect her wish to move slow and steady, but his lust was rapidly clouding his judgement. Seeing those large, fluttering mounds… She was probably used to his prick by now, right?

"Oh Kami~!" Panchy sobbed loudly as he upped the pace, her knuckles turning white as her grip on the furniture tightened. Her entire body jolted forward from the unexpected force! You're too rough! Slow down a bit! Is what she wanted to say, but as soon as she opened her mouth, all that left her throat was a long series of wails that had her gasping for air. She felt his balls smack against her clit each time he clashed with her, which brought a new sense of pleasure for the stacked mother of two. Her heavy breasts swayed beneath her, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the rough texture of the couch, generating even more pleasure for the busty blonde. Perspiration glistened her body, sweat from heat and exertion matting her blonde locks to her skin. Underneath her crotch, a wet imprint had appeared on her couch due to something other than sweat. "Kyaa~! Roshi!"

Panchy had never been fucked this hard before! With every smack of his hips, she was propelled forward! "Oh Kami! I've never been fucked so hard before!" she confessed to him. "So deep! You're getting so deep!" She was ashamed to admit her husband had never made her feel like this. She tried to control her breath when he leaned forward to snatch her rocking tits in his hands; his fingers sunk into her supple skin. In their current position they were hanging and Roshi could marvel at their fullness. They were bigger than his hands, spilling over his palms before overflowing! Panchy couldn't support their weight for even a second and dropped down, her flushed head ducked as her ample knockers swelled against his bustling hands. He kept himself firmly inside her while he enjoyed her supple flesh, opting to move his hips in quick, short thrusts. It allowed him to keep himself deep inside of her.

"Aaaagh~!" The blonde hollered as he curled forward, nibbling her earlobe. How did he have her screaming so loud?! Taking her right hand from her marvelous tits, he cupped her cheek and guided her to his lips to silence her, claiming her panting mouth. Her bright eyes widened as his tongue rolled into her mouth to combat her own, muscles clashing in heated skirmish while they exchanged saliva. She'd now willingly let him claim her mouth as well. Just who was this old man? She didn't consider him attractive – he wasn't even cute – and yet she was so compliant. Was it because he gave her the attention that she'd been lacking so much lately?

Roshi's released a loud, enthusiastic howl when he broke the kiss. "You're amazing, Panchy!" He wanted more; fuck her even harder! Grabbing her wrists and shackling them behind her like they were the reigns of a horse, he hoisted the blonde up. "It's like you try to suck me in each time I pull back!"

Panchy squealed as her upper body rose, back curling backwards. "Ahn~!" The new position allowed for deeper penetration into her soaked depths and a heightened sense of submissiveness for the nubile blonde as her udders bounced violently. "Roshi…!" He began to smack into her with an effort that had the hiccupping blonde almost hyperventilating. Her butt cheeks began to ripple with each bang of his hips. The tempo was difficult to maintain, but he'd hold on.

"Aaagh~! Ugh~!" Panchy was a sobbing mess whilst she endured his eager jolts into her depths. Sometimes while thrusting, the edge of his intrusive piston would rub against a certain spot that had her weeping and her body trashing. She felt her orgasm rise up with each passing second! Dribbles of effort dripped down her twisting body. Though she wanted to use her hands to please her rocking tits or the erect clit just above her spread lips to coerce those looming sensations, her hands were literally tied. Spiraling her hips against his bobbing cock was all she could do, and she did so with wild abandon!

"I'm…~! I'm…~!" Panchy's entire body was trashing, tits shaking wildly. She felt the mindboggling sensations surging through her body. She was so close! Just a little more! She tried pleading him to keep going, but all that left her lips were long strings of moans as the geezer fucked her senseless. As if knowing just what to do to leave the blonde crying to her god, Roshi pried his hands away from her wrists and seized her swaying, massive jugs before the busty blonde could fall over. He mauled the springy flesh with wild abandon, pinching the firm, pink tips with his fingers. With his hands caressing her sensitive bust and his thick girth grinding against her slick walls, she was done for. Although she knew she had to be filled with shame for fucking another man, she couldn't help but be grateful for such an incredible fuck after a long period of abstinence. Her decision was final when her orgasm crashed on her, making her toes curl with delight. "Roshi…~! I'm cumming~!"

As if she needed to tell him! Her walls crashed down around him, trying to keep him in place. But even with her corridor tightening down on him, he kept up the pace. He surged through her constricting walls, groaning each time his groin smacked against the wonderful cushions of her supple ass. Her butt cheeks were flaming red from the many clashes with his crotch. As were her sensitive tits as he molded them firmly with his bustling fingers.

Panchy was lost to the world, safe for the wonderful sensation rushing through her entire body. With her simmering body drenched in sweat and her eyes still tightly shut, she roared wildly, her heavenly-high pitch echoing through the entire room. Her hips coiled fiercely around the hermit's thrusting cock, basking in her climax. She was squirting over his cock. She'd never cum this hard before! His intent to keep swinging his hips only heightened her senses and prolonged her astounding release. With the feelings he bestowed upon her, he was ruining her for all other men!

Roshi kept fucking the busty house mom, even when the sensations of her release ebbed away. He could feel his balls rising, but he had the will to continue for a while longer. Panchy had never learned to immediately recover from an orgasm, especially from one so tremendous! Her entire body felt numb. The older man surprised her when he retracted his hips to the point she suddenly felt unfulfilled. She'd expected him to keep thrusting until he was shooting a new sibling for Bulma and Tights into her depths – in the heat of the moment, her mind clouded by arousal, she'd welcome it – but he seemed to have other plans. The blonde couldn't keep herself up for even a second. She fell forward, jugs smothering against the couch when they collided with the furniture. She breathed in large, heavy puffs as she tried to regain her composure, but she was a fool if she thought Roshi would allow her a respite.

"Tired already?" He chortled.

Panchy was turned around before she could respond. She watched him mindlessly; he was drenched in sweat, boiling in heat with a big, perverted grin brightening his entire face. His lips smirked haughtily at her frazzled form, teasing her to keep up with his drive. How was he not completely spent? Not to boast her own ego, but every men she'd been with had been exhausted after bedding a busty beauty like her! Her heavy tits rose and fell with each labored breath as she recovered from her orgasm.

Roshi gulped audibly as a drip of sweat fell from her head, landing between her giant knockers. The circumference of her glistening jugs had contracted into peachy tips at the center. Her cleavage was so deep, he considered. His cock pulsed with pre-cum as he eyed her large bust. He sauntered towards her, rubbing his scorching hands with greedy intent. He'd finally found one. A woman with tits big enough to wrap around his lengthy prick!

Panchy's breath hiked from her shackled throat when she felt something warm rush between her sensitive bust. His cock surged through her cleavage. He felt so hot against her breasts… Her mounds were glistening from sweat and exertion, which helped him move through her bust, as did the remaining traces of her release still lingering on his dick. When she looked down, the head peeked out from between her knockers, resting slightly below her chin. She could smell the pungent pre-cum dribbling from the tip in steady streams. She wondered if she should lick it, but the cockhead sheathed back between her mounds before she could make up her mind.

Roshi huffed and puffed as he fucked her tits the best he could, his thighs slapping against the undersides of her breasts. Though he tried to keep himself in control, it was hard with her mounds so squished; they jiggled with every change of his hips! Naturally, with so much pliable flesh, it was hard to keep hold as he thrusted. At times, his fingers would peel into the soft skin as his hands slipped. The harsh handling of her sensitive bust felt nicer than expected, but Panchy had to admit that it stung when she felt his nails sink into her skin.

"It is time, Panchy," said Roshi excitedly. He looked at her with ravenous excitement, as though expecting her to read his mind and do exactly what he wanted. "It's time to use those fun bags for what they were meant to do! It's time to pump them up and down my cock!"

A titfuck... Panchy wasn't a stranger to the act. In her youth, many of her boyfriends wanted her to give them one. With her bust, she was usually the most well-endowed woman that her bedpartner had had the pleasure of coupling with, and most – if not all – had requested her to envelop them within her bosom. She enjoyed the warmth of the old man's cock as her sensitive jugs glided around his rod; she couldn't help but moan.

Now free to use his hands to balance himself, Roshi latched himself onto her shoulders before he continued to rock his hips. Steady at first, he reveled in Panchy's expression; her closed eyes were glued to his cock, licking her lips as his tip appeared from her bust before sheathing back into her cleavage. Each time it came up, it'd release another batch of pre-cum, which would then ease onto her chest. She liked the feeling as it helped ease his passage. Her mesmerizing, curious gaze on his dick excited him, beckoning him to fuck her jugs harder. He could feel his balls lifting.

Panchy winced as she felt his grip on her shoulders tighten and his thick prick surged between her mounds. The combination of sweat and juices still allowed her tits to grant safe passage to his member, but it did start to chaff a bit. She hoped he'd be done and cum soon. One look at his heated face, lidded eyes and bulged cheeks told her it wouldn't be long now. Would he spray his load between her breasts or would he prefer to stain her face in white? Either way, she welcomed it. Heedlessly, her fingers sought and found her stiff nipples, pinching the peaks for enhanced stimulation.

"Ahn~! Panchy!" The moment was finally there for Roshi. A sense of completion dawned over him. Cock surging up through the blonde's succulent bust, he released his seeds with a drawn-out groan. His sperm splattered her face; hitting her underneath her right eye and then just beneath her nose. He was way too excited, she though as a batch of white hit her chin!

Kami, this release was mindboggling! With every throb, Roshi felt himself release his pearly globs. He claimed her supple breasts in his hands, juggling them around his firing member. It helped shield Panchy's face from further harm as her ample, full skin endured rope after rope of his seeds.

Panchy could feel him release between her bosoms, coating her jugs in his spunk. His grip on her breasts was strong, tightly clasping her flesh. His jizz felt nice against her chest, soothing her reddened, tender skin. Cum dribbled from her nose into her agape mouth when she groaned from the sensations. The thick liquid dripped onto her tongue; she didn't detest the taste as it graced her taste buds.

When he was finally done, Roshi released his hold on the twins; Panchy released a relieved sigh from having her delicate flesh free from his grip. He took a step back, admiring his handiwork. Her face and tits were covered in his cum, dripping down her body onto her couch. The blonde failed to notice in her winded state, breathing in and out in large, heavy puffs. Each time she exhaled, droplets of white fell down her tits.

"Wooo! That was great, Panchy!" Roshi cheered. Though he'd come her for, finding the busty blonde mother had been an unexpected treat. His cock hung limply against the side of his thigh. He chuckled softly and said, "We should do this again sometime."

With her husband away so much, she needed someone to keep her company. And her husband never minded when she joked about finding a new man... Smiling wearily, slightly blushing, she answered, "M- maybe."

For now, he would take the 'maybe'. "Ooh by the way, Panchy."

She timidly looked at him. "Yes?"

He grinned toothily. "Do you mind if I take your panty with me?"

* * *

**And that's it. I gotta say, I _really_ like this chapter. Writing Panchy was an unexpected treat, and I liked finally being able to write a character with such a huge pair of... _personalities_ ;)**

**As always, a new poll is up on my profile page. It's a big one. Should I take a break from 'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert' and focus on other planned lemons?**

**Can't wait to see your votes!**


	9. Bulma Takes the Old Man's Submarine

**A/N: Welcome to the latest chapter! As mentioned before, it'll unfortunately take more time between uploads now. Sorry you guys had to wait for over a month! It's been over a year now since publishing the first chapter, and I'm over the moon with the reception this story has had so far. Thank you very much for reading this story!**

**As for the last poll, the majority of you want me to keep my focus on this story, which is fine by me. As long as the demand is there, I have the motivation to keep going.**

**Last time, Roshi traveled to West City to reunite with the nubile Bulma Briefs. And though he didn't succeed in his goal to bed her again, he unexpectedly managed to plough the busty Panchy Briefs instead! With yet another woman added to his growing list of conquests, what's next for the perverted Turtle Hermit? Read further to find out.**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bulma Takes the Old Man's Submarine (And Boy Does it Go Deep!)**

Bulma and Goku were travelling together again. While searching for the four-star Dragon Ball, the Dragon Radar in the young boy's possession broke. To fix it, he sought out Bulma in West City. The teen genius was happy to see her friend again, even if it had only been a bit over a week since the Tenkachi Budokai. Goku had been busy; he already had two Dragon Balls in his possession. Some strange organization called the Red Ribbon Army seemed to be after the star-clad orbs as well, but Goku was too oblivious and carefree to worry about it. Of course, this meant he didn't tell Bulma – who _did _know about the malicious organization – about it either...

Bulma and Yamcha were having some... troubles in their relationship. Not only did Yamcha leave his girlfriend unfulfilled sexually, other girls in West City had taken note of his handsome features, and this left the genius teen even more frustrated. If those girl knew about her boyfriend's lack of talents in the sack, they wouldn't flock around him so much. Of that much she was sure. There was nothing worthwhile for the bold young woman in West City, and her adventurous spirt had been aching for some excitement in her life. And so Bulma decided to accompany Goku once more and find a much better man than Yamcha while she was at it! It was travesty that a beautiful girl like herself hadn't felt gratified ever since that time with the ancient perv... That needed to change as soon as possible!

Bulma couldn't ride the Nimbus, but that didn't slow the duo down. With her intellect, Bulma designed something she called a microband. It was a device that one wrapped around their wrist and by pressing a switch, the wearer shrinks down to the size of a mouse. Using this scientific marvel, Bulma could take shelter in Goku's pocket while the pure boy rode the Nimbus. There was only one problem. Bulma had taken her father's capsule case with her instead of her own. So when the young duo needed to use a submarine to collect a Dragon Ball that had sunk down into the ocean, they were ill-equipped. All Bulma had on her was... her dad's porn collection... Just what was it with all those old perverted geezers in her life anyway? They had even both pounded her mom! Though Bulma of course didn't know that... Master Roshi had left her home before she could become privy to that detail. The only redeeming thing about her father compared to that other senior debauchee was that her shitty dad wasn't trying to get a cup and feel of her whenever he saw her.

And so, after Bulma narrowly escaped getting raped by two men from the Red Ribbon Army – which was a whole other story – Goku suggested they'd travel to Master Roshi to ask him for a submarine. Thus Goku and Bulma got onto the Nimbus and made their way to the old man's island.

"Master Roshi, huh..." Bulma muttered disgruntled. She'd only just escaped the two perverts from before and she was already travelling toward another one. "Out of all people, I really didn't want to ask _him_ anymore favors."

"Look!" Goku screamed enthusiastically. Unlike Bulma, he was excited to meet his old master and the other Kame House residents again. "We can see his house now!"

Goku jumped off the Nimbus, landing with a thud into the sand that surrounded the Turtle Hermit's home. They met Turtle again, who greeted the young boy warmly. Bulma, still small and purposely hiding herself in Goku's clothes, wasn't spotted. "Master Roshi! Our boy Goku is here!"

"What?!" the old raspy voice of Roshi called from inside the house. The door was opened seconds after. "Did you say Goku?" After Roshi's adventure with Panchy – and getting her approval to take her panty with him – the Turtle Hermit journeyed back to his home, scheming to get another opportunity to get with Bulma. So far, he had nothing to show for his efforts. As long as Launch lived here, though, the impulsive geezer had delightful _hobbies_ to pass the time until he conjured up a new plan. Even if Krillin still living here complicated things... That boy really had to move out soon...

"Goku!" he welcomed the young boy. He hadn't expected to see him again so soon. "Have you found Gohan's Dragon Ball already?"

"Nope, not yet!"

Roshi cocked his eyebrow questionably. "Is there anything I can do for you then?"

The young boy surprised the old man when he lowered his head as if he tried to get the attention of something in his gi. "Bulma, explain it to him, will ya."

B- Bulma? Bulma was here?! The old man's eyes franticly moved from side to side to find the excitable woman. How had he not noticed her yet? Such a fine piece of ass like Bulma should always be on his radar. Just where was she?! Then he noticed something jumping out of Goku's gi. She was small, but Roshi would recognize that feminine shape anywhere. It was Bulma! She was here... on his island! "Eh?!"

The mouse-sized genius activated her microband to revert back to her normal proportions. Her eyes stayed glued to the sand whilst she prepared for the worst. She could already feel the old fart's eyes on her... "H... Hello."

"Wh- what the?" Were his shades deceiving him? Bulma... Bulma just appeared out of nowhere! The shock temporarily stilled even Roshi's perverted nature. "H- How did you do that just now?"

"With this..." Bulma directed his attention to the decide on her wrist "... it can make you shrink and grow back to normal."

"Woah! What an amusing device..." Roshi was legitimately impressed. A device that could make him shrink and creep into all sorts of spaces that would allow him to perv on women without getting noticed. A girl's dressing room, a bathroom, a bedroom; the possibilities were endless! Why, he could even shrink enough to creep his whole body inside a girl's...!

He really wanted this device.

"I, the genius inventor, created it," Bulma boasted proudly. After all the times the old man took advantage of her, it felt great to finally have him in awe of her intellect instead of her body. "Amazing, right?"

"Come on, Bulma. Explain it to him already!" Goku urged impatiently.

"Ah... That's right..." Bulma whined, her body filled with anxiety. Ugh... the old man was so disgusting. She was already dreading asking him a favor. "Ummmm, we were wondering, Master Roshi, if you have a submarine by chance, and if you wouldn't mind lending it to us for a bit...?"

"A submarine? Yes, I do have one, but what do you plan to do with it?"

"There's a Dragon Ball on the ocean floor," Goku explained. "But the water's so deep that I can't swim all the way down."

"I see..." Roshi couldn't help but snicker. This scenario... how nostalgic. For a situation like this... he had been waiting! He finally had something that Bulma needed again. Oh, how he waited for a moment like this! But... he needed to be crafty for once. He tried to fight off his perverted urges. Kami, she looked absolutely incredible. She wore a tight red tube top that hugged her small waist and ample breasts with orange shorts that perfectly filled her round and firm ass and barely covered her long, luscious legs. But though Bulma was the one he lusted for more than any other, this situation required a delicate touch. Last week, he began to suspect that Yamcha wasn't able to please Bulma the way she wanted to. He needed to use that information to his advantage somehow. He had to show her he could pleasure her more than any other man. But first... he needed to know everything. Reading her mind like he did with Nam at the Tenkachi Budokai, he confirmed his suspicions. Bulma's sex life with Yamcha wasn't fulfilling, their relationship was going downhill, and she was beginning to weigh her options. If that was the case, then... "Sure, I'll let you borrow it."

Bulma was aghast. _I can't believe he's going to let us take it so easily... _Somewhere in the hidden reaches of her body she felt... disappointment? She shook her head to berate such thoughts. This wasn't something to be bitter about. Instead she needed to count her blessings!

"However..."

_Shit! Here it comes!_

"I want that shrinking device in return!"

"This?" Bulma couldn't believe her ears. All he wanted was this? She couldn't help the gleeful expression that covered her face. "Thank Kami! I thought you'd ask me to give you my panty, or let you do a puff-puff, or a tsun-tsun, or a suri-suri hero-hero or something!"

Now it was Roshi's turn to be flabbergasted. Didn't suri-suri mean rubbing his prick all over breasts...? Where did she even learn foul words like that? What a perverted young woman. He thanked the girl when she gave him the microband. With this, he now had a plethora of new perverted tricks up his sleeve!

"So, can you give us the submarine now?" Bulma asked impatiently. As far as she was concerned, she and Goku needed to get out of here before the old man could change his mind. Could this finally be the day her luck turned?

Roshi, however, wasn't done. Not by a long shot. "Actually, I have a second request."

"Ooooh..." Bulma whined with a grimaced expression. She should've known it wouldn't be this simple... There was no way such a perverted geezer would let her go unscathed. With dread in her voice, she asked, "Then what's the second thing you want?"

Roshi snickered at the sound of her weary tone. "You worry too much, girly. I don't have anything wild planned or anything."

"Oh pleaaase," Bulma responded with incredulity. "I bet you still jack off every night to the memory of you fucking me with that big dick of yours. There's no way this will be harmless..."

"No, no, nothing like that," Roshi assured her once more. But... how surprising. It seemed Bulma couldn't help but mention his cock even without his urging. _She must be having worse cravings than I expected._ "I promise you won't even have to take any clothes off this time."

Bulma's eyes narrowed on the old man. This... seemed too good to be true. "Then... what do you want?"

"Heh heh, it's actually quite simple, girly." The old man widened his feet, puffed his chest and wildly pointed his finger at the young genius. "I want you to watch me and my maid have sex!"

Wh...?

Wha...?

"Wh- whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Bulma screamed with a morbid expression, a red hue on her cheeks and her eyes enlarged. She... she must've misheard him, right? He didn't actually ask her to watch him screw another woman? "What are you talking about?"

"Hmmm?" The old man tilted his eyebrow. Just what was the big deal? "I mean what I say. I want you to join me and Launch in my bedroom and watch us have sex. You don't have to join in or anything," he assured her. Although he definitely wouldn't protest if she did. He ruffled in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. "Here's a picture of her. She's quite a beauty, huh?"

Bulma was flabbergasted. _This_ was the geezer's maid? She eyed the elder with disbelief. Why was such a stunning woman living here of all places? And not only that but... "How are you going to persuade her to have sex with you anyways? Hate to break it to you, old man, but that girl is way out of your league." Then again, so was she and that hadn't stopped him from sticking his dick inside her...

"Out of my league?" the old master repeated, raising an eyebrow. Since when had that ever stopped him? "Don't worry about that, girly. I won't have to persuade her or anything. We already do it pretty much every day."

The old man and this pretty woman? They... they were having sex? Once again she eyed the pervert with incredulity. This wasn't real... Just what was going on here? But... the geezer didn't seem to be kidding. She supposed she could handle something like this. In the worst-case scenario, he was telling the truth and all she had do to was watch. Her eyes narrowed on the old man. "Fine..."

* * *

So, this was the old man's bedroom? It looked... normal. More normal than she expected anyway; it was just a regular bedroom.

After Launch and Krillin returned from shopping, introductions were made. Bulma still couldn't believe that the beautiful Launch willingly lived together with the incorrigible perv – let alone have sex with him! Yet here they were: Launch, the old man, and herself, standing in the same room; the door locked and a bed just a few feet away. Was this actually happening?

"Make yourself comfortably, girly." The old man's raspy voice brought Bulma out of her musings. "I don't have anywhere for you to sit unfortunately. I mean you're welcome to sit on the bed, but-"

"Yeah don't even think about it, you sick perv," Bulma reprimanded him. If that ancient geezer thought she'd join him and the maid on his bed he'd be sorely mistaken. Her eyes sought and found the young maid that she was expected to watch endure the old man's thrusts. Was... was she really okay with this? "Launch, you don't have to do this if you don't want t-"

"No, it's nothing like that," Launch guaranteed the teen she met minutes earlier. "But..." a fervent blush began to cover Launch's cheeks. "... it's kind of embarrassing to do it with you watching us, but... I don't mind." Needless to say, Launch had been surprised when she and Krillin returned to the island to see that they had visitors. Launch had heard about Bulma from Son Goku, but she hadn't expected to meet her so soon. Of course, that hadn't been the only surprise. After introductions had been made, her master pulled her aside and let her in on the deal he had made with Bulma. Though Launch was shocked to hear about their deal, she also felt... excited. Excited to have someone watch her and her dear master as they shared intimacy. Ever since she and her master first bedded, it seemed her thoughts had become somewhat... carnal. He was a bad influence on her.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes as Launch began to undress. Why? Why was she so willing to couple with such a degenerate perv? A girl like that could have anyone she wanted. So why had she chosen _him_ of all people? It baffled her. Her entire face colored deep red when the woman hoisted her top over her head to reveal her youthful breasts. They wobbled into place with an energetic bounce. Bulma swallowed deeply. Was... was this really going to happen? Launch's breasts dangled when she wiggled her shorts down her hips. Her blue curls were neatly managed, but what really drew Bulma's attention were the folds that had already enlarged and were now waiting for the old man to puncture them. How was Launch so excited to fuck someone as disgusting as the old perv?!

The sound of a zipper descending made her head turn to _him_. It'd been almost a year since the old man last sheathed his dick inside of her. She'd almost forgotten how big he was as he pulled his underwear down his feet. Much, much bigger than Yamcha and with a thicker girth to boot. It was already pulsing wildly at the thought of being imbedded into the young maid. She remembered how painful it'd been to take him in. But... it had felt so good after a while... She recalled how deep his long prick had been buried inside her as his groin pressed against her ass, his tip reaching her cervix. Thought of the way his testicles had swung wildly against her clit. She swallowed audibly as she eyed the rock-hard shaft, her legs unwittingly squirming together.

Launch lied down on her side, lifting her upper leg as the old man nestled behind her. He placed one hand on her thigh to keep it aloft, spreading her folds. "Heh heh~!" With the other, he guided his dick to his maid's snatch, which looked more than ready to receive him, leaking with arousal. When his long prick was poised for penetration, Bulma watched silently as the beautiful maid took the old man in with a wail. Though she didn't think it was possible, Bulma found herself growing moist from watching the debauchery.

The old perv anchored himself in without stalls. "Launch!" he swooned as he buried himself inside her. "You're so tight!"

Keeping her leg hoisted, Roshi wasted no time. He retracted and then mercilessly ploughed himself back in, his thigh smacking against her behind. It was a tempo he continued relentlessly. "Kyaa!" On her side, Launch's tits lunged wildly from his fervent thrusts, the top one more significantly than the one lying against the mattress. "You're so big, Master~!" They had only just begun, and her master was already pounding her raw! Her hand came up to seize the old man's waist, her nails crawling into his wrinkly skin. "Please keep fucking me!"

Emotions were running wild within Bulma. The rhythmic squeaking of the bed and the loud smacking of their wet flesh colliding time and time again. Her breathing became more ragged, and her footing less stable. She was starting to feel hot... A hand gently dragged across her front, her bosom tingling from the contact. Wait. Was... was she actually getting turned on from watching this?! That old perv... Could this have been his plan all along?! That conniving piece of shit! She had to go. If she stayed, something terrible might happen! Before anyone could stop her, she unlocked the door and ran away wordlessly, leaving the old man and his maid while they pounded each other to completion.

* * *

Bulma, Krillin, and Goku barely escaped the onslaught of the Red Ribbon Army. After escaping from Master Roshi's clutches, Bulma urged to two kids to go with her to find the Dragon Ball. They took the submarine and used the Dragon Radar to find it. As they got closer to their goal, however, they were suddenly attacked by torpedoes and barely managed to escape. They eventually ended up within a cave within the ocean that had air inside that allowed them to breathe. After some running, the Red Ribbon Army didn't follow them and they could finally take a breather.

_Stupid old man... _Bulma just couldn't get the scene out of her head as she walked behind Goku. The young, excitable woman on her side, breasts shaking wildly with the old perv and his huge dick thrusting behind her. How was Launch able to handle such a monster anyway? She remembered having a lot of trouble with it last year. Why? Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Even worse, her body refused to let up. Even now, the peaks on her breasts were rock-hard and her snatch leaked uncontrollably. It hadn't just been watching the perv and Launch that gave her such problems either. It been her remembrance of last year as well. The orgasm the old man had given her... She'd been chasing those sensations ever since. She tried to teach Yamcha to do the things to her that the old man had, but to no avail. Though Yamcha could be infuriating at times, the real reason they now had relationship troubles was because Yamcha just couldn't make her feel the things like the old man had at Fire Mountain, and she resented him for it.

Her musings stopped there, though. More trouble was ahead. It turned out that the trio had snuck into a pirate cove! A strange robot appeared, but luckily Goku managed to distract it long enough for her and Krillin to flee. The fight that ensued had such an impact that the ceiling began to come down upon the fleeing duo. And so, they ran, and ran, and ran some more. They kept running until they found a well. To gain more speed in the water, Bulma had no choice but to leave her shorts and shoes behind, diving into the water dressed in nothing but her red top and undies. At least no one could now tell that Bulma's panty had been soaked by anything other than the water. The duo swam until they reached the treasure hidden in the cove. When they opened it, they were welcomed by masses of gold jewelry. "Wow! T- this is worth a fortune!"

"Ho ho ho," a voice spooked them from behind. "Unfortunately for you, that treasure now belongs to the Red Ribbon Army."

Red Ribbon?! Bulma turned around to see... a hunk of a man! A beautiful head of blond hair, broad shoulders and amazing pecs. Now_ this_ was what she'd been looking for to replace Yamcha! "Oh my!" she squealed, her cheeks blushing as her heart skipped a beat. "He's totally my type!" She ran to the muscular man and wrapped her slim arms around one of his muscular ones. She nuzzled her head against his hard triceps, her hips shaking enticingly. Little red hearts replaced what were once her eyes. Could her luck finally turn? He was so hot! With her body as heated at it was, this man was perfect. She'd shoo Krillin away and straddle this man until he ploughed the lust out of her! She was about to tell Krillin to leave when...

"G- get off me, girl!" the muscular man screamed with disgust, pushing Bulma away. "You're really creeping me out!"

"Hmmm?" Bulma couldn't believe it. She was rejected? No man rejected her! She basically offered her excitable body to him for crying out loud! There was only one possible reason for this. "Are you gay or something?" He had to be if he rejected her advances.

Krillin fought the blond man, but was defeated after putting up a good fight. Bulma tried to seduce the man once more to save herself and Krillin, but she was rejected again, and with it all hope of finding a suitable man to alleviate her troubles left her. Goku showed up just in time to defeat the hunk, and even managed to collected the three-star Dragon Ball whilst the entire place threatened to fall on top of them.

General Blue didn't survive the cave-in, because the author of this story wanted to move on. Unfortunately, the submarine broke during the trio's escape, but Goku called the Nimbus and rescued his two friends as they made their way back to Kame Island.

* * *

Just after Roshi and Launch finished up, they'd been attacked by people calling themselves the Red Ribbon Army. Needless to say, they had been no match for the turtle hermit's strength, and he easily took care of the would-be invaders. He wasn't the champion of the Tenkachi Budokai for nothing.

Bulma and co returned to the island shortly after that. Goku excused himself immediately to look for the next Dragon Ball. Now that Bulma knew that the Red Ribbon Army was after the Dragon Balls as well, she had no intention to travel with Goku. She liked living, thank you very much.

Master Roshi couldn't even hear Bulma when she told him the news that his submarine was broken. He was far too distracted, and for good reason! In her rush of adrenaline, Bulma had forgotten something important. Due to her adventure in the cove, she was now drenched from top to bottom and wearing nothing but her soaked top and underwear to hide her most desirable features from view. It was like she was showing a dog a bone and expected nothing to come out of it.

_Just look at those boobies!_ The old man ogled her without shame. The wet top now tightly clung around her breasts as if it was part of her skin. He grinned as he spotted the hardened tips of her breasts poke against the soaked fabric. The swell of her bare ass was perfectly visible in her tight undies. He almost lost control there and then. _Easy there, chap. Just a bit more!_ His cock throbbed relentlessly in his pants. His plan had entered the final stage. Once more, he read Bulma's mind. As he suspected, Bulma's body had been heated ever since watching him and Launch and after her failed attempts to seduce General Blue now desperately needed alleviation, and Master Roshi was here to grant her wishes. He licked his lips and eagerly rubbed his hands. It seemed his plan had worked.

It was finally time and there would be no more delay!

Grabbing Bulma by her slim waist, she squealed as he ran to his bedroom with superhuman speeds, locking the door behind him. "Heh heh!"

"Huh?" Bulma looked around the room, confused. This... was the old man's bedroom. How had she gotten here? "Old man, what did you..." She stopped talking when she noted how hungrily he looked at her, grinning eerily.

She gulped; he definitely had something wild planned. Before she could catch on, Roshi had already closed the distance between them and got behind her. He reached down for the hem of her tight tank top, and with one swift yank pulled it over her head. Roshi whistled as he gazed at her feminine form. Tight and taut everywhere aside from the plump mounds on her chest. "Boobies!" Not as big as her mother's, but very developed, especially for her age. Leaning against her he sniffed her hair a little as his hands ran along her arms.

"H-hey!" The teen shrieked loudly as her breasts were exposed. The old man was way too excited! She tried to cross her arms over her bust, but the old perv snatched both her wrists before the attempt could be made. "Not again..." Bulma whined. She sobbed loudly when Roshi slipped a hand up to her chest, cupping her right breast before giving the soft tit a good squeeze, mouthing a "Honk, honk!" She winced, clenching her teeth when Roshi sought and found the distinctive nub tipping the mound. After so long, having such a large hand cupping her sensitive breast felt sensational.

"Hmmm… so nice!" he spoke as he pinched Bulma's taut nipple; she tried and succeeded for the most part when holding back a moan. The teen wailed when she felt Roshi's cock throb against her bare butt cheeks, aching for attention. His hands continued to drift down her body as he shone a lecherous smile down on her from behind, his hips grinding a little to tease the swollen cock against her taut ass a little harder. Her hands tightened into fists at her side, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

The old man's massive penis... it had been on her mind for so long... So big... _No!_ She had to resist! This... wasn't right! She couldn't let herself get taken in by the hopeless perv! She'd never hear the end of it if she gave him the satisfaction! She was about to reprimand him again when... "Kyaa?!"

It happened in an instant. Taking advantage of Bulma's internal conflict, he pulled down his shorts and underwear, took hold of his cock and speared himself through the small gap between her legs. Bulma wailed as the upper side of the old man's prick grinded against her swollen, leaking folds through the fabric of her undies, smearing her thighs and panty with pre-cum. "Wh- what are you...?" She looked back down at her crotch. His tip peeked up at her from below the underwear covering her cunt. Her humiliation was complete when he began to retract, stopping when only the tip remained nestled between her legs and surged forward once more. Her breasts jumped up from the impact before the perv's foul hands rose to claim them. Bulma felt powerless as Roshi began to fuck her thighs, and with each drive to and fro, his long prick would grind against her stimulated groin to grant her sparks of erotic bliss. With her sensitive knockers filled by his large hands and his thick cock grinding against her engorged pussy Bulma was powerless to resist. It... had been so long.

"I... _Ugh~!_ I shouldn't be doing this." Though she said it, Bulma gave no indication that she wanted the old man to stop.

"Come on, girly. Just go with it," Roshi said, squeezing her breasts hard enough for her emit a soft wail. "You deserve to have someone please you like you want to be pleased. _Deserve _to be pleased."

Bulma's head lolled back as she released a drawn-out moan. With her neck now so close to him, Roshi began to kiss the nape and side, sometimes sliding his tongue over her skin. Bulma couldn't believe she was listening to him, but his words seemed so easy to swallow. A man who could pleasure her... could gratify her. She... she needed the satisfaction. It was driving her insane! Her desperation was palpable. Her hands came up to gripe the geezer's dick when...

As if he knew just what effect he had on her, Roshi withdrew his shaft from Bulma's thighs and released his hold on her. Bulma whimpered softly as the pleasure escaped her. Taking his place on the bed, he shifted himself as bit and spread his legs for access. "Come on, girly." He patted his legs as if to beckon her. "You know you want to, heh heh."

All of the old hermit's scheme had led up to this. Finding out about Bulma's craving for sexual gratification that Yamcha couldn't give her, making her remember their lecherous adventure by watching him have sex with Launch, and the teasing of her body up till now; it had all been for this moment. To make Bulma Briefs willingly walk up to him, straddle him, and plant his cock inside her depths.

Bulma weighed her options. He really wasn't much to look at; all lanky and wrinkled... It somehow made the long piece of meat pulsing between his thighs that much more impressive. And that lecherous grin... "Ugh..." The old man was disgusting, but... she knew he could give her what she desperately craved for. What she'd been searching for... it was so close. In the years that followed, Bulma was never able to fully explain why she did what she did next. Excitement? Curiosity? Whatever it was, it forced Bulma to move toward the Turtle Hermit until they were inches apart.

"Ugh... what am I doing?" _Just this once._ She'd only do it this once, she promised herself as she slipped out of her underwear to reveal her dripping slit to the perv's eager eyes; engorged and ready to imbed him. _Just to get it out of my system. _Placing one hand on his lanky shoulder, she leaned forward. He hummed appreciatively as her tits were shoved in his face as she prepared to mount him, whispering how much he loved her boobies. Grabbing the rock-hard cock that had entered her mother only days prior and clutching it tightly, she lined his tip up with her dripping snatch. His foul hands grabbed her hips to help her descend. Sinking her hips, she took the geezer in before she could change her mind.

"Ugh...~!" As his tip speared through her pussy lips, Roshi's head lolled back. "So tight!" Finally! It was finally happening again! He was finally delving into Bulma's pussy! Spearing into the perfect pussy that awoke his urges! He endured her narrow walls, coiling around him as he delved deeper and deeper inside Bulma's depths. She'd probably get mad if he told her she was even tighter than her mother... Though she was still as narrow as ever, the journey toward her deepest parts continued much smoother compared to last year. "It's going in easier than last time, girly! Heh heh, you must have been practicing a lot!"

"Sh -shut up!" Bulma admonished him with rosy cheeks. Though it was true that she and Yamcha had been having sex on a daily basis, there was no reason to say something embarrassing like that out loud! Kami, what had she gotten herself into?

With all that happened today, Bulma was wet enough to take him in with hardly any stalls. Yet, when she took five inches of his penis within her, she paused. Kami... Usually, she had all of her bedpartner embedded by now... Sweat dribbled down her head, her breathing becoming less stable as she took another inch between her folds. Her body began to tense up. Was is just her, or was it even thicker than she remembered? It felt somewhat uncomfortable, but she could handle it.

_This time_ she would be able to handle it.

She shifted her hips for better intrusion and determinedly resumed her descend. When only an inch was left to obtrude, she drooped her hips with a whimper as her groin collided with his. "Uhn~!" With that final push downward, Bulma succeeded in taking the old man in, the cushions of her ass settling on his lap. The obtuse tip of his prick pressed against the entryway to her womb, which was uncomfortable, but not unmanageable. Her long legs circled around his waist, her feet meeting at the small of his back. _It's in!_

_"Heh heh!"_

They stayed relatively still for the time being, shifting only to get her tunnel better accustomed to him. "Just... give me a minute..." Bulma pleaded. He felt so big inside of her; much bigger than Yamcha. _The old man's cock..._ It was inside her again. She could feel it pulse so significantly against her walls.

While Bulma caught her breath and prepared to move, Roshi's hands gingerly caressed her youthful skin. She felt so smooth, he thought as his hands trekked from her waist to her chest. He pushed up her tits when he reached the spirited globes, reveling in their springiness as their weight filled his palms. They weren't as big as her mom's, but they still filled his hands entirely. "I love your boobies, girly," he complimented them. "So soft and heavy!" His head sunk slightly to take one of the peachy tips between his withered lips. He suckled eagerly whilst his right hand rose to tend to the neglected peak; his thumb gingerly flicked against it.

"Old man~!" Bulma wheezed, enjoying his tender care of her sensitive breasts. Still, now that she had found a man to satisfy her, she was eager to proceed. Holding onto his crinkled shoulders, she activated the muscles in her legs and glutes to rise and fall on his shaft. He was so big that he easily knocked against the back of her pussy each time she sunk back down. _"Aagh... Ugh... Ugn!"_ Her insides coiled around him, her undulating walls forcing him release her tits to proclaim his pleasure.

"I've wanted to be inside you again for so long!" he admitted brazenly. He would've liked to continue fondling her supple tits, but having them bounce in his face was just fine. "Do you like it, girly? Heh heh! Do you like riding my dick again?!" Between her many pants, she barely managed to cuss at him, telling him to shut his trap. He paid her no heed. He wasn't afraid to provoke her. He knew Bulma was more perverted than she dared to admit. Her knowledge of sexual terms like suri-suri and tsun-tsun was proof enough. She obviously didn't mind as much as she said anyway. Why else would she have opted to sit on his lap with nothing to gain but his cock inside her snatch? His hands held her slim waist as she rode him.

"Ugh... Just shut up and fuck me!" she commanded the exuberant geezer. The perv was so disgusting but... he felt so good inside her. By now her body was covered in sweat. Her breasts shook enticingly as her hips bobbed up and down the lengthy shaft. The geezer's dick... felt so good! This was it! This was the pleasure she'd been chasing! "Old man, fuck me!" She began to trash her body around at the indescribable sensations that threatened to overwhelm her. The old perv was taking her to heights she never wanted to come down from.

Speaking of highs, Bulma yelped when she suddenly found her feet dangling in the air as the old man suddenly hoisted her up, supporting her legs with his crooked elbows, his hands planted firmly on her butt cheeks; her legs anxiously tightened around his waist. In their new position, the geezer was able to reach even deeper than before; she sobbed loudly when the turtle hermit withdrew and drove back with a heavy grunt, his cockhead colliding with her cervix. "Old man...!" Pleasure twisted her features when he began to pick up the pace, banging deep inside of her, his balls clanging against her perineum. Her stiff, sensitive nipples rubbed against the older man's pecs for added stimulation. "You're getting so deep…"

Roshi grinned at her reaction to his initiative; if she wanted him to fuck her brains out, he'd certainly comply! Sweat glistened his bald head as he continued to lift the girl's weight up and down his cock. Even with his legendary endurance, he was starting to get tired, but he wouldn't stop until he was spraying his seeds inside the nubile genius. He was finally fucking Bulma again, and he wouldn't let this chance go to waste. Just like their first time, she wrapped around his cock and refused to let go! "You like this, girly? You like me fucking your incredible body again?"

Bulma's toes curled when the feeling of release built in her abdomen. Her nails dug into the old man's thin, wrinkly skin in response to the pleasure. She tried to tell him to shut up, tried to reprimand him for his lecherous comments, but each time her mouth opened, all that escaped her lips was a series of moans and the occasional cry of pleasure. Right then, a drawn-out cry tore its way from her reluctant throat as the old man put even more effort into his thrusts, though he had to be careful not to pulverize his testicles in the process.

"I...! I'm...!" So long; it'd been so long since a man managed to make her drown with pleasure. No more early ejaculations! No more masturbations after another unsatisfactory coupling with Yamcha! This was _real_ sex! The moment had finally arrived, Bulma lost her cool and squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. "Old man, I'm cumming!" Her entire back angled, tits rising, her body trembling wildly as she squirted around the turtle hermit's prick. "I'm finally cumming!"

As the heavenly fluids sprayed over his cock, Roshi gasped and pressed his cock as deep as he could inside of Bulma. She cried again when the tip of his old cock pushed hard against her cervix. Roshi gulped audibly. "B- Bulma!" Her undulating walls were siphoning all he had out of him, milking him for all he was worth. He couldn't resist any longer! "_Guhn~!_" With a wheezing sound of elation, he erupted into the teen. His white seeds flooded her cervix as more and more of his sperm was ousted from his prick until her womb was filled with his seeds. If not for Roshi's technique to sterilize his jizz, he surely would have gotten the young genius pregnant. This did not stop Bulma's body from wrapping around his shaft to extort everything out of him until his testicles were completely empty.

For a short while the old man's cock stayed neatly wedged in the semen-filled pussy, but as his prick deflated, Roshi was eventually forced out of Bulma's heavenly cunt. With Roshi still spreading her legs wide and her pussy unclogged, Bulma felt the surplus of jizz escape her loins, hitting the floor with a splash. Roshi and Bulma stayed still for a moment, catching their breath. When the old man finally released her from his grasp, Bulma barely managed to support her own weight.

As Roshi fell down on the bed to repose, he contemplated on the incredible adventure he and Bulma and shared. And though he was ecstatic to have bedded Bulma again, he didn't want this to be the end. Kami, this had been amazing. Who the hell could follow up to it?! No, he wanted more of Bulma. He _needed _more of Bulma! He wasn't about to let her go so easily again. He needed something to convince her; convince her he was the only one who could please her the way she wanted to.

Now that her lust-filled mind had finally been sated, Bulma's clarity returned. And with it, came regret. She'd allowed the disgusting perv to fuck her again. And this time, it had been her own choice entirely. Why? What was it about this foul geezer that made her so compliant? She clearly hated his guts and perverted nature. She was one of the smartest, most-beautiful women on the planet; someone like her wasn't supposed to couple with creepy old perverts who ogled and groped her at every opportunity. Though it was true that she hadn't been able to get their previous encounter at Fire Mountain out of her head, this had to stop. It couldn't go on like this. She had to cut all ties with this geezer. If not, who knew what could happen? It didn't matter how good he could make her feel. She would find a younger man, a better man to please her.

She was about to excuse herself when...

"Kyaaa!" Bulma yelped as Roshi suddenly seized her waist and pulled her down on the bed. She tried to resist him as he pressed his weight on her, but she was helpless as her stomach and tits pressed against the mattress as she was rolled onto her front. "Wh- what are you going?" she demanded to know, though the surprise in her voice diminished her authority. She lifted her head from the mattress to glower back over her shoulder at her the old man. He still had on his wide smile and his eyes focused on her posterior. The biggest shock was yet to come, however, for when her eyes lowered toward his groin, Bulma inhaled sharply. He... he was hard! How... how was he hard again after literally flooding her depths with his seeds?! Was he... was he planning on piercing into her again? "H- hey?!" Anxiously, her backend began to shake as she tried to escape from the old man's grasp.

Roshi, however, had different plans. Though it'd be easy to line his cock up with her snatch and fuck her again, he wanted to leave a more permanent impression. His callous hands squeezed her butt cheeks, and then slowly began to part them to unveil the small hole in between. It looked so tight, he thought, licking his lips. If he wanted to leave a bigger impression on Bulma, he needed to show his adventurous spirit. With that in mind, he began to descend his face.

As the old perv got closer, Bulma's pupils enlarged. Could he be planning to...? Her buttocks clenched instinctively. She tried to prop herself up and create some distance between them, but the old man kept her in place with his fingers sinking into the cushions of her ass, and dove his head between those luscious cheeks before she could respond. "Ahn!" she grunted sharply as his oral muscle spread out to brush against the hole. Though she knew the old man was a hopeless perv, she never thought him kinky enough to lick her there! She'd been looking for some excitement in her life but... this was a bit much, wasn't it?

Roshi loved eating ass. It was too bad only Blonde Launch had been willing to let him curl his tongue at her tight, little hole; once, she'd even been the one to stick her tongue down his pucker! Up till now, her blue-haired alter-ego had refused the act, even when she was riled up. She didn't know what she was missing. The tip of his tongue curled skillfully and tickled the sensitive hole. He probed even as she tried pushing his face away; he persistently licked at her anus, now using broad, long swaths to cover her with saliva.

Anal exploration... Bulma had been curious about it but she had yet to permit past lovers to act on that curiosity. But the old perv, in typical fashion, hadn't even waited for an answer before dining on her asshole. His tongue felt so foreign as it lapped at her sphincter, covering it in saliva, sometimes pressing against her tight pucker in an attempt to breach through. She knew she had to stop this before it could go too far, but as she parted her lips to speak, all that came out was a moan. Against her will, her backside pushed up to meet his mouth. "Nnh?" She cringed when she felt the oral muscle slip through. How dirty...

Tonguing her virgin asshole had Roshi stiff – even stiffer than he had been in a long time. He grabbed himself, and gave himself a few pumps. Giving her hole one final and long lick, he shuffled into place, planting his knees outside of hers. "Can't wait any longer," he gasped out, carefully holding his penis and pointing it downward while his free hand pulled at her buttocks. With his thumb he angled himself against Bulma's sphincter. When she registered the contact, the turquoise-haired teen cautiously tried to widen the distance, but Roshi firmly kept her in place. "Heh heh…" Roshi huffed and puffed with growing furor. The prospect of anal insertion… To anchor himself inside Bulma's splendid buttocks, it was enough to make his nose spill with blood. He truly couldn't wait any longer!

"Old...! Old man!" Bulma screamed as she realized what he was about to do. He couldn't possibly…?! If he tried _that_ with his size, she'd tear in two! Anything was better than this. He could even plough her pussy again if he wanted to! "D- don't! I- I've never...!"

It was too late, though; her cunt had been almost as tight as that of a virgin, but her ass promised to squeeze him harder than anything than came before. He literally couldn't wait anymore. This was it. He was going to push himself in. He might have been too late to take her virginity, but being the first inside her ass was a close second. Steeling his resolve, he pushed. The entryway tried to block his admittance, but eventually had no choice but to offer some access. "Oh Kami..." With only the tip inside, he could already experience how cramped it was _down there_. Though pleasant, it made his attempts to enter problematic. At least the cum that still covered his cock helped somewhat to ease the passage.

Drawing back a bit, he pushed forward as hard as he could. The stab afforded him some leeway, but it'd take a while until he'd embedded his entire staff inside her without any sort of prepping or lubricant to slick the passage. With his hands still tightly around Bulma's hips, he began to pull her onto his meat whilst he drove himself further in. The initiative worked and he tardily crawled further and further into Bulma's bowels, bequeathing his pre-cum to the woman's depths. "I can't believe I'm sticking my dick in your ass..."

The old perv... he... he was... _down there_! Bulma couldn't handle the pain that enveloped her. He felt even bigger than before! Her mouth and pupils widened to their fullest in response. Her breasts flattened underneath her, her arms unable to support herself for even a second whilst her body tensed up. The old man's cock... He was tearing her in two! She was on the verge of hyperventilating as his cock slowly anchored inside her ass! She tried to escape Roshi's grasp, but the old man proved his strength by not only keeping her in place but also dragging her further and further over his prick. Tears emerged from the corners of her eyes. Her entire body had tensed up as she gritted her teeth, hands balled into fists. "Kyaaa!" In an effort to subdue the pain, she planted one of his hands on her butt cheeks and spread it. Though it did nothing against the pain, it made Roshi's trek inside much easier. "T- Take it out...!" She was breaking apart from his impalement! "Old man, please take it out!"

Roshi didn't stop until his balls were nestled against the cushions of Bulma's ass. He wheezed when he finally bottomed out. "Oh fuck..." He gulped audibly. Even if he didn't move, he wouldn't last long. He would probably cum from the tightness alone! "You're so tight..." Sweat dribbled down his heat. He was threatening to get overwhelmed! He could feel his balls lifting already.

"Tsk!" Taking him in so deep in her virgin ass, Bulma gritted her teeth bare and tightly clutched the sheets of the bed with her fists, her toes coiled tightly, her eyes screwed shut, and drips of sweat ran down her rosy cheeks. It was too much! With his size, her rectum was stretched more than ever before. It fought gallantly to push the ancient invader out, but gravity caused the perv to keep himself firmly inside her bowels; ultimately, the undulation only served to give Roshi more satisfaction. "F- fuck!"

"Heh heh, I can't believe how good you feel," Roshi admitted. "It honestly feels like my dick could snap at any moment!" He started slow as he held Bulma's slim waist. He'd retract only an inch or two before thrusting forward again. Each time his groin met Bulma's buttocks, he'd coil his hips in an attempt to loosen her up a bit. With all the pre-cum amassed inside Bulma's bowels, it became much easier to move back and forth. "Girly~!" Roshi's head lolled back, his eyes shut as he reveled. "You feel so good...!" The narrowness, though pleasant, had made his attempts to reach satisfaction difficult. He wanted to do it fast. Fast and hard. Now that he had more leeway, he could finally up his pace.

When she felt Roshi pull back, Bulma thought the geezer had finally come back to his senses. With each inch that left her, Bulma felt more relief. The alleviations she felt when only the tip of the man's prick spread her ass felt wonderful. _Just a bit more._ He only had to withdraw a bit more until he- "Kyaaa?!" she screamed out in pain from Roshi's jolt back inside. Before she could register what'd happened, Roshi did it again, and again! Bulma's ass was fiery red by the time she realized that Roshi would pull back until only the tip remained before he surged himself in as fast and hard as he could. She snatched Roshi's thigh with one hand in a fruitless attempt to hinder his movements. "N- nooo! Please!" she begged. "Please take it o-! Kyaa...! Motherfucker!"

Ironically enough, she didn't know the half of it.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Woohoo!" By now, Roshi was covered in sweat. In hindsight, he probably should've gotten rid of his shirt before he began his labor. His shirt was drenched in sweat, but he couldn't care less. He was fucking Bulma in the ass! He had the nubile girl who'd awoken his urges on his bed, taking his cock inside her small asshole! The mere thought of sliding himself inside the buttocks of the girl from the beach he was so thankful for was enough for him to up the pace of his hips. "I can't believe I'm finally fucking you again, Bulma! I've wanted to do it for so long," he admitted proudly as his balls mercilessly smacked against Bulma's cheeks. "I've loved your body ever since you showed it to me when we first met!" During his harder thrusts, his testicles would slam against her soaked pussy, creating a splashing sound. "And as I watched you as you as you were getting fucked by Yamcha, pleading him to fuck you harder, which the poor kid never could, all I could think about was pushing my cock inside you and ploughing you until you couldn't stand anymore."

Bulma bit her lip as she endured the turtle hermit's thrusts and listened to his confession. It still felt painful, but she was starting to feel good from his passion alone! And though still uncomfortable, Bulma began to experience pleasure as the long staff surged through her. It was like it was trying to reach her belly... The constant grinding of Roshi's girth against her sensitive walls slowly gifted her jolts of elation. "Kami..." She was starting to feel pleasures she never experienced before. _This _was anal sex? She panted roughly, her breathing erratic. Beneath her, her dripping snatch began to saturate the bed with heat. "Ugh...~"

Roshi grinned lecherously, dibbles of saliva running down his chin. He knew a girl like Bulma would enjoy herself eventually. She knew about tsuri-tsuri for Kami's sake! "You like it, don't you, girly? Come on, let loose! Embrace your inner pervert!"

Ugh... couldn't he ever just shut up? And who did he think _he_ was labeling her a pervert? HIM of all people! If it had been up to her, Bulma never would have given her anal virginity to someone as hopeless as the old perv. But... she had to admit it was starting to feel good. He was already in her anus now anyways... That wouldn't change, so... she might as well enjoy herself. Lifting her hips slightly, she began to smash her body against his. Perhaps... she was a bit of a perv after all

Bulma's tight buttocks and Roshi's groin matched time and time again. Colliding with heavy force, leaving the genius' cheeks fiery red. Both grunted and groaned, the bed beneath them squeaking rhythmically to match their pace. Both were drenched in sweat, their bodies glistening as they moved in perfect rhythm. "Oh yes!" Bulma sobbed as foreign sensations arrived to claim her. "Keep going! Old man keep fucking me!" The geezer was fucking her ass, and she was loving it!

With the undulating walls coiling around his sensitive prick, Roshi tried to prolong the blissful sensations surrounding him. He knew he had to slow down if he wanted to last longer, but knowing and doing were two very different things. His body wanted more of the gratification, and he was a slave to his yearnings. His grip on Bulma's waist tightened and his thrusts became more and more erratic. It wasn't long until his buttocks clenched, and he slammed into the young genius for a final time. "Gjnn!" he grunted, his breathing ragged as he came even harder than before. With his cock firmly stuffed inside her anus, he could let loose without using his ki. For the first time, he was shooting _POTENT _seeds inside Bulma Briefs! The thought only served to prolong his climax whilst he shot wad after wad of jizz inside the deep recesses of Bulma's body.

When the first spurts of white filled her insides, Bulma couldn't help but moan. "Oh Kami!" The foreign feeling of jizz flooding into her felt indescribably pleasant. Her toes coiled and her buttocks clenched around the invading member. "I'm... I'm gonna cum again!" Again, the old man made her squirt. The proof of her climax shot out of her clenching snatch, soaking his testicles and thighs whilst she trashed her rump against his withering staff in a desperate attempt to extend the pleasure. Kami this orgasm was mind blowing!

As the final waves of pleasure left her, and Bulma returned to the land of the living, she went slack underneath the old man. For a short moment, she did not mind his lithe weight pressed on her, but as her senses slowly came back to her, her sense of pride propelled her to push the old man off her and return to her usual attitude toward the geezer. "Get off me!" Her asshole was finally unplugged as his satisfied shaft flew away with its owner. "Kami, I can't believe I let you do this..." She couldn't believe she let the old perv fuck her again – and in the ass no less! The old perv had been the first man inside her asshole. It was a maddening realization. And this time she'd even been given a choice to decline...

With each move she made, she felt the old man's jizz dribble out of her ass... _How disgusting... _There was no way she could leave the island with all this goo oozing out of her... "Hey, old man, where's your bathroom anyway?"

After he gave her the directions, Bulma silently left the room, ignoring his lecherous gaze at her retreating backside. Master Roshi shone a lecherous smile down on her from behind. Let's not forget that the wise master had received _two _rewards today. Using the microband he'd received from Bulma, he snuck into the bathroom to watch Bulma as she tended to the spunk he'd let loose in her backside, cussing him for his perverted nature and her own inability to refuse it.

* * *

"I wanna go home..." Bulma sobbed as she walked back outside with a graceless step, already lamenting her latest choices. It... was actually kind of hard to walk... How did this even happen? All she had to do was give the perv her microband and watch him have sex. She looked at the old man, slightly glowering at him. "Ugh..." She knew it wasn't his fault this time; everything that happened had been of her own accord, but it was a lot easier to blame the old fart than her own judgment. She just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. "Can I borrow an airplane or something?"

"An airplane?" Roshi repeated. "I don't have any of those I'm afraid. No boats either." Of course, that was only because Bulma and company had destroyed his submarine, he reminded her.

"W- whaaaat?!" Bulma shrieked, jolting up into the air. With Goku long gone, it meant she... was stranded? "Ehh? Then how am I supposed to get back to the city?"

Roshi shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly, his lips twirled into a sleazy grin, drool dripping down his chin as an idea popped in his head. "You know, why don't you just become my lover and live here instead?!"

"Hell no!" Bulma admonished him fiercely. Sigh... Stranded on an island with a perverted geezer and his equally-perverted maid. Just what would be in store for her here, and why the hell did she feel excited to find out?

* * *

**And done! God, though a blast to write, I got stuck on this chapter more than once. Perhaps it was a bit too ambitious, though I am happy with the way it turned out! Please leave a review and fave/follow the story if you like it. It motivates me immensely.**

**As usual, I have a new poll for you guys on my profile page: we're slowly reaching the end of the Dragon Ball era in 'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert'. Of the coming chapters listed in the poll, which one are you looking forward to the most?**

**I can't wait to see the results.**

**Catch ya later!**


	10. The Climax of an Era

**A/N: Hope all of you are doing well in these crazy times! The next chapter is finally here! It took a long time to write, but that's partly because this chapter is much bigger and longer – giggity – than the previous chapters. It's without a doubt the largest chapter so far, and I hope you'll enjoy it. As for the poll, of the coming chapters, the one most anticipated is without a doubt the Chi-Chi chapter. Only one more chapter to go after this one until we get there. **

**The last chapter has left Bulma stranded on Kame Island. How will she cope living with Master Roshi and the two versions of Launch who are all-too eager to indulge the old hermit's yearnings? Read further to find out.**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Climax of an Era**

_How had it come to this? _Bulma wondered as she felt the foul eyes of the old turtle hermit upon her from behind. She'd been trapped on Kame Island for a week now. She, Launch and Master Roshi were dressed in tight spandex outfits as they all followed the aerobics instructor on tv. Keep your legs straight, lean forward as much as you can, and move from side to side with your obliques. Simple enough; it was too bad that the old perv had long stopped the exercise to shamelessly leer at her butt... She told herself that it was important to exercise as long as she was stuck on Kame Island to retain her sanity, but this was truly a large price to pay.

It hadn't been going her way at all these past few days. Now that he knew he'd gotten her heated enough for her to mount him on her own accord, Roshi was more shameless than ever before. He went above and beyond to show her just how perverted he was. Each time they were in the same room, he'd lecherously peep on her, most of the time even commenting on her 'ripe and mature' body. When she showered, she checked the bathroom at least ten time for any peeping holes before undressing, and even then she could swear his eyes were on her. Since she was stupid enough to give him the microband, she supposed he could hide pretty much anywhere without her ever finding out.

Now though he had even gone beyond such lewd behavior to watch her perform her exercises, and it wasn't to help her better her form or anything like that. Each time she peeked over toward him, she could tell where his eyes fell; onto her thighs and her butt stuffed in her tight purple spandex shorts that Launch's blue-haired version had been kind enough to lend her. If that was all she could've tolerated it. As bizarre as it sounded, by now she was used to the old man's dirty gazes on her body. She'd accepted it was something she could never escape from. No, what made it so embarrassing was the pulsing bulge in his shorts. The sheer size of the lump made it undeniable. _Kami, Roshi's such a perv... _

Roshi... Without realizing it, she'd begun to call the hermit by his name. She supposed it was inevitable to get close like that once you were living together. Even if she hoped that this situation would end as soon as possible...

"Fuck, this one's kind of difficult." The rough uncouth voice of Launch brought both Roshi's and Bulma's attention to her. Dressed in a loose shirt and yellow spandex, she followed the exercise vigorously. It made sense for Launch to work out so diligently to keep her body tight considering her ample need for alcohol and other unhealthy habits that could be disastrous for her athletic frame. "Hey, old man! How about helping me out with this one?"

_Oh no... Not again... _Bulma sighed dejectedly. She knew what was coming next, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Heh heh. You got it, Launch!" Master Roshi stepped forward until he was behind Launch. He leaned against her, his hands rolling along her midsection as he moved her from left to right and vice versa. Her blonde locks entangled around him as he sniffed her curls. "You need to keep your legs straight." His hips pushed against her rear, and she felt the bulge press against her ass. With his ramming against her buttocks, she could feel the hardness and pulsing of his prick quite significantly. "Heh heh, much better!"

Launch snickered as she felt the old man's long piece push against her as his hands roamed over her body until they found her breasts. He cupped them through her shirt, giving them a slight squeeze. Though she never would've expected it when she first me the old fart, they got along really well nowadays. He wasn't her type, but his dick was incredibly and he was eager to please in his own way. He encouraged her to act on her tainted urges, and accepted her violent tendencies. "It's a good thing you're here, old man." She made sure to arch her back to press against his meat. "The exercise was getting awfully _hard_."

"Heh heh!" Roshi's hand's stayed on her breasts, kneading the supple globes like dough before they drifted down her body to rest on her hips. He continued to press against her rear, now grinding his hips to rub his engorged cock against her taut ass. "When things get hard, it's important to grind it out you know." Master Roshi was outright humping her at this point, their cloth the only separation of their private parts. Slowly, as if to tease her, but apparent enough for both of them.

Or all three would be more accurate in this case. Bulma watched the duo with disdain. The both of them were so maddening! How could they do something like this right in front of her? Back when Roshi told her he and Launch had sex pretty much every day, Bulma suspected him of either lying or grossly exaggerating. She now realized that he had been entirely truthful… for once. They had sex every day, and their brazenness made sure Bulma was privy to the when and where every time. She also discovered that there was more to Launch than met the eye. Each time the timid blue-haired maid sneezed, she'd transform into a blonde badass woman who didn't take shit from anyone. She was honestly kind of awesome. But… it seemed even the blonde renegade had fallen under the old master's influence.

_Oh Kami..._ Did they really have to do stuff like this right in front of her? Those two pervs should take her in consideration before acting on their sick yearnings. This wasn't right at all... They could at least move it to the bedroom first. She pouted and left the room for a breath of fresh air. Why was this so hard on her? She hadn't allowed the old man to put his hands on her all week. She truly meant it when she promised herself she'd only fuck him to get it out of her system. But... with her two roommates – three if you counted both versions of Launch as separate people – being sex-craved, it was difficult to ignore the yearnings their actions brought about in her own body. Surrounded by such lechery, it was only natural that she found herself drown in the erotic incense from time to time. So far she managed to take care of those yearnings with her own hands, but the truth was that she'd felt temped to join the deranged duo more than once. _I really need to get off this island..._ _Those two are turning me into a pervert...!_

After a few more minutes of anxious sauntering, Bulma decided to head back to the living room. Roshi and Launch were probably done by now, right? She heard a ruffle in the room just a few feet across from her. Picking up the pace, Bulma made her way to the room, took a peek inside, and quickly caught the maddening sight. The old man and Launch were on the couch, Launch on Roshi's lap, arms around his shoulders and their lips locked. The master's hands cupped the blonde's ass through her spandex shorts, giving them a squeeze. She awkwardly cleared her throat. The duo detached their lips, two set of eyes looking at the young genius who was already blushing fiercely.

"Bulma!" Roshi welcomed her with enthusiasm. "Good to see you, heh heh!"

Launch eyed her with a confident smirk. "Why don't you join us?"

"W-what?!" Bulma hollered, her head turning to Launch as if she expected the offer to be a joke. She inspected the older woman's face but couldn't find any signs of humor. It seemed that she was perfectly serious with her proposition. She cautiously took a step back. "What do you mean?"

The sound of Launch's feet touching the floor after she loosened herself from Roshi's hold interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed Bulma's wrists and guided the teen to the couch with Bulma in the middle. Sitting between the two perverts, Bulma had never felt as uncomfortable as she did now. She fidgeted with her hands, knees bobbing up and down as she felt the nerves run through her body. Just... what was going to happen to her now? "Let me show you," the blonde uttered with a whisper.

Roshi's already agape mouth widened even further when Launch showed Bulma exactly what she meant: setting her hand on the back of Bulma's head, she pushed the younger girl towards her until their lips clashed. "Hmmm?!" Bulma gave a muffled protest, but made no signs that she was going to disjoint their mouths anytime soon, though it was completely possible that this was due to the pure shock that numbed her senses. Her hands – though not even attempting to push the older woman away – were pinned down on her knees.

Launch's lips would have sneaked into a confident smile if it hadn't been so preoccupied. Kissing another woman wasn't foreign to her, though she preferred men over women. Once in a while though, she found a woman who piqued her interest.

Bulma's surprised mouth slightly hung open, making it easy for Launch to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth. Bulma was still trying to come to grasp with the fact that she was suddenly kissing another woman when Launch found her oral muscle and challenged it to a duel. She exhaled a muffled moan. She had never kissed another woman before, and she still hadn't made up her mind on how to proceed. The girl was still apprehensive, but willing to respond to the touch; her oral muscle reluctantly began to combat Launch's tongue, swapping saliva.

Launch ran one hand along Bulma's turquoise hair, sometimes clinging her fingers around the roots to give herself an unfair advantage in the fight of their oral muscles. With her free hand, she surprised both Bulma and Roshi when it slipped to caress one of Bulma's marvelous breasts, slightly squeezing it to experience the soft texture. Bulma inhaled shakily at the sudden interest in her breasts. She tried to detach their jointed lips and create some distance, but Launch firmly kept her in place. Bulma was younger than her, but her breasts were already more developed than her own pair, and she was still going to grow. Even through the fabric of Bulma's shirt, she could tell they were springier as well, though that could also be due to Launch's muscle mass; both women were taut and lean, but Launch looked and felt more athletic than the young genius, whose curves felt softer than her own. She could not deny the appeal of gingerly mauling the pliable flesh. They were so soft that her fingers felt like they were sinking into clouds, yet they were firm enough to squeeze.

If either of the duo thought they could excite one as perverted as Master Roshi without leaving unscathed, they were wrong. The geezer had watched the duo silently, but he could contain himself no longer. There had been a tent in his pants even before Bulma entered the room, but now it protruded uncomfortable against his boxers, yearning to be freed from its confinement. With her back turned toward him, Roshi couldn't do much with Bulma, but he did what he could. He snatched the breast that was still unclaimed and hungrily kissed the nape of her neck. Though he heard her muffled protests, he continued as long as Bulma made no attempts to actively detach his lips from her body. _Chance!_ He'd tried to get his greedy hands on Bulma ever since she was stranded here. She had managed to deny him till now, but her resolve was about to falter!

With Bulma's mouth still claimed by Launch, the blonde brought her hand further down; first her neck, then going past the hand that still fondled the young adult's tit, her taut stomach, until she finally arrived at the apex between the teen's thighs. Her hand poked against Bulma's sex through the pink athleisure wear. The prodding against her sensitive groin was the trigger Bulma needed to push Launch off of her. "N-no!" Bulma quickly got up – disengaging Roshi from her neck – intending to create as much distance as possible. She was redder than ever before, sweat running down her head. Her body was on fire, thought whether this was due to rage, embarrassment, or arousal she did not know. But if the tingle in her stomach was any indication, she was inclined to say it was the latter. "Wh- what are you two perverts doing?!" she reprimanded them, slightly out of breath.

"Oh?" Launch was surprised that Bulma was still fighting her. She thought she'd caught the girl in her web, but there was still some fire left in her. Good for her! That kind of conviction would do her well in the future. Though judging from the fluids that now stung against her fingers, that last bit of fire would soon be extinguished. Launch smirked slyly as she stood up. She spread her legs wide with conviction, arms crossed. "I've been watching you, Bulma."

"You've been… watching me?" Bulma repeated. She felt herself stiffen from Launch's admittance. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Each time the old man and I are together, you're watching us," Launch told her knowingly. She grinned tauntingly. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the audience?"

Bulma's eyes widened, shocked by the blonde's admission. She knew?! "Wh-what? I… I don't…" her voice was faltering. Shame and repulsion filled her heating body. "I- I don't…"

"The only thing I don't understand is why you don't take action." Bulma looked at her questionably. "If you want the old man's cock, you should just tell him," the blonde explained. "I'm sure he'd be happy to shove his big cock inside you."

"No!" Bulma blurted out. _That_ was never going to happen again! She was a young, rich babe with an incredible body, and he was nothing more than a disgusting old perv. People like them were in different classes. He was far below her standards! _I... I shouldn't...! _

But... if that was the case. Why could she feel her resolve wavering?

There was a soft chuckle that came from Launch's throat as she commenced to sit down next to Roshi. She sat so close their shoulders touched. With her attention now turned to him, Roshi wondered what Launch was going to do now. Her aroma floated to his nose, heating his body with even more desire than before. "For example… Watch this." Those were her last words before Launch pushed forward and took Roshi's eager lips. She pinned the compliant geezer down on the couch. Their bodies were meshed together whilst the Turtle Hermit eagerly ran his hands over her taut body. The hand drifted until it palmed her right ass cheek, causing her breath to hitch.

Unfortunately for the old man, Launch's attention was brief. She picked herself off him, and walked up towards the teen. Bulma stood in place, though she regarded the approaching woman with great incredulity. The fact she didn't step back as Launch got closer emboldened the blonde's confidence. Launch settled behind Bulma before instructing Roshi to get on his feet, which he did with gusto.

Grabbing the hem of Bulma's loose shirt, Launch hoisted the cloth; Bulma did nothing but lift her arms so that the shirt could be pulled over her head. Roshi inhaled a short, quaking breath at the sight of Bulma's splendid tits. Her shirt pulled them up before gravity caused them to wobble back into place. He was practically drooling while ogling her wonderful breasts. They bounced appealingly for a moment before they came to a standstill. Roshi stared at them without shame. The round and pert hills were an eye-appealing sounds. The peachy tips covering the mounds had already tightened, resting as small circles of pink on hills of milky skin. Creamy globes with perfectly-sized pink tips. Roshi doubted he would ever get used to seeing Bulma's terrific body. As always, it was a mouthwatering sight. _Wowzers!_

Before Launch could invite him over, Roshi had already started to move. "Heh heh!" He eyed Bulma's great pair of tits behind his shades, feeling the undeniable urge to touch her. "You're boobies are incredible, Bulma!" The teen blushed fiercely at his praise, muttering him to shut up. Before he realized it, he had hoisted his palm until it fitted around her left breast.

"H-hey!" Bulma protested, a deep, quaking inhale making her chest expand. "Old m- Roshi," she wheezed softly. She felt something building in her belly, a warm feeling that slowly dripped its way down to her loins. She set her hands on his lanky shoulders and squeezed. When Bulma did not protest further, Roshi brought his other hand up to lift the unclaimed tit. He bounced the cups in his palms, slightly squeezing her breasts. Bulma moaned as the older man's callous hands caressed her tits, pressing them together to make them swell. Roshi lowered his head to Bulma's right nipple, opening his mouth and releasing his tongue to brush the rough texture against the erect peak. "Ngh!"

Meanwhile, Launch launched her lips towards Bulma's neck and rolled her tongue over her skin. So close after their morning exercise, she tasted somewhat salty. She nuzzled her nose against her skin and smelled the feminine musk that had gathered there. One hand trailed down Bulma's creamy skin, sending goose bumps all over the girl's taut body. Her hand slipped through the tight spandex and panty, scraping past her stomach and incredibly-smooth pubic mound to come directly in contact with the girl's dripping folds. The teen sobbed loudly as her aches were finally tended to now that both her breasts and pussy were handled expertly.

As Launch's fingers gingerly bobbed over Bulma's engorged nether lips her fingers quickly became saturated. It would be easy to slip a finger through the hole with all of this lubricant available. To prove her theory, she found Bulma's core and punctured her without any resistance. Bulma inhaled an air of surprise as her hole was breached without warning. Bulma's walls were a tight fit but there was room to stretch. "For fuck sake! How the fuck are you so tight?!" Launch wondered with a grin. Wasn't it against the rules to be so narrow after losing your virginity? With a little budging, Launch managed to slip another finger into Bulma's heat.

"Ah!" Bulma could feel that she was already on the brink of an orgasm. The knot in her stomach was threatening to come loose. Launch pushed and retracted her fingers with incredible pace to match the movements of a thrusting cock while Roshi had taken her entire teat between his lips, sucking fervently while he rolled and pinched the nipple of the neglected breast. If they kept this up, she wouldn't be able to last much longer! Her legs spasmed until they squeezed together.

Roshi rolled his tongue over the erect nub, his cheeks hollowed as he increased the suction. From time to time he would change his target, opting to change nipples to give the sensitive peak a rest. Meanwhile, Launch felt Bulma tighten around her fingers. Her vaginal walls squeezed her fingers, contracting as the turquoise-haired genius came closer and closer to an orgasm.

And then it arrived. "Oh fuck!" Bulma sobbed loudly as she came. The strength in her legs left her, the combined strength of Roshi and Launch kept her standing straight as her pussy clamped down around Launch's digits and erupted her juices, staining Launch's delicate fingers. She rolled and trashed her hips around the thrusting digits, panting and trying to prolong this incredible feeling as long as possible. Since neither Launch nor Roshi relented, she was able to ride her orgasm much longer than when she masturbated by herself.

Unfortunately for Bulma, the living could only be in heavenly bliss for so long. The waves of her orgasm slowly receded and Launch and Roshi retracted themselves from her body. They laid her down gently on the couch in the middle of the room. "Heh heh, such a sensitive girl," Roshi jeered, the manhood in his pants still painfully grinding against his boxers. The bulge in his own spandex was undeniable. It looked uncomfortably stuffed...

This did not go unnoticed by Launch. She licked her lips playfully. Walking up to the old man, she surprised him when she suddenly clasped her hand around the throbbing swell. "How about we take care of your little problem here? Although…" She squeezed his rock-hard cock. "There's nothing little about this monster, is there?"

"Heh heh!" Roshi hollered. No stranger to Launch's compliments of his length, he drew her in for a sloppy kiss. He couldn't deny the relief he felt now that someone was finally doing something about the uncomfortable strain in his pants. Launch got down on her knees and clasped her fingers around leisurewear. With one sudden yank she pushed it down, releasing his cock from its prison. It came up with a jolt, ecstatic to be freed from its confinement. At the sight of Launch, it pulsed, releasing pre-cum from the tip.

Launch's emerald eyes brightened up at the sight of the nine-inch cock. "There we go. I was starting to miss you, little friend," Launch spoke with affection, leaning closer to kiss the rigid staff; a line of pre-cum formed between her lips and the pulsing muscle as she leaned back.

"Looks like he missed you too, Launch!" Roshi groaned in his throat when she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, holding him perfectly. Launch just held him for a moment, testing the hardness and warmth of the big rod. Roshi was excited, she gathered that much when she pumped him once and was rewarded with a whole batch of pre-cum from the tiny slit on top. This happened again with the second time. She gathered the transparent fluids from the tip and started to apply it all over his cock and soon she was easily gliding her hand up and down on him. She went all the way from the spongy head to the base of his shaft and back again.

At that time, Bulma had recovered from her orgasm and just watched as another woman was giving the geezer a handjob. To watch such a beautiful woman stroke such a bizarre-looking man shouldn't have enticed her in the slightest. Yet... Bulma could not deny the effect that the debauchery had on her body. The arousal in her body had not ceased after her orgasm, and the treacherous excitement was already beginning to stir down her loins. She whimpered softly when her fingers started brushing against her soaked labia at the sight in front of her. _No way..._ _Did... did those two turn me into a pervert without me noticing?! _

"Ugh... what am I doing?" she wept, biting her lip as her fingers scraped past her erect clit. She supposed she could tell herself that it was only for this one time, but wasn't that the exact same line she had told herself before?! Lust clouded her mind and left her body heated, simmering with a desire that only seemed to grow with each passing moment. The temptation was potent and well overrode the general senses of revulsion she should have felt. Cursing herself for her weakness, she hesitantly made her way to the duo so that she could participate. Her sexual interest had been piqued, and she found herself unable to resist. She knelt down next to Launch and simply watched for a moment. Launch bobbed one hand over the shaft in fast strokes while she used her other hand to fondle his balls. The old man's cock... Even now, after it had filled all of her orifices, there was something about the size that unnerved her. Her big sapphire eyes were filled with curiosity as she eyed the rock-hard tower.

"Do you want to try?" Bringing her out of her thoughts, Bulma shifted her head to Launch. Launch had stopped her ministration and had swayed Roshi's cock in her direction to invite her. Bulma nodded hesitantly, taking the old man between her fingers. Mimicking Launch's actions, she started to jerk him off, albeit in a slower rhythm than Launch had been using. She watched with great interest as some of the pre-cum slowly trailed down his cock until the tears fell over her hand.

"Ughn!" Roshi let his head fall back and closed his eyes while Bulma stroked him. To have both of them taking care of his cock at the same time… Had he died and gone to heaven?! _This must be some kind of dream, having them both at once! _Roshi didn't open his eyes until he felt something rough suddenly brush against his cockhead. His head came back up to drink in an incredible sight: Bulma was still bobbing her hand rapidly over his cock, but now Launch had brought her head a few inches closer and flickered her tongue over his mushroom-like head. Bulma was surprised by Launch's enthusiasm. Before she could change her mind, she too pulled forward, opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue against the throbbing cock. Roshi felt like he could cum when the two women lapped their tongues against his sensitive skin, his cock throbbing fervently. "I feel... _ugh~..._ so blessed!" he wheezed with elation. _If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up!_

He thought it couldn't get any better until he suddenly felt an incredible warmth surround him. Launch had brought her lips over the pulsating head, rolling her tongue around him while she slowly descended her head further and further. She didn't stop until she was about halfway and he was reaching her esophagus. She flexed her throat a few times for his pleasure, which he audibly enjoyed before she came back up. This left very little room for Bulma, who opted to take one of his testicles in her mouth and started sucking the orb until he left her with a loud pop.

Launch pulled her mouth off him and signaled Bulma to take over. From one orifice to the next, Launch angled him to Bulma's mouth and the teen responded by lowering her head and gifting him access through her lips. The underside of his cock pressed against her tongue, pressing it down to the floor of her mouth. She took in three inches, adjusted her jaw, and dove her head as she took him deeper and deeper until his tip slipped down her esophagus. With more than half of him between her lips, Bulma gurgled, saliva running down her chin, but she refused to relent, her throat spasming, squeezing his head and shaft. She heard Roshi wheeze like the old man he was, beckoning her to continue. As bizarre as it was, there was something about having the geezer like putty in her hands – or was it in her lips? – that excited her greatly and made her try to get another inch in.

"B- Bulma!" Roshi could feel his balls lifting. Bulma was so deep! She was about as deep as the first time she blew him back on the beach. His hands came up to seize the back of her head to keep his cock in the teen's throat. This... felt incredible! He didn't even notice that Launch had gotten down on her knees behind him... until she suddenly spread his cheeks that is!

"Are you still enjoying yourself?" Before he could respond, Launch had daringly put her mouth to the tight entrance behind his crotch. Her tongue swirled around his anus, prodding it teasingly from time to time. Though licking the old man's ass wasn't one of her sexual highlights, she didn't mind. It was a dirty act, whether it was a dashing prince or a lecherous old man didn't really matter once you were sliding your tongue over their pucker.

"Ghn!" With his knees slightly bended, Roshi dangled forward over Bulma, his hands on the back of her bobbing head, his ass stuck out to give Launch more room to maneuver. With Bulma sucking his cock and Launch licking his asshole, he wouldn't last long. In fact, he was about to cum!. "Bulma!" He did not give the teen genius the choice to object as he held her head in place to keep himself in her mouth. "Here... it comes!"

_"Hm?!"_ Bulma wasn't fond of being made to do something that she did not want to do, but she had learned that fighting off the stronger geezer was rather pointless. The long-awaited bullets of semen finally sprung out from the mushroom-like head. With sapphire eyes full of disapproval, she kept the old man's dick in between her lips and took the load he unleashed inside her mouth. The dislikeable taste flooded her orifice in slimy bursts. Her cheeks bulged until it became too difficult not to swallow.

Even after the last of his jizz was shot down her throat, the geezer kept himself between her lips, expecting her to suck every last bit of his lust out of his prick. He felt her mouth flex and her throat muscles contract around him when she swallowed down his hot spunk. With an exhilarated sigh, he pulled himself out of the teen's orifice. The moment her mouth was unclogged, Bulma coughed and sputtered. Unfortunately, it was too late to spit out any cum, but then, it was likely that the old man wouldn't have unplugged himself until after he confirmed that she'd swallowed every last bit of his release. The perverted bastard…

"Woohoo that was great!" Roshi blurted out, a sleazy grin on his face. "Heh heh!"

"We're not done yet!" Launch abruptly took hold of Bulma's tight spandex and panty and yanked it down. "Get an eyeful!" Roshi felt a nosebleed coming up as he rested his eyes on her naked snatch. It seemed that in the past week, Bulma had completely liberated herself of pubic hair, leaving only absolutely-smooth flesh on the way to her labia. The hermit's eyes were glued to the dripping sex, the signs of Bulma's previous orgasm egging him on. Her vaginal lips were wet and had slightly parted from one another, a small nub protruding at the top. Had his cock lost any of its potency – which it hadn't – he could've gotten it up no problem at the wonderful sight of Bulma's bare, curvaceous body.

"Wh-whaaaat?!" Bulma tried to cover herself by crossing her legs, but Launch kept them nice and spread. Assuring her that there was nothing to be concerned about, Launch released her hold on the teen genius. Bulma felt Roshi's perverted stare on her. Mostly on her wet sex but occasionally roaming around her breasts. Her cheeks flushed whilst she awkwardly stared at the ground. _How embarrassing…_

"Hey, help me out here, will ya!" Launch commanded Roshi, who was already on his way. It seemed they had the same intent. Bulma shrieked when the old man grabbed her legs as she was spun into the air.

"Wh- what are you two doing?!" Bulma squealed, helplessly floating in the air as she was guided through the living room, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Launch was still behind her as she was set down on the mattress, and she could feel the back of her head mash against the blonde's tits. They felt comfortable, much more than she'd like to admit. Another shriek of the bed brought her attention to her legs, where the geezer had brought his weight on the soft mattress. "H-hey!" Bulma's cheeks formed a deep shade of crimson when he stroked her thighs and forced her legs to spread so he gander at the treasure that unfolded. "L- let go!"

It was the usual song and dance. Roshi groped, Bulma disapproved, and it'd end with intimacy. By now, he knew the girl well enough to tell when she was merely protesting for the hell of it. Roshi felt a nosebleed coming up as he rested his eyes on her naked snatch. Bulma had completely liberated herself of pubic hair, leaving only absolutely-smooth flesh on the way to her snatch. Secretion dripped from her cleft and would provide the slipperiness he needed to breach her. If he attempted to breach her now, he'd easily anchor himself in, but... he realized he'd never been given the chance to taste that delicious pussy that had excited him so back at the beach. Surely this had to be rectified?

Bulma grit her teeth when he slipped his fingers onto her stomach and made his way down, past her completely-smooth pubic mound. He pressed his fingertips firmly against her clit and rubbed in a circular motion. Bulma yelped in response and buried her face in her hands. "Kyaa~!"

All that was left was for him to bury his face against her pussy and eat her out until she was ready; he bowed down until his mouth was level with Bulma's crotch. She gasped and shuddered when is tongue was stretched out and began its dance against her dripping folds. His gray facial hair tickled her labia. Bulma groaned when familiar stirrings began to warm her body and make her skin tingle and ultrasensitive. The heat slowly spread downward from her belly, and the response that Roshi was gunning for was starting to happen. With each lick, she grew wetter, and each time she grew wetter, the moment of Roshi's impalement came closer. Despite her best effort, she started to grind her body against his flexible tongue and actually came to enjoy his slurping efforts. Grabbing the old man by the back of the head, she forced his mouth closer to her moist hole, urging him on. His tongue flicked madly until the excess fluids started to run down his chin and beard.

Pulling against her clutching hand, he came back up and rearranged his stance until he loomed over her. With the geezer towering over her, it wasn't hard for her to see just how willing he was to continue when her eyes fastened on his crotch as she noticed his rigid cock. He gripped his member and gave it a sure pump. Her teeth were grit when he bent his cock downward to nuzzle her drenched labia. She made vain attempts to pull him off of her to stop his progress, but she didn't fool anyone, instinctively spreading her legs to give him more access to her cunt. "Here we go," grunted Roshi. And with that, he angled his cock in line with her swollen nether lips and brushed against the sensitive petals before he pressed.

_Not again!_ Bulma gasped sharply when the phallus moved into her with little resistance. Was Roshi seriously fucking her _again_?! Her body was much more ready for him than she had thought. He was eager and proceeded with haste. After experiencing her tight warmth with his tongue, he could wait any longer and commenced to push his cock as deep as he could.

"Uhn! Bulma…!" he grunted out as he delved into her depths. The lack of hair created such a strange sensation. "Heh heh! Very nice!" the elder swooned as he crept inside of her wet and warm snatch. She reached back and seized Roshi's waist, fingertips digging into his thin, wrinkly skin. A sharp gasp escaped Bulma's throat when the old pervert began to move and get her prepped, her youthful breasts floundering. Roshi started at a gentle pace that Bulma could enjoy and get used to, but as her inner walls continued to flex around him and coat him with her juices, it became harder for him to control himself. He wanted to fuck her harder; fuck her hard and fuck her fast.

Bulma blushed as her current situation dawned on her. Resting on her Launch's yielding bosoms while an old pervert pounded his groin fervently against hers, hearing their joined bodies squelch each time they clashed. How had he gotten her in this situation again? Having Roshi plough her was becoming an all-too familiar occurrence... She whimpered for him to slow down a little when his tempo ascended too abruptly, but he was too far gone to listen, hungrily eying her shaking mounds. _Ugh... Just let him keep going,_ Bulma thought. Inwardly, though she refused to admit it, she found that she came to enjoy his violent thrusts against her cervix and it simply felt too good to stop.

Roshi surprised Bulma when he lowered himself onto the teen, her breasts mashing against his chest before their lips connected. Despite her protests, she did not stop the kiss. Opening her lips, she allowed his tongue entry and their oral muscles connected, sloppily swapping saliva. Wrapping her arms over his head, his beard prickled against her face whilst she moaned into his mouth, his hips bobbing relentlessly against her vulva.

He suddenly embraced her. She thought it was a gesture of affection up until the point where he rolled her over to change places with her, and Bulma suddenly found herself straddling the geezer's hips. "Y- you want me on top?" she asked somewhat shyly, embarrassed by the sudden exposure of her breasts. Roshi's legs hung off the bed in this position, which left Bulma's jutting ass near the edge.

Bulma gritted her teeth as she sunk down, accepting him into her snatch ever so tardily. He felt even bigger now that she tried to cram all of him inside of her. Her walls spread around him, aided by the bequeathing of his arousal through his cock, slickening her already secreting walls. "Kyaa!" Bulma was soon pumping up and down Roshi's cock, her perky tits bouncing freely and enticingly. All the while, her unbound breasts floundered; she could feel his lustful gaze on them. He reached up and anxiously grabbed her breasts with his callous hands as she wiggled her hips in a circular pattern, the teen was grinding his member against her inner walls as if he was a bucking bull. It didn't take long until Roshi started to thrust his hips to match Bulma. They moaned and grunted as they pushed up and down, the squelching sounds of the old man's long cock sliding through the teen's tight cunt getting more and more frequent.

Launch watched the duo, impressed with their vigor. Now that Roshi had pulled the girl on top, Launch had room to act. Her eyes rested on Bulma's cute butt cheeks – broad and soft. She snatched her hands around Bulma's butt, spreading them further apart. Bulma hadn't the mind to notice… until Launch suddenly put a finger against her anus and started to press her digit through the ring that is. "Wh… Ugh… what?" She looked back at the invading digit, wriggling its way through her asshole. She tried to protest, but lacked the mental fortitude to emit anything other than long series of moans. She gasped out Launch's name, but the blonde only kissed her and told her to expect others to be curious about that area in the throes of sexual frenzy. Though it hurt Bulma continued to bounce up and down Roshi's meaty rod, helping Launch squirm her way through her rectum. Roshi almost passed out when Bulma tightened even more due to Launch's actions.

Geez... Bulma really was tight there, Launch thought. Her finger barely had room to stretch. She tried to spread the walls further apart, but it was a lot tougher than expected. The walls tried to squeeze her out, but Launch never said no to a challenge.

Bulma sucked on her teeth and looked off to the side when her body began to tense up. Her fingernails clawed into Roshi's pecs when a sudden rush of pleasure seized her body. Couldn't he just cum already? Her pelvis was beaten red from his smacking thrusts and her cervix felt sore after its many clashes with his piston. None of this, however, stopped her from shrieking when she felt her body contracting.

Bulma was feeling her orgasm come closer and closer. Launch's exploration of her backside hurt at first but now only amplified her pleasures. Roshi felt Bulma's walls constricting around him, clamping down faster and harder each time. He continued to caress her tits; squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples like the dials of a radio. It all became too much for Bulma. Her stomach clenched when her vaginal walls closed about Roshi's fast-pushing member. She squealed loudly as she pronounced her release, "Oh Kami...! I'm cumming again!"

All at once, her walls convulsed around Roshi, tightening around him as she sprayed her release all over his cock, soiling his lap. She trashed her entire body from left to right, reveling in her orgasm, trying to prolong it as long as possible. Launch continued to wriggle her finger inside her ass, helping her in her desire to lengthen her climax.

Roshi gritted his teeth as he endured the contractions of her release. She sure was a sensitive girl, he mused. Her convulsing walls undulated around him, slowing him down only briefly before he continued to fuck her with reckless abandon, prolonging the orgasm of the woman on top of him. He began to pull out before starting a relentless series of brutal thrusts that had Bulma writhing while sobbing in pleasure. It wasn't until Bulma was left a tired and drained mess that Launch unfilled her ass.

In his desire to cum, Roshi proceeded to push Bulma up and down his cock. Not yet one to recover quickly from a climax, Bulma's body slackened, unable to keep up with Roshi's fast and powerful thrusts. Launch held the unsteady Bulma in her arms, lest she'd topple and fall over. "You should let her rest, Roshi."

Roshi, of course, knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it when Launch lifted Bulma off of his dick and resumed to lay her down. Of course, he started to feel better the minute Launch pulled her top over her head. "Don't worry, Roshi. I'll show you a woman who can tame you," she spoke seductively.

Roshi started heating up even more as Launch's top scraped past her erect nipples, heaving her breasts before they came back down with a bounce. "You like these, huh." Launch jeered, proud of the effect she had on the man. Normally, she'd use that effect and tease him for a while, but the truth was that she was far too hot and bothered from her adventure so far. She was the only one who had yet to receive any stimuli. She wanted nothing more than have the old fart's cock inside her as compensation.

Her spandex and panty soon were pulled down her long, desirable thighs. Roshi almost cried tears of joy as he spotted her slit, her engorged lips dripping with feminine arousal underneath the tuft of blonde pubic hair that crowned her snatch. Roshi was glued to his spot when Launch swaggered towards him, hips swaying sensually. He gulped when she set her hands on his shoulders and mounted him. She stroked the bald head of the man she'd come to call her fuck buddy with one hand and gripped his rock-hard shaft with the other. She descended her head, bringing herself close to his right ear. She blew her hot breath against his earlobe, her quaking vocals making him shiver before she whispered softly, "Are you ready, Roshi?"

Not waiting for him to answer, she angled his cock in line with her drenched snatch, rubbing him over her dripping folds before descending her hips. Her vaginal lips yielded instantly, granting Roshi the pleasures that came with delving through Launch's secreting inner walls. Roshi was already throbbing as he voyaged through her, bequeathing the blonde's hidden channel with his pre-cum. It was always a treat to imbed himself in Launch's tight pussy. The blonde usually wanted him to fuck her ass.

Roshi gritted his teeth as Launch bore down on him. He had nothing but guttural sounds to offer as he reveled in the incredible feeling of breaching Launch. He eyed the brilliant woman currently sheathing his cock inside her with lust. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to keep him settled inside her. He was amazed with Launch's ability to embed him without any form of faltering. Unlike Bulma, Launch didn't stop until the entirety of his girth was successfully anchored within her tight hole. He could feel himself press against her cervical wall, but Launch showed no signs of discomfort.

Outwardly at least; Launch had to admit that it stung a bit to feel Roshi's obtuse head poking against the entrance to her womb, but she'd be damned if she showed her distress after her own boasting of her sexual prowess and abilities. When Roshi looked at her expectantly to start moving her hips, she was forced to admit her struggles. "Fuck... I always have trouble at the end..." she admitted, laughing bashfully.

"Don't worry, Launch." He drew his hands up, trailing his fingers along her soft skin until he reached her developed breasts. "I think I have an idea to pass the time until you're ready." He drew the undersides up, testing their weight. They were so round and heavy, yet they were pert as well. He brought his head to her pliable tits. He danced over the erect tips with the pads of his thumbs. The peachy tips were already erect with excitement, allowing him to effortlessly brush his tongue against the peak on the left. Launch's hands noticeably tensed, increasing the pressure on his shoulders as the rough texture slithered and danced over the sensitive nub.

While Launch enjoyed his gratifying handling of her chest, she was ready to commence and start riding him. "Are you ready to see how a _real _woman handles a cock like yours, Roshi?" Taking his hands off of her breasts, Launch snickered when she heard Bulma scoff in an offended manner behind her. A girl like Bulma had such obvious buttons to push. True to her word, Launch maneuvered her hips a bit before she hefted her hips, rising till only the head remained, leaving his cock coated with her nectar before descending her hips again. Using this technique, she rose and fell on his lap time and time again.

Bulma could only watch silently as Launch rode the geezer with a level of skill and grace that she could only dream of. She felt a pang of jealousy appear in her stomach, especially when she heard Roshi release an especially long chain of whines of pleasure from his lips. It was such a childish thought to be envious of another woman's skill to handle the perv's giant prick, but she hated not being the best at anything she did. She could not deny the irrefutable knot that appeared in her stomach and the increasing heath emitting from her soaking crotch.

"Launch...!" Roshi groaned and moaned as Launch's walls clamped his cock tightly each time she dropped her weight on him. His arms hung loosely next to his shoulders before he brought them to use, settling them at the most advantageous point: the fullness of her ass. Using her ass as leverage, Roshi began to put his muscles to use. Launch sobbed when Roshi unexpectedly upped the pace by lifting and dropping her on his cock at a much higher velocity than she was using previously.

"Oh, Roshi!" His unexpected initiative was surprising, but definitely left Launch reveling with pleasure. Still, Launch was used to Roshi's attempts to dominate her, and she effortlessly matched his celerity. Her fleshy mounds franticly swayed to and fro, and Roshi felt an uncontrollably urge to clutch their suppleness tightly in his palms. But… before he could even pry his hands off of her splendid ass…

"Aaaagh!" Launch could not be admonished for the sudden cry of shock the left her throat when a pair of soft, feminine hands latched onto her breasts from behind; she felt a pair of perky breasts mash against her exposed back. Launch twirled her head to meet her assailant, coming face to face with Bulma, a cocky smirk plastered on the teen's face. "B-Bulma?!"

The genius presented Launch a toothy grin as she fondled with the older woman's spectacular bosom. "Something wrong, Launch?" She felt her fingers dig into the first pair of breasts she ever touched other than her own – the time she accidentally fell headfirst into her mother's enormous cleavage notwithstanding. She pushed the tits up to test their weight causing her to take pause; she hadn't expected what a delight it would be to handle them. "Wow… these are incredible!" The words left her lips before she could even catch herself saying them, causing her to blush with a fiery shade of red. She clung her fingers around the sensitive tips, tweaking and coiling them roughly; Launch writhed uncomfortably but made no effort to relief her peaks from their dominatrix. Bulma was briefly tempted to breach Launch's ass with her fingers like Launch had done to her, but she eventually opted to keep them firmly on the woman's splendid knockers.

The sight of the two beautiful splendors touching one another had halted Roshi's movements considerably, but he soon resumed his thrusting with eager vigor. The sight was egging him on, and he needed stimuli. Launch was unprepared when the clutched her ass tightly and recommenced to push her up and down his meaty rod. "Oh fuck!" she wailed as Roshi pushed and pulled with all his might; she was forced to clutch his lanky shoulders with all her might, lest she'd lose her balance and fall off. Launch groaned and moaned as she felt the heat in her stomach come tumbling down to her crotch, making her toes coil in delight. "Nyaa!" The brashness she showed at the start of the trio's sexual escapades was all but gone as she felt more stuffed than ever before while a pair of skillful, nimble fingers plucked at her stiff nipples. _Fuck! These two are going to make me cum…!_

Roshi felt Launch's walls squeeze harder and harder and his lap became soaked in Launch's nectar. Of course, Roshi was quickly finding himself in the same situation. After fucking Bulma's incredibly tight pussy and enduring her climax, Launch was quickly proving to be just as deadly. Not only that but Bulma was pinching and cradling the Launch's tits so hard and rough that they were starting to redden, which was probably very painful for Launch, but sensationally erotic for the perverted man watching. He could feel his cock twitching inside Launch's heavenly snatch, his balls ready to spray her uterus with white.

"Oh fuck!" It was too much for Launch. Roshi's incredible cock and spirited vigor combined with Bulma's brutal handling of her bosom proved to be something she couldn't handle. Her hands clawed into Roshi's callous flesh and her hidden tunnel caved in as all the heat in her stomach rushed to her loins in a trice. Her agape mouth closed for only a moment before it opened and she roared, "I'm fucking cumming!"

As if Launch needed to tell him! Roshi's breath was hitched in his throat as her walls came down around his cock, leaving him in an almost inescapable vice. He barely succeeded in his attempts to keep thrusting, reveling in the amazing feeling of Launch's undulating walls, prolonging the climax of the woman on his lap. And though the he had showed incredible endurance, even he was no match for this indescribable feeling. When he felt Launch release her essence against his throbbing dick, it was all over for him! "Launch…!" he rasped huskily. Grabbing her hips tightly, his hands pulled her down as his hips drove themselves upward to nestle himself deep inside of her. "Me too!"

Launch gasped when she felt the old fart's piston let loose inside her loins, spraying bullets of cum against her cervix. The quantity hardly surprised her anymore. At least he wasn't letting loose in her ass for a change. Cleaning up afterwards always was such a hassle... The cum traveled inside her body, journeying to her womb, exciting her greatly and intensifying her exquisite orgasm even further. If it wasn't for the set of hands already on her tits, Launch would have pinched them herself for even greater effect. Many would kill to mold her springy knockers, but there weren't many who could pleasure her sensitive bust like she herself could.

It was a feeling of sheer pleasure that could go on for eternity as far as they were concerned, but their bodies soon came back down from their respective highs. Both panted, too winded to utter a word. Bulma, meanwhile, had taken her hands off of Launch's rack. She felt a pang of jealousy that Launch was the one to give Roshi his orgasm, but she wouldn't go into a corner and sulk. It was her turn again, and she was motivated to show Launch that she could make the old man cum by her own doing! She shook the puffing Launch from side to side, trying to pull the older woman from the ancient man's cock. "Come on! It's my turn now!"

"Kami, you're impatient," Launch managed to utter with clear annoyance in her voice. With less grace than she would've liked, Launch eased herself from Roshi's cock, standing up as straight as she could. While she could've fooled a lesser man, Roshi's trained eyes could spot the slight trembles of her muscles as Launch tried to keep her balance. His cheeks flushed when he noticed his cum dripping from her snatch, mixing with her own release as it dribbled down her legs. It would have been enough to make him hard again if he had withered after his climax, which he hadn't; indeed, he stood as tall and erect as ever before. Bulma licked her lips, her combative spirit on burning. She was ready for another battle with the old perv.

She stood in front of the situated Roshi, legs spread shamefully. Roshi was at eyelevel with her crotch, gulping as he noted her soaked and engorged petals. He surprised her by pulling her closer to him, kissing her drenched labia. "R- Roshi…" she muttered huskily as his lips smooched her nether ones, ruffling her hands through over his bald, sweat-stained head. His strong, callous hands caressed and pinched her tight butt cheeks while he stuck out his tongue and began to lash out his tongue to run along her folds. Bulma yelped with pleasure. She had planned to straddle the geezer and ride him until he was flooding her insides, but being eaten out was just as good. "Hmmm," she droned, closing her eyes in wallow while her head lolled back.

Of course, this meant that Bulma had no clear grasp of her surroundings. She heard Launch march behind her but didn't think much of it… Until she enwrapped her arms around her toned midsection and threw her on the bed, that is. "H-hey!" Bulma protested, trying to get up from her current position in which she found herself laid down on her stomach, her hooters flattening beneath her, but Launch managed to hold her down enough. For now at least.

"Stop struggling," Launch chided the younger woman. She hoped Bulma would listen for it was getting harder and harder to hold the her down. In their struggle, Launch managed to pry Bulma's legs open and hoisted the young adult's ass up, keeping Bulma's upper body flat on the bed. She chuckled as Bulma's ass cheeks shook enticingly in her attempts to free herself. She slapped the tight cheeks with open palm, making Bulma whimper beneath her. Each time Bulma made an attempt to escape, Launch would smack her ass. It wasn't until the tight and round cheeks were beaten red that Bulma yielded and stopped resisting. "Good girl," Launch jeered, slithering two fingers to her own quim. She bobbed her fingers over her cum-leaking sex, mantling her fingers in Roshi's pearls of white.

Roshi was surprised with Launch's actions until she brought the doused fingers back up and aimed them at Bulma's tight asshole. The young genius yelped as a strange substance was smeared over her rim. "Again?!" Bulma screeched, displeased with Launch's intrigue with her backside. The memory of Roshi stuffing his entire dick inside her ass was still fresh on her mind and made her weary of the blonde's intentions. "H- hey... you're not thinking about...!" There came no answer, only whimpers as Launch wedged a finger through her anus alarmingly easy compared to the first time, courtesy of the substance that had been applied to the puckered hole. "_Ah_!"

"Kami, you're so tight here, Bulma," Launch complimented the younger woman, though if she took it as a compliment was questionable. Launch could barely wriggle her finger and create some room between the tight muscles, even after her previous voyage.

Roshi was perfectly happy to be a spectator as two of the most beautiful women he knew were having their own tussle, but when Launch beckoned him towards the two, he happily obliged. With a few powerful strides he, too, stood behind Bulma's posterior. With her free hand, Launch gathered more jizz from her leaking cunt and wrapped her fingers around the head of Roshi's cock, smearing the remaining cum over the mushroom-like head, lubricating it for what she was planning next.

Bulma exhaled a relieved sigh as she felt Launch's finger vacate her rectum, feeling the stress leave her body instantly. She turned her head to the duo behind her, fully expecting Launch to guide the cock in her hand towards Bulma's dripping snatch; she willingly backed up against the old man, moaning as she felt his tip nuzzle her drenched labia. Launch, however, had different plans. Before the head could be inserted into Bulma's cleft, she angled Roshi's dick up a bit more, much to Bulma's shock.

"W-what?!" Bulma's pupils widened and she almost jumped up as she felt Roshi's monstrous size bump against her posterior. _I knew it! _So Launch was trying her to do _that_ again. "N- no!" she protested.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Beautifully spoken by someone who _didn't_ have to anchor a nine-inch cock in her ass, Bulma thought bitterly. There was no way she'd allow that monster anywhere near the walls of her rectum ever again. Though the experience of anal sex with Roshi had felt pleasant after a while, cleaning her ass from all the spunk that had been stored within in had been a hassle and it'd taken hours before she could comfortably sit again.

Bulma watched the old man curiously, wondering what he was thinking. She felt utterly hopeless when she noted his flushed face, his teeth laid bare as he eyed her eyes with a lecherous grin. "Roshi...?" she implored him, but whether he heard her was questionable. It seemed his attention was directed elsewhere...

"Come on, Bulma," Launch continued her spiel. "You want to prove to me you can handle him, right? Well, guess what? I take it in the ass all the time without any problem." Well, it was partly the truth. She definitely reveled to have the old man's massive cock in her bowels, but... perhaps she wasn't entirely truthful about not having any problems...

_No way... _Launch was able to _take_ that in? She did want to prove her worth to Launch, but... this was a bit much. Taking the old man's girth inside her ass had been such a painful experience. It had felt good after a while, though... Well if Launch could do it then...! She clenched her fists, her mind determined. With a thumping heart and quaky voice, Bulma answered, " G-go… ahead, Roshi."

"Go ahead with what, Bulma?" Launch purred, enjoying her dominance over the younger woman.

"Go ahead and…" Bulma gulped, swallowing away the apprehension at the back of her throat. "Fuck my ass… Roshi."

"Heh heh!" Had Roshi's cock lost any of its potency, it surely would have regained its vigor from hearing the normally strong and confident Bulma so weak and whimpering. "All right then!" He felt a certain sense of dominance as he clutched his strong hands on Bulma's waist. Meanwhile, Launch guided his cock to the small hole with one hand, using the other to push the cheeks apart; Bulma whimpered weakly once the head came in contact with her pucker, but despite her misgivings she made no protests. She clutched the sheets of the bed in agitated anticipation, her nails clawing through the fabric as Roshi started to apply pressure against her sphincter.

Launch smirked as Bulma's tight hole slowly started to spread as the obtuse head of Roshi's rock-hard dick started to ram against it. She still remembered the first time she took a cock it in the ass. The sex had been rough, much rougher than she'd been used to, but she had been able to handle it… until her bedpartner suddenly pulled out and opted for the other hole instead. Despite her pleading, the guy ignored her and continued to ravage her bowels. And as much as it hurt at first, she loved it now, and she was sure that Bulma would turn out to feel the same way about it.

For now though, Bulma was a sobbing mess as she felt excruciating pain as her ass finally yielded passage to Roshi's mushroom-like head. "Aaaaaaagh!" Nothing was worth this ample amount of agony and discomfort. Her walls were stretched apart by the monstrous cock as it slowly – very, very slowly – voyaged through her bowels. Her entire body went taut as it tensed. Bulma gritted her teeth in an attempt to muffle her displeasure. The pain...! It felt even worse than she remembered! Exertion dribbled down her heated head in her attempt to endure.

In pure contrast, Roshi felt like he could cum any moment as he felt the walls surrounding his cock trying to push him out, but they were no match for his strength. It was so tight! None of the two women's fiery and tight snatches could possible compare to this amazingly intense feeling. "Bulma...!" His fingers dug further into her skin in pleasure as he started to push her body towards him, making it easier for himself to push further in.

Bulma felt the tears appear in her eyes from the pain. How was he still not bottoming out? She hoped he was at least three quarters in by now, she prayed to Kami that he was. She was brought out of her thoughts when the bed suddenly started creaking as someone ploughed down in front of her. Apparently, Launch had maneuvered herself from behind her and now faced her front, her legs spread shamefully to give Bulma the view of her slick petals. Most of Roshi's cum was dried up and cleansed by the new streams of excitement that flowed out of Launch, but traces of the white liquid still dribbled down. The blonde surprised Bulma when she put a hand on her folds and used two fingers to spread them to show Bulma the full extent of her pussy.

Bulma, even in her current state, felt her breath hitch at the beautiful sight. Launch was only a few years older than her, so it wasn't a surprise that her pussy still looked as snug and compact as ever. She noticed the protruding nub on top of her pussy, begging to be touched. Launch shook her hips expectantly, asking the younger girl what she was waiting for. Bulma felt confused. "What do you- Aaaaagh!"

Launch didn't even grant Bulma the boon of concluding her sentence before she latched her hand onto the back of Bulma's head and buried her face in her muff. She honestly couldn't wait anymore, clutching Bulma's' hair tightly at the roots. The excitement had seized her and her core yearned to be played with. Of course, Bulma was much too preoccupied with other matters to pleasure Launch's pussy, namely the immense shaft pushed into her tight bowels. For now, Launch was perfectly content with just riding Bulma's face, smearing her juices and the traces of Roshi's spunk over her face, reveling whenever the girl's nose would brush over her sensitive clit. Bulma yelped against Launch's core when Roshi finally bottomed out behind her, her vocals echoing against the blonde's sensitive snatch.

Would someone walk into the room now, they surely would suffer from a massive nosebleed. Roshi was on his feet, hands on Bulma's slim waist and carefully thrusting into the teen's tight hole; Bulma was down on all fours, taking the thrusts at her backend and her face obscured between the blonde's legs; lastly, Launch sat on her buttocks on the mattress, her legs spread with the turquoise-haired girl pushed between them, smearing her face with juices.

Roshi's face was lolled back, his eyes tightly shut as he slowly pushed in and out of Bulma's tight bowels. He would retract his hips till only his head remained nestled between the little butt cheeks, after which he'd shove his cock back in. Slow and gentle at first, but faster and harder as Bulma slowly accustomed to the feeling of her walls spread and the monstrous size and cock within her. Indeed, she started to rock her hips against his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Her breasts swayed, her stiff nipples brushing against the sheets beneath her whilst she whimpered with each of Roshi's thrusts.

The first one to notice that Bulma was starting to enjoy herself was Launch. The teen genius was starting to become more active; generously pressing her tongue into Launch's heat, anchoring as far as it could before retracting, after which it'd delve back in, mirroring the actions of a thrusting cock – something difficult to do while being so vigorously fucked. Launch responded in kind; gyrating her hips over Bulma's eager mouth, smearing her with her juices. At times, Bulma would will her oral muscle to leap onto the small nub just below her pubic mound, sliding and flickering along the ultrasensitive button. Each time she did so, Launch's pussy noticeably contracted while her eyes squinted in revelry.

Meanwhile, Launch wasted no time in her pursuit for sexual gratification, maintaining one hand on Bulma's head to aid her in her exploration while her other hand skittered along her milky skin, heaving upwards until she reached her breasts. She drew the underside of her supple flesh up, mauling the softness of her bosom, squeezing the yielding tit for added stimulation. Many would kill to mold her springy tits, but there weren't many men who could pleasure her sensitive bust like she herself could. She brushed the pads of her thumb against the rigid tip before she involved her index finger, gingerly tweaking the stiff cap cresting her tit. There was no time for idleness, one accessible hand meant that it had to perform double duty; groping, pinching, and pulling whichever tit yearned the hardest at the time.

As if the incredible tightness wasn't enough, watching Bulma eat out his maid was almost too much for Roshi. Where the hell was he supposed to look?! At his cock plugged into Bulma's tight ass or at her head bobbing deep between Launch's legs?! He was already throbbing and could feel his balls ascending. He willed himself not to cum just yet, but he was fighting a losing battle. He was smacking his pelvis harder and harder against Bulma, making her mewl, his testicles banging against her leaking cunt. Eager to hear her moan even more, he slithered one hand away from her ass and to her aching clit. Bulma gasped audibly as he started to twirl his fingers against the sensitive button, spurring him on.

The first to cum was Bulma. The feeling of her ass filled with such an immense cock, the fingers playing with her clit, and the hotness she felt from eating a beautiful woman like Launch was simply too much for her psyche. "Kyaa!" Her head came up from between Launch's legs and she screamed as she came, calling to every god she knew as her muscles contracted and her snatch sprayed her juices, staining the legs of the hermit behind her. In the midst of the girl's orgasm, Launch pushed Bulma back to her crotch, wallowing as Bulma's screams echoed through her core.

Bulma's orgasm also meant that the tight walls around Roshi contracted even more. It felt like the constricting walls were trying to cut his dick off as her buttocks clenched around him! It was the final trigger. "Bulma!" he roared before his thrusts became much weaker and more erratic. Before Bulma knew what was going on, she felt him fill her bowels with his spunk. Had she not been so hazed, she would probably wonder how she could expel such a large quantity from her ass, but now she only emitted screams of pleasure into Launch's snatch as she felt her rectum get painted in white, sending all kinds of sensations to rush through her.

"Oh fuck!" Bulma's ministrations to her cleft and her owns caresses to her tits made Launch the third and final of the trio to cum. Her hand left her breast and joined her other hand to clutch Bulma's head and smother her to her pussy. She rocked and rolled her hips against the young adult, discharging her nectar against the teen's pretty face. Bulma writhed beneath her, grimacing and barely able to breath as Launch left her mantled in feminine arousal. To add to her peril, her nose, mouth, and indeed the entire lower portion of her face were suddenly drenched with a hot rush of fluid from Launch's convulsing hole. The last traces of the cum Roshi had sprayed within the blonde were stained over Bulma's face.

Fulfilled and truly satisfied, Roshi started to whither, allowing Bulma's rectal muscles to finally push him out of her. Bulma exhaled a relieved sigh as the old man's girth finally popped out of her. Her sore asshole finally sealed itself again, but that didn't stop the pearls of cum inside from dribbling out of her backdoor. Of course, at the pace it was going now, it would take a while until her bowels were completely free from the milky-white seeds. She might have to take matters into her own hands… again.

But Kami... this had been mind-blowing. As embarrassing as it was, she was starting to doubt whether anyone on Earth could bequeath her the pleasures that the old man bestowed upon her. With flushed cheeks – slightly hidden by the old man's white seeds – and covered in sweat she eyed Roshi. She swallowed apprehensively. Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. He wasn't much to look at, but there was no denying the passionate gratification he could bring about. Maybe... just maybe... she'd make use of his talents from time to time – _maybe_.

And with that an era came to a close. An era wherein Master Roshi rediscovered his youth after Bulma unknowingly showed the perverted geezer her pussy before slurping his vigorous cock to completion, setting him on a mission that allowed him to couple with many desirable women. The next three years passed by in an instant. Three years where Roshi had more lecherous adventures with Bulma, Launch, and even Panchy; but also, many new and exciting women that appeased his urges. But that was a story for another time. For now, Roshi was perfectly content as he laid between Bulma and Launch, his eyes slowly closing as he joyously drifted into deep slumber. After all they had been forced to endure, Bulma and Launch quickly followed suit.

* * *

**And done! Roshi sure is lucky! Not only did he already have Launch at his disposal, even the reluctant Bulma Briefs seems to have decided to come over from time to time. Who could have expected that all the way back in chapter 1?**

**I think I've gotten pretty much everything I can out of this time period of Dragon Ball. Next up is the three year time skip that led up to and the aftermath of the King Piccolo Saga. In some ways this feels like the end of the beginning... or something like that. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, make sure to leave a review and favorite or follow the story if you haven't already. **

**New poll is up as always:  
"Chapter 11 of 'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert' will star multiple girls. Which of the lovely ladies listed in the poll absolutely needs to star in chapter 11?"**

**Vote and decide!**

**Catch ya later!**


	11. Three Years of Bliss

**A/N: And we're back. I'm actually quite proud of the time between updates this time, haha.**

**Judging from the poll, you guys want pretty much all the girls listed there to make an appearance, except for Fanfan – poor girl. However, the majority want to see Tights and Panchy the most, with Mai behind those two at a reasonable distance. Without wanting to spoil too much, I think pretty much everyone who voted will be happy with the number of girls who make an appearance in this chapter. **

**The lemons aren't as detailed as in some previous chapters, but I think that's for the best. I want to keep the chapters at least somewhat compact. I truly believe this chapter is more fun to read than it had been otherwise.**

**Last time we left off, Roshi lived every man's dream by enjoying an envious threesome with the nubile Bulma and adventurous Launch. Three years have passed since that fateful day. What kind of sexual escapades have transpired during this time? Read further to find out! **

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Three Years of Bliss**

Master Roshi, the founder of the Turtle School and legendary martial artist, had died...

But now he was alive again, so whatever!

"Heh heh!" In the present, Roshi's old, wrinkled hands ruffled thorough his drawers, enjoying the soft fabric of the panties he'd collected during his journey. After making sure the people responsible for King Piccolo's return were captured and ready to receive their just punishment, Roshi made his way back to Kame House to reminisce on his many encounters with feminine splendor over the last few years. In his time of dying, the women he had conquered was all that flashed before his eyes. All the panties were in the drawer, safe for one. That one was currently being worn... in some sorts. He snatched the pink, lace undies that once served to shield Ranfan's snatch and threw them over his head. "Woohoo!"

The team's problems with the Red Ribbon Army had long been concluded. That crazy kid Son Goku managed to defeat the entire army by himself. After the conflict with the Red Ribbon Army there had been a time of peace. Sure, there was the fight against his sister's – Baba's – warriors, but that had been a relatively peaceful affair. In fact, he remembered it quite fondly. Yamcha had trouble fighting an invisible enemy, so Krillin came to the genius idea to collect Roshi, Bulma and Launch from Kame House and guided them to Baba's palace. Telling the two women to stand in front of Roshi, Krillin took his place behind them and dropped their tops in a trice to reveal their wonderful knockers to Roshi's gawking eyes. Ogling their perfect bosoms that had appeared so unexpectedly, bouncing from their unexpected freedom, Roshi's nose spilled more than enough blood to color the invisible man visible for Yamcha to defeat.

Yamcha had joined Krillin and Goku as one of the Turtle Master's students, and Krillin, Yamcha, Launch and Roshi himself had lived together for the last few years. Roshi decided to train the two for the next Tenkaichi Budokai. It was a hassle to have another pair of eyes to hide from during his sexy time with Launch, but they managed. Bulma opted to return to West City to continue her studies and get away from Yamcha. The two never got back together.

Three years passed by as if in an instant. The day of the Budokai, Roshi met his old rival Shen. They had studied under Master Mutaito together and both fought for Fanfan's affection. Neither had succeeded... They later became friends, but after the horrors of King Piccolo, Shen's heart became tainted beyond repair. Shen had brought two of his own students with him – Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. In the end, Tien beat Goku in the finals and won the tournament, but not before Roshi managed to plant the seeds for change in the arrogant warrior's heart.

The celebrations after the tournament, however, were short lived. The three idiots – Pilaf, Shu, and Mai – released the Demon King – Piccolo – from his prison and soon the whole world knew of his return. Cities burned, people died, and heroes fell. Roshi tried sealing the Demon King with the Mafuba technique he'd learned from his own master, but failed, and the old man died shortly thereafter. Eventually, it was his pupil – Son Goku – who saved the world and wished his old master back with the Dragon Balls.

After he died, Roshi had been allowed to travel to Heaven. There he finally met Fanfan again, who had been killed during the first time King Piccolo's reigned over the Earth. She looked as young as she had when he last saw her. Fanfan confided in him that she always had a crush on him in their youth, and she forgave him for the time he hypnotized her into giving him a blowjob back when they were young. Roshi replied by aggressively taking off the clothes of the startled girl and finally fucking the woman he'd spend much of his youth pining for. The poor girl had found herself beneath him without warning. She'd expected an innocent kiss after her confession, not his cock plugged inside her snatch! While spraying his seeds inside the poor, bewildered woman who had been his greatest regret in life, he realized he had indeed died and gone to heaven. Of course, he was unable to take her underwear with him when he was wished back with the Dragon Balls shortly thereafter...

Such a pity, but... he supposed there were other women whose panty he had been unable to collect. That girl from the Red Ribbon Army quickly came to mind. It happened shortly after his threesome with Bulma and Launch, so that was about... three years ago.

* * *

"W- we're almost there!" Yamcha managed to utter in his panicked state. Flying the plane that carried him, Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, and Launch, he tried to reach Goku as soon as possible. The little idiot had decided to attack the Red Ribbon HQ all on his own. There was no way he could defeat an entire army by himself... _He might already be dead, though... _he realized somberly.

Shortly after the conclusion of Roshi's threesome with Launch and Bulma, Bulma invented a small machine that she used to track Goku. They found out the small boy was making his way to the headquarters of the army. They decided to help and gathered the whole group for assistance.

"We're here!" Launch brought Yamcha out of his musing. The blonde readied her gun. "Why do we have to get off at such a removed spot? This is so far away!"

"If we get off too close to the base they'll fire at us!" Yamcha argued. "So instead we'll get off here and run so the enemy doesn't notice us!" When the plane landed and everyone got out, Yamcha unsheathed his sword. "Let's go save Goku!"

Going in without a plan, however, would not be wise. Numerous plans were discussed – one of them being letting Bulma undress to distract the soldiers naked – but they were all shot down.

"Let's stop fucking around like this and hurry up and massacre those bastards!"

Yamcha eyed Launch wearily, laughing akwkwardly. "T... this person is a woman... isn't she?" he whispered to Roshi so the blonde wouldn't hear.

Roshi smirked. Oh she was a woman all right. A _whole _lot of woman.

Before the group could conjure up a plan, Goku already returned. He had beaten the army all by himself while they were bickering... Still, just to make sure that the Red Ribbon Army was indeed defeated, the group headed to Red Ribbon HQ to check. The group split up – Bulma went with Launch, Krillin with Yamcha, and Goku and Roshi both journeyed solo. "Dammit..." the old man wept. He wanted to go with Bulma and Launch...

A sudden sound a bit further ahead brought him out of his musings. He sneaked closer, wary of a potential enemy. As he got close enough, however, he noted the violet hair and slim-yet-sturdy body of the figure before him. It was a woman! What luck! Perhaps this wouldn't be such a boring adventure after all.

She was a young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and violet hair. She wore a green flannel with the emblem of the Reb Ribbon Army adorning her right breast. Some kind of protective glasses were hung over her neck like a necklace. The flannel was stuffed in her orange military pants, kept in place by a red belt. She kind of reminded him of Fanfan. Even their hair styles were identical, though this one's hair was a darker shade of purple. The way she carried herself reminded him of Mai – stoic yet deadly. He wished he could give her the same treatment he'd given Mai but... he eyed his watch. Shit... He really didn't have the time... He needed to act fast.

Perhaps it was a good thing he'd come alone after all.

Colonel Violet roamed the area around what was once her base of operations with trepidation. A boy... The entire Red Ribbon Army had been defeated by a mere boy! It was maddening. How could this have happened? Needless to say, she was on high alert. And yet, she could not help herself but be surprised when something akin to a blur rushed passed her and jumped up in front of her.

"Booo!"

Violet gasped sharply as her head came up. "Wh- whaaat?!" It was an old man, but... his... his pants were down, and... his... his _thing _was... It was hard and exposed! And the size of it...! "Wha... what are you...?!"

Violet hadn't the time to close her mouth and resist before she felt his pulsating cock slip into her hot orifice. Her eyes enlarged in shock as she felt the thick rod invade her, pressing her tongue again the floor of her mouth. She murmured muffled protests, but the feeling of her vocals ringing against his sensitive cockhead only served to stimulate him even more. Wheezing, Roshi's head lolled back as he held her head in place and began to thrust himself inside her mouth.

"Ah~! This is nice..." Roshi hummed, keeping Violet's head in place as he slowly pushed further in to savor every inch. "Your mouth feels really good!"

Groaning in humiliation, Violet's hands came up onto the front of his scrawny legs to try and push her off his prick, but he determinedly kept her in place. Where did this guy even come from? And how did she suddenly find herself with his dick in her mouth? Breathing was difficult, especially when he wedged himself to the back of her mouth. His sizeable girth forced her tongue to cram against the floor of her mouth, yet it still managed to wiggle against his underside to generate enough movement for his pleasure. She was forced to flex her throat when he bumped against her pharynx, causing all kinds of pleasures for the exuberant pervert as her throat clenched around his sensitive tip.

"Woohoo!" Roshi gleefully cheered as her throat flexed around the obtuse head of his prick. "Not bad, girly! Looks like you can handle quite a bit." Snickering as Violet tried to cuss at him – something impossible to do with such a big cock anchored in her mouth – he proceeded to fuck her mouth. With Violet's head fixed between his hands, the old hermit thrusted his hips back and forth with ample enthusiasm, withdrawing his piston until Violet's luscious lips fasted around his sensitive cockhead before surging himself down her pharynx.

_"Ugh! Guh!" _Violet gagged and gurgled around his length and girth, spit running down her chin until his testicles came back against her face to collect the dripping saliva. Time and time again his sac slapped against her lower face, harder and faster as he upped his pace. She tried to think of a way to get out of her situation, but the force made it hard to think straight. She needed all of her brainpower just to remember to breath! It was actually making her somewhat dizzy, her vision blurring...

Roshi huffed and puffed whilst he bobbed his hips back and forth as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his bald head. He was anxious to finish before he could be caught and that restlessness served him well, heightening the sensations surrounding his prick. Though Violet's hot and humid mouth would've served him well regardless, it felt even better with the adrenaline that ran throughout his body. "Ghn!" The constant clench of her throat... It felt so nice...! He wouldn't be able to last much longer. _Just a bit more!_

Violet felt her mind get numb. Her eyes grew heavy, the lack of oxygen dulling her consciousness. No! She had to stay awake! She had to get this man off her! But.. the hand that came up to try and dislodge the geezer once more faltered halfway and her half-lidded eyes closed completely. The moment Violet passed out was the moment Roshi's body locked up.

He emitted an elderly grunt as the first spurt of white was shot down the girl's throat, his buttocks clenching. Still deep inside, Roshi emptied his testicles in the deep recesses of the colonel's throat. He didn't even need to move; he simply kept himself as deep as he could, Violet's nose pressing against his grey pubic hair, and simply enjoyed the sensations that covered his piston. He droned with satisfaction.

When he was completely spent, he laid the unconscious woman down on her side and hoisted his pants back up. He was just in time too, as only a few seconds later he heard someone yell his name. It was Krillin. "Oh there you are, Master! Did you find any-?" His eyes fell on the young woman unconscious on the ground. "Huh?!"

Luckily, despite his age Roshi was still a nifty one. With his still-leaking piece safely hidden in his pants, he clarified, "One had escaped! Don't worry though, I managed to apprehend her!"

"Great job, Master!" Krillin cheered with admiration, oblivious to the white liquid that sipped down the side of the unconscious Colonel's cheek, her back turned towards the duo as they made their way back to the group.

Shortly thereafter, the group made their way to Baba's palace.

* * *

"Heh heh!" In the present, Roshi had opted to throw his entire head in his collection of underwear, wildly trashing his head, drowning in the velvety fabric. Looking back on it, that time sure had been a close one. He'd almost gotten caught! His prick stood erect at the thought of Violet – not to mention the many pieces of undergarments that Roshi was currently engulfed in that enticed him even more. The moment Roshi got home for the first time since his death, he'd laid his latest prize on the bed, removed his clothes and went to his drawers. "I live a blessed life!"

Though he preferred to collect a woman's panties, sometimes such desires simply weren't possible. He was reminded of that as his eyes met the anomaly in his collection. Hidden in his panty collection was a red shirt. Of course, this wasn't a simple shirt. It was memory; a sizzling memory. He licked his lips as the sea's aroma drifted from the shirt to his nostrils. On the red shirt was a name: Pie-Pie. The mermaid had almost been the one that got away – almost.

Pie-Pie... Kami, talk about a nice pair of tits!

* * *

"Kyaa!" a loud feminine screech filled the small island that housed Kame House. "You're the pervert who tried to grab me!"

Having send Yamcha and Krillin away for the day to train on their own on the surrounding islands and Launch gone to buy groceries, Roshi had opted for some shuteye, gingerly lying down on his beach chair before closing his lids and dozing off without a care in the world. He woke up abruptly minutes later due to the girl currently screaming at him. The first thing he noticed was her chest. His cheeks flushed as he noted their enormous size. The second thing he noticed was a fin there where her legs should be. Actually, shouldn't' that have been the first thing he'd notice? She kind of looked familiar...

Pie-Pie mostly kept hidden in the water while she observed the land-_dwellers._ Men seemed very drawn to a woman's breasts, and hers especially seemed to be quite enthralling. She had learned that lesson at a young age. When she first came to land, she hadn't a clue about human customs. For example, she had no clue it was normal for a woman to wear a shirt to cover her private parts. All day she wondered why all men's gazes seemed fixated on her ousted knockers as she moved, her breasts jiggling in line with her actions. Many seeds had been spilled that night by men's own hands with the mermaid on their mind. It wasn't until someone actually tried to grab them without warning that she learned of her mistake. Humans were weird, she decided.

Of course, she had learned from the past. She wasn't the same oblivious girl she once was, and mostly kept to herself in the sea. Even if she tried to do good, she would eventually find herself running from perverted men trying to grope her. For example, a few years ago a young boy with spiky hair had found her and asked her to come with him to help him out. She was a generous young woman and so she agreed to accompany him... only to meet an _old pervert_ who tried to cup and feel her breasts! That was the last time she'd helped anyone that came from the land.

Today Pie-Pie had opted to swim somewhat close to civilization. As she reached a small island she came up from the ocean and looked around. The pink home with red roof... it kind of looked familiar, yet she couldn't place just what it was that seemed so recognizable. Lounging on a beach chair on the small beach that surrounded the house seemed to be an elderly man. The man had seemed harmless enough as she came up to him; old and wilted. But as she got closer, she remembered why the island was so familiar to her. This was the pervert the young boy had guided her to! She'd screamed out her remembrance before she could help herself, waking him up.

"W-wait a minute?!" The mermaid from before! Now he remembered! His finger stuck out at her accusingly. "You... you're the mermaid who punched me!"

She was the big-tittied mermaid that had escaped his grasp! Could this be his chance to redeem himself?! He determinedly balled his fists. To have let such a succulent treat walk away without tasting her... What a travesty! Her sea-salty fragrance drifted into his nose as he came closer. Pie-Pie was on the verge of asking him what he was planning, but she hadn't the time, as Roshi suddenly gripped the hilt of the shirt that spelled her name and began to drag it past her head. It slipped past her taut stomach, and then past her…!

"N- noooo!"

"Mermaid Girl!" Roshi hollered as more and more of her tanned flesh was uncovered. Her shirt dragged her breasts upwards, higher and higher. In fact, shouldn't there be an encasing by now, he wondered as her tits came up? Unless…! He gasped sharply, almost hyperventilating as he realized the reason there wasn't one.

"You… you're not wearing a…!" He stammered nervously as her barren breasts were pulled up along with her shirt. Being a mermaid, luxuries such as bras were foreign to Pie Pie, and she had never worn a bra in her life. As more and more leeway was given to them, her bountiful breasts eventually slipped down her shirt, jumping free with a generous bounce.

They were so big! Roshi couldn't take his eyes off them, studying and memorizing the size and shape, as well as noting the light shade of brown nipples adorning the tips, perfectly sized to match their volume and tanned skin. The ever-present breeze on the island made it somewhat chilly. He ran his eyes over her body, keen on remembering every single detail of her terrific frame. Underneath his shorts, he felt his shaft starting to lengthen. "Boo... Boob... Boooobiiieeees!"

Pie-Pie could not be blamed for the sudden gasp that escaped her throat. All too suddenly, the hands that had been shackled to her shirt came up to cradle her tits; the shirt softly fell on the grains of sand. He lifted the pair to test their heaviness. "So soft…" he breathed. Soft to his touch, yet firm in his bustling hands. They were such a delight to handle~. Eagerly, he squeezed and pulled, pulling the springy pair apart before pressing them closely together, swooning as the flesh dented and enlarged. As he released the flesh, the pair enthusiastically wobbled back into place.

"Old pervert?!" Pie-Pie wheezed softly. Wh- what was happening?! Master Roshi could no longer contain himself. He jumped forward and hugged Pie-Pie slim midsection. Pressing as hard as he could, he drowned himself in the crevice of her humongous bosom. He drooled as he felt the sides of her breasts pressing against his cheeks. The mermaid couldn't help but screech as he began to motorboat her, feeling her tits jiggling against his face.

Pie-Pie was just about to snap at him again, but as Roshi pressed against her fin she was unable to support them both. "Kyaa!" The mermaid stumbled backward with a wail, landing on her back with Master Roshi's face still hidden in her cushiony bosom to break his fall. She felt something hard poke tightly against her fin. Even after the fall, the old man refused to relent, sticking his tongue out of mantle her breasts with his saliva. He tickled the rigid peaks with wild abandon – they tasted salty! He eagerly jolted his head forward to take one of the glorious globes in his mouth, slurping eagerly. _What great tittties!_

Pie-Pie's arms helplessly rested at her sides, her shock overriding her ability to try and urge the old man off of her rack. Having the strange pervert dote on her breasts felt strange and embarrassing, but... the chills that began to run through her body... they refused to end! _Wh- what is happening to me?!_

Roshi couldn't believe it! She wasn't stopping him. Was he dreaming? Perhaps he was still in his chair, enjoying a good rest? That had to be it. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real! Pressing her tits together as hard as he could, he tugged on her nipples with a lustful suction until they popped out of his mouth. Even puffier than before, they'd slip out from between his lips, her breasts joggling as they fell back into place.

"Woohoo!" Such a glorious bosom! The size, the mass, the texture – they were all world class! His prick painfully throbbed inside his pants, begging to be released so it could nestle itself in the deep valley of her breasts.

"Wh- what is that?!" Unfamiliar with human anatomy, Pie-Pie had no clue what she was looking at as she eyed the long and thick rod that had appeared from between the old man's thighs when he released his piston. It looked somewhat intimidating, radiating with heat. She warily tried to pull back as his length was unleashed, but with the geezer straddling her stomach, all she could do was pull her head away. Tidbits of liquid oozed down the tip of his staff to land on her left breast.

"It is time, Mermaid Girl," said Roshi excitedly. He looked at her with ravenous excitement, as though expecting her to read his mind and do exactly what he wanted. "It's time to use those fun bags for what they were meant to do!"

"Um, um," stuttered the mermaid. "What are you talking about?!" she screeched, confused. Just what was going on? "Wh-what am I supposed to do?" gasped Pie-Pie, staring down between her large udders at the thumping phallus eagerly awaiting to be sheathed between them. His hips buckled when he made his first sharp stab between her compressed breasts. Pie-Pie yipped at the sudden feeling of her mammary glands sheathing something so hard and warm. "What are you doing, old man!?" cried the purple-haired mermaid as the mysterious muscle surged through her honkers until his thighs mashed against her breasts. The swollen pink head could be seen just barely able to breach the suffocation of her deep valley, still spilling the transparent liquid.

"Keep them around my cock," Roshi instructed.

Shyly, Pie-Pie lent her assistance, pushing her breasts together to cradle the shaft in between. "L- like this?"

"Ahn!" Roshi bit his lip to muffle his groans as she smothered her cushiony mounds around his dick. Such sensations; it felt like waves of velvet surrounded him~! _Oh, this must be a dream! Don't let me wake up! _"Mermaid Girl, that's it! Just keep them nice and snug around my cock!"

"D- don't say such things!" she pleaded. Just what was with all this foul language? And why did he want to keep that _thing_ between her breasts?!

Pie-Pie whimpered when the phallus retracted more than halfway, and grunted when it surged right back through her breasts. The impact of his thighs slapping against the underside of her udders made them swell. She blushed when he uttered how much he enjoyed fucking her tits. Was it really so enjoyable? Humans sure were strange creatures... She cringed from the feeling of having the large pole between her knockers. The tip released a slick, transparent liquid against her sternum and sides of her breasts that soothed her flaring bosoms. As his movement became smoother – due to abundant pre-cum distribution – he sped up his pace. Sometimes, he'd thrust so deep that the tip bumped against her chin.

"St- stick your tongue out!"

Per his instruction, the confused mermaid brought her tongue down against her chin. Master Roshi was not known for his restraint. Catching Pie-Pie's shoulders for more grip, he fucked her jugs, his thighs slapping against the undersides of them. More than before, he sprung up from her cleavage and rubbed against her stuck-out oral muscle to generate even more pleasure. He began to thrust more even harder than before, heated by the sight.

Pie-Pie, gasping, tried to keep up with the relentless speed. "W-wait, old man!" panted the mermaid. She... she just couldn't keep up! Sweat created by effort glistened her body and only smoothed his passage!

Roshi could feel the end nearing as the knockout coaxed him to completion. She felt so slick...! How could she expect him to slow down?! With each smack of his thighs against the underside of her sweating tits, the hills would ripple and jiggle. Her panicked eyes only served to stir him on while the tip of his prick swathed the rough texture of her tongue with his transparent essence with each thrusts. He was fucking her mounds like a man possessed. He wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to!

Already, he could feel the sensations of completion rising. It wouldn't be long until he'd be painting those wonderful knockers in white. He gulped audibly. This beautiful girl covered in pearly seeds… The thought didn't do much for his self-control. Taking matters into his own hands, unable to help himself, Roshi vigorously pounded his cock between her closed cleavage. He wasn't planning on alerting Pie-Pie of his impending release, gung ho on coating her fleshy hills with his spunk. He didn't expect himself to retain his outburst long, and he didn't. The bobbing of his hips came to an abrupt stop, his buttocks clenching while his balls lifted. "Here I cum!"

_Here what comes?_

"Mermaid Girl!" he wept, his face scrunching. His hips shot upwards, his cock surging through her cleavage.

Wh- whaaat?!" Pie-Pie screeched when a jet of semen leapt from her breasts without warning to stain her cheek. He was excited; strong, ample bullets of white shot from his tip in rapid fashion. _Wh- what is this?!_ The poor mermaid – unfamiliar with a male's release – was helpless as the strong and copious blasts painted her face and hair in white. Her forehead, closed eyes, nose, mouth, tongue and chin; all of her face was defenseless as he showered her in his seed. He had either been saving up for a while – which was doubtful – or Pie-Pie had made him feel incredibly excited to fuck her luscious udders.

It wasn't until his staff stopped spraying that Pie-Pie felt the old man release his hold on her. He stood up, towering over her. His prick dribbled with leftover cum, falling down to land on her slightly-red breasts, soothing the irritated skin. She eyed him with caution, gasping, her tanned breasts rising up with each drawn-in breath, her heart beating rapidly from her ordeal. What... just happened? Was... was it over? And what was it that she was now doused in? Bringer one finger up to her cheek, she gathered some of the strange substance and looked at it with fascination. She would have brought it to her nose to smell if not for the fact that her nose was already covered in the white liquid... It had a distinct odor...

"Are we…" Breathing laboriously, she wondered how she was supposed to proceed from here? "...are we done?"

* * *

And unfortunately, they were.

Oh what a day that had been... Passing through the mermaid's closed cleavage, his hips and thighs slapping against the undersides of her immense bosom. It was a shame they couldn't go any further, but the mermaid simply lacked the anatomy needed _down there_.

Nevertheless is was a nice memory to be sure. Not many people could claim they had titfucked a mermaid.

Pie-Pie had been such a good girl. Unlike the one currently on his bed... but that was for further down the road.

"Oho! Now what do we have here, heh heh." It was the blue undergarment Bulma had worn back when she was dressed in that sexy bunny outfit – the day he finally fucked her for the first time. Kami, he still remembered the bunny outfit she'd worn that day. Talk about skintight!

Bulma still came over from time to time. She'd always have the most ridiculous excuses to his taunts that she only came over just to see him, making up stories like stopping by to get some sun or that she wanted to take a swim. Whatever justification she picked, it'd always end up with both their pants down, their hips bobbing, bodies covered in sweat while they moaned each other's name. At times it was hard to stay out of sight – Yamcha probably wouldn't appreciate catching his old master fucking his ex – but they managed. He knew Bulma for about four years now, and he still couldn't get enough of her. Her waist was still as slim as ever, but her hips and tits had grown considerably. When he tried to get a handful of her knockers now, the surplus of pliable flesh would spill, his hands unable to contain them. And she_ still_ had some growth in her! It wouldn't be long now until he could stuff his girth in the valley of her fleshy mounds. Perhaps there would even come a day that she could give her mother a run for her money.

Speaking of which...

Roshi snatched the pink panty that had once belonged to the Briefs matriarch and brought it to his nose, taking a sniff. His first meeting with Panchy sure had been one for the books, but it hadn't been their last.

* * *

"I can believe we're doing this..." Panchy groaned between her endless pants, biting her lip to keep herself from sobbing when Roshi lifted his head to claim her sensitive nipple between his lips. She was unfaithful again, but... she didn't care. Her husband had even less time for her lately, preferring to keep himself locked away in his laboratory. More often than not, she'd hear him get into bed late, late at night – if he even came to bed at all – without a word of acknowledgement. When Roshi came over this afternoon for the first time since their meeting, she'd tried to resist him, but his hungry eyes filled with desire made her crave more of his attention. Playful banter turned into yearnful touches as his hands filled her breast whilst complimenting her on her amazing body. It had felt so nice to be wanted again; to have someone hunger for her – to touch her! Before she knew it, she'd guided him away from any potential onlookers.

"Heh heh! Don't worry so much, Panchy! Life's about taking risks!" Hidden away the corner of the abandoned kitchen, Panchy had straddled Master Roshi. She'd slipped his dick underneath her dress before her hips lost their lift to take him in. She'd insisted on keeping her dress on, lest someone would walk in on them. She didn't want to lose her family due to her weakness. The straps of her dress had been slid down her shoulders so that her glorious breasts could be squeezed out for the old man to visually enjoy. Unhindered, they rose and fell wildly, wobbling alluringly.

After meeting Pie-Pie, Roshi had wondered whether the mermaid's humongous bosoms actually surpassed the size of those of his favorite milf, but now that they danced in front of him, proudly boasting their suppleness, he concluded that Panchy's still reigned supreme. "Kami your tits are amazing..." he complimented, his teeth bare whilst he grinned lecherously. "They're going boing, boing, boing!"

She tried thanking him for his praise – albeit bashfully – but she found she couldn't utter the words while being so thoroughly fucked. She whimpered as the head of his cock bumped against her cervix. She was sweating profusely from enduring his deep jabs into her. So deep... Her husband had never reached so deep... Her right hand came down to tightly grasp his arm. She felt his thick cock throb eagerly against her sensitive walls. He was about to cum...!

"It... feels so great inside you!" Roshi grunted, sweating buckets in his attempts to keep going as long as possible. Her tits out, shaking wildly for his amusement; Panchy's tight, restricting walls massaging his inserted, throbbing piston, begging him to release his seeds deep into her womb. He tried all he could, but... "Panchy!" he grunted, his head lolled back and his eyes crewed shut. It was all he could do to alert her of his impending release. It felt so great inside of her. So warm!

The feeling of a man spraying his load inside her. It had been so long! Panchy needed to experience it again...! Her hips trashing wildly, she claimed his parted lips with a quick smooch before pleading, "Inside! Roshi, please cum inside!"

Inside? He cocked his brow. Well if she wanted him to cum inside, she obviously didn't care for the consequences. And if she didn't, he wouldn't either. "In that case...!" Roshi grunted as he shot his potent seeds into Panchy's fertile womb. If it came to it, he wondered if his daughter would turn out to be such an incredible looker like Bulma. "I'm going fill you with my cum, Panchy!"

As the first spurts of jizz entered her body, Panchy lost it. _He's cumming! He's filling me up!_ After all this time, a man was finally spraying his seeds into her again. It had been so long! "Yes!" Grabbing the back of Roshi's head in a wild frenzy, she screamed as she came, throwing his gleeful head into her glorious tits. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Roshi droned into the blonde's cleavage, enjoying the way Panchy's undulated walls milked him for all he was worth. Wrapping his arms around her midsection, he dove his face even deeper into her ample cleavage and began to motorboat her, enjoying the way her humongous tits bounced against his face. "Heh heh!"

Even after their climaxes receded, they stayed still. Panchy breathed laboriously, glistening in sweat from her efforts. "You came... so much... Roshi" she uttered, smiling brightly, her cheeks flushed due to both embarrassment and bodily efforts.

The turtle hermit didn't respond; he only grabbed the back of her head and shoved her to his lips while his prick slowly withered inside the blonde's satisfied pussy.

* * *

"You won't believe the size of her boobies!" Roshi told the person behind him. His back was turned away from her, hiding his lecherous grin. "Even _my_ cock almost completely disappears when we do paizuri!" He still saw Panchy from time to time, and the blonde milf would always welcome him with open arms. Her husband was a fool not to give such a knockout the attention she deserved. Oh well.. he'd happily pick up his slack.

Bulma and Panchy... The Briefs family sure had some impeccable women. Of course, they weren't the only two in that family that managed to entice him. Ever since Panchy showed him a picture of Tights, he'd found the blonde on his mind from time to time. It wasn't just that she looked good, there was also the fact that she was the last girl he needed to have fucked all the women in the Briefs household. It was a desire he couldn't shake. He wanted to be The Legendary Briefs Fucker!

It was like bingo. A very sexy form of bingo. Of course, with his desire to achieve that title as high as it was, it was only a matter of time before he filled his bingo card.

* * *

"Heh-heh, bingo!"

Tights was on her side, her upper leg hoisted and kept in place by the old man behind her. Her tits danced wildly as she endured the thrusts that made her body jar, the top one more significantly than the one lying against the floor. The last time he met Panchy, Roshi had taken advantage of the blonde's obliviousness to track down her oldest daughter's location. It turned out she'd settled on a place called Omori's Island – the island owned by, fittingly enough, Tokunoshin Omori – allowing her to concentrate on her books. She had long since doffed the colorful beanie she'd worn in her teens, and though she nowadays opted to keep her hair short, she actually started to grow it out again now that her younger sister sported a similar hairstyle, reaching slightly past her shoulders. It was somewhat childish, but she didn't want to have the same hairstyle as her younger sibling.

Of course, being on a deserted island with only Omori there to keep her company meant that her body's cravings weren't tended to by anything other than her own hands. Who knows, had Omori been less adamant in his desire to focus on his research, perhaps the geezer could've gotten lucky in one of Tights' more desperate moments. She could've helped him forget all about his deceased wife. Now it was another old man who profited from her yearnings.

Though she'd been startled to find someone else on the island other than herself and Omori, the old man had seemed harmless enough at first. She'd taken note of his longing gazes at her breasts and hips, but she found it more adorable than anything. An old guy like him probably didn't meet many beauties like her. Not to mention that it felt good to finally be appraised again. She was a beautiful woman, dammit! Of course, that all changed when he got more handsy. Where she once found the geezer adorable, she soon found him incorrigibly perverted, gingerly stroking his hand over her butt. Reprimanding him only seemed to spur him on, and she soon found herself without a shirt as his hands eagerly cupped her breasts. Tights panicked, her big black eyes enlarging, but she was no match for the geezer. And as he touched and prodded, something in Tights' body began to stir. Her ass began to grind against the bulge in his pants, his fingers trekking lower until they slipped past her waistband, down the tuft of blonde hair adoring her labia, and onto the folds that had begun to leak. Expertly caressing her engorged petals, he drove her wild enough for him to insert two of his finger into her without any stalls until he bore down to his knuckles. By the time he experienced her heat for the first time, she was done for.

He was easily the second most bizarre man to ever slip himself inside of her - the first being Jaco, who she had seduced just to see what it was like to have sex with an alien for scientific purposes. The result of her 'groundbreaking' findings? Quick and disappointing...

Roshi slipped his hands up her stomach until he found her shaking tits. Though the smallest of the Briefs women when it came to breasts sizes, the mound still filled his hand nicely. The supple globe felt perky and full in his palm; Tights had nothing to be insecure about, that was for sure, Roshi thought as his thumb flicked against the erect nipple cresting the fleshy hill. "You feel really good, Tights!"

"Oh Kami... I'm cumming again!"

If Jaco had been disappointing, this geezer could only be described as the exact opposite. Now she found herself on her side, her leg elevated in the air by the old man while he fucked her behind her. Tights' orgasm – of which she already had one – made a slick mess of her thighs. She wanted to beckon him to keep going, only to realize that she didn't even know his name. The realization of fucking a man she knew nothing about, only guided by the fire of passion... If possible, she was only getting more turned on by it! "Old man...! Kyaa...! Please keep going!"

Roshi endured it when Tights' tightness tightened tightly around his cock as she came. Needless to say, she was tight! It seemed all women in the Briefs family retained their ultra-constricting depths no matter what age they were. Talk about good genetics! "You Briefs girls sure are sensitive...!" he mused. "Sometimes you come after only a few thrusts of my hips, heh heh!"

Tights tried to ask what he meant by _'you Briefs girls'_ but found herself unable to emit anything other than her screams during her sensational climax. Besides, the only reason she was so sensitive was because his dick reached further than any man that had come before! Each jab into her resulted in a bump against her cervix. Each time he'd do so Tights' head would lol whilst she hiccupped. With his technique, he was leaving her mindless!

Of course, Roshi was not immune while he fucked her. Having already experienced two of her climaxes, it took all of his willpower not to succumb. It quickly became too much even for him. All at once, the drilling of his hips almost came to a halt, merely achieving one or two thrusts with his hips per second. "Ghn!"

Tights inhaled sharply as the first spurts of jizz spread into her. "H- huh?!" Though she'd been pleased with being thoroughly fucked so unexpectedly, she had never planned for him to cum inside. "Wh -whaat?!" She whimpered, her head shaking wildly from side to side. "N- nooo!" _Not inside..!_ The damage, however, was already done. She felt him wither inside her until her muscles rejected him, along with a good quantity of semen.

As his cock was ejected from Tights' body, Roshi eyed his handiwork with pride. Her cunt continued to leak his load, mixed with her own essence. "Heh heh!"

Number of Briefs girls he filled with his sperm: three!

"Henceforth I will be known as The Legendary Briefs Fucker!"

Tights, having somewhat recovered from her orgasm, eyed the old man with confusion. _Just... what is this guy talking about?_

She was beginning to regret sleeping with him...

* * *

"These past three years sure have been something to behold." So many women for Roshi to enjoy; old and new. Back when he first started this journey, not even he could've foreseen he would have this much success with the opposite sex. A whimper behind him brought him out of his joyous reflection. He snickered, grinning vilely. Ah yes... He supposed the time for remembrances was over. It was about time he started focusing on the here and now.

"Now where were we?" Roshi uttered as he turned around, eying the girl who needed to be punished for her transgressions, helplessly twisting her body on his bed.

The first thing Roshi did when he was wished back to life was to ensure Pilaf, Shu, and Mai would be disciplined for their role in King Piccolo's return. Pilaf and Shu were given to the authorities – he had no interest in them. Mai, however... well, let's just say he knew just what to do to make sure she would think twice before threatening the world again.

Ankles and wrists respectively tightly tangled together with small pieces of rope, Mai felt helpless as she laid on the turtle hermit's bed on all fours. Her many cries were muffled by the black panty stuffed inside her mouth. It was the pantry she'd worn back when she first met the perv. Roshi had overpowered her and her companions without any effort and brought her to his home after knocking her unconscious. After undressing her and tying her up, he stuffed her mouth full with her own underwear to stop her barrage of panicky questions after she woke up.

"Nnh" Mai squirmed as the old man came closer. He pulled her up and held her in his arms as his sat down on the bed. He maneuvered her to lay her stomach down over his knees, the underside of her breasts brushing against his left leg. Settling one hand her ass, he gingerly caressed the cheeks before lifting it up and bringing it back down in a trice.

_Slap!_

"You should really think more before you act you know." Mai whimpered when she slapped her rump again, this time hitting it hard enough to leave an imprint of his palm; her flaring ass slightly jiggled from the impact. "You should've known nothing good could be brought about from bringing back ancient evil like King Piccolo. Honestly, I'm disappointed in you." Another slap; another cry.

Mai tried to stay silent as she endured the old man's spanking, but he was too rough for her to stay still. "Stop!" she tried to urge him, but the underwear in her mouth muffled her plea. When he finally stopped, she sighed with glee. "Nnnn?!" she sobbed as she was rolled over until she found herself on all fours, knees and elbows supporting her body, ass slightly raised. She wailed as her ass was slapped again for good measure.

"Heh heh... Let's do this from behind now, shall we?!"

His hands came up to seize her hips. Mai swallowed her apprehension. She knew what he was planning next. "Hnn?" The moment his cock nuzzled against her labia, Mai tried to create some distance between their sexes; something very difficult to do while bound, she soon discovered. All Roshi had to do was snatch her waist to keep her in place. Though she'd found her first time with the old man – hell, her first time in general – enjoyable, the topic of sex was still foreign to her. Her loyalty to Emperor Pilaf outweighed her desire to discover more erotic pleasures. To have to experience the pain of having that large staff inside of her again, spreading her to her limits... She closed her eyes, balled her fists and clenched her teeth in dreadful anticipation. She knew the pain was coming, but she could not escape it.

Mai screamed as he crept inside, his girth spreading her pussy lips. After her abstinence of four years, it was like she experienced the old man deflowering her all over again. Oh how she wished she could use her fingers to spread her pussy lips some more to help his entry into her to make herself a tiny bit more comfortable, but her hands were literally tied. She wailed when he bottomed out, his balls pressing against her leaking labia. Her wetness surprised no one more than herself. Perhaps, after following Emperor Pilaf for so long, she'd gained an embarrassing yearning for punishment...? Was... was she a freak?! _What a way to find out... _

With the panty she wore back when they first fucked still stuffed inside Mai's mouth, he began to move. He seemed keen to make her feel each and every entry, violently smacking his hips, his balls clanging against her pussy to make a splashing sound. Mai's knockers flung to and fro beneath her; Roshi keenly eyed her sides. These were the first honkers he'd seen in decades and for that he would always be thankful. "You know..." Roshi trekked his hands over her hips, past her slim waist and midsection before settling on her dangling tits. "These boobs of yours..." He squeezed the sensitive globes fiercely, reveling in their springiness. Gravity causing her breasts to hang, they were even more of a delight to squeeze. "They'll always be... nhn...! Very special to me!"

Mai sobbed, her cheeks flushed by his admittance. She might have been a tiny bit more comfortable with sex than before she met the old man, but the topic still utterly embarrassed her. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but moan when the perv behind her opted to keep himself deep inside and began to grind against her buttocks, his throbbing dick gyrating against her sensitive walls; she couldn't help it when her hips began to coil against him. In hindsight perhaps she was lucky to have her mouth gagged; she wailed and moaned, pleasure building up within her like a storm! At least now the old man wouldn't be able to hear the effect he had on her.

"Kami..." She felt so tight around him... Roshi loved the sound of his groin smacking against her ass and the slurping sounds of her pussy each time he pushed himself deep into her body. "You might have some stupid ideas from time to time, but... uhn... you sure are an incredible fuck!"

The bed squeaked violently as Mai was fucked to Roshi's perverted heart's content. He was rough, aggressively jabbing the obtuse head of his piston against the young woman's cervix. She sobbed beneath him, her pleads for him to slow down muffled by the muzzle that had once been her underwear. Her breasts swung erratically, unable to keep up with the fast and powerful shoves of his hips. Each time his groin collided with her buttocks, she flew forward until the hands that were positioned on her sides pushed her back to the base of his cock. It seemed that for her role in letting the evil King Piccolo roam the land once more, Roshi would grant her no mercy.

Kami, Mai really was a looker though. Roshi wondered if that Chi-Chi girl from before had grown up to look somewhat like her. In fact, he should probably pay her a visit soon, just to see how much she'd grown. She should be about Bulma's age from back when he first met the turquoise-haired genius. _Those titties weren't bad then, but now they've probably grown into huge honkers!_ With the image of an adult Chi-Chi on his mind – her firm, well-trained butt bare in her skimpy clothes; ample breasts almost spilling out of her amor – he erupted inside the brunette.

"Ngh!" Mai screamed as she registered the first spurts of cum that had been shot into her body. _Not again! _It seemed that his weird antics with the panties had rally spurred him on. He was filling her up! _This... can't be!_ Her body and mind, however, were not in sync. While Mai cursed her faith, her body eagerly welcomed the seeds currently shot into it. Her hips coiled and bucked wildly against him, eager to release the pleasure that had been building like a wildfire! Already so tight around him, her walls collapsed around his length and tried to milk him. _Nooo!_ Mai thought panicky, remorseful of her own orgasm. Cumming this hard while being bound and gagged... It was almost too much to bear!

Even when he was completely spent, his continued to move his hips, opting to stay deep inside and hump his groin against her cushiony ass in short, weaker thrusts. He grunted as he felt Mai's walls churn his load with him still inside. When he finally withdrew, Mai exhaled softly with relief. The proof that he was spent rolled down her thighs from her leaking cunt. Shameful to be sure, but at least it... was finally over.

Or so she thought!

"Nhn?" she whimpered when something long and hard surged sharply between her butt cheeks. Her face flushed with embarrassment! Keeping the cheeks around his dick by pressing them together with his palms, Roshi began to fuck her cushiony butt like he'd often do with Panchy's tits. Due to his previous orgasm, he was able to thrust much smoother than expected. "Heh heh! Maybe I'll do your ass next!"

Mao groaned as she experienced the foreign sensations of having something brush against her pucker. Mai's punishment, it seemed, was far from over.

* * *

**And that's it! That's right, I decided to have all the girl you guys wanted to see in the poll star in this chapter. Fanfan is the only who didn't have her own lemon, only a few mentions. There simply wasn't an audience who wanted that lemon enough, and I wasn't very keen on writing it. I did really enjoy writing this chapter, though. It was fun to put Roshi in so many different scenarios with different girls. If you like the chapter, leave a review. It motivates me to keep writing this story. The reception to chapter 10 is a big reason I got this chapter out so quickly.**

**Anyways, next up is the long-awaited Chi-Chi chapter, along with another – slightly bigger – time skip! I think there will be some more tidbits on what happened during those years, but it won't be as detailed as this chapter – it will merely be mentioned. Chi-Chi deserved the limelight.**

**I might take a break and focus on other stories afterwards, but the Chi-Chi chapter has full priority now.**

**The new poll is up on my profile page:  
Did... did Roshi just impregnate Mrs. Briefs in chapter 11 of The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert?**

**EDIT: Results are pretty obvious. Majority want pregnant Panchy.**

****I'm more curious about something else. New poll:****

****"Important: once the Chi-Chi chapter is done in 'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert' do you prefer a new story (sequel) or do you want me to keep updating the current story? This won't affect anything in terms of content. I merely want to know the audience's preference."****

****The current story will be named ************'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert: Dragon Ball Era' and the sequel will then be known as ************'The Lecherous Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert: ********Dragon Ball Z Era'. Either way, the Z era is next.  
****

**Catch ya later!**


	12. Getting Peachy with Chi-Chi

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't really feel like writing this chapter the last few weeks, but I'm rejuvenated now and motivated to write again. Hope everyone is staying safe out there. **

**This will be the last chapter for this particular story, but don't fret; more is in the works! More on that in my final notes at the end, but rest assured that the tale will continue in a sequel story. For now, enjoy the (sort of final) chapter. **

**Last time we saw Master Roshi, he was enjoying life and all the feminine splendor it has to offer. What's next for our favorite perv? Read further to find out!**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting Peachy with Chi-Chi**

Another three years had passed. Three years that had been peaceful for the most part. Three years wherein Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku had all opted to journey around the world on a quest to get stronger. It meant Roshi finally had the house alone to himself and Launch. The maid would be the first one to admit she'd had more sex these past three years than she thought herself capable of throughout her entire lifetime. Panchy came over once in a while, though it was much more common for Roshi to travel to West City instead. Though Roshi had opted to release inside her without sterilizing his seeds, the blonde milf was not with child.

Other recurring visitors had been Tights and Pie-Pie – the latter unable to still her curiosity regarding the acts she had to perform back when the old hermit first claimed her bosom. Pie-Pie was such a good girl. Nowadays, the mermaid was quite skilled at titfucks and blowjobs due to his guidance. It was too bad they could never go further than that. Perhaps he ought to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for her to have an orifice he could slide himself in? Despite his best efforts, Roshi only managed to coerce Tights to join him and Launch in a threesome. Panchy, unfortunately, proved to be too traditional for such erotic acts.

And then there was Bulma. She still came over... and then he'd usually come over her. Speaking of the turquoise-haired genius...

"Bulma~!" Roshi's head lolled back. He sniffed, pretending to cry. Bulma was in her twenties now, and she had the mature, curvaceous body to show for it. Bulma had always been nubile, but now she was a blown-out bombshell! Beautiful large breasts, slim waist, wide hips, and a protruding ass; Bulma was the kind of woman people would choose even over her own busty mother. "I'm so happy with how much you've grown over the years... Sniff... Your tits are finally big enough to fuck!"

"Sh- shut up!" Bulma reprimanded the old man thrusting on top of her, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Kami... What a stupid thing to say... And was he actually pretending to cry out of happiness now? "Can't you act normal for once..." she grumbled. Her lewd breasts were pressed against his shaft, the tip barely peeking out. He was releasing so much pre-cum... It made his passage through her closed cleavage so smooth it was like he was fucking her vagina. Just how close was he? He'd better not be thinking about... "Ugh..." Her narrow eyes regarded him accusingly. "You better not cum over my face you know!" Getting ready for the wedding had taken her all morning. She wasn't about to let the perv spoil all of her preparations.

Bulma whimpered whilst the old man fucked her mounds. She really shouldn't be doing this. Not on the wedding day of her oldest friend. Alcohol played a part; she and the alcohol that was served had been inseparable from the moment she realized Goku had managed to get himself married before her... Goku of all people! But... the truth was that she had reluctantly admitted to herself that there was no one on Earth would could make her feel as good as the dirty geezer. _The old fart made me addicted to his cock._

Of course, she would never say this out loud. Imagine the boost to his ego?

A sudden grunt atop of her combined with an impulsive, harsh squeeze of her sensitive breasts brought her out of her musing, but before she could check on the old man's condition, she felt the first spurt of white shoot out of her cleavage to grace her cheek. Shit! She quickly realized Roshi had chosen to forego her warnings. "You stupid old man!" she spat angrily, before Roshi took advantage of her opened mouth by plugging her orifice with his throbbing, cum-firing cock, his balls nestled against her chin. During the entire climax, Bulma cussed Roshi with every foul word she knew, only to be muffled by the rock-hard shaft between her lips.

"Ah...~! Now _this_ is heaven." Could anything spoil this splendid day, Roshi wondered?

* * *

"Ouch..." Roshi sniffled as he took his seat next to Launch, his hand gingerly caressing the red part of his cheek where Bulma had slapped him in retaliation for his impulsiveness. Just what was her deal? It wasn't like he came all over her face...

Looking around the audience that had gathered for the coming spectacle, Roshi grumbled. Who knew Goku had it in him to woo a girl? It still baffled him. During the latest Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku reunited with Chi-Chi and the two decided to get married. Piccolo Junior almost put a stop to those plans, but Goku managed to overcome his latest adversary – per usual. The wedding was an open affair, held outside on a wide, green field. Goku was already at the end of the aisle, dressed in a white tuxedo. His pupil cleaned up quite nicely, Roshi decided.

All that was left to do now was wait for the woman of the hour. Master Roshi still couldn't believe that the young girl from six years ago had grown up into such a fine young woman. He had always expected Chi-Chi to fill her womanly curves nicely once she reached adulthood, but even his expectation had been surpassed the day she reentered his life, dressed in a blue Chinese dress that showed off her excellent growth spurt and the curvaceous results of her training. He knew she would grow up to be a looker, but... he hadn't expected her to be this stunning. He should have visited her much sooner, but the other women in his life had distracted him, and now Goku was going to punish him for it. _That stupid kid_, he thought bitterly.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bride finally appeared. "Thank you all for coming," Chi-Chi greeted everyone with a serene, cheerful smile on her face.

She was so beautiful and innocent... her big eyes filled with love and excitement for the future. She reminded Roshi of an angel. His hands balled into fists. Oh how desperately he wanted to defile her. Of course, Roshi knew better than to act on those urges during the wedding. He watched silently as Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged their vows. As both finished – Chi-Chi's vows much longer than Goku's – the priest eyed the duo with a smile as the rings were exchanged.

"I now declare you husband and wife! You may ki-"

"Phew!" Goku innocently-yet-rudely interrupted, stretching his arms. "Finally done. I've been eying the food for a long time, haha!"

"G- Goku?" Chi-Chi was baffled as her husband walked toward the buffet before she could give him her first kiss. "Wh- where are you going?"

The rest of the day felt like a goose chase for the poor newlywed. Goku spent the rest of his day eating and mingling with friends, and all the while Chi-Chi exasperatedly followed her husband, trying to get his attention and get him to finish their ceremony with a kiss. Her efforts, however, proved to be fruitless. Her hell was complete when Goku, as more and more guests excused themselves, followed suit, telling his wife he was going out to train. "T- train?" Chi-Chi repeated in horror. But... what about their honeymoon? And... what about their wedding night?!

Before she could utter her questions, however, Goku had already left.

* * *

"You two haven't had sex yet?!"

Perhaps Master Roshi yelled it a tiny bit harder than appropriate, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His pupil had missed his own wedding night! The old hermit had been more than a little surprised when his orange-clad student showed up at his doorstep this morning. Did he not have a young, nubile wife to enjoy? Suffice to say, Roshi's jaw almost dropped to the floor when Goku told him he'd left his wife behind at their own wedding in favor of more training.

"Sex?" Goku asked. He shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I don't think so. After the wedding I left to train. I haven't seen Chi-Chi since yesterday evening."

To pass on fucking a quality girl like Chi-Chi in favor of training... Roshi had never been so disappointed in his pupil. Was it just him, or were all his students doomed to fail with women? Then again, the biggest reason for Yamcha's failings was Roshi himself. But... this information was interesting. A man who refused to lay with his wife... Yes, he could definitely work with this. Not to mention that Launch would be out for the entire day. "You know, Goku," he began, stroking his white beard. "If you want, I can take your wife under my wing for you. That way you can train all you want while I take care of her needs for a while."

"Really?" Goku asked, his eyed growing with childlike enthusiasm. "That sounds great, Master!"

"Heh heh, anything for my students," Roshi blabbered; already, some spit rolled onto his beard from his salivating mouth. "Of course, I will give her some _special _training. Training I can only give to women. Training..." He paused for dramatic effect before he raised his cane and bellowed, "... in the sexual arts!"

"Training in the sexual arts?" Goku repeated, puzzled by his master's words. "I don't really know what you mean, but more training is always good."

"Yes, yes!" Roshi excitedly nodded his head. "Exactly, Goku! So how about you tell Chi-Chi to come to me as soon as possible so I can take her under my wing?" The old man was so excited he was jumping around like a kid on his birthday.

"Sure! Although... if you two are going to train, I want in, too!"

"Hmmm." He probably should've expected this... Roshi grimaced. Once Goku learned there was training to be had, nothing was going to stop him from participating. The last thing he wanted was for Goku to be here while he tried to trick his wife into sleeping with him. He had to dissuade him somehow. "I don't think that's a good idea, Goku," he swore, placing his hand in his pupil's broad shoulder. "Like I said before, I can only teach this to a woman. With your strength, you probably won't learn a thing from this training session. I suggest you follow your own training regime."

"Whaaat? Aah... fine..." the Saiyan pouted, dejectedly sighing. "But I want to be there once Chi-Chi is strong enough."

Roshi chuckled, promising to let Goku partake next time. _Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure you'll be very happy with what I'm going to teach that foxy wife of yours! _

* * *

Only a few short hours later, it was the other half of the newlyweds who found herself at Kame House. Chi-Chi had opted to wear the same Chinese dress she'd worn during the Budokai. The clothes were tight, but still gave her air to breathe, and it allowed her to be more flexible for the training she was supposed to endure. "What am I getting myself into...?" she uttered. Once the anger she felt for Goku leaving her behind on their own wedding night subsided, the emotional toll the whole day had asked of her swiftly drifted her into deep slumber.

When Goku returned this morning, she expected him to apologize and finally consummate their marriage; instead, he cheerfully told her Master Roshi wanted to train her, completely unaware and unapologetic of his own actions. Just what had she gotten married to...? And what was this training about anyway? Goku seemed adamant she took Master Roshi up on his offer, but why? What could she possibly learn here that was more important to Goku than them sharing time together?

She supposed she should be grateful to personally be taught by the legendary master of the Turtle School. Ever since she was young, she was taught about his many impressive feats by both her father and tutors. Back when she first met him many years, he wasn't at all what she'd expected him to be, but she remembered being in awe of the power he demonstrated at Fire Mountain. And, of course, he was also the first man to have ever shown her his... Her cheeks burned up at the memory, and she quickly shook her head to reject the image of the old man's big... _thing_.

"Ah, there you are!"

The old, raspy voice of the wise master brought Chi-Chi out of her thoughts. Dressed in a casual Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, he reminded her of what he looked like back when she first met him. "Hello Master," she greeted him, bowing respectfully. In doing so, she missed the old man's sleezy leer at her dangling chest from behind his shades, hidden behind her dress. "Goku told me you offered to train me. I'm honored to have piqued the interest of such a renowned martial artist."

Oh she had piqued his interest all right. "Of course! I'm always happy to help my students."

Help his students? "I'm sorry?" She regarded him with confusion in her pretty eyes. "I'm not sure I understand?"

"Oh?" Roshi raised his brow. It was time for the show to begin. "Did Goku not tell you why he wanted you to come here?"

What? Goku... wanted her to come? Was this not Master Roshi's offer? She hesitantly shook her head.

"I see..." Roshi stroked his white beard. "To be honest, Chi-Chi, what I am about to tell you, I do so with a heavy heart." He held out his arm and signaled for her to follow him into his home. "Please, follow me."

As Chi-Chi followed the old man, she felt a sense of dread flow throughout her body. Why did Goku want her to come here? Did it have anything to do with his actions yesterday? She swallowed nervously, stopping in the middle of the living room whilst Master Roshi sat down on his couch. He took off his glasses and eyed her silently before he finally spoke up. "Goku... He... he told me he doesn't want to have sex with you until you have some more experience under your belt."

"W- what?" she reacted almost in a whisper. Was... Was that really true? It... would explain why Goku had been so hesitant to show her any affection. Her hands met at her chest as if in prayer. So her bad feeling came true after all. "Goku..."

"I imagine this comes as a shock for you," Roshi spoke with fake sympathy. Inwardly, he cheered with joy at how well his plan was going. It seemed she believed him! Now he could only hope that her devotion to Goku was enough to take him up on his offer. "I..." His heart was beating rapidly. _Come on ,old boy!_ "...offered to teach you, so you and Goku can both feel comfortable enough to be intimate with each other."

?!

Chi-Chi's head shot up at his words, eying Roshi as if he was mad. "You did what?!" she spat at him. She tried to find anything in his face or mannerisms that betrayed his intention, but... he seemed earnest. She remembered that Master Roshi had struck her as a kind man back when they first met, even if he was a bit... eccentric and uncouth. "How... how did Goku react?" Surely this was not the end of the story? There was no way Goku agreed to such a request! She was his wife for Kami's sake!

"Well, he brought you here, didn't he?"

A strange mixture of shame and anger filled Chi-Chi's body. Her fingers whitened against her arms. That Goku... _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Offering his wife's body to another man... Chi-Chi knew she should be furious. And yet... she felt compelled to agree. She'd wanted to marry Goku and spend the rest of her life with him for so long; ever since she met him back when they were both kids. She was devoted to him. If this was what it took to realize that wish, then... She nodded "O- okay." She couldn't believe she agreed to this. "If... if that's what Goku wants"

Yes! Harder than ever before, the scheming perv tried not to show her his jubilance. He bit his tongue, his fists clenching. Just a bit longer; he only needed to be sympathetic for a bit longer. He nodded at her. "All right then. I propose we start slow." He stroked his leg and beckoned her to sit on his lap. His efforts to always be proper in front of this girl that started when they first met six years ago were about to pay off! "How about we start with a kiss?"

"Really?" Chi-Chi felt herself grow pale in the face. Was this really happening? The old man eagerly nodded, telling her it was for her own sake. After swallowing the lump of anxiety in her throat, she told him, "O- okay..." She slowly got closer, filled with trepidation. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she felt his hands wrap around her shapely hips to help her mount him.

Roshi gave the inexperienced woman no chance to change her mind. He had her right where he wanted her. Placing one hand at the back of her head as she sat down on top of him, he forced her down and claimed her lips. _Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Hnn?!" Kissing! They were kissing! Her first kiss... It wasn't at all like Chi-Chi had expected it to be – you know, on her wedding day... with her _husband_! Not... this. His beard prickled against her lower face when his tongue slipped into her mouth with a load of saliva. She whimpered into his mouth. Who knew that the legendary Turtle Hermit she met six years ago was fated to be her first kiss? Her face squinted in revulsion. _How disgusting... _Nevertheless, if this was her husband's wish, then... She tangled her oral muscle against his, swapping saliva.

Roshi's hands that had been fitted around Chi-Chi's slim waist began to roam: first circling over her back before he brought his thumbs to her front, lifting them until he pushed against the underside of her breasts.

"H- hey!" she admonished him, stopping the kiss. Red in the face, she snatched his wrists to keep his exploring hands at bay. "Wh- what do you think you're doing?"

"To help you gain experience, you need to allow me to explore your body," he explained before his head jolted toward her neck, planting sweet kiss all over her skin. Now that he had her on his lap, Roshi was confident that his plan would work, and it showed! "Take it off," he whispered in her ear, tugging at her dress.

"But..." Chi-Chi closed her eyes as the old man's hands once more began to explore her body. This... was wrong. She was married! "I don't..."

"Come on, Chi-Chi," he uttered between his smooches. As if he knew just how to get to her, he argued, "How can you please Goku when you're so embarrassed about showing me your breasts?"

Chi-Chi fell silent. The turtle hermit had a point, she admitted reluctantly. "All..." She sank her nerves with a heavy swallow. "All right. Just... give me a sec." She told Roshi to keep still so she could work easier; he eagerly complied her wishes. With trembling hands she undid the two straps that held her dress up at the collar and slightly above her right breast, preparing to let the dress fall over her mound. "Wait!" Before the cloth could fall down and expose her breast to his hungry eyes, Chi-Chi brought her hands up to keep it in place. "I... I can't do this!" she stuttered with fiery cheeks.

Oh for Kami's sake... Roshi thought he had her, but it seemed she needed a bit more urging.

"You have to Chi-Chi," Roshi tried to persuade her, gingerly coiling his hands over her waist. _Take it off! Take it off! _He repeated over and over again in his head. _Show me those titties!_ "The sooner you do this, the sooner you can do this with Goku," he told her with more impatience in his voice than he'd planned.

"But I... I've never shown them before," she stuttered.

"I know it's scary, girly," he sympathized with his raspy voice. "But you need to do this for Goku!" _Now drop your hands so I can see them!_

Goku... Yes, he was right. This was her husband's wish. Chi-Chi finally conceded, lowering her hands to gift Roshi with the sight of one of her youthful knockers. And while Roshi stared, Chi-Chi slid her left arm out from its sleeve to pull her dress down toward her midsection, finally grating the old man the gift of her spirited bosom. "H- here they are!"

_YES!_

"Beautiful..." he spoke with adoration as the blushing woman's breasts were finally exposed to him. Heavy globes without an inch of sagging, perfectly round with peachy tips that flawlessly complimented the milky-white skin that seemed as smooth as the rest of her clear complexion. The circumference had contracted to form a pink oval around the tightened nipples. Her perfect proportions and complexion... She was the true definition of a princess. If he had to compare them to Bulma's jugs from back when she was Chi-Chi's age, the genius' pair had been more plump, but these fleshy globes looked full and yet perfectly matched the girl's slender physique. Chi-Chi was more of a traditional beauty, he decided.

Back when he first met her, her breasts had started to develop somewhat, but they weren't anything noteworthy. Now though... Roshi couldn't help himself when his hands glided up until he cradled her young and tender bosom with his palms. Chi-Chi inhaled sharply, her nails clawing into Roshi's skin as the first pair of hands other than her own touched her sensitive breasts. They perfectly filled his hands when he brought them up to test their weight. It was a mouthwatering sight. His thumbs flickered against the hardened tips; pulling the tips down before releasing them, ogling how they'd spring back up. The tips looked so nice and inviting. With his right hand, he cupped the underside of her left tit and brought it closer to his parted lips.

Chi-Chi wept when something wet, rough and flexible poked her peak. The hands that had seized Roshi's shoulders tensed from the thrills he brought about. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. "Master Roshi…" She moaned with delight as his oral muscle danced over her nipple. "Gyaaa…!" She cried when he suddenly fastened his lips around the tasty teat and began his suction. Her neglected breast was quickly filled with his free hand, massaging the dainty globe. "Master…! _Ugh!_ Master Roshi~!"

He released her erect nipple with a _pop_. He ogled the way her tit wobbled back into place as a result of the sudden detachment. "My, what tasty peaks!" She began to moan and gasp as his suckling of her breasts intensified. He was getting too enthusiastic! He alternated nipples hastily and randomly, as if he couldn't decide which one he wanted to mantle in saliva the most.

"Master Roshi..." Her hands came up to cradle his bald head whilst he eagerly doted on her breasts. His spirited handling of her chest was making her tingle all over. _Wh- what's happening to me? _She was starting to feel strange. There was something stirring within her... down there. _What is this feeling? _She'd never experienced anything like it before. "I... I feel strange." Roshi silenced her by once more taking her lips. She was reluctant to admit how much she wanted his lips to return to her breasts.

Roshi couldn't believe how aroused he was. Kami, playing with her breasts had only made him more heated. Though eager to inspect her young and tender womanhood, there was no denying the strain in his pants. Chi-Chi needed to do something about that. At the thought of Chi-Chi servicing his needs, Roshi was happy to leave her chest.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi whimpered when the hermit broke their kiss and his hands left her breasts. "Is something wrong, Master Roshi?"

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I know we're doing this for you but..." he groaned, lying through his teeth. He obviously was only in it for himself. "I just can't take it anymore!" Chi-Chi yelped when she was suddenly maneuvered off Master Roshi's lap. His hands quickly went to work on his shorts, hastily dropping them and his underwear to reveal his hard cock to the young woman. "Chi-Chi, please, you have to help me!"

Chi-Chi gulped as the long and thick shaft was presented to her, but she could not deny the rush of excitement and nerves that surged through her to come face to face with the first cock she'd ever seen. She wasn't one to refuse someone in need, and she supposed she had to learn eventually. She was too lightheaded to realize that her compliance was greatly based on her own arousal. "I- I'll help you!" She was rewarded with an enthusiastic throb at her admittance.

Chi-Chi got down on her haunches in front of Master Roshi, her breasts jumping as she got down. She did not opt to embrace him with her fingers straight away. First, she analyzed the throbbing phallus. It was the first - and so far only - penis she'd ever seen. _What a monster._ Back when she was a kid she thought it looked massive, but now that she was eying it up close... It looked even bigger. As shameful as it was, whenever she thought of Goku's penis over the years, she couldn't help but wonder if it was as big as the towering rod in front of her. The enthusiastic pulsing betrayed his heated state. She swallowed apprehensively.

"Do you know what to do?"

Chi-Chi bit her lip when the old man looked at her so pleadingly and nodded her head. With his penis out and her down on her knees in front of it, it wasn't hard to guess what was to be expected of her. She knew it was not uncommon for a woman to please a man with her hand. Transparent liquid seeped from the glistening tip with every throb, oozing down to the grey bush decorating his towering rod. Her hand came up to claim the rigid piece. The old man's entire body shook from the sudden contact with his sensitive prick whilst he moaned her name. Immediately, another dose of pre-cum leaked from the tip and rolled down her hand.

"What... ugh... do you think?" Roshi asked, not displeased with her efforts.

"It's... really hard, Master Roshi." And the warmth! So this was what a man's penis felt like. Squeezing his shaft tightly, she began to pump her hand up and down his cock. Slow and apprehensive at first, but it didn't take long for her to get used to the motions and up the pace. "Does it feel good?"

"Ugh!" Roshi's head lolled back in ecstasy, a big smile on his face. "You're pretty good at this!"

"T- thank you, Master Roshi."

"But... it will feel even better when you use your mouth."

"My- my mouth?" she repeated, stopping her movements and eying the swollen prick with confusion. "Like... lick it?" Though she'd been thought the basics of procreation as part of her royal upbringing, those lessons had only focused on masturbation and something her instructor had called missionary. She'd never heard anything about using her mouth to please a man. Was this really something lovers did? It didn't seem very hygienic... "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, it will drive him crazy."

Gulping, Chi-Chi brought the cock to her mouth and parted her lips. She stuck out her tongue to smoothly pass it over the cockhead. She nervously paused after the first lick, her heart pounding. She touched it... with her tongue. Was... was this really all right? She expected something to happen, something that would shake her to the core. But... nothing happened. _I... I guess it's okay..._ The lack of penance encouraged her to act more on impulse. A bit less apprehensively than before, she let her tongue roll over the tip. With a bit of urging from Master Roshi she got down low enough to experimentally tickle his balls.

Roshi moaned softly, loving the feeling of the beautiful girl scraping her tongue against his swollen prick. It felt good, but this way he wouldn't release his seeds anytime soon. "You'll have to do a bit more than that if you want to please Goku."

"What do you-?"

Chi-Chi hadn't the time to finish her question. Before she knew it, his hands had been planted on the back of her head to urge her forward. Being in the mood to show rather than tell, Roshi angled himself perfectly and pressed himself through her mouth. "Nhn?!" Chi-Chi's cry was muffled as the phallus pressed her tongue against the floor of her mouth, her eyes enlarging due to the shock of the sudden entry. Though surprising, she quickly became accustomed to having him between her lips. She tried telling him she had no idea what to do next, but with her mouth so stuffed, it came out as a muffled whimper. When he commanded her to suck it, she raised her brow. _Suck it? _Although, she did remember something was supposed to come out once stimulated enough. It did make sense that she had to suck it out.

With Roshi's guidance, she began to move her mouth over him; taking in about three inches before she pulled back. She made sure not to anchor too much of him in, afraid that she'd choke. _Back and forth, back and forth, _she repeated over and over in her head. His hands had long since left her head, and Chi-Chi willingly bobbed her lips along his cock.

"Oh wow..." She was only using her mouth, but already it was starting to sends bolts of pleasure to run through him. Het petted her bobbling head. _Having Chi-Chi sucking my cock... I'm really starting to feel it now!_

Although... he wished she'd take a bit more of him in... It seemed like she tried to keep him away from her throat the best she could. "Pump me!"

Chi-Chi withdrew from the pulsing member. "Huh?" Pump him? Due to her sheltered life, Chi-Chi hadn't an inkling of what he was walking about. He explained that she had to lease him with both her mouth and hands. He groaned loudly as she gripped his cock tightly. Despite her inexperience, she did much better than he would've thought; as her head came down, so did her hand, and vice versa as they came up.

"Heh heh! Good job, Chi-Chi! You're really turning me on!"

Chi-Chi wished he'd stop complimenting her so, if only because of the ample lust filled in his voice with each uttering. It was utterly embarrassing. Still... it was nice to know that she was doing well. It emboldened her to take another inch into her mouth.

Sheltered she may be, she knew something was going to come out if she stimulated it long enough. She could feel him start to throb more regularly in her mouth... Was that a sign of what was to come? Her big black eyes rose to watch his face; the old master seemed to be enjoying himself, but it didn't seem like anything white was going to spurt out of him. _I better keep my eye on him. Just to be sure._

Roshi watched with glee as the young woman tended to his cock. Perhaps even hotter were her eyes, directed at him as she bobbed over his cock. They were full of curiosity, yet with a hint of wariness. She looked so hot! _Shit! More! I want more!_

"Chi-Chi!" His hand came up to Chi-Chi's head and pushed, urging her to take more of him in. She had no choice but to remove her hand from his cock, clasping them to his lanky thighs while he shoved his entire cock into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the tip surged through her throat. "Kami you feel good! More! Take more in!" Chi-Chi gurgled around him, fighting off the urge to gag while he throbbed against her esophagus. It felt like she was about to gag! And how the hell was she supposed to breathe? She inadvertently swallowed around his sensitive tip; he moaned as her flexing throat undulated around him. The throbbing of his cock refused to end! Though Master Roshi was by now known for his stamina, even he had no choice but to succumb. He could not hold off his climax any longer "Here it comes…!"

Keeping himself deeply seated within the daughter of his former pupil, he released bullets of excitement down her throat. As the first spurts of cum were shot down her throat, Chi-Chi squinted her eyes. A man...! A man was climaxing in her mouth! His buttocks clenched with each release, shoving the tip of his prick as deep as he could inside her esophagus to clog her throat; Chi-Chi swallowed around the gushing cap, more out of necessity to ameliorate her bulging cheeks than for Roshi's gratification. He kept her head in place until his dwindling manhood was thoroughly cleaned.

The moment she felt Roshi's hold on her head diminish, Chi-Chi's plucked him out of her orifice and she came up with a deep inhale; sweat and spit flew from her head due to the sudden force. She coughed ardently, her throat not used to being clogged. "What... was that about?" she asked, feeling the thick goo ooze down her esophagus, toward her stomach. "I almost choked!"

"Heh heh, my bad," he apologized, chuckling. Weird how he didn't seem the slightest bit apologetic... "But good job on getting me to cum, Chi-Chi! Keep going like this, and Goku won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

With a hue of redness in her cheeks, her eyes stayed glued to the ground. "I- I don't..." Kami, why did Master Roshi feel the need to say such things? Still, she could not deny the ounce of proud she felt from his compliments. "Nhn?" she whimpered softly when his large hands suddenly grabbed her breasts from behind her, his long pole bumping against her rear. The Turtle Hermit whispered in her ear, asking her whether they should take this to the bedroom.

"T- the bedroom?" Such an offer could only mean he wanted to... Before she could answer, Roshi lifted her up and maneuvered her to lay in his arms to carry her bridal style. It seemed that the decision was made for her. Her head so close to his chest, she could swear that she could hear his heart beat rapidly in her ear the entire way towards his chambers. Or perhaps that was her own heart, fluttering with nerves like the butterflies in her stomach?

She was laid down gently on the bed, the mattress embracing her weight. Her shoes were gone before she even hit the mattress, as was Roshi's shirt. She heard him undo the red sash wrapped around her midsection. Felt him grab for her dress to tug it down until it went past her navel to rest at her waist. When his finger slipped through the sides of her dress, she bit her tongue to stop herself from protesting. She needed to do this! At Master Roshi's command, she lifted her butt so that he could pull it down past her feet.

"How beautiful..." Roshi spoke as his eyes came up to gander at the pure-white undies that were now the last piece of cloth that shielded the young woman's sex from his perverted eyes. The underwear was soaked with desire, a big wet stain dampening the fabric. She was so wet that she should be able to take him in, even as a virgin. He was rewarded with a sharp, surprised inhale when his forefinger ran against her mound through her dampened panty. "Absolutely stunning."

Chi-Chi hadn't a clue how to react. A man was... Was touching her... her... vagina! Though she gave a hesitant mewl of uncertainty, Roshi reached the left side of her underwear at her apex, and pushed it aside to unveil her crotch.

At the first sight of tender flesh, Roshi lost it. "Fantastic!" he hollered. He couldn't take it anymore! "More! I want to see more!" Seizing her underwear at the sides, he yanked it down her feet and pushed her thighs as far as he could. "I want to see your virgin pussy!"

His eyes rested on her flowering vagina, his nostrils flaring. The tuft of black pubic hair that crowned her cunt perfectly accentuated her traditional upbringing. Blood spilled down his nose at the splendid spectacle of young and blossoming folds as he lowered his gaze, soaked and engorged by arousal. He had almost forgotten how beautiful an untouched womanhood looked like. Bulma and the other women had spectacular pussies – young and glorious – but there was something about this picture that screamed maidenhood. "Heh heh!"

The way he was acting, Chi-Chi had expected him to dive his face against her snatch – if it was exciting for a male to have a woman's lips around his cock, she surmised the same applied the other way around – but he surprised her by showing restraint, asking her to stand up while he took her place on the bed. "Wh- what?!" she screeched when he asked her to stand atop of him, one feet on both sides of his head. She did so with a fluttering stomach, her thighs clenching together the best they could and her arms covering her bust. She'd never felt so exposed in her life. At Roshi's urging, she gritted her teeth and allowed her limbs to fall away and forced them to her sides. He throbbed eagerly at the exposure of her breasts and crotch.

"Now spread them for me!"

"Al- all right..." Kami, this was embarrassing. By now, she was starting to doubt Master Roshi was only doing this for her own sake... With her face as red as a tomato, Chi-Chi parted the engorged petals; tears of arousal scattered on the old man's face. "P- please don't look too long!" she uttered with a nervous stutter.

"Woohoo!" he yelled out in adoration. So pink! So tight! "What a view!" Lustful spit dribbled down the sides of his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore! "S- sit on my face!"

"Wh- whaaat?!" Did... did he really want her... On his face?! "Aaaagh! Stop being so disgusting!"

But what else was she supposed to do? As she hesitantly got down on her knees – one on each side of his head – Roshi needed no persuasion to get to work. Putting his hands over Chi-Chi's tight butt cheeks, he squeezed and guided her leaking folds to his eager mouth. Lifting his head slightly, her juices of arousal graced his taste buds as his tongue began a familiar dance and his lips settled on her swollen labia.

"Hnh!" Chi-Chi arched her back, seizing her jumping breasts with her lithe hands, caressing her sensitive mounds whilst she moaned the old man's name. What was this unexpected feeling? These bolts of pleasure that were provided to her with each stroke of the old master's tongue? Was this what it felt like to have her vagina stimulated? "M- Master Roshi?!" How? How did it feel so good?! Her hips coiled, grinding against his working mouth. Placing one hand away from her firm ass, he brought his fingers to her folds to spread them. His tongue speared through the opening to taste her warm insides. Roshi groaned his excitement, his prick throbbing wildly while his oral muscle lapped up her nectar.

"Master... Master Roshi~!" The hands that messaged her aching chest snagged his bald head when a surge of pleasure spread throughout her body, her hands wildly guiding his mouth over her oversensitive snatch. The feeling that started back when the old master played with her breasts... It was coming out! "Yes! Yes!"

Master Roshi thought himself to be in heaven as more and more of the girl's juices ran down his chin, her own thighs becoming more and more saturated by her excitement. She was getting into it! She was starting to be more aggressive, demanding him to continue his magic. He'd happily oblige. His hands once more grabbed her posterior, tightly clutching her butt cheeks.

"M- Master Roshi!" Chi-Chi actively gyrated her face over the old perv. Kami, this felt amazing! She was covered in sweat, her nipples rock-hard whilst the knot in her stomach was about to become undone as Roshi's tongue laced over and through her folds. He happily ate her out, content with enjoying her sweet nectar for a long time. "I'm about to...!" Chi-Chi bit her lip, a foolish attempt to lengthen out the pleasure, but it was useless. Her head lolled back, her thighs spasm uncontrollably, her eyes squinted, a big smile on her face before she roared, "It's coming out!"

Chi-Chi's entire body convulsed, shoving her pussy against Roshi's face as if she tried to get his entire head into her snatch. And all the while, Roshi persisted, hastily swinging his tongue over her labia as more and more of her juices were offered to him.

Chi-Chi lost control of herself in that instant, falling until she caught herself with her hands bracing against the bed frame in front of her. "Oh wow," she exclaimed, feeling her body trembling, still weak from her release. "That was... amazing..." she spoke, stunned and out of breath from her first-ever orgasm. She was trembling all over. This... was sex? She could scarcely believe how good it felt.

Chi-Chi needed rest, but Roshi was more heated than ever. Did she really expect him to keep still after experiencing her virgin snatch with his tongue? His dick was desperate to become the first to ever creep into her depths. His hands still cupping her ass, he shook her. "Come on, let's keep going!" Laying the powerless girl down – still out of breath – he brought himself back up, and eagerly filled the gap in between her spread thighs. Gingerly caressing her inner thigh, he clutched his cock and stroked it before he maneuvered his cock toward her slit. "I have one final lesson the impart."

Doubts filled Chi-Chi's head as the phallus edged closer and closer. She wouldn't – couldn't! – accept to lose her virginity here to an old man, could she? She was married for Kami's sake! It was supposed to be her husband, not Master Roshi who should be her first – and only! Before she could voice her doubts, however, Roshi's words echoed in her head. _"Goku... He... he told me he doesn't want to have sex with you until you have some more experience under your belt."_ If... if she did this, she would be experienced. Goku would finally find her worthy! _I... I have to do this. So I can deserve Goku! _Chi-Chi balled her fists determinedly, readying herself for what was to come.

But... she had to wonder.

"Are you sure it… will fit?" she asked wearily, still sizing up his erection, wondering how it could possibly fit in something that she considered to be a tiny hole. She'd never even put a finger in there, and now she was supposed to anchor all of _that_ in?

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi." He was going to make it fit even if it was the last thing he did! After Mai, he was finally going to deflower a woman again, and he relished the moment. At Roshi's command, she spread her legs just a bit wider for easier penetration.

Chi-Chi was still while the old man aimed for her cleft, uncertainty replaced by anxiety. As the tip reached her folds, she gulped, the fingers of her balled fists whitening. She observed silently as her virginity was to be taken away. Not by Goku, as she'd always imagined and hoped, but by his mentor, all so she can become worthy of Goku's affection. Back when she met him, she never would've thought that the strange geezer was to be her first.

"Pl- please be gentle," she spoke so low it was almost a whisper, a red hue painting her cheeks.

"I will," he spoke soothingly. Her bashful look almost made his heart skip a bit. She looked absolutely stunning. She reminded him a lot of her mother. Truth be told, he'd really wanted to fuck her too, but his own lack of initiative at the times meant he never got the chance. Chi-Chi, however, would not escape his grasp. After all those years of waiting, Chi-Chi was finally ripe for the taking! Placing one hand on her cheek, he grinned. "I'm going to take good care of you, heh heh!"

He pushed eagerly on her engorged lips once he found his mark, but his length and girth would make the intrusion a slow – and painful – process. She shuddered when she felt his large, bulbous head slowly spreading her folds apart; a tongue was one thing, but it was an entirely new experience having a cock knocking for entrance! "Ngh!" Already, her body began to tense.

"All right…" Roshi slowly pressed, marveling as he pushed Chi-Chi's folds inwards and he finally invaded her slick depths. Chi-Chi clenched her teeth as Roshi pushed her rigid manhood into her tight and virgin entrance. Roshi fought the urge that was telling him to drive himself in with one, hard thrust, preferring to take it slow and revel in the tightness that only a virgin could provide. Even with only his tip invading her narrow depths, he could feel she'd embrace him unlike any other. Not even Bulma had been this tight! "Gnh!"

_"Ahh!"_ Chi-Chi screamed in pain when Roshi's cock surged through and broke her hymen, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. This... was too much! She felt terribly stuffed from the cock as it delved deep inside her. Her entire body was locking up due to stress. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Losing her virginity to such a big and thick rod was like she was playing her first-ever sports game against the Olympic champion right off the bat! Sweat dribbled down her flushed head, her teeth clenching in response to the pain. "Take it out!" she pleaded, trying to push him away at his pecs and pressing her ass into the mattress in an attempt to dislodge him. "It hurts!"

Roshi, however, continued unhindered. A small dosage of blood ran down Roshi's cock as he continued to push himself as deep as he could inside the woman cowering beneath him. Her walls undulated around him, pressing him so tight as if they were trying to flatten him. "Kami, you're so tight!" he spoke with adoration. _This_ was the tightness of a virgin! "I love it, Chi-Chi!" When five of his eight inches were inserted, he withdrew slightly, changed his stance, and pressed further, eager to anchor his entire cock in. "I love your pussy, Chi-Chi!"

If she heard him, she didn't show. Her entire head was ringing, her eyes rolling up. How was she supposed to handle this? "It's too big!" she pleaded once more. Her folds felt like they could tear at any moment! Her heart thumped rapidly, his pulsing cock stretching her walls to their absolute limit. Chi-Chi snapped her head up, beads of sweat flying from her face. "Master Roshi, take it out!"

"Sorry girly," he grunted, kissing Chi-Chi's neck. "But you'll feel better soon!" Roshi had expected her to be sensitive. Her sheltered life probably meant that she hadn't even put a finger into her hole. When her narrow walls threatened to overwhelm him, he couldn't hold off any longer and pushed in all the way, bumping against her cervix with his blunt tip; he was rewarded with a sob from the sensitive girl who looked like she could pass out at any moment.

"I'm fucking you..." he wheezed when he began to thrust on top of her. Finally, after all this time his efforts were paying off! "I'm finally fucking you, Chi-Chi!"

"Aaaaaagh!" Chi-Chi screamed out in discomfort. She tried to tell him to stop when he began to bob his hips with a relentless pace so she could get a moment to get used to the pain that enveloped her, but she found herself unable to speak as the stress she felt throughout her body soon numbed her senses as she climaxed from the mix of indescribable pain and pleasure. She screamed as her walls gripped the invading cock tightly and coiled around him like a snake, her body tingling all over. Her breasts squelched against his pecs when Roshi lowered his body to muffle her cries with his lips, tonguing her mouth and swapping saliva. He simply kissed her whilst she rode out her orgasm. Letting her body gyrate around his prick until she came down and could recover... somewhat.

Using the same trick he'd used on Bulma back when they had their first threesome with Launch, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over, telling her to straddle him.

"You... you want me on top?" she asked shyly. Without realizing it, she was already lifting her rump to alleviate some of the stress of anchoring such a big pole inside of her.

"Of course!" Roshi's hands gingerly trekked along the outline of her curvy hips, settling on her waist. "Besides, you need to learn, don't you?"

"Right," she agreed, nodding hesitantly. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Chi-Chi began to bob her hips. At first, she rode him awkwardly. Not only was it an entirely new experience to lift and drop her rump at an even pace, but now that she was the one in control, she could finally decide on the tempo and force of the old man's cock bumping against her cervix. As long as she retained this careful pace, she could finally get used to Master Roshi's long dick. "Hnn!"

Now that she was the one in control, she actually came to enjoy the way his width grinded against her delicate walls; it was still a struggle to take him in so deep, but the feeling of his tip bumping against the entryway to her womb gave her the occasional jolt of electricity. Before long, she was taking him as deep as she could. "It feels nice, Master Roshi," she admitted. The pace of her hips quickened as she got accustomed to the rhythm, her hips sometimes gyrating around his cock as her groin mashed against his. "Oh Kami," she wheezed with a big smile on her face. So this was what it meant to have sex? "It feels... ugh~... good!"

"Remember, Goku will really love this position. Just look at the way your tits are shaking!"

Master Roshi's lecherous words encouraged her to become more confident. Ascending till only his bulbous glans was still nestled between her lips, she bore down. She repeated her movements time and time again, bouncing up and down, much to the enjoyment of the old man writhing beneath her. So Goku wanted someone experienced did he? Well she'd show him! She'd show him by handling his master's monster cock! The thought of proving Goku wrong sent jolts of endorphins through her brain, bringing her closer to another orgasm. She was starting to ride the old man like a woman possessed, ass shaking and tits wobbling!

"Oooh!" Roshi couldn't believe it. She was clamping down hard now. So tight! He couldn't tolerate it any longer! Harder! He wanted to fuck her even harder! Grabbing her by the waist, he pressed Chi-Chi's back on the mattress and began a relentless assault on her insides. "Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi's legs hung helplessly in the air, her feet flailing with each thrust, the bed squeaking so much it sounded like it could break at any moment. "You feel so good!"

Chi-Chi began a long series of drawn-out moans whilst she endured the old man's unyielding onslaught. Now that she was somewhat accustomed to his length and girth, her trained body endured Roshi's mighty thrusts better than anyone who came before – she was probably the strongest woman on the planet, and it showed. "Keep going, Master Roshi!" Her legs that till now hopelessly flapped in the air came down to wrap themselves around his waist in a desperate attempt to keep the old man as deep as possible. "Keep fucking me!"

'Yes... Ugh... That's it!" Roshi encouraged through his many grunts of pleasure. He was soaked in sweat. "You need to tell a man how much you like it! Tell him how much you love his cock!" His head came down to eagerly slip his tongue past her lips; this time Chi-Chi responded without falter, wrapping her arms over the back of his neck and wrestling her oral muscle against his. His long cock bobbed persistently between her legs, his testicles smacking against the lower part of her labia and her asshole. He could feel her tits flop beneath him, her nipples brushing against his own. It was the final trigger. Stopping the kiss, his head came up to proclaim his release, "I'm gonna cum!"

"What?!" Chi-Chi screeched in panic. Her legs loosened their grip on him, but her body refused to let go completely! "No! Not inside!" Even in her aroused state she knew better than to let the old master let his seeds loose inside her loins. Though she'd conceded to give him her first time, she didn't want to raise a family with him! "M- my mouth!" she stammered in a panic. "I'll let you do it in my mouth!"

But it was too late for such pleads. Master Roshi was too far gone; enthralled by Chi-Chi's body, amazed how she coiled around him, trying to milk him for all he was worth. Had Goku not been such an idiot, her pussy would be begging for Goku's seeds now, milking him until he was spraying a baby into her. But now it was yearning for his, contracting around him, beckoning him to fill her up with his jizz. Impregnating a newlywed during her first time... The temptation... It was too much! "Chi-Chi!" He couldn't help himself. His head lolled back, eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks were bulged when he shot his potent seeds inside the newlywed's snatch. "Gnh!"

"Master Roshi!" The unforeseen intensity of his final lunges into her, the startling feeling of losing all control of the situation, and the bullet after bullet of opalescent fluid shot into her with her alarmed senses heightened to its peak… Chi-Chi couldn't help but climax from the feeling! Her hands grabbed his rippled butt and pressed Roshi's spraying cock as deep as she could. Her hips gyrated around his bursting phallus to prolong the pleasure as long as she could. "Me too!"

Roshi felt the surge of arousal that signaled her climax gush over his cock and testicles while he emptied his sac. The sudden flush of liquid surprised him, but what left him speechless was the sudden contraction of her cunt. _"Uhn!"_ Even tighter than before, she wrapped around him and refused to let go! Even after his last shot of jizz was ousted, the milking of his prickle refused to end! This incredible sensation... Had he died and gone to heaven – again?!

Chi-Chi had transformed into a frantic woman, trashing her hips around Roshi's wilting piece in a desperate attempt to maintain her splendid orgasm. Oh Kami, it felt fantastic! All the stress she had built up from the preparation for the wedding was abolished. She was on a high she never wanted to come down from! If this was what it meant to have sex, she wanted to do it as much as she could!

Of course, she had to come down eventually. As the adrenaline and pleasure she felt subsided, her tiredness grew. She didn't even have the energy to respond when Roshi rolled her over, gravity now pressing her body against his. There had been so many first today that it was making her head spin. And the orgasms... they'd been so taxing on her body. And it was all thanks to him. "Thank you... Master Roshi." Her eyelids grew heavy, and before she knew it her head dropped onto Roshi's pecs and she drifted into sleep.

"Of course, Chi-Chi. Anytime, heh heh."

Anytime indeed.

* * *

When Chi-Chi awoke two hours later, she was surprised to learn that Master Roshi hadn't budged an inch. Though she mistook it as kindness, the real reason was that Roshi had happily spent his time caressing Chi-Chi's many curves. Her ass especially had been a source of fun to squeeze. He gingerly circled his thumbs over her back. Now that he had shot his load into her, he expected Chi-Chi to mate with Goku as soon as possible. It was time to find out which of them had the stronger seeds. "Don't forget, Chi-Chi – if it doesn't have a tail, it's mine!"

A tail? What was he-

"Aagh?!" Chi-Chi uttered in shock, jumping off the bed and whimpering as clarity returned to her. He came inside! What if... she'd gotten pregnant? She imagined herself and Goku raising a little Master Roshi, eagerly slurping her breasts as she tried to breastfeed him. "Oh no! No, no, no!" This couldn't be happening! She had to do something – and fast!

The first thing she did when she returned home was force Goku down and show him the result of her training before he could even ask her what she'd learned. She didn't let go until he sprayed enough into her to match the load Master Roshi had let loose inside her. Needless to say, Chi-Chi was ecstatic the day little Gohan was born nine months later, a Saiyan tail adorning his tailbone.

And as for Master Roshi. Life continued to be good to him. He knew that his lecherous adventure was far from over, and he couldn't wait to find out what tomorrow would bring.

"Master, I'm home!" the cheerful voice of Launch yelled from downstairs.

When Launch's sweet voice reached his ears, Roshi grinned and licked his lips. Actually, he could wait for what tomorrow would bring, cause first, he was going to enjoy Launch for the rest of today!

"Are you coming downstairs, Master?"

"Heh heh." Roshi cleaned the lustful saliva that had appeared at the edges of his mouth and bellowed, "I'm cumming!"

* * *

**And that's it! For this chapter, and this particular story in a way too. The Chi-Chi lemon is done, and with it the Dragon Ball era has come to a close. I'm happy to go out with a bang, as I really like this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. My own favorite chapter is still chapter 4, as it was the chapter that made what I wanted to do with this story click for me, but I'm happy with how all the chapters turned out. **

**As for what comes next. Obviously, I'm not done. There is still much feminine splendor to be had for our favorite perv. Maron, Eighteen, and Videl to name a few. But obviously those are for another era; a sequel story! I have a poll up about the future of this crazy adventure on my profile page if you're interested.**

**And though this isn't technically the end, I do want to thank each and every one of you for reading the entire Dragon Ball era. This story got a lot bigger than I ever thought it'd be. At some point, this era of the Dragon Bal story was supposed to end at chapter 7 or 8, haha. It's crazy that we're almost at 170 faves, and I hope to reach 200 soon. It'd be crazy to hit that milestone as I never expected a Roshi lemon series to get that popular. **

**I do think it's a good idea to split the era's up into their own stories though. For one, it gives me the chance to add more characters in the text below the summary. Fanfiction .net only allows you to have four character names in total, which means I'd have to exclude a lot of the women who have and are going to get a huge role in the story. The other reason is that it just feels right to keep it separate. In my opinion, this will help keep the whole thing organized. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this particular tale. Know that it's appreciated and it motivated me to get this far. See you guys soon in 'Dragon Ball Z Era: The Adventures of the Legendary Super Pervert!**


End file.
